


Moon Afterlight

by BunnyWK



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV), crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 113,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ploy of her mothers to keep her in the present turns into a very dangerous experience for Kagome. And she has to deal with High School and all it's drama on top of it. Rated T for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome cleaned what was left in the kitchen from supper, slightly excited that her last year of high school in America would be starting tomorrow. She knew it was a ploy her mother was playing at to keep her here, in the present, and Kagome could easily admit to herself that she felt that it was working.

She already spent the last three months with her Aunt and Cousin, on the other side of the big puddle called the Pacific, and she was happy. A happy that she hadn't been in a while. Any thoughts she did have on the past and the others no longer depressed her. Although, she guessed that could be normal, she did spend all of her Jr. High years time-hopping, befriending all sorts of beings, fighting evils, and learning ancient miko ways.

After she and the others came out victorious, Jewel gone as well as all that once hunted it for it's power, she barely passed the entry exams to get into High School. The first two years were the most depressing, where she kept reminding herself of the promise she made herself and the others, on both sides of the well, once she was done with her education, she'd go back and return to the past. For good. And if not that, she pretty much drowned herself into her school work. Her grades rose, along with the amount of school work she got, but her social life dropped to pretty much none existent.

So here she was, living with relatives in America, and it was the first day of school was tomorrow. Oh, she was glad that school uniforms weren't all that big here! The school board for her Jr. High must have been made up by a bunch of perverted old men. She was sure of it.

Just as she placed the last dish away, she could sense her cousin's best friend sneaking about. This was just one of the many abilities she fine tuned after Magatsui's seal on her had been broken. No more sitting around on the side lines for her when trouble rose up.

Creaks and groans from outside echoed throughout the house, Kagome had to roll her eyes. He made a poor ass ninja, or whatever it was he was trying to do. She chuckled lightly when she heard the two shout out. And they called themselves men!

"...answer your phone! And why do you have a bat?"

Raising a brow, Kagome exited the kitchen and came around the corner to see the situation. Her cousin was wielding a bat like a weapon while his best friend hung upside down from the over hanging roof over the porch.

"I thought you were a predator."

"A preda... Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." his arms flailed about a bit, still hanging upside-down.

"I saw my dad leave about 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

How such news could make the boy giddy, still somewhat left her in a state of being... dumb-struck.

"For what?"

"Two drunkies found a body in the woods!" with that said, he curled up, most likely to free his feet, and while he did she made her move.

Stepping lightly and soundlessly, she moved so she was leaning against the wall directly behind her cousin, allowing the shadows to swallow her completely. She was impressed with the flip and landing her cousin's friend pulled off, though they were somewhat sloppy, as she got comfortable.

"A dead body?" her cousin leaned over the porch railing, neither of them noticing her at all.

"No, a body of water. Yes, you dumb ass! A dead body!"

Her cousin moved to the side to allow his friend room to climb up and stand next to him on the porch as well, and still, neither of them noticed her at all.

"A murder?" great, now her cousin was getting excited as well. Then again, it was a small town, so any news was bound to bring some form of excitement.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Wait, hold on. If they found the body, what are they looking for?"

As if her cousin said the magic words, his best friend seemed to flip a switch. Once again, he was all excited and began talking animatedly.

"That's the best part! They only found half..."

Her brows furrowed, lips thinned and eyes narrowed. Such death was nothing to get excited about, not their kind of excitement at least. She had seen death and such bodies, entire villages of them, of all ages and species and she even helped bury them.

That was just one of the things she had to learn and deal with, during her travels.

"We're going." and that was when she struck.

"Going where?" she watched as both jumped to face her, crying out while doing so. She also had to duck the bat as it swung at her.

"Try and kill me, why don't ya." she smirked when her cousin realized it was, just, her.

"How do you do that?" she wondered if he meant the sneaking up on them or her quick reflexes, she answered either way.

Holding a finger up to her lips, she whispered out her answer, "It's a secret."

After a few moments of silence, Kagome rolled her eyes. Placing a hand on her hip, she used the other to comb through her hair, she looked over to Stiles in the eye. All playfulness leaving her in a single moment.

"So, you plan on going in the woods to find the missing half of a dead girl's body, not really knowing where to look, while the killer may still be out there and on the loose. And you want to drag my cousin into this with you?"

"Well... yeah." he didn't look at all put out.

"Kami give me patience!" her head dropped back as she quickly and mentally asked for help to restrain herself from shaking him till he suffered brain damage. Or perhaps, till it fixed whatever was wrong with his brain to begin with.

"Don't you see what's wrong with that picture?" her head snapped back up to look him in the eye. She was really beginning to question his sanity.

"...no?" his eyes darted from looking between herself and her cousin, silently asking what he seemed to be missing.

"The woods, at night. Plus a possible killer on the loose." when her words didn't seem to break through, she threw her hands up into the air while trying to hold back a cry of frustration.

"Whatever! Look, since I know you're gonna go, despite it being a rather dumb thing to do, just make sure my cousin comes back home in one piece. And alive." her fingers were already ahead of her in trying to rub soothing circles over her temples. Was she doomed to be surrounded around boys that couldn't act their age?

"Please, just, be quiet when you come back. Unless you really need something, due to Mr. Genius here not being able to keep his promise." she ignored Stiles' protest and turned to her cousin. "Just come home safe. I really, don't want to explain to Aunt Melissa what happened to her only child because of one teenage boy's morbid curiosity."

"Can't really promise anything when Stiles is involved."

Both cousins shared a quick smirk when Stiles huffed and began muttering to himself about leaving a so called friend out in the woods with a potential killer still wandering out there.

"Do that Stiles, and I'll give you something to really fear." she threw him a dark smirk, and saw as he imagination started to wonder.

Shaking her head, she turned about after affectionately ruffling her cousin's hair wishing both a goodnight, headed her way back into the house and up to her room.

She was far too tired to pay much attention to that little nagging feeling that started in the pit of her stomach. Reaching her room, she changed into a pair of old retro sport shorts, and an old loose tank-top before crawling into bed. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her, was on the safety of her cousin, and hoping that math was a whole lot easier here.

The next morning was a little hard for her. Scott came back home, later than she had expected, drenched and patched up after he made a quick stop at his part-time job. So, after pulling teeth from her cousin, she got the truth out of him. And oh, was Stiles going to get it the next time she saw him.

If she made it there, that is. Still after all this time, she still had a habit to wake up at dawn, damn slave driving dog. So keeping with the ingrained habit, she woke up after only getting five hours of sleep, she has had less that were more restful, after Scott came back, she was in a slight daze. It wasn't the lack of sleep per-say, more so the troubled feeling she was suffering from Scott's altered aura.

So, it could stand to be said, she wasn't really paying all that much attention while ridding her bike next to the cause of her reason of worry. Said cause of her worry even reached over a few times to keep her steady as well as keep her going in the right direction.

A tired and relieved sigh flowed past her lips when they finally reached the school parking lot. She waved a lazy greeting to a few others that she met in the previous three months, as they slowed down while heading towards the bike stands.

Her moves were sluggish, and she became somewhat upset when she saw that Scott wasn't at all effected from whatever he experienced the night before. But from what she could read from his aura, he was fully healthy, no signs of the asthma that she had been slowly helping with. Without his knowing though. But she still questioned the new twist that was now mixed into it. If she didn't know any better, it reminded her of the wolves she had interacted with in the past.

It wasn't possible though, then again, she didn't know much on Western myths, legends and their non-human beings. All she knew, and was certain about, was that there were no demons in or near town. So it left her to wonder, what exactly could have caused the change? Pausing in her actions, she wondered if she should look up anything that involved wolves and myths and legends.

Sounds of a familiar car driving up to the parking spot directly beside her cousin brought her out of her musings, and made her roll her eyes. Scott couldn't help but shake his head with a slight smirk on his face at her reactions. It still surprised him at how she interacted with the teams captain.

Said person parked exceptionally close to the bike stand, thus Scott, and hit Scott while opening the door to get out. Both watched as Jackson got out and stood between his car the the bike stand.

"Dude. Watch the paint job." the comment came out more as a snide command than anything else. Scott's brow furrowed, while Kagome went back to locking up her bike. Boys trying to play alpha got boring for her, fast.

She also ignored his lingering gaze, yeah she was new and that meant something exotic and better to many people, but she was not going to get involved with someone who was already, involved. She learned real quick that she would most likely end up with the shit end of that stick, and it was never worth the trouble. Besides, from the few times she met Lydia, she wasn't all that bad.

After they both watched Jackson left, being called by one of the other players most likely, Kagome turned to Scott.

"Listen, I'll see ya later. The Principal wanted to see me about something before classes started."

"'Kay. Try not to get lost on the way there."

"Shut up!" she smirked, giving her cousin a playful shove before making her way to where she was needed.

Making her way down the halls, greeting others every now and then. She was happy that she wasn't going to know only her cousin and Stiles while attending the school, and they weren't even in the same grade. It sucked being the odd man out, no matter the situation.

Reaching the office, she greeted the secretary and explained her reason for being there instead of already in class.

"Ah, go right ahead. He's in his office." she smiled her thanks and did just that.

Upon reaching the door that had a shield with the word, Principal, written on it, she moved to knock. Only, she paused when she heard a man speaking. It was obviously a conversation happening on the phone, as no one was answering him, that, and she felt only one aura through the door could only mean he was on the phone. She quickly knocked on the door.

"Please, come in."

Kagome smiled politely as she entered and closed the door behind her, finding that the man was indeed on the phone.

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi. Please have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

Removing her book-bag, she placed it in her lap after sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the mans desk and decided to take in the office while she waited. It was a modest room. The wall behind the man was mostly made up of shelves, filled with books, pictures of and around the school and degrees of some sorts. The desk was long, papers and files spread out before the Principal, hers was among them she noticed.

"So, Kagome. I asked you here to discuss some things."

Nodding her head, Kagome had a pretty good idea as to what one of those things could be.

"I am, unaware, of the exacts when it comes to the education systems of Japan, and I want you to tell me or any of the teaching staff, should any problems occur. What I'm more interested in, however, are your records from your Jr. High." he leaned forward, placing his elbows in the edge of his desk so he could weave his fingers together.

"And my lack of attendance, I take it." she let out a sigh at his nod. She figured as much. It was the same with her high school back in Tokyo.

"Like you said, there are some major differences between America and Japan. Not just between the education systems however. The one that effected those three years for me, was a mix of traditions, family matters and religion." she took a deep breath, remembering the words she used on the last Principal. It wasn't the whole truth, but she wouldn't be lying either.

"See, my family owns and runs a Shrine back in Tokyo, have for generations. As such, someone in the immediate family is required to run it, either as head Priest or head Priestess. My Grandfather is getting on in his years, my father died shortly after my brother was born, and my brother was to young at the time. So I decided to take on the roll to become the next Head Priestess. But that requires the training necessary, and the closest Priestess that would train me lived in a small village really, so it required I be away from school." she shifted lightly, seeing how the man was taking it all in so far. All he did was nod, seeming to be interested in actually hearing what she had to say, which was a good sign and meant things were working in her favor.

"My mother made arrangements with my school. While I was away, I would be sort of home schooled in a sense. At the beginning of every week, I was given the notes, hand outs and everything pertaining to what went on in my classes. I was to hand in any and all assignments and homework the following Mondays, and also be present for every quiz, test, exam, project and any school event. I would also be in school for two weeks after every two months."

"I see. I also read all the notes your teachers wrote about you that were also in your files. They think very highly of you, and seem to understand where you were coming from. That you worked so hard away from school, yet manage to keep your grades slightly above average is nothing short then commendable. I just needed to make sure." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Know though, if you do such without a valid reason while attending my school, and you'll find yourself expelled. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, you said religion. Is there anything that myself and the other teachers should be made aware of?"

"Not really. There aren't any holidays or events that I'll be partaking in while here."

"Alright then. If you could follow me, there's another student that just started today as well, and then I'll be escorting the both of you to your respected classes."

Before they left however, he handed her some papers she needed. A few forms to sign, seeing as she was already 18, and a list of her classes, among other things.

Kagome was just glad that went over so well. And while it wasn't completely true, she had worded it in such a way that could be acceptable to fit with the modern times. She did take up training with Miroku and Kaede after the seal on her powers was broken, whom by the way, both lived in a small village, 500 years in the past, while teaching her. She wasn't about to say that though. They would most likely ask to get her head examined.

She followed him out the front door to a set of benches that lined the walkway, where a girl around her age was sitting. She had long, earthly brown hair that tumbled just past her shoulder blades in curling waves. A deep teal colored scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, making her brown eyes warmer. Her jacket looked to be made of a soft leather that was in a soft pale olive tan color. Dark jeans tucked into a pair of brown leather boots that stopped just an inch below her knees with a matching bag completed her outfit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Was just welcoming our other newest student." the Principal and girl shook hands, then shook hands with Kagome as well after getting up off the bench.

"So, your records say San Francisco is where you grew up."

"Not really. We lived there for more than a year, which is unusual for my family."

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while. Kagome if you could wait here for a moment." it wasn't a question, but Kagome nodded her head in agreement all the same.

Both of them watched as he opened the door to a classroom, without knocking, and interrupting it.

"Class, this is one of our newest students, Allison Argent. Please feel free to do your best to make her feel welcome." Kagome watched as, Allison, moved into the room, and how her cousin's eyes followed every move with an awed and goofy grin on his face. It seemed he finally discovered the opposite sex, or at least, one member of the opposite sex that seemed to catch his interest. About time!

"Kagome, if you could follow me, I'll lead you to your own class." nodding her head, she kept the pace with his long strides. Damn, didn't she feel short here.

"I saw you go over your schedule, you'll notice we put you in mostly advanced classes. Meaning you'll be learning college entry level material." he chuckled lightly at the look on her face. An interesting mix of shock, horror and disgust.

"Don't worry about it. If it's too much for you, you can transfer to other classes. But after the first month."

She let out a relieved sigh before they continued down the hall till they reached her own classroom. While she didn't know that at the time, most of what she saw in her schedule looked like some of the stuff she had learned at the end of her last year of high school back in Tokyo. Were they really that far behind in America?

The Principal walked into her first class, introducing her very much in the same way he did for Allison. Entering the class, the teacher handed her a few sheets that held plans for the first semester, and what to expect but what was also expected from the students, then let her take a seat.

Most, actually, all of the classes were very much the same. Basic introductions for the teachers, what they would be teaching and what they expected from them in return. So when the day finally came to an end, she made her way merrily to the field where Scott and Stiles would be practicing. The fresh air felt great against her face, gave her that little extra something to keep her awake. She had almost fallen asleep in two of her classes due to the monotone of the entire day, and she had forgotten her wallet and lunch at home... so she pretty much suffered through that.

"Kagome!"

Blue eyes snapped up as she scanned the few faces that were already out there and sitting on the bleachers. She gave a small wave when she saw Lydia sitting with Allison, both waiting for practice to start. Picking up her pace slightly, she quickly made her way over to them.

"Hey Kagome, did you meet Allison yet?"

"Yeah, we met this morning" she extended her hand to the other girl, doing a proper introduction this time. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way."

"Allison Argent. So you're the other new student, I take it."

"Yup. And before you ask... I'm from Tokyo, Japan. And yes, my eyes are naturally blue." she chuckled lightly as Allison seemed slightly speechless.

"Lydia and a few others have already asked the questions. I just memorized the answers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What I want to know is... Kagome, are you going to the party this Friday?"

"Uh... sure I guess. Can always look for a job Saturday instead..."

"Perfect!" the girl chirped out, a light clap of her hands ended that conversation before all turned to watch the boys setting up to practice.

Like Kagome had thought earlier, Lydia wasn't all that bad, just liked to have things run in her favor and be the more dominant one in any sort of relationship. Meaning she tended to push others so the situation was something she was happy with.

Kagome had dealt with far more pushier, take her three friends back home for instance. They tended to push in every aspect of her life. Be it school, family or love life... she should honesty say lack there of, but they did do their best and hardest when it came to helping her with her school. So yes, Lydia wasn't all that bad.

"Who's that over there?" Allison's questioning voice brought her back to reality. Following her gaze, she smirked when it landed on her cousin, who stood in front of a net and was watching them in return. With how his head was slightly tilted, it was as if he could hear what they were actually saying.

"He's my cousin. Scott McCall. Why?"

"He's in my English class. How well does he play?"

"Not sure... Kagome?"

"Don't ask me. This is the first time I'm actually seeing this sport." Kagome leaned back so her elbows rested on the bench behind her. Her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed at Scott's reaction to the whistle being blown, and in his daze after, he received a hit in the face.

The fact that the others, minus Allison, Stiles, Lydia and herself, laughed made her grit her teeth. How childish, even the coach was laughing. She watched as he shook it off, stand back up and get ready for the next player up to take a shot at the net.

This one neither hit him anywhere, nor did it make it past him. Instead, he moved at the very last second and caught the small white ball. She knew that her cousin did everything he could to stay as fit and healthy as he could, as far as his asthma had allowed him. But what she just saw, exceeded those limits, beyond. Everyone else seemed to be pretty much stunned, that he was able to catch it as well.

This continued for five more players, him catching the ball at the very last second, and he seemed to soak in the applause he got for each and every catch, she herself along with the others. That is, until Jackson seemed to think to prove himself still alpha of the team. He pushed his way to the front, so he could be next and then took a running start towards the net. She watched as he gave a good amount of power to his own shot, most likely hoping to give it that extra edge and get it either in the net or strike Scott somewhere.

The ball flew faster than the others, also curving. But as with all the others, Scott caught it at the very last second. Everyone cheered, save for Jackson that is, and then they went wild as Scott passed the ball from behind his back and over his shoulder, making sure that it landed in the assistants coach lacrosse stick net. Even Lydia stood up to cheer for Scott after that move. The fact that he could make such quick catches and well aimed moves, without any pain from the wound he received the night before, made her question what exactly it was that bit him to cause such a change.

Shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts, Kagome stayed and watched the rest of practice, even waited till the boys were done changing. She still needed to have that little chat with Stiles about the night before.

"Stiles." said boy froze at the way the voice called his name. Chills ran up and down his spine, and he woodenly turned to the owner of said voice, only to see Kagome leaning back against a tree.

"Yes, Kagome?" his voice didn't just pitch in slight fear just now. Nope, not his. And not in fear.

"Didn't I say that you were to watch out for Scott while you took him on your little scavenger hunt last night?" she glanced up at him before turning her gaze to her nails. Internally, she was laughing while her face was an emotionless mask that would make Sesshoumaru proud.

"Yes."

"Did I mention what would happen to you, should something happen to Scott?"

"Uh... actually, no. No, you didn't." it was then Stiles became a little nervous around the girl. A slow smile grew on her face as her eyes closed. She looked like a picture of sweet innocence.

She moved forward till she stood before him, causing him to lean back a bit. What happened next was quick, and after it happened, they both questioned for a second if it truly did just happen.

"What was that for?" Stiles cried out as his hands flew up to try and sooth where he had been struck by Kagome herself.

"You ditched Scott, that's what happened! Not only that but, in the woods at night with a potential killer on the loose, alone! Where he stumbles across the other half of the victim, nearly gets trampled to death by a herd of deer, then bitten by a wolf. After being bitten, he walks to his work place to do a quick patch up job and then home. In the rain. And you're complaining about a smack upside the back of the head?"

The two of them looked at the older girl, Stiles in shock that she knew everything where Scott was a little more sheepish. It was odd for someone other than his mother to jump so quickly to his defense. And so willing as well.

"He told you?" Stile turned to his best friend, shock still very much evident on his face. "You told her?"

"I was his cousin long before you were his best friend."

Stiles stilled, then nodded his head. He really couldn't argue with that truth.

"Whatever." her exhaustion was finally getting to her, and she was pretty sure that if she rode her bike back home, she wouldn't make there awake or in one piece.

"Stiles, you think I can get a ride home from you? I'm beyond exhausted, and running on empty at the moment." she rubbed at her eyes, hoping to keep them from shutting while she was standing there.

"Yeah... sure. You can put your bike in the back."

"Thanks." turning to her cousin, she affectionately tussled his hair. "There's leftovers in the fridge and some dinner for Aunt Melissa. And if anything should happen, anything, you can tell me. Trust me, it's not good to bottle it all up." she weaved an arm with Stiles and they began making their way towards the parking lot.

"Be careful tonight Scott, it supposed to rain." was the last thing Scott heard from Kagome as she pushed her bike towards Stiles' jeep, but not without said boy shouting back that they would meet up later and go back to the woods.

Scott shook his head at the look Stiles gave him, pleased and ecstatic that Kagome was leaning up against him. Though he knew his friend still had something for Lydia, there was just something about his cousin that drew everyone in. It was funny when she would become flustered because of it, but it could also get annoying. Like with how Jackson and some of the others sometimes acted towards and around her.

Shrugging his shoulders, he unlocked his bike and started his way to his part time job. He was glad Kagome had moved in with them, she helped around the house, making things easier for his mom, actually, she made almost everything easier. He could still remember the summer holidays her family would visit, that is, until her father died. But it was good that she was back. He was sure things were going to be exciting, that was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday, and Kagome was making her way to the field to watch the practice... skirmish, thing. Only this time, they would learn if they would make the cut and get to play, or sit on the bench for the year. She bid farewell to a classmate as the went their separate ways, only for her self waving hello to Allison and Lydia.

She wove through the people and took the spot that the two had saved for her, to which she offered a grateful smile. While the three of them waited, they talked about different things, like their classes, the up coming party, the first game of the year.

And an excited hush fell over the bleachers as the coach did his little pep talk, waiting for the players to let go and all out. Kagome coughed into her hand to hide the laugh that wanted to be let lose when the coach's attention was solely on her cousin after Scott waved to Allison. Oh, did he have it bad!

"So, who do you think will make the cut?" Kagome asked conversationally, making sure to keep an eye on her cousin, just in case should something happen.

"Jackson for sure." Lydia jumped right off the bat. She then listed a few other names, that Kagome had heard in passing or had seen hanging around Jackson and Lydia since the beginning of school.

"I think Scott has a pretty good shot." Kagome smirked at Allison's reply, and she knew that Scott heard it, his whole aura seemed to... burn after she uttered those words.

But speaking of aura's she saw how Stiles' seemed to become rather worried, turning to her cousin she mentally cursed herself when she realized why. Her cousin was almost a blur darting between, through, and even over, the others to the net.

Time seemed to pause as she went over what she just saw in her mind as the coach spoke with Scott. She was pretty sure he couldn't do that. Scratch that, shouldn't do that. Yeah, he was a, now, healthy young adult, but one whose reflexes, speed, strength and agility that just jumped to his levels in such a short period of time? Something that was once again, a shouldn't be possible.

The sudden cheering of the others around her made her aware of her surroundings once again and Allison was full of excitement, and then she asked Kagome.

"Isn't it awesome that he made the cut?"

Allison's question made Kagome somewhat force a reaction of any sort on her face. Of course she was happy and proud for Scott, but the reason for his sudden ability to do so was more than questionable and left her wondering if everything was alright. She remembered how his sudden departure around midnight had left her with a another restless night and leaving her exhausted after the first day of school. God, this was not what she signed up for in moving here. Especially when she asked about it after she woke up herself a few hours later to get ready for school.

Her cousin still hadn't let up on the questions on how she did it all. She did sort of told him the truth, but then she told him in a way that made him question if she was serious or not. Women's intuition and my sixth sense. Which was true, but she had learned when to use sarcasm to twist the truth for others. But she knew that would only work for so long.

"Oh yeah. Now it's all gonna go to his head." she rolled her eyes and chuckled, knowing Scott heard what they were saying. Though looking over to Stiles, she could tell he was just as worried as she was, but he knew some facts that she didn't, so that meant she and him were going to have a good long talk later.

Rolling her shoulders, she sat back down after everyone and herself stopped applauding for her cousin. Oh... she felt whatever it was... was going to change things around in this little town. It reminded her of the time she was stuck in the present without a way back into the past the first time around. Tonight was going to be really interesting. A few of her other friends had also pressured her into going to the party that was tonight. She just hoped that nothing happened during that time... but knowing her luck and those around her, that was not going to happen.

Just as the practice was coming to an end, Kagome stood up and made her goodbye's promising to see the two girls at the party later. It would be interesting to see the differences between here and back home, but she wasn't really into that sort of thing, but she also figured it would be best to go and keep an eye on her cousin. The ride back home was quick, and she worked on whatever homework she had in the few hours before she would get ready to go to the party. Promising to go a tad earlier so Scott could pick Allison like a proper date should.

Laying her books to the side, Kagome stood up and went to the closet to pick something out. What did one wear to such a party? She hadn't really had all that much experience at going to such parties. The beginnings of Jr. High made her to young, according to her mother, all through Jr. High was spent fighting evils and saving the entire future. And the first two years of High school was spent on her education rather than social life.

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed a white cotton strapless shirred peplum top and a cropped black leather jacket. Laying those on her bed, she moved over to the dresser and looked through what she had there, and smiled when she pulled out a pair of black stone washed skinnies that were treated with rips and tears. Now that she had the outfit, she knew she would wear of a pair of simple low heeled black ankle boots.

She placed the rest of the clothing on her bed, sort of seeing how the outfit looked, and nodded her head. Although her mom had her move to America to try and get away from the temptations of returning to the past, when her demonic friends showed up and told her that she wouldn't, it simply pushed her to try and go against their words, they also kept her going to look towards the future rather than the past. It didn't hurt that some also took it to their heads to spoil her, such as Shippo with clothing from top name brands and from all over the world. He had taken it upon himself to keep her up to date on the fashions. He would be so proud.

Putting said outfit on, she knew it would be best to keep her make up and jewelery simple, just a bit of color to break the monotone of her outfit. Looking into the mirror, she figured blue would be a good choice. So she grabbed a some simple long drop earrings with blue stones, a long beaded necklace with mixed shades of blue beads and a matching set of bracelets. A light smoky look for her eyes and nude lip gloss was all she did for makeup. And topping it off, she twisted her hair and used some hair sticks to keep it in place.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in her room, she took her appearance in. It was odd. She was used to the old care-free look, or rather, after everything she went through with Inuyasha, pushed her to always examine her looks. Right now, she looked her age, a modern 18 year old from the 21st century. Her hair wasn't a dark brown like Kikyo, but a deep black that shined blue when the light hit it right. Her eyes weren't a deep earthy brown but a deep blue, and more almond shaped than the narrowed angled ones of Kikyo. Her skin was pale, but also seemed to be permanently tanned a light golden color showing how she spent a lot of time outdoors unlike Kikyo's milky complexion. Her body was sporty and more curved than that of Kikyo's.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome turned away from the mirror and grabbed her wallet, keys and cell phone. She didn't have a thing against parties, unless, if it was with people she really knew. That or it was a school thing. But here and now, she was an outsider, with little to no friends to back her up should anything happen. Not that she needed them. She had grown a backbone since her travels, and gained a bit of fighting skills, she was bound to learn something other that archery with all those battles.

Seeing as Scott had the only car available, Kagome was being picked up from some classmates instead. No use in her getting her own vehicle, since it was easier to just ride her bike to school, and it was a small town.

"I know this isn't your thing, but could you still keep an eye out for Scott? And I'm sorry you sort of get jipped out on getting the car."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head to her aunt. The woman was in the process of getting ready for work, freshly showered and munching on some toast. Speaking of toast.

"There's some leftovers in the fridge. All you have to do is pop them in a microwave and you're good to go. And it's Scott big night, he deserves it." her smile brightened when her Aunts shoulders slumped and let out a relieved sigh.

"Kagome, you are a life saver. I may just have to make a call and say I'm keeping you."

"I'm not to sure how mom would feel about that." but if it kept her from the past, her mom would be all over the idea to keeping her as far away from the well as possible. "But yeah, I can keep an eye out for him. I've always wanted to play spy~" she drawled out and made to move down the hall in a cheesy spy like way.

The two of them laughed as Kagome finally pulled herself together and made her way to the kitchen and drank a glass of orange juice just as her ride pulled up.

"I'll call should anything happen." though internally she was debating on whether that would be such a good idea or not.

"Awesome outfit Kagome!" she smiled and gave a quick wave to her aunt that watched her off.

"Thanks. You're not looking to bad yourself." she smiled at the other girl, who was somehow shorter than herself. Something she didn't know was possible, but go figure.

"So... what is this party all about anyways? I can't really see it as a sort of We're back to school sort of party."

"Nah. Just a sort of show off for those who made first cut on the lacrosse team." the two climbed into the car, Kagome greeted the two others that were waiting as well.

"But, you can meet others, so it won't be too bad. Besides, with how this years is gonna be for us, it'll be good to take every break we get to let it all out."

Kagome couldn't find any fault with her reasoning. It was most likely why she was always so exhausted back home. Burning the candle at both ends, something her mother liked to say. The ride to the party was spent talking on school work of all things, till they all climbed out, then it was a complete 180° turn about which left Kagome totally out of her element.

Once inside, Kagome was pulled to the side roughly by a rather concerned Stiles.

"Is Scott still planning on coming tonight?"

Raising a brow, Kagome remembered she still hadn't had that little chat she promised herself a few days ago, especially after the skirmish earlier today.

"Yeah. Last I saw him, he was going all out before he would pick Allison up. Why?" she grew rather concerned when he seemed to mutter to himself under his breath instead of answering her. Obviously he had learned something since school and now that didn't seem to agree with him at all.

"Stiles. Stiles!"

His head whipped back to her, his actions somewhat nervous and frantic, and his eyes kept darting to the front door, most likely expecting Scott to walk in at any moment.

"Just... just keep an eye out for Scott. It could be nothing... though I think tonight... will be everything..." he went on muttering to himself.

"Ya know what? Relax. No use in panicking when nothing has happened yet. We can both keep an eye out for Scott, alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." with that the two went their separate ways, just waiting for Scott to arrive, but still try and enjoy the party while doing so.

Kagome migrated from one group classmates to another, finally loosening up a little and really enjoying herself. She was dancing with a few of the other girls she had become particularly close to during the first week of school, when she turned her head and spotted Scott and Allison.

They made such an adorable couple. She just really hoped all the pettiness that came with being a teen in this day and age, didn't screwed things up for them.

She continued to dance with her friends, truly enjoying herself, and totally forgetting about keeping an eye on things. Her cousin was a sweetheart and wouldn't try anything with Allison. At least she hoped not. But she pushed those thoughts to the side and let all of the stress of the first week wash away and danced away. That was until she was pulled away rather suddenly from her friends and was being dragged away by Allison and following Scott.

"Allison? Allison?! What's going on?" the hold on her wrist tightened somewhat and her eyes watched as a seriously ill looking Scott drove off.

"I don't know! He just... started to look sick and left"

"I'm going to get Stiles and get a ride home. Make sure Scott's ok. I'll give you a call alright?" Allison nodded her head, gazing in the direction Scott disappeared to.

Taking that as an answer, Kagome pried Allison's hand from her wrist and turned around, only to bump into someone, to which she mentally slapped herself silly for not noticing anyone come up behind them.

"Sorry!" she quickly released the hold on his arm, not knowing when she did such. Most likely to balance herself instead of falling. And quickly took him in.

His dark hair was short but was styled in a sort messy faux hawk look. He wore a simple white shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He had a strong jawline that sported some stubble and his grey eyes seemed to pierce her very being.

Slowly her eyes left his own and caught sight of Stiles, and started to make her way towards him, feeling as the strangers eyes followed her before she heard him speak to Allison, even over the music blaring from the house. It was his aura that confused her. She hadn't sensed it coming up on them, but what she had sensed in the few seconds she took to take him in, it was very similar to Scott's.

"Come on Stiles, time to go."

The young teen was already taking his keys out and both made their ways towards his jeep. They didn't even bother with their seat belts and tore off after Scott. Kagome praying to whomever was up there, that her cousin was alright. Cause if he wasn't, the Sheriff would soon find himself without a son.

"So~ Mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

"Uh... not now. Let's see to Scott first." they both jumped out as soon as the screeching tires came to a stop in front of Scott's house.

"Right. I've put asking off all week. You will be telling me what's going on. And soon."

Stiles took the lead as they made their way to Scotts bedroom. Stiles knocked and banged on the door.

"...go away."

"Scott, it's me!" the door opened up a crack, where Stiles immediately tried to push his way further into the room. But Scott wasn't allowing that.

"Let me in Scott, I can help."

"No... Listen. You gotta find Allison." Kagome became more concerned with how he seemed to sound like he was in pain, and his aura was going crazy. Fluctuating and... turning in on itself, only to feel different when it rolled back out. And it just kept repeating itself.

"She's fine. Alright... ah, ah I saw her get a ride from the party. She's, she's totally fine."

"It's Derek! He's the one that bite me, he's the werewolf. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." they all paused at that one, for their own reasons. Kagome herself was thrown out of the loop at werewolf.

"Scott... Derek is the one who drove Allison home from the party." once again they all paused, until the door slammed shut and Stiles tried to open it and slap and open hand against the smooth surface.

"Scott!"

He tried a second time and went for a third before Kagome stopped him.

"Don't bother, he's leaving." she ignored his questioning glare and started to push him back down the hall so they could get going.

"Later. Right now, let's go check on Allison and then try and find Scott."

One would usually get dizzy and tired of all the running around they were now doing and getting prepared to do, but three years straight of doing nothing but, Kagome just learned a great deal of patience.

They were once again tearing off down the streets, which was somewhat ironic as the driver was the Sheriff's son. When they pulled up at Allison's house, they hastily made their way to the front door and rang the bell. A few short seconds later, an older woman with short hair opened the door.

"Hi! Mrs. Argent! Umm... you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughters... Ahh, but this is gonna sound kinda crazy! Umm..."

"What he's trying to say is... My cousin, Scott, was Allison's date for tonight. But he got sick and left in a hurry. We were just wondering if Allison made it home alright."

Stiles looked at her, shocked that she could so quickly and easily take hold of the situation, by lying to the woman with a straight face. The woman herself looked between the two of them before turning around and called Allison's name.

"Allison! It's for you."

Looking up, both saw Allison stop on the second floor that looked down at the entrance. From what Kagome could see, she seemed perfectly fine, still a little confused and maybe a little hurt, but fine. Stiles though was shocked that she was there at all, not traumatized, hurt in any way and in one piece. Which left Kagome to wonder if the guy she bumped into not a half an hour ago was in fact a killer.

"Hey Allsion! We just got back from checking up on Scott. Didn't really get much out of him, but he was definitely not feeling too good." Kagome started, seeing as everyone else seemed to be in a sort of staring match.

"He said he'd either call you, or try and say something on Monday. Sorry about tonight, I could tell the both of you were really looking forward to tonight. I'm glad you made it home safely."

Allison sort of fiddled with her fingers, but offered a lopsided smile. Stiles was still in his own little stupor and Mrs. Argent was just taking it all in.

"It's alright... And thanks. For you know, checking up on him and telling me."

"It's not, and think nothing of it." she offered the other girl a smile and turned to Mrs. Argent.

"Sorry for the sudden disturbance and that my cousin sort of left Allison alone at the party. He would never do such a thing purposefully, and I'll make sure, along with my Aunt, that he apologizes to Allison and not to do such a thing again."

"It's alright. If he was sick... I'm just glad he and my daughter made it home safely. Thank you as well for making sure Allison made it home safely."

"Scott was really worried, so, think nothing of it." wishing the two a goodnight, Kagome turned to Stiles and started to drag him back to his jeep.

"Come on Stiles, let's go back and tell Scott that Allison's fine. That she's home, safe and sound." he came back to reality and just nodded his head.

"Right... ah, yeah."

They were making their way back to Scott's when Stile veered off in a different direction, the woods. That was when Kagome demanded answers.

"Right. What do you know about werewolves?"

"Werewolves?" she raised a brow at the boy. Was he serious? At his expectant look, she rolled her eyes and just listed the few things about werewolves that may or may not be true, but were all that she knew.

"Uh, get bitten by one and you become one. Turn into either a wolf or wolf-like creature during the night of a full moon, and can be stopped by a silver bullet. Werewolves aren't really a Japanese thing." she turned to him and saw how his eyes were scanning the trees, most likely hoping for any signs of Scott. "What does that have to do with Scott?"

"I did some digging up, when I saw how Scott was changing. Ya know, his abilities... like reflexes, speed, strength and all that." when she nodded her head, he continued with his explanation. "Well, then there was the fact Scott said he was bitten by a wolf and heard a wolf howl right after. After the skirmish today, I found that Scott really was bitten by a werewolf. There's more to it then just what we see in movies or read in books."

"Okay, but... what about this Derek person? How does he tie into all this?"

"Well, Scott dropped his inhaler near the other half of the body, and Derek had it. So Scott's pretty sure he's the werewolf that bit him."

"Huh." that now explained the feeling she got from Scott's aura that reminded her of the wolves she interacted with back in the past.

"Now. How did you know Scott was leaving before we went to check up on Allison?"

"I'm what you call a priestess. I can see and sense things normal people can't." when he gave her the look that screamed 'And~' Kagome let out a tired sigh.

"Like auras. They're a sort of fingerprint that I can feel. Each persons aura is unique, though they can share similar qualities, through family... or like Scott and this Derek person."

"So he **is** a werewolf?"

"I guess. Never really met a werewolf before." she shrugged her shoulders. Though the topic change seemed to have caught Stiles' attention and she could see him just begging for her to explain everything.

"Well? Is that all?"

Her head fell back against the seat's headrest, he would not let up on this at all. She had learned that much in the three months she'd known him.

"Well... no. I can help others... heal quicker, regardless of the injury. Treating any form of poisons and toxins is something I can also... purge from a persons body. The rest... you can look up yourself, since you had no problem figuring out what was up with Scott." she ignored his dropped jaw look, being denied answers.

"Let's just concentrate on finding Scott."

They drove around for what seemed like forever, Kagome spreading out her senses to try and find Scott quicker. Only thing was, it was making her tired, and fast. It was a while after midnight, that they found him wondering down the road heading back home. Kagome climbed into the back, and laid down, exhausted beyond belief but passed the one blanket she found to the front for Scott to use.

Stiles pulled over a minute later and Scott climbed in and wrapped himself up in the blanket. They were all silent for the first few minutes till Scott spoke up.

"You know what worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."

"She probably hates me now."

"Not really. But she is expecting an apology from you. And soon."

Scott whirled about in his seat and looked down at her in shock.

"Kagome! Wha- what are you doing here?"

"For someone who now has super senses, you sure suck at using them." she cracked an eye open to look up at her cousin. Reaching up she ruffled his hair, noticing how he flinched slightly from leaning on his arm to get away from her hand.

"What happened to your arm?" when he turned away from her, she moved to lean on her elbow and narrowed her eyes on him. "You can tell me. And don't lie, I can tell when you're lying."

"Igotshotwithanarrow."

"Okay. Now how about again in English for those who don't speak Scottanese." Stiles piped up, also interested and worried that Scott was hurt.

"I... got shot with an arrow..."

The jeep almost swerved violently causing Kagome to roll of the back bench and land painfully onto the jeep floor, and also where Scott fell off his own seat and backwards into the dashboard.

"Jeez! Are you trying to kill us all!" Kagome cried out pushing herself onto all fours before climbing back onto the back seat. She flopped onto her back when Stiles got the jeep back under control.

"You were shot?" Scott then began retelling them what had happened while he was out in the woods.

Oh, Kagome was pissed. Someone took a shot at her cousin. Literally. Now it was personal, no one, and she meant no one, messed with her family and got away with it. But right now, she was too tired, exhausted and worn out to do anything than slump into the back seat and sleep.

"Ya know, if it weren't for Kagome here, it would have taken forever to find you." the both of them turned around to see said girl passed out and sleeping.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that. How did you guys find me?"

"Well, it turns out, you're not the only one that's different or got super senses."

"She's a werewolf as well?" now Scott was worried. When did Kagome meet with Derek.

"What? No!" glancing over, Stiles took in his best friend, who seemed rather worried and kept glancing at his sleeping cousin.

"No, according to her, werewolves aren't really something they have in Japan. I don't know everything, but you're gonna have to ask her. Now that you are sort of out in the open with us and this whole werewolf thing, she'll most likely explain to you what's going on with her."

About half an hour later Stiles pulled up in front of Scott's and Kagome's home, and the two boys smirked at the grumbling older teen as she was woken up from her short nap and made her way to the house. She reached up and grabbed the hair sticks that were sagging and let her hair fall.

" G'night Stiles, thanks for the ride home." with a backwards wave over her shoulder, Kagome entered the house and made her way to her room.

The two boys shook their heads and parted ways, really looking forward to getting some sleep themselves. Scott felt somewhat relieved that Kagome knew, but also worried about it as well. It meant that she would get involved. Allison didn't know anything, and Derek was using her to get to him. Oh, this year looked like it was going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3

The start of the second week was an interesting one. She had learned at lunch that the one who shot at Scott, her cousin, was in fact Allison's dad. Oh how things just complicated. It reminded her of the Romeo and Juliet play they were studying in English class at the moment. Only, this seemed like something that would get a little more bloody.

Her cousin was dating a hunters daughter. Oh, how that boy loved to play with fire. Live a little dangerously. The list of metaphors she could use for his current situation could go on and on. At least he didn't have an evil twin or look alike plotting out to kill him. Oh wait! Allison's dad was doing just that!

Kagome made her way to the bleachers, planning on keeping an eye on Scott, while also starting whatever homework she had received. She was thankful that the school work that they gave, collage entry exam materials, was in fact rather easy. Well it was now that she had spent the last two years doing nothing but studying, studying and wouldn't you know it! More studying! Some of this stuff she could do in her sleep.

Pulling out her books she decided to work on her math homework first and get that done and out of the way. Even though she understood the material, it didn't make her hate it any less. She still loathed math, and with a passion and she could count on one hand the things and people she loathed. Naraku was one, top of her list, followed by Kikyo and then math. True she would forever be Inuyasha's friend, the fact that his ex came back from the grave and used a portion of her soul and tried to kill her countless times to get the rest of said soul, not with standing.

She would forever love Inuyasha as a dear, dear friend, and something of a brother. But Kikyo... yeah, she was an all out bitch, and she had no hard feelings saying so. Well, thinking it really, but it was the principle of the matter all the same.

A sudden commotion out on the field drew her attention away from her homework. As soon as she saw Stiles crouched over her cousin, she immediately stuffed her books back into her bag and followed the two as Stiles guided Scott back to the locker room. She had seen the way her cousin was goaded into tackling Jackson.

 _"Idiotic coach! If he were to try that in my playing field, I'd strangle him!"_ she quickly made her way after the two, completely not noticing that a certain Derek Hale was also observing the whole ordeal. Or the fact that the coach felt as if someone just walked all over his grave.

 _"And now I have a hormonal cousin with animal instincts, more so then a steroid pumped jock, who's dating a hunters daughter! Oh nothing stressful about that! Not at all!"_ she marched right past Derek, not at all put out that she was talking to herself. It was in Japanese and no one could understand what she would be saying.

Grey eyes watched after the fuming young woman. Emotions roiled within him, his secret was becoming known to far to many, and all because of Scott. Things seemed to be falling apart far to quickly. But this woman... there was something, different, about her. But his mind was occupied with his sisters death and the alpha.

Before she entered the school, she threw a glare skyward and knew whoever was up there was finding this whole thing, pretty. Damn. Funny!

 _"I hope you're laughing it up, up there!"_ she pushed the door open to the boys locker room, knowing full well that it would only be Scott and Stiles in there, where Stiles would try to calm her cousin down before anything too drastic and bloody could happen.

From what she could see, it wasn't going as planned. Stiles just stumbled past her and a growling Scott was chasing after him. When he set his eyes on her, he let out a growl, to which she answered with one of her own. Which wasn't as powerful, as she was only human.

She had spent to much time around canines, normal and demonic, as well as wolves. So she picked up on a few things during those three years. But then she remembered that this was her cousin, not some idiot who was trying to force their dominance on her, so she relaxed her posture and let her aura out and hoped to calm him down before he did something he would regret.

"Scott it's me, Kagome. Your cousin." his growling seemed to subside and sniffed at the air around her. So far, so good. She stood there with her hands open and palms facing him, but continued to allow her aura to sooth him subtly.

"What are you doing?" Stiles whispered as he peeked from around the corner he had ducked behind to get away from Scott, clutching a fire extinguisher?

"Allowing his more... animalistic side to get to know me. If he loses himself like this, I have a feeling he will sort of not remember what he's done and be more... primal." they watched as Scott also seemed to take in the air around Stiles. "I suggest we allow him to do this."

"And why should we do that?" Stiles twitched when Scott neared him.

"He's memorizing our scents. Doing so will let him be able to identify us as none threatening. So should something like this happen again, he won't attack us. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Look! I know how to deal with wolves and dogs. Werewolves are new to me, okay?"

"Why are you yelling at Stiles? And what happened?" both turned to see Scott back to his old self, if not slightly disorientated.

"Buddy! Glad to see you back to your old self again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, leave it to Stiles to break the mood, no matter what sort of mood it was, with being himself.

"But to answer your second question... you tried to kill me." letting out a deep breath, he put the extinguisher down and threw down his gloves down as well.

"It's like I told you before," he just sat down on the floor in front of Scott as Kagome leaned against the door frame. "... it's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But... I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

The air around them all seemed to tense up. Just as Scott's dreams of becoming first line, getting to date a girl that he actually liked, this happened. Letting out a sigh, Kagome took in her cousin's distraught face.

"Calm down. Before you all go gloom and doom, there has to be a way to..." Kagome waved a hand about, trying to find the proper word.

"Conquer? Overcome? Manage?" she looked to the two of them hoping they understood what she was trying to say.

"Please tell me you understand what I'm trying to say here." when they nodded she let out a relieved sigh.

"Good. Now that this is over and the day is done, I'm gonna head home. What a way to start the week." she left them to do whatever it was they planned to do.

It was a great idea to take a shower. Letting the hot water sooth her body and just wash away the day. This was one of those days she would never forget, and also add to the number of reasons why she hated Mondays.

Remembering that Scott also wanted to take a shower, Kagome sighed and pressed her forehead against surprisingly cool tile of the wall before her as she turned the water off. She was getting a headache from all of this. At least she didn't have to do any math homework today!

Stepping back, her hands moved to squeeze the excess water from her hair before stepping out of the shower and dry herself off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she stepped to the mirror only to wrinkle her nose at it's fogged up state. With a few quick wipes to be able to see herself, she was able to brush and tame her hair and all other nightly and after shower rituals.

Such tasks allowed her to not think. A sort of state of meditation, something that was hard to do in the normal meditation pose, which consisted of sitting straight and letting all go while still being able to be aware of everything. So maybe when she came too, dressed in her chosen sleepwear, did she finally understand what Miroku and Kaede actually meant.

Her head dropped though when she left the bathroom and reality came crashing back down on her. Karma could be such a bitch.

"One of those days, huh?" her aunt laughed at the pathetic sounding whimper that was all Kagome could come up with.

"Tell me about it. It's like, a whole world is dropped on my shoulders and the stress of high school is not helping." a whole other world couldn't have been more accurate.

"That, and it's Monday." she lifted her head and took in her aunts appearance.

"Oh, Mondays and high school. They'll do that to ya. Listen, I'm pulling another late shift tonight, but I'll be seeing you both at the game Saturday." she took a pause and raised a brow in Kagome's direction. "You will be going Saturday, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" especially not when your only child could potentially turn into a wolf and kill his team captain or the opposing team. But~, she felt it was safer to not share that with her aunt.

"Alright. Thanks for dinner by the way, and the extras ya keep throwing in. You're becoming popular among my co-workers. Try not to stay up too late, even though you're 18. Alright?"

She hugged her aunt and nodded, wishing her aunt a safe drive and a none stressful night. Kagome watched and felt her aunt leaving, also feeling Scott in his room, talking to Stiles and that Derek person. Though it unnerved her that he just suddenly appeared, she felt no ill will or any malice, just a slight amount of agitation.

"Hey Scott?" she knocked on his bedroom door, and got a muffled reply.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hot water's all yours. Listen, I'm gonna head off to bed, so try not to keep it too late, alright." another muffled reply came through the door. She almost walked in, but thought it better and went to bed, really looking forward to a good nights rest.

Scott and Derek both eyed the door, listening to the retreating sound of footsteps. Though, despite his current position, Scott let out a relieved sigh, knowing Kagome didn't just walk in on a potentially dangerous situation. But also kinda wished she did so he wouldn't be in this situation.

"You play that game next Saturday, I'm gonna to kill you myself."

Scott let out a grunt when the force Derek had on him against the wall disappeared. Pushing himself away from the wall, and taking in his room, only there was no Derek to be found. Like Kagome said after today's practice, what a way to start the week.

Other than Monday, the week was rather uneventful and went by rather quickly. The same couldn't be said for her cousin though. Seems this Derek person threatened him to not play the game tomorrow, but seeing as Jackson was injured from Mondays practice the weight of the game fell onto Scott's shoulders.

Then there was the fact that he was dating Allison, who just so happened to be a hunters daughter. So, with the game coming up, and everyone going to be there, the pressure and stress was more than likely trigger him changing... shifting, transforming... whatever they wanted to call it, in front of everyone.

As much as it wasn't really herself that was effected by this whole werewolf thing, Scott was her family, blood or not. So what effected him, in a round about way, effected her as well. So when she had learned that the coach was not allowing him to step out of tomorrows game. Her head fell forward, a bang ringing our through the air. Now she could add headaches to her list of things that made her life a giant tangled mess of stress right now.

Lifting her head back up, she rubbed the sore spot where her forehead and locker met, and used her other hand to open said locker so she could grab her books.

"You okay Kagome?"

Kagome turned about and saw Allison on the other side of the hallway, also grabbing something from her own locker.

"Yeah... just, one of those days." that seems to be a new thing for me lately. She was pretty sure, with all the stress, she would wound up in an early grave.

"I understand the feeling."

"Mmm, it doesn't help that my locker is on the other side of the building where my current class is. Man, I'm going to be late."

"That... sucks. I'm gonna head off to my French class. I'll see you at the game tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling it's gonna be... interesting. Allison?"

The girl turned around to look at Kagome, giving her a questioning look. Sighing, Kagome closed and locked her locker before turning her gaze back to the younger teen.

"Don't forget to cheer Scott on. He's been really beating himself up due to last week, and ya kinda make him... nervous. But don't tell him I said that. I have a feeling that Scott would embarrass me big time if he found out I did."

Allison's brows rose and eyes widened in shock. To hear that a guy was nervous because of her was, new to her, but also left her feeling... giddy. She smiled lightly and nodded her head in understanding. It felt good that she had someone that, while looking out for Scott, was also in a sense looking out for her as well.

"Sure, I can do that. Better hurry, or we'll both be late."

Kagome nodded her head before stuffing the books she just grabbed from her locker and into her bag, and turned to make her way to her own respected class. A sudden chill froze her on the spot, and she furrowed her brows as she scanned the hallway. Looking over her shoulder to the set of doors that led outside, her scan proved fruitless, but she still felt like she was being watched.

Her grip on the strap of her bag tightened and with one last sweep of what was in her sights, she turned and made her way to her class.

The day was finally done and Kagome found herself lounging on the living room sofa, using her oasis to sort through what had happened since the first day of school and into a ranking system from the least to most stressful. Along with that, to what she could deal with and how.

Helping or dealing with causes that increased Scott's heart rate. The list was as so; Allison, lacrosse, Jackson, apparently Derek and his own hormones. Maybe she could teach him some methods she herself had been taught to calm down? Like the breathing exercises, cause she knew for sure that counting from 10 backwards didn't work worth shit, meditation would take too long for him. Maybe a more physical activity to relieve the stress, like how she ran, did yoga and kept her skills sharp. Only, not with others. As much as she herself was a people person, when she wanted to relieve her stress, being alone allowed her to work through her thoughts and find solutions to any problems she would have.

She would suggest them to Scott later, whenever he got home from whatever he and Stiles were now up to. Now as for this whole werewolf thing, he'd need a sort of mentor for that himself. And as far as she knew, Derek seemed to be the only one, besides the alpha that was going around killing people and drawing the attention of these hunters. Unless Derek was the alpha. Not that she could tell.

Looking down, she frowned and noticed that she would have to redo the last math problem she had just finished. She had learned to multitask her homework, studying with other more important matters. After her three year stint in the Feudal Era, she could be considered a pro on the subject matter. Erasing her work, she went about redoing it while her mind sifted through the other problems that were currently apparent with Scott, and therefor herself.

The alpha. Not a lot she could do there, short of hunting him down, but then she wasn't sure what she would do with... them once she managed to get a hold of them. Did her miko abilities even affect werewolves? Well, calming her cousin down was a proven fact, but was that all? And she really didn't want to test them out on her own cousin.

Derek. Uh, she was still on the fence with him. True, he was actually looking out for Scott, he was going about it in a way that had Scott rear up and go against his... advice. Not only that, Scott was either going to him for answers, or trying to get rid of the other werewolf. She was going to have to get a clearer view of what Scott thought of him, and what Derek was intending with her cousin.

Allison and her hunter father. She wasn't about to tell Scott that he shouldn't date her, but to be careful what he did around her. God. She felt like her mother, about to have the talk with her own cousin. Talk about weird. As for Allison's father, yeah. Thin ice, or what an even better metaphor would be; Playing with a live time bomb! One wrong move and the shit would hit the fan.

Lacrosse, he wasn't about to quit now that he managed first line and tomorrows game rested on his shoulders. She would mention taking up another activity that allowed him to get all his stress and anger out, something he could do alone and away from others.

Jackson. It would be hard to ignore him, seeing as he was Scott's team captain. But from her own experiences, even in the worst of times, beings who hated each other could come to terms with one another. But that was war, this was high school. The two couldn't be thought of as the same, and she was sure if Sesshoumaru were to attend any form of high school, it would be a blood bath before lunch. And as for hormones, her aunt could deal with that particular conversation. No way in hell, was Kagome taking that one upon herself.

Looking down, she noticed she was finished with her homework, and she didn't care for the parts that were wrong, it was done and that was all that she cared for. Closing her books, she picked them up and went to her room, and with most her thoughts cleared up, she figured it was time to work the stress off. Going for a run seemed like a good idea. She changed into a set of clothes she usually wore for yoga, but they were good for any form a work out. A long tank top, simple zip up hoodie, and a pair of surf capri.

She was going to be so thankful she decided to go for a run instead of doing something that would allow her to stay inside. She wouldn't be around to hear Scott and Stile's planning about how to put a certain Derek in jail.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a while since Kagome felt this light, like all her troubles no longer mattered. Yesterday proved to be more successful than she thought, and with that in mind, she decided to go for another run. Not only did it allow her to work out her problems, it kept her in shape. Something she felt was going to need later on. But she wasn't going to keep thinking about those less than positive thoughts.

It was still warm enough to be wearing the light sweater as she was running back home. Keeping her pace light, she was more than happy to be listening to her music, without getting the odd looks from Scott and Stiles. And all because they couldn't understand the lyrics.

The path that she had been using turned and connected with the street, that led back into town, somewhat grateful for a more solid surface to run on. She needed to get back into running over forest floors again, it had been a while. Pulling out her cell, she checked the time, she had been going at it for about an hour now, and still had plenty of time to shower and get ready for Scott's game.

Noticing a car coming down the street, she moved to the side and kept on running. She glanced to the side, noticing it was in fact Stiles' father along with a deputy and someone in the back seat. She pulled out her headphones when she noticed that the man had actually slowed down to keep with her pace of jogging.

"Can I help you Sheriff?" she leaned down to look in through the passenger window and get eye to eye with the man.

"You come all the way out here to jog?"

"Ah, yes sir. Just trying to stay fit." she smiled nervously, wondering if that was really all he wanted to know.

The Sheriff's own eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to her, well as far as his seat belt allowed him too.

"Wait a minute, your Scott's cousin aren't you?"

"Yes sir." now Kagome had to wonder what said cousin had done this time.

"Has Scott, or Stiles for that matter, been causing any trouble?" her eyes shifted to the man in the back, noticing it was Derek. The one that Stiles and Scott kept going on about. His own dark grey eyes on her.

"Other than being teens age boys, not that I'm aware of. Why? Did they do something stupid?" she was looking back towards the Sheriff.

"It's part of the reason I'm here now."

"Right~. I'll be sure Aunt Mel knows. In the mean time, I'll try and keep an eye on him. Then again, he is a 16 year old boy. Not something that you can easily... keep an eye on." her thoughts wondering to how her own little brother was right now. She was going to go on a live chat with him tonight after the game.

"True. Well, head home and be careful."

"Will do Sheriff!" standing up she watched as the cruiser was starting off down the road once again, plugging her headphones back into her ears. She picked back up on jogging, and playfully waved her hand when she noticed Derek turn around in the back seat to get a last look at her. Not knowing what possessed her to do such.

"Don't even think about it Hale. Until this is all cleared up, you won't be seeing much besides myself and the station." Derek turned to face forward once again, arms shifting against the cool feel of the cuffs. They really couldn't hold him, but he had to play the part of human, so that meant staying in the cuffs.

The girl confused him, most were wary of being near him, a certain deep instinct that even humans had, telling them that he was a natural predator. But she brushed him off the first time they met, walked past him as if she shouldn't even concern herself with his presence. But when she stormed past him after Scott shifted on the field, he felt power rolling off of her, and his instincts told him that she was as much a predator as he was, he just wasn't sure in what way. And as soon she had disappeared into the doors, a sudden wave of calm washed over him and he was sure she was the cause.

His mind began to work things over. He was sure she knew about Scott, therefore himself. The Sheriff named her as Scott's cousin, meaning she was family. If he could talk to her, perhaps he could get some sense talked into Scott himself. He ignored the voice deep within at the back of his head, insisting about the girl. Even he could admit that at times, it was like having a split personality, and right now was when his instincts went about said girl, were not welcome.

Kagome sighed happily as she made her way down to the kitchen, her still somewhat damp hair twisted up into a messy bun. She knew it would make her hair more wavy and curly after it dried and she let the locks free, but she was sort looking forward to the results. Anyways, she was getting ready to make supper, and opening the fridge, she winced slightly, she'd have to go shopping. But that could wait till Monday, the latest.

Taking a look at what they had, she knew what else was in the pantry's, she figured on a Nacho casserole. It was quick and simple and easy enough to make with little to no time needed. Pulling out all she needed, she went about cooking the ground beef, and while waiting for that to cook, chopped some peppers and tomatoes.

"So what's for supper tonight?"

Kagome looked up from mixing the chopped veggies with the now cooked meat.

"Nacho casserole. Since it's Scott's first big game, I figured this would be good. Not too heavy but still filling." Kagome playfully swatted her aunt's hand as said woman came in and took a chip to scoop some meat into her mouth.

"Mmm, tasty. Any sauces?" Melissa started on cleaning the dishes that were neatly put to the side.

"Not really, just mixed a bit barbeque sauce, curry ketchup and that packet." Kagome put the two filled casseroles into the oven and went over to dry and put the dishes away.

"You really are a god send, ya know that? Helping around the house, keeping an eye on Scott when I can't. I am really, really thankful to have you here. I finally get some time to relax." the last bit came out in a content sigh.

Kagome chuckled, she could see that what her aunt said was actually taking effect. The woman no longer had dark bruising around her eyes from lack of sleep, her skin now had a healthy flush to it, and her hair also had life back. With the extra time she had with Kagome helping around the house, Melissa had the extra time to herself.

"My mom would say she was thankful that you were putting up with me." Kagome jerked when she felt warm water land on her face. She blinked a few times before turning to her aunt, her mouth open and closing a few times before she could form words.

"Did you just flick water at me?"

"No~" the innocent tone her aunt used didn't fit with the slightly playful looking smirk she wore.

"I hope you are prepared to reap the winds of war!" Kagome threw the dish towel into her aunt's face, and while the woman was busy removing it, Kagome herself scooped up a large amount of warm suds and blew it in her face once it was uncovered.

Thus an all out war between the two females began, which soon involved using towels to quickly snap at one another. When they were finally done, sitting on the floor, their appearances slightly more sudsy than before, panting and laughing and playfully announcing themselves as the winner. It was to that scene that Scott walked in on.

"Did I miss something?"

Both looked up, his face confused in that adorable way of his, his eyes taking in the few areas that were covered in water, suds or the two drenched towels clutched in their hands. The hold he had on his gear bag slackened slightly as he cautiously made his way into the kitchen.

"Our version of a day at the spa?" Kagome spoke up as she moved to stand, helping her aunt to her feet as well.

"With dish water?" sounding none convinced.

"It's very therapeutic!" Kagome huffed, slightly offended. She went over to the oven and was glad to see that super was ready. Humming, she pulled out one casserole dish and left the other, and simply turned the oven off, figuring Scott most likely would work up an appetite from the game.

"Well, I hope you're hungry." they all centered on the table just outside of the kitchen itself, Melissa already placing plates, napkins and whatnot at three chairs.

"It looks great." the next half hour was spent eating their fill, talking about the big game and whatever else came to their minds. It was a simple normal family dinner, one that Scott was more than happy to enjoy.

He wasn't blind to the changes with his mom, and all thanks to Kagome. He was still reeling in shock when it came to Kagome. Since Stiles had decided to dig up as much information on what Kagome said she apparently was, she had told them the facts from fiction concerning what she could do. Sadly, being a cure for this werewolf thing he was now suffering wasn't one of them. In fact, she only tried once to do anything that could get rid of it, and damn, did it hurt. She refused to do anything like that again, stating it was now a part of him, whether he liked it or not.

_"What do you mean you can't?" his hands tried to sooth where her hands had been, glowing of all things._

_"I haven't really dealt with werewolves before alright!" Kagome snapped at him, pushed his hands away to examine the damage she had done. All anger morphed into regret as she saw the red hand prints on his chest after lifting his shirt out of the way._

_Raising her hand again, this time it glowed a more bluish white instead of the pink, a sign that she called on her abilities for healing. She moved her hand over the affected areas, pleased to see the blistering was reduced to mere pink skin and then back to normal as his werewolf abilities took over the rest._

_"This is the way I see it..." she moved back to sit on her cousin's bed, racking her brain on how to put what she thought into an explanation. "If it were an actual curse, my abilities wouldn't have attacked your own blood. Or it would have simply attacked and gotten rid of any affected blood."_

_"I still don't..." Stiles piped up, have stated that he wanted to be there to witness everything._

_"It means, that it is no longer something foreign inside of Scott's blood. His blood has most likely somehow changed or mutated. I think if I had attempted this the night when he had been bitten, I might have been able to do something. But I think last weeks full moon and his first, change, made it permanent. Unless there is a cure I am unaware of." her hand combed through her hair._

_"Ok... then how did the second run of your glowing hands not hurt him like the first time?"_

_"Like I said when we were looking for Scott. My abilities allow me to heal as well as harm. It's simply a matter of what needs to be done."_

That had been followed by fifty questions from Stiles of what she could and couldn't do. Kagome had looked ready to smoother his friend when he questioned about her abilities concerning her virginity. He had been shocked Stiles had even asked that, and when Kagome stormed out of the room, locked herself in her own, he had refused to look at Stiles straight in the face. It became rather awkward after that last question.

The normal family banter continued on while his mom drove them all to school, where he parted ways from them so he could go change while they went to the bleachers.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as they made their way to the bleachers, seeing that it was going to be a tight squeeze for them, but at least this way they would be shielded from the elements. Though sadly, Kagome had suffered through worse. Damn Inuyasha when he had pushed them all through the worst in chasing Naraku or shards down. Freeing a hand, she waved when she spotted Allison and Lydia already and waiting at the bleachers, though Lydia looked slightly agitated and Kagome could only guess it had to do with Scott.

"You know those two?"

"Yeah, the blond is Lydia, she happens to be dating the lacrosse captain, and the brunette is none other than Allison." smiling, Kagome nodded her head to the unvoiced question her aunt was throwing her way when she finally saw who it was that had Scott's attention.

"She's very pretty, and looks like she has a head on her shoulders. I approve." Kagome could hear the pride in her aunt's voice, most likely happy that Scott was finally getting out and dating. Honestly, she couldn't think otherwise, though those thoughts came to a screeching halt at her aunts next words.

"Now we just have to find you someone."

Kagome felt her face drain of any and all blood, just before her cheeks began to warm at a steady pace. Peeking from the corner of her eyes, her aunt had that knowing look about her and that's when Kagome knew. Her aunt and mother had been conspiring about her finding someone. Narrowing her eyes on the woman she spoke up.

"You've been talking to mom, haven't you?" her tone was slightly accusing, but there could be no other explanation to her aunt's sudden words otherwise.

"A little. Despite you talking to them every weekend, your mom still worries, and as a mother myself, I can understand. She just wants to make sure everything is working out. You're 18, and with Scott, I know I'm not told everything."

"I always tell mom everything. Just recently things have become very stressful."

"And that worried her. Please don't take it the wrong way. Besides, I miss her, it's been forever since we last spoke, and asking me to take you in doesn't count."

Kagome threw her arms around her aunt, grateful to know that people loved and cared for her and were always looking out for her. True, she couldn't share everything with her aunt or mom, but to have them there despite everything was still something she thanked the high heavens for, everyday.

"I don't, I'm very thankful that you took me in. I missed you and Scott in the time we couldn't come over to visit. Just, don't set me up on any blind dates or something with a college's son or something along those lines."

Her aunt shook her head and the two of them made their way to the free spots in front of Allison, and a man Kagome assumed could only be her father. So turning, she spoke to the other girl.

"So you ready to cheer Scott on?" it was then she noticed that Lydia was missing.

"Huh? Oh yeah!"

"Are you a friend of Scott's" both looked towards the man standing next to Allison, said girl blushed lightly.

"Actually, I'm his cousin. My name is Kagome, and you are?" she held out a hand towards the man, which he took and gently shook it.

"Chris Argent, Allison's father. I've heard your name mentioned a few times, but not all that much."

"I'm in my last year of high school. So, I don't get to spend as much time with Allison as Lydia or Scott does." noticing that her aunt had also turned and was now paying attention to the current conversation.

"Ah, this is my aunt, Scott's mom, Melissa McCall. Aunt Mel, this is Allison and Chris Argent." always the polite person, she introduced them all to each other. Though it was weird, introducing her aunt to the man that attacked her son, she felt no malice or any ill will from said man. Perhaps, he was something along the lines of what Sango once was. Where as any person she came across in the past, save a few individuals, that had any form of holy abilities were on a self induced war against all that weren't human.

Sango herself had explained that they had only dealt with any form of demon or other, that took to mindlessly slaughtering humans, live stock or being true monsters. Though they did have a less then great understanding between themselves and demons, they weren't out hunting every single one, saying they had been taught from early on that most higher demons tended to not mix with human affairs, so to hunt one down was a fools errand.

But it wasn't like she could out right ask the man if it was as such. She wasn't even sure if Allison was even aware of what her father did. Did her mom also get involved with hunting? There were so many unknown factors that she would have to wait and see how things went along before voicing her questions. Unless things got too messy and she would have to jump in herself. Maybe she could get Stiles to look things up, once something caught his interest, he went all out on learning all he could about the subject matter.

He still found new information on mikos and werewolves, some of which were she learned something new to do or practice at and further her own abilities. So why not get him to look this up? The question was, would this catch his interest? Seeing as his best friend's life was on the line with dating a hunters daughter, it should.

Facing forward, her attention was drawn to the game, not having noticed that it had even started. A few years ago, she would have allowed herself to simply go with the flow of things, and while sometimes that was the best choice, it wasn't a permanent way to go about things. Planning ahead, and trying to get a hold on all angles of the problem at hand, only after that did one allow themselves to go with the flow. Her Jr. High years were a good example to that. The first year had been spent simply wondering around hoping to find either shards or Naraku, and her getting into a lot of trouble and needing to wait till the others could help her out. After eight months of nothing but, she decided to change things and took up training both in the past and what she could get in the present.

She mechanically applauded when Jackson scored on the apposing teams net after body chucking Scott away from the ball, she wasn't about to let the same thing happen again. Sitting back down, her eyes followed the game, narrowing when she noticed a few things. The team was purposefully excluding Scott from the game.

Scott himself turned to them, shock clear on his face before turning into something of a mix between betrayal and disbelief. Turning around herself, she mentally groaned at the sight that greeted her. Allison was holding a poster up with Lydia, that had in big bold letters; We Luv U Jackson. Already, she could feel Scott's anger rising, and bringing with it his inner wolf. She watched as the game continued on as so, Scott standing on the sidelines really, and it brought his inner wolf to the surface.

"Which one is Scott again?" Kagome turned slightly, at the mention of her cousin's name, trying to catch what was being said.

"Number eleven. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." why Lydia would be upset, Kagome had no idea, but it could be because the team was losing and she most likely blamed Scott for it.

"I hope Scott's ok."

"He's fine. The team is purposefully not passing him the ball." she decided to finish her thoughts on the matter to herself. "And a team always follows their captain." Jackson was taking whatever he had against Scott personally, and bringing it into the game. It was causing them to lose the ball.

She heard Lydia mutter something then heard both her and Allison stand back up, the sounds of the poster bending as it was moved about. With Scott's own aura spiking drastically, she didn't need to look behind her to know that Lydia had gotten Allison to help hold up a poster most likely stating some sort of praise for Jackson.

Surprisingly enough, that was what caused the game to shift in their favor, as Scott allowed his wolf to simmer just beneath the surface. Sort of allowing it there, but still have some form of control. He took the initiative and charged, stealing the ball out of the air and went full force and scored against the opposing team. She smiled towards her aunt when the both jumped in their excitement and applauded his achievement.

It was then Kagome heard shouts from the coach that the other players were to pass to Scott. And after the next... face off, the opposing team deliberately passed Scott the ball, which wasn't too surprising. Once again, he was an unstoppable force, and when he shot on the net, it went through the opposing teams basket. They could say it was due to old meshing.

The next goal, was a little more troubling. The more he played, the more Kagome could sense the wolf breaching the surface. When members of the other team started to surround him, did Kagome become really concerned. Experience from the past, and common knowledge, were telling her, that while it was her cousin, animalistic instincts were in overdrive with him. And a cornered animal always lashed out, in a rather vicious way.

Just when she was about to let her aura out to hopefully sooth him, Allison quietly spoke up. "You can do it Scott. You can do it." And like a soothing balm, the savage beast calmed and Scott managed to win the game. Her aunt practically jumped her, jumping up and down on the spot, not noticing that Scott was hastily making his way to the locker room.

She could hear Stiles also exclaiming his excitement. Trying to keep her aunt occupied so as not to worry about Scott not celebrating on the field with the others, she watched as Allison pause for a moment on the field after she had made her way after Scott, how Jackson watched after her cousin. She could feel the anger, but underneath was something along the lines of confusion and wonder.

Turning she saw Stiles sitting on the teams bench, his father the sheriff trying to talk to someone on his cell, and seeing how Stiles was reacting, she politely excused herself to go talk to the guy. With all the people rushing, jumping about, Kagome was having a hard time getting over to the relatively open space. And when she did, she only caught the tail end of the sheriff's explanation of whatever it was they were talking about.

"... ra Hale. So he was released." Stiles' face paled, and when he caught her gaze, he immediately stiffened.

Throwing on a bright smile, she made her way over to Stiles and congratulate his team on the win. When she pulled him off to the side a bit, both watched as the sheriff excused himself saying something from work came up.

"Talk." keeping her face blank of any emotion, she watched as the younger boy fidgeted before sighing and began to explain the new current situation.

"That was the M.E. that just called. Apparently, any foreign DNA they found on her was animal, so they let Derek go."

"Okay~" by the looks of things, that wasn't all that there was to it. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. They matched the DNA of both halves. Best part, she was Derek's sister. Laura Hale."

"Oh... Scott's not going to like this." Kagome rubbed her hands over her face. Not now that he just won the game, that the girl he liked was actually chasing after him, and he had thought that Derek was in jail.

"I'm gonna let you be the one to explain things to him while I hold off my aunt. I don't need all this drama crap anymore in my life!" she threw her hands up in the air and made her way towards her aunt while Stiles made his way to where her cousin and Allison were.

Sometimes, it got to the point where she was either going to pull all her hair out, run away to a nice tropical island for a vacation, or check herself in to the nearest mental institution. Seeing as she didn't want to be bald, and those beautiful tropical islands would cost her an arm and a leg, a mental institution was looking pretty cozy right about now. And she thought all this sort of drama only happened on TV.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday after the game was spent with Kagome in desperate need of pain killers the size of Tokyo with how Scott's emotions kept fluctuating from bliss to being back with Allison, to anger and frustration that Derek was out of jail. Not only that, Sunday night, Scott once again left his room in the dead of night. Seeing as this was becoming a thing normal for him, Kagome didn't think anything of it and went back to sleep. Besides, he came back home fine and nothing seemed out of place.

So when Monday morning rolled around, Kagome got up and got dressed for the day and then made breakfast for them all. Some simple eggs, bacon and toast. Setting the food out on plates for her cousin and aunt to grab while she went back upstairs to grab her school things.

"Mmm, Kagome, I can't stop praising your awesomeness." her aunt came out of her own room and gave Kagome a tight squeeze as they made their way downstairs.

Both of them stopped when they spotted Scott wolfing down a good sized portion of breakfast. When he finally noticed them watching him eat his breakfast, Kagome had to stifle a giggle at the large eyes he threw them. The fact that his cheeks puffed out slightly due to his mouth being full and a piece of egg hanging off his lip was just too adorable. Kagome fell into a fit while her aunt began mumbling about having raised him better.

"I hope you at least saved some for Kagome and myself." her aunt began dishing out a portion for herself and Kagome while Kagome set the coffee maker up, also placing some sliced bread into the toaster. They still had a good 20 minutes before school started.

"Ah speaking of which, I wasn't able to make anything for you to take to work tonight. I'll have to do some shopping after school. So if you could make a list of what's needed and what you'd like, I'll pick those up." Kagome spoke up, grabbing the fresh toast and motioned them to her aunt and cousin. The latter eagerly took a slice and piled the rest of his bacon and eggs onto it.

"You don't have to do that." though what her aunt said was true, there was that tone in her voice that was just saying 'please do'.

"You have to put up with a teenage boy, plus taking me in. Helping out is the least I can do." Kagome smirked at Scott's cry.

"Too true, too true. Thanks for everything." Melissa accepted the mug of hot coffee and Kagome sat down and started on her own plate and coffee.

Breakfast went by more positively for Scott as they all chatted before he and Kagome made their way to school. He may have thought this often, but it was odd how Kagome made their home more... home like. His mom now had more time to spend with him and be at home because Kagome took the brunt of the housework. Something he kept telling himself he would also help out with, just since the night he got bitten, things have been really out of it.

"So, you looking forward to tomorrow night?" the sudden question brought him out of his thoughts, and he nearly swerved into Kagome doing so.

"Whoa! Steady there." Kagome had jerked her bike out of the way to avoid them crashing into each other.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." he threw his cousin a sheepish smile then turned his gaze back to the road.

"That's okay, just try and not hurt yourself by thinking to hard." his face scrunched up slightly at her playful tone. "But back to the question at hand. Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. We still don't know what to do exactly. With the curfew in place."

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll think of something." there was a pause of silence, where he thought of his date with Allison tomorrow.

His thoughts soon drifted to the dream he had the previous night and what he did in said dream. His heart started racing at his memories of them. It had felt so real, like he had actually been there and had attacked Allison. Maybe even killed her.

"Hey Kagome, did I happen to leave last night?" he was hoping against hope that he didn't. For some reason, he still couldn't recall any of his late night, whatever they were.

"Hmm, oh yeah, ya did. But there was nothing to indicate anything happened. Why do you ask?" she threw her gaze to him quickly before she was once again observing the road.

He groaned, his mind now filling with doubt. What if last night was more than just a dream? What if last night really happened, and he had hurt or killed Allison? Though there was no blood or anything on him when he woke up this morning, it still left him questioning his sanity.

"I'm guessing from your reaction, that's not the answer you were hoping for."

"No. It's just... I never remember when I go out while I'm... you know. And I'm not sure if what happened last night was a dream or not anymore." they both stopped just short of entering the school parking lot.

"Dream?"

Right away, he sensed her worry and concern, and like a wave it all came rushing out of him. Glad that he had someone else to talk too, besides Stiles. While his best friend was helping him, that fact that Kagome was there and willing to take on these burdens and not freak out was something short of amazing for him.

"Well, it starts of with me and Allison, alone and at the school parking lot. After a while, I shift and then attack her. And just when I go for the kill, I wake up." he looked over towards Kagome, noting a frown on her face and not liking that at all.

"It's from my experience, that a dream is only a dream, until it's actually more. It could be a memory that you repressed while you experienced something in your **wolf** form. As you said, you don't remember when you go out at night when the... shift, is forced on you." she gave him and apologetic smile. And while it wasn't what he wanted to hear, he knew that she wouldn't sugar coat things. Which sometimes, he hated.

Kagome watched as Scott took what she said in, obviously less than pleased with her information. But she wasn't going to lie to him when he felt that someone's life was at stake. But there were some things that he hadn't taken into account, and she was more than happy to point them out, if it would help ease his mind.

"Before you drive yourself crazy by letting your imagination run wild, listen to what I have to say. Firstly, if you and Allison went out, her parents would most likely know, sooner or later. So **if** anything happened, and I say **_if_** , then you would be the first one they'd call. As you are her boyfriend, are you not?" she couldn't help but smirk and nudge his shoulder when he smiled that goofy smile of his. He mumbled something that sounded like he could agree to that, while nodding his head.

"Secondly, since you didn't have a late night dip, or showered this morning, means there was no blood. No blood equals no harming or killing of a person." taking a deep breath, what she was about to say, she was sure Scott would question what she meant behind it. She would tell him, just, not now. Not when he was still figuring things out for himself, only after when the dust settled so to speak.

"Thirdly, I didn't feel anything wrong when you came back. And trust me, even if you remembered it or not, taking a life, it leaves an impression. No matter what." she saw him nod again, then his head whipped to look at her with wide eyes and she could do nothing more then keep her eyes forward and chew on her lower lip.

When they just stood there for a minute or two, Kagome shifted, uncomfortable with the silence. She may have shared her past and experiences with her family, but after sharing certain aspects with her mother and getting that appalled horrified look from her, she tended to keep the less than unpleasant details to herself.

"Well, we're gonna be late if we keep stalling." she pushed off, not really noticing if Scott followed or not at the moment.

Less than pleasant memories of her own troubled past surfaced and she was glad that what she was doing in school would keep her mind occupied so she could function properly. Worrying less about what she went through, she could focus on helping her cousin based from what she learned to the best of her abilities.

Most of that morning was spent in a daze until she was able to focus on the now and the future. Not only that, she learned that three of her classes were once again having a test at the end of the week. So herself and a few others that shared the same three classes together, were forming a study group. But since she was busy tonight, she wouldn't be able to join them till tomorrow. It was a good thing that all members involved were already 18 and didn't really fall under the curfew. Yeah it was stretching it a bit, but they would go to a different persons house each night and be home before 9 at the latest.

So when the day ended, she kept reminding herself to tell her aunt about her plans for after school for the week after she went shopping. While she was on her way to tell Scott before he left for his part time, her cell phone went off, which startled her. Scott was just a few feet away, unless something happened to Scott her aunt wouldn't have called. Well maybe unless it was something work involved, and the few friends that had her number weren't planning anything, as they had all talked and shared whatever they had planned for the week.

So, as she made her way to her bike and had Scott wait a few minutes, she fished her cell out of her jeans pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she shrugged her shoulders when Scott asked who was calling.

 _"How's my woman?"_ Kagome nearly fell flat on her face when a familiar voice asked a familiar question.

 _"K-K-Kouga?"_ she took a deep breath after choking out the name she hadn't uttered since she was sealed in the present. Then she remembered how the others had told her that he, Ayame and the others had moved to America a century ago, they just didn't tell her where.

 _"How did you get my number? Wait, forget that. Oh my god, how are you? Ayame? Ginta and Hakkaku?"_ she smiled brightly, this was just what she needed after this morning. Not only that, with him and the others being wolf demons, perhaps the would know a thing or two about werewolves.

 _"Ah, that's my woman, always caring for the pack."_ Kagome could only roll her eyes as he still called her 'his woman'. Even if he and Ayame were happily mated. It just seemed to stick after all the times he called her that in the past, and now that Ayame and him were together knowing that she had him in every aspect with nothing to worry about, it just seemed to be an on going joke between them all.

_"Kagome? Kagome! Hanging around that mutt caused your brain to melt."_

_"It did not! Ah, can you hang on a sec, gotta talk to my cousin for a minute."_ pulling the cell away from her mouth she looked up at Scott.

"Listen, starting tomorrow night, I'll be part of a study group. I have three big tests this Friday. But if anything happens, do not be afraid to call me up. I'm always there, got that?" he nodded and then made his way to his part time job. Kagome herself pushed her cell between her shoulder and ear, holding it that way so she could unlock her bike.

 _"Kay, I'm back. So, you still didn't answer my question on how things are going on your end."_ she rolled up the lock around the front of her bike and began to push it towards home, seeing as she would need the car for the shopping trip.

 _"Oh things are going great, Ayame is expecting in a few weeks and when we learned that you were close by, we want you there for when that happens. Besides, it'll be good to catch up."_ Kagome smiled warmly at that.

She knew like most pack orientated youkai, that outsiders or strangers were not usually involved in anything that dealt with their young. Especially a miko. To be invited for such a moment, was a great honor, and one she wouldn't pass by.

_"Thanks, that really means a lot."_

_"Hey, even though we didn't work out, you're still pack. Still family. You're always welcome with us. Besides there's a bunch of little ones that can't wait to meet their awesome aunt!"_ she heard his chuckle when she let out an excited squeal. She had a soft spot for children, no matter their race. It left her wondering if they would be adorable little wolf cubs, or little cherub like children. Either way, she would love them and shower them with the affection she did with any child she came across while in the past.

 _"Awwww, are you trying to tempt me into visiting you guys with your own children? Cause if you are... that is so low. You know my weaknesses. So not fair."_ he let out a hearty laugh.

_"Maybe. When we learned where you actually are, it wouldn't be that much of a ride to us. So we were wondering if you could come by this weekend and watch over the three that are still at home with us."_

Now, if he had asked that before Scott had been bitten or not at all, she would have done it in a heart beat. But now that peoples lives were on the line, especially said cousin, she couldn't really leave. Not unless... no. She wouldn't leave him when he needed all the help he could get.

 _"Listen... now isn't the best time. But, if I talk to my aunt, I'm sure you could drop them off here. I'll give you their phone number and address and we'll go from there."_ her lip tingled after all the chewing on it the way she had.

 _"Everything alright with you? I know that tone and I know you. So, if you say it's nothing, then that's a big nothing."_ Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. Their roles had been reversed it seemed, him scolding her and not the other way around. It just showed that he was now grown up, in youkai standards.

 _"Things have gone... crazy. If you can find some time to stop by, hopefully tonight, I can explain. I know it's last minute, but I'm really lost here. And I'm scared. Not for myself, but for my cousin. He may be in trouble, and I really don't know how to help him best."_ she felt bad when she heard the deep sigh, but he replied that he would be able to come over within the next two hours, if only for a short time.

_"I am so sorry that's it such short notice. It's just... I don't know where else to turn to. And he really needs the help. And before you ask, I'll explain when you get here."_

_"Alright. I'll see you soon."_ with that they both hung up and Kagome leaned heavily on her bike.

While what she said was true, she hated turning to others to getting help. After all the times she **had** asked for it in the past, Inuyasha would always demean and belittle her. So after, she learned to become more independent and figure things out on her own. It was just, she was really in the dark about this one. And while she may have some sort of clue to wolf behavior due to spending a huge amount of time around Kouga and his own wolf pack and, though they were dogs, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, Scott and Derek were more human that just had a wolf like personality. She didn't know if it was like with hanyous, or youkai that had a more rational side and a beast like side.

Picking herself up and stuffing her cell back into her pocket, she mounted her bike and pushed off. She would have to do the shopping quickly and get ready for when Kouga arrived. Things were about to get even more interesting, she just wasn't sure if that meant in a good way, or bad.

After two hours, Kagome had just finished putting all the groceries away when she felt Kouga's unmistakable aura pulling up. Along with the loud roaring of a motorcycle. Leaning over the sink to peer out of the kitchen window, she could only shake her head when she saw him him come rolling down the street on a... chopper.

Making her way to the front door, she waited just beyond the threshold with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her old friend park at the sidewalk in front of the house. She smiled at his stupid gait as he made his way to her and that stupid smile that apparently, he didn't lose while growing up.

"There's my girl! And look how grown up you are!" she walked out onto the porch where he swung her into a big old bear hug, swinging her around once before placing her back on her feet.

"At least one of us is grown up." he playfully pushed her as she laughed.

"I'll have you know, I have a family now." he removed the sunglasses that he wore, showing off his bright blue eyes.

"And I bet they're the ones taking care of you. Anyways, come on in, big daddy. Is there anything you wanted?" she led him into the living room while she went to the kitchen to get them both something to drink and snack on.

"You're living with a wolf? Always knew you were too good for those high pedigree dogs." he threw her a roguish smile when he accepted his drink.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. What can you tell me about... werewolves?" he chocked slightly on the sip of his drink he just took and gave her a wide eyed look.

"Werewolves? What have you got yourself involved in this time?" his question may have been a playful joke, but from the lack of her laughter, he knew then and there that she was serious.

"Nothing! It's just that... my cousin was bitten just before school started... and, well, yeah." he let out a low whistle as he set his drink on the table and made himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Well, they're human for one, just a little, more. Most of what you've seen or read had some truth to it. It's just things are a little more deeper than what they put in the movies. Around full moons the wolf becomes more active, so everything about a werewolf is boosted. Senses, reflexes, speed, even hormones are almost doubled, if not more so. Werewolf families are actually pretty similar to wolf packs, normal and demonic. These families, or packs, consist of an alpha pair, male and female, beta which can also be a male and female pairing, the young and lastly the omegas." Kagome nodded as she grabbed a cookie to munch on as she made sure to take it all in.

"I'm not exactly sure how werewolf families do it. And that's not to say we don't interact, we know of a few werewolf families, one used to live in this area. It's just that our instincts view each other as a threat, so we tend to stay away unless either of us invited."

"Hmm. About werewolves in general, are they like hanyou or youkai. Cause my cousin doesn't really remember much when he's forced to leave at night, especially last night. He thinks he may of hurt someone." Kagome quickly snatched a second cookie to munch on and distract herself.

"Now that's a hard one to explain. With anything that's related to youkai, there are two sides. The rational 'human' side, and the instinctual 'beast' side. Those naturally born grow up knowing how to handle their either side, while those bitten, not so much. A few centuries back, the families would sort of adopt those bitten, if a member of their pack was the one responsible. To keep themselves, and those recently bitten safe from humans. You remember the differences between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha when they let their 'beast' took over, am I correct?" her mind went to the first time she saw the change and then the few after only to compare them to the mindless state of Inuyasha's own transformations where his youkai blood took over and could only nod her head.

"That's a good example of a natural born werewolf against a newly bitten werewolf. Naturally born werewolves have their first turn...it all depends on the age, gender and situation. They then learn from that and are soon able to control it, despite the phases of the moon. Bitten werewolves, not so much unless they have really good self control. And the first step into that is accepting being a werewolf."

Kagome ran her hands over her face and then through her hair. Great, so in order for him to begin to remember what he did when he made nightly runs, he would have to accept what he was now. That would be as easy as telling herself that she was in reality a man.

"What about the relationship between a beta and alpha? Can a beta go against an alpha?"

"Well, yeah. If the previous alpha is weak, sick or not thinking with the pack as a whole in mind, then the position for alpha can be challenged. I'm just not sure the differences between werewolves to the rest. Though I get the feeling that's not exactly what you meant. So tell me what's going on."

"Well, there have been a few deaths, and wolves and-or werewolves seem to be the string attaching them all. So... my cousin and I are really worried. He thought that last night it was just a dream, but it turned out that when he did go out, someone may have gotten hurt."

"Baser instincts can trigger his wolf memories. He didn't kill anyone in this, dream, of his, did he?" when she shook her head no, she felt the tension fall off her shoulders so easily at the soft smile Kouga threw her way. "Then you really, don't have much to worry about. Now this alpha on the other hand, seems you do."

"It was mentioned that this attack the alpha did, while also calling my cousin, may have been like a sort of initiation thing into the pack. Is that true?"

"Well, the alpha bit your cousin and already considers him part of **their** pack. The fact that your cousin is fighting against what his alpha wants means he has a strong will. Only problem with that, the alpha will try and figure out other ways to get your cousin to join in on whatever they're planning. So watch your back, and keep an eye out for any close friends and family of this cousin of yours."

"Okay, is there anything else I should know about. Things in general?" she watched as he rubbed his chin in thought.

The next little while was spent with Kouga sharing as much knowledge as he did about wolves and werewolves, though he did mention a few times that it would be best for Scott to find another werewolf to help him through this. Other than that, they caught up a little while Kouga provided her with some cards that had his contact numbers.

"Wow, you run a wolf haven while you also owning your own garage. Sounds like a dream come true for you."

"Yeah, it really is. And it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you. So, we'll see how things are, and hopefully you can come over and meet everyone else. They were all rather jealous when they heard I was coming over to visit." they both stood up and walked to the front door, where they both shared a hug and Kagome watched from the front step as Kouga got on his bike and made his way back home.

Looking down at the cards in her hands, she would input the information on her cell later. It was then that she learned that they lived just past the inner state border not even two hours away. That was good to know, should anything happen, with Kouga's speed, he'd be here in less than half the time.

With that in mind, she turned back into the house, noticed the time and set about making dinner for the everyone while quickly stuffing the cards into a pocket. She would share what she learned with Scott later, after dinner when her aunt wouldn't snoop about. The question was, how he would react to said information. Just as long as he didn't do anything too stupid, she could get a good nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Scott had come home the previous day, he had explained how he went to Derek for his help. She had almost freaked, because she was getting tired of his thoughts on the guy flipping from one set of thoughts to the another. If he kept going from blaming the guy for everything as well as willing to have him thrown in jail, only to go crawling back for help, she was sure she do more than smack him upside the head.

In fact she had been so angry with him, she forgot to share all the wonderful information she had learned from Kouga. She was actually shocked that Scott had reacted at all, noticing right away that someone that he didn't know, obviously a wolf and male, had entered his home.

At least he wasn't panicking anymore about his so called dream. Turned out he was really there. This was a double edged sword for her. She knew full well, that he would never harm another, no matter the situation, but the fact that someone did get hurt, left her to question of the possibility of there having been another there as well.

At least she wouldn't be there tonight to deal with any of this high school drama that became something epic because Scott was now a werewolf. All she needed now was a family of vampires to move to town. She paused for a moment at her locker, wait, according to the books, a family of vegetarian vampires. Oh that would be the straw to break her camels back if such a thing were to happen. She'd be sure to ask what else there was in the world when she next visited Kouga. Better safe to be prepared for whatever could come her way. Past experience showed, what ever could come her way, would.

Grabbing her books, she near slammed her locker closed. Not only was her cousin being an idiot, but now his date with Allison turned into something of a double date with Lydia and Jackson coming along. She had heard an ear full yesterday, and he hadn't stopped going on about it the way to school. When she had said that she was there should he need to talk, that wasn't what she had in mind. Though it was cool to hang out with her cousin and the others, it was just giving her a headache at the moment.

One that she would really like a large painkiller, right about now.

"Everything alright with you Kagome?"

Said girl flinched, and frowned at one of the others that were in her study group. Her only free hand was rubbing at one of her temples, trying with vain to sooth the pounding in her head..

"Whoa, you don't look so hot. You okay?" they had both paused in the hall, and Kagome tried to offer a smile to reassure her friend.

"My cousin is being an idiot and it's causing me a headache. You wouldn't happen to have aspirin on you or something?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." the other girl shifted her bag to her front for easier access and went through a smaller pocket on the side. Pulling out a small white piece of plastic, she handed it to Kagome, there was two aspirins and Kagome could only give a relieved sigh as she took them.

"Listen, if you're not feeling well, you don't have to come over tonight."

"No, no. I'll be coming, no matter what. So expect me there. And thanks for the painkillers, I owe you one."

The two separated and went to their respective classes, and though Kagome hated taking aspirin for when she had headaches, she managed through the rest of the day with a sort of, cotton ball wrapped around her head, feeling. While it sort of, stunted her in almost every way, it also either took the pain away completely, of made it manageable.

"So, do you forgive me?"

She snapped her head up, not having noticed that she was standing next to her bike and thus, her cousin Scott. Needing to blink a few times, it felt like she was waking up and coming out of a dream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just..." she furrowed her brows as her mind came up short with how to finish that sentence.

The two of them stood there for a while, her trying to clear her mind to hopefully help Scott with this thing he had against Derek, and he, trying to figure out what was wrong with his cousin and if everything was alright. It made him worry, she was going out later to a friends to study, but he had noticed how she had seemed out of it the entire day.

"Just, this thing you have against Derek. Not everything you see, is what it really is. Trust me, learning the truth before you accuse someone of something is the best thing to do." her eyes took on an even more glazed and far away look.

It was during those moments, that he knew, she was reliving something, and using whatever she experienced to help him with his own problems. And in an odd way, made her feel something, other, when she tried to help him.

"Remember, no mater what you are, it doesn't change **who** you are. If Stiles and I can accept you despite everything, you should too."

He frowned and began to say something against her telling him to accept him now being a werewolf, but stopped short when she raised a hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen, you're taking this whole thing for granted. You have to accept the fact, that right now, you are what you are. That doesn't mean you have to stop finding a way to fix things, but until you do, you have to deal with reality. You're first line on the lacrosse team, that's thanks to you being what you are. You broke the ice first when you met Allison, also thanks to what you now are. You're learning things, that a few weeks prior, were simply something you either read or watched and was told it was nothing more than fiction. But hey, guess what, you're living it now." she let out a sigh and shook her head, she looked more tired then the first few days after he had been bitten.

"When you get back, I got some things to share with you that I learned. Now a lot of it, you're not gonna like. But that's the way things are now. Though knowing you, it's like leading a horse to water. I'll give you the information, you do with it what you will."

"What do you mean, leading a horse to water?"

"That's an old saying, not sure where from but it goes like so. _You can lead a horse to water, but you can't force it to drink._ It just means, give a person the means to do something, doesn't mean that they will."

Another silence was shared between them. She once again turned into the caring teacher with less than gentle methods. Her eyes were different, had this look about them, that he didn't know how to name. She had promised to share with him her own secrets, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be for a long while, until he did some **growing up** as she put it that morning.

"Dinner is chicken, veggies and potatoes tonight. Sound good to you?" a tired smile was all she seemed to be able to muster. She was trying to lighten the mood between them, and he was grateful for that.

"Yeah, sounds pretty good." as they started their way back home, she asked what Derek had told him the day before.

"Well, he told me to go back and use my senses to help me remember what happened. I'm just glad nobody died that night. So I did. Turns out that, I was there, but I tried to help the him, even if it was against..." he trailed off, thinking it best not to mention how he saw Derek there, or how most of the blood was his.

"See! You're still you, even if the wolf in you takes over. You tried to help the man, not kill him. That should say something." she threw him a look. What she said made sense, but he still wasn't happy about the whole thing, but a lot of what she said he would have to think over.

They parted ways, him going to his part time and her heading home to cook them all supper. She had mentioned something about sharing with him some things she had learned, leaving him to wonder what it was that she could have learned. More importantly, how she learned anything. He had a feeling that it wasn't through the internet like Stiles figured things out.

Shaking his head, he would only be at work for half the time he usually worked there, his boss was more than happy to allow him to go home early when he heard about the date. Then he'd get to go home, change and get ready for his date. He was still shocked that his mom allowed Kagome to go out for this study group thing of hers, but still wouldn't let him have the car for tonight.

Kagome did the math in her head how much she could actually make in the short amount of time she had before she would have to leave for the study group. The chicken would need to be seasoned, the veggies were already mixed and she had pulled them out that morning, so all she would have to do is boil them, and the potatoes was nothing more then a powder mix where one added milk and water. And since she was being picked up, she was sure her ride wouldn't mind waiting the little extra bit it would take to finish everything.

As soon as she got home, she chained her bike to the side of the house and ran in to prepare everything. More than happy, that like the veggies, she had pulled everything out so she could get to it right away after school. Pulling two pots, she measured the amount of milk and water according to the mashed potatoes mix box and set that all on one burner, while she threw the mixed veggies in a pot and added water and set that on another.

Pulling out the chicken, opening the pack they came in, she set them in a deep pan. Pouring some vegetable oil over then and then adding some spices, she set everything on high so that the cooking process would start of quickly, and then all she would have to do as put the temperatures on their lowest settings and then her aunt could finish when she got home. It was something she had learned while she had been still jumping through the well and her mom needed some help with the house chores and she also had plans. Worked every time, so long as there was someone there to keep an eye on things.

Looking at the clock, she still had half an hour before her ride would arrive, so she figured in the mean time she could do some homework until then. She would get up every so often from her spot at the table and check on the food, slowly turning the temperatures down. Looking up, she was surprised to see Scott home earlier than she had expected, but shrugged her shoulders.

"How long till your date?"

He spun about, surprise on his face at seeing her still there herself. He walked into the room, sniffing the air. His mouth watered at the smell of cooking meat and the spices. It smelt so much better then all the take out he and his mom had lived on during her late shifts.

"About an hour. Why?"

"My ride should be here in a few minutes, so could you keep an eye on the food while your still here? Most of it's almost done, and if you leave before aunt Mel comes back home, just turn everything off and leave a note."

"You're not eating?" Both turned to the front when they heard a car horn honking.

"No, I'll either end up eating at my friends house, or pick up a something to munch on, on the way back. One day without dinner isn't gonna kill me. I'm tougher than I look. Trust me. But listen, that's my ride, so I gotta get going." she started packing her things back into her bag and moved around the corner, ruffling her cousins hair while she left.

"Have fun on your date!" she waved at him and ran down the short walkway to her friends car, where he heard her cheerfully greeting whoever was in the car. He watched her get into the passenger side before the car pulled away, taking his cousin away with it. After the car was no longer in his sights, he turned around and went into the kitchen to check on the food.

While this sort of thing was not something he was used to, but as Kagome had said, most of it was done. All he had to do was keep an eye on things and keep the food from being burnt. Easy enough. At least it should be. Turning the burners down along with the oven, he figured it was safe for him to take a shower, get changed and come back to check on the food again.

Kagome smiled and laughed along with her friends, Casey had just finished telling a story about the last time she had been in a study group. She could only wonder why none of the study groups she had been in while back in Tokyo were unable to have fun while learning. Most likely due to losing track of the studying over to something else.

Soon enough everyone was piled around in the living room of their elected study host for that night. Either laying on their stomachs, or sitting at the low coffee table. Small finger foods and snacks were already laid out for easy reach while pop, juice, water and hot chocolate were served as drinks. Math, Biology and History books and papers were thrown about, along with pencil cases and whatever tools that were being used.

Kagome had never been more comfortable studying than she had before. During her time traveling stint, she always crammed in the past, which wasn't a lot, or alone at home with nothing more than copied notes to go off of. Here, Everyone was helping each other out, some music was playing quietly in the background, the food and drink offered allowed them to rest and think things over. It was better than doing this in the past, alone at home, or when her friends had suggested a study group, at the library.

"Hey, Kagome." looking up from her History book where she wrote important notes on key cards, she looked over to Miles who was having trouble with math.

"Could you show me that trick you do in math? You showed us it once, but I forgot. And it's so much easier then what they teach us."

Scooting up onto all fours, she crawled her way over to him and pulled his math and note book to see what exactly he was talking about. Reading over it, she finally understood which one he was talking about.

"Does anyone else want another run down on the way I solve problems like question 14 on page 137?" everyone looked up from whatever they were currently working on, looked through their math books and nodded their heads.

So for the next few minutes, she showed and explained how to quickly and easily solve the problems on the Trigonometry question. Not only that, she showed how by simply switching the formula around, one could finish the formula if only certain facts were given.

"If you want, I can copy these sheets tomorrow and give them to you then. Just as long as you; Casey help me with the part of American history, and you Miles help me with Biology." the two out of the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

After that, they took a small break, talking about everything **but** school, homework or their upcoming tests at the end of the week. Sadly, it turned to a topic that hit closer to home then any of them thought possible. The attack of the old man in one of their school buses.

"I'm still lost as to why anyone would attack that old man. I mean, he is just an old man. What could he have possibly done to deserve such a thing." Ashley spoke up as she munched on some popcorn.

"Well, he could have been a pervert and a parent found out." Mike threw in. A cheese puff was thrown at him in retaliation.

"Right. In such cases, if the parent did find out, they usually beat them, not bleed them. It said somewhere that the sight of blood makes it... plays on their conscious or something." Sam added her own two cents, how she got such information, none of them knew.

"Could we change the topic to something else. It's a little depressing, and with all the studying we have to do this week, our lives are already depressing enough." Kagome wanted to change the topic.

She let out a sigh when it was changed to the latest music and movies. Whatever sports the guys were interested in, fashion for the girls. Kagome perked up whenever she was asked a question pertaining to whichever conversation was she was drawn into.

After their half an hour break, they continued on with with the rest of their studying, which had somehow turned into a little food fight involving popcorn and cheese puffs along with paper balls and erasers.

Despite the way they ended that night, Kagome was amazed at how much they had actually gotten done. Back in Tokyo, if they had spent to learned the same amount, all of those who partook in the actually studying, would have been exhausted afterward. True, she was tired, but not to the extent she had been after every studying session she had back in Tokyo.

She packed her things away and began to help cleaning up the mess she had helped in making. Gathering all the fallen food and gathering it all into an empty bowl. Everyone pitched in in setting the space up as it once was before they had been let loose into the house.

"So who's house are we going to tomorrow?"

"We had set it up yesterday. Tomorrow we go to Casey's, then Mike's and lastly Sam's. Sorry, we forgot to mention all this to you today."

"Oh it's no problem. I was out of it today myself, I could have asked either way. Glad to know now though."

"Since I picked you up, I'll be driving you back." Casey mentioned as the two of them placed the bowls in the kitchen like Kyle had asked them too.

"Is it okay if we make a quick pit stop? I'm still kinda hungry."

Her friend nodded her head, and bid a farewell to everyone as they got into Casey's car while Mike drove Sam and Miles home.

On the drive, Casey took a slight detour to a gas station that also sold some small amounts of food produce, needing to fill her tank up as well. While they drove, Kagome checked her cell for any messages. Going through oldest to newest, she smiled when she saw that Kouga had messaged her, telling her how excited his youngest were at getting to finally meet her. After that she read a message from Souta, asking when she was going to send him some awesome gifts from America, while also telling her not to forget about their live chat on Saturday or how mom sent her love. And thirdly, her aunt sent a message not a few minutes ago about getting her ass back home.

"Who all called?"

"I met an old friend of mine who had moved here to America along with his family. My brother had called begging for awesome American gifts and to remind me to keep with our schedule of live chats. And lastly, my aunt just called to remind me to get back home before curfew."

"Ah, that's pretty cool. Does, does your mom know about what's going on here in town?"

"Oh god no! If she did, she may just force me back to Tokyo. Despite the current, happenings, in town, I really like it here."

"Speaking of which, how is it you're related to Scott. I know you call him cousin and what not, but that's just by name, right?"

"Well, my mom was actually born here in America and grew up with my aunt. When she was about ten, my grandparents died in a car accident. Now they had written, that should anything happen to them, that my aunt's parents would be the ones to take her in, as all other family members were either in Japan or China. So she was adopted into my aunt's family."

"Okay, that clears that up. But how did she end up in Japan?"

"While in high school, she took part in this international pen-pal project and met my father through that. They kept in touch even after it ended and as soon as my mom started college, she moved to Tokyo so she could be with him. Two years later, they married, and I was born. In between my first birthday and till my father died, we would visit during summer vacation."

"Awww, that is so romantic and cute!" they both chuckled as the turned and saw the gas station.

"Yeah, the best part though, is that my parents kept all the letters since the first one they sent each other in high school." Kagome laughed when they pulled up, she asked if she wanted anything while she was in there.

Climbing out, she didn't notice a certain person standing off to the other side of the pumps, how said person had watched her every move since she had gotten out of the car. A few minutes later, she came out, having paid for her food and whatever amount of gas for her friend. As she made her way to the car, she caught Derek's eye, and walked up to him.

"You're Derek Hale, correct?" she looked up at him, watching as all he did was nod his head to answer her question, eying her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to... apologize for everything Scott has put you through, and to thank you for all the help you've given him, despite all that."

"You know. And you don't care." the first was a statement, one he wasn't happy acknowledging. The second was also a statement, but held a sort of questioning wonder to it, like he couldn't believe it was true.

"Look, it wasn't because I was being nosy..." at the look he was giving her, she could help but bite down on her lip and smile sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I was. But he's my cousin, and, I worry. And I keep telling Scott, a little something I live by; What you are, doesn't change who you are. He's just having a harder time accepting that." she glanced off to the side and spotted the broken window and her brows furrowed.

Looking back at him, she took in the lack of injury, and looking back at the car, noticed that it had been smashed in while he was not occupying the vehicle.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your car window." they both looked towards what she was talking about. Then she remembered Kouga and what he did, and started digging around in her book bag for her wallet, remembering she put his card in it. While doing so she spoke up.

"Listen. I have a friend who can fix that for you." finding her wallet, not knowing why she didn't just put it in her jeans pocket to begin with, she opened it and handed him the card after she scribbled something on the back in Japanese. "He'll fix that up quickly, efficiently, and~,give him this card and tell him I sent you, it'll be on the house."

He merely raised a brow, to which she copied.

"I know it's somewhat out of the way, but I vouch for him. Besides, think of this as a thank you for all that you've done and will do for Scott. As well as an apology, for all he's put you through, and most likely will put you through." with that, she smiled at him and made her way to Casey's car, wishing him a good night along the way.

She could feel his gaze on her back the entire way, as well as the questioning one of her friend. After they were far enough for her liking, Kagome finally snapped.

"What?" if it was one thing, she hated being observed like that, like she was under a microscope when someone wanted answers from her.

"Who was that?" she didn't miss that stupid sly smirk her friend was wearing.

"Derek Hale. Why"

"How do you two know each other?" Kagome frowned when her friend asked another question instead of answer her own.

"Through Scott. Why?" her lips pursed when her friends grin grew before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh just curious. I mean no one at school caught your eye, but then this awesome specimen of male shows up and you almost forget little old me."

Kagome snorted at that. Everyone at school didn't understand that the world wasn't all pretty and nice, and then she got occupied with helping her cousin **try** and come to terms with this werewolf thing, and Derek, just also happened to be a part of that

She internally groaned when her friend kept giving her that **stupid** look. She most likely would be getting an ear full tomorrow at school from the others, and then Scott would end up hearing it with how things spread in the high school hallways. Oh this was going to go down hill and burn once it all crashed.

Perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

So, after Scott's date, seemed he stormed off and attacked Derek. Something she had hoped wouldn't have happened for a good while. Well at least a good while after her own confrontation with said person. Turns out... that there actually was a third werewolf, and it being the alpha. Kagome also knew things were only to get... more exciting now.

That time she did smack him upside the head. She couldn't believe her cousin some times. The only thing that was positive about that week was that she managed to take her tests and hopefully pass them. There were no 'episodes' to mention that weekend, which meant they all got to relax and actually enjoy it. Kagome slept in that weekend, which she hadn't got to do since she first moved in with her aunt and cousin.

So one could only hope that it lasted a little longer, sadly, Sunday night a howl ripped through the night. Throwing her hands up into the air, as she felt Scott getting ready to leave, she rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. A week, she couldn't ask for more cause then that would be selfish. And who would want her to be selfish? Apparently this alpha didn't want her to be.

The next morning she had asked if everything was alright. She mentioned hearing gunshots, Scott explained that there was a woman, but nothing more than that Mr. Argent came and picked her up. So as she poured herself a simple bowl of cereal, and spoke up, knowing that her aunt was still sleeping.

"I want you to be careful then." he nodded his head and the two of them continued eating their breakfast, and she didn't miss at all how he seemed to be excited to get to school.

"So, what is it about today, that you're near bolting out the door to get to school?" he threw her a lop sided smile and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Allison and I are studying together tonight."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Wha..."

"If this woman that was shooting guns last night was picked up by Allison's dad, it's good to say that she's part of the family." she stressed family, hoping that Scott would catch on to what she meant.

Rolling her eyes when all he did was shrug his shoulders, Kagome finished her breakfast and cleaned her dishes and put them away. If he wasn't going to use that head of his for other things than thinking about Allison, lacrosse and curing himself, then who was she to point out the obvious for him? Besides, he was old enough to figure things out, meaning she was not going to draw it out with bright colors for him to see the picture.

A month, her cousin had been bitten and had been dealing with this for a month now. She in turn over stressing herself for the same amount of time because of not only her cousin but because of school, the killings had Kouga which in turn Sesshoumaru breathing down her neck. Oh yeah, besides the alpha not calling Scott to partake in any bond killings, Kouga had made contact with Sesshoumaru who in turn called her.

Let's just say, she managed to keep him from telling her mother who would most likely make her come back all the way to Tokyo. She had the urge to bang her head against something to knock herself out to wake up later and hope that all that happened in the last month was nothing more than a dream. A really, really, weird dream.

"I'm gonna head out to school. The only place that's normal anymore." she ignored the pointed look her cousin gave her, high school drama was something she could handle without causing her stress. After everything she had been through and was going through now, a little high school drama would be like... a walk through an amusement park.

"Just put your dishes in the sink, I'll take care of them after school." the ride to school was, relatively quiet, peaceful and relaxing. It totally threw her off and made her nervous. A sort of, calm before the storm sort of feeling. It reminded her of all those times when the traveled in the past, they would be walking along the well worn paths during a sunny day and then out of the blue a demon would demand whatever shards they had. It made her twitchy.

That morning, the teachers handed back the tests she had taken last Friday, and it helped her to relax. She had actually done well, passing. She was still unused to the grading method they did here, A's, B's and what B+ or whatnot. So she went through her tests to see what she had wrong and what she had right. With all of them, she had less than half wrong. In fact, it didn't exceed to be more than five that were wrong.

She was jumped after her third class by one of her classmates, turns out Casey had shared what had happened last week during the weekend. Damn, she should have made up a gag order that depicted that her friend was not allowed to say anything. At all.

"So, I heard on the weekend that you had a run in with a super hot guy last Tuesday. Why didn't you say anything last week?"

Kagome groaned as her friend continued to hang off her back. "Perhaps your reaction should be an indication as to why I with held the information."

"You rhymed! Do it again!"

"Well, she does have a point, you can be over enthusiastic about such things." Miles piped up as they walked down the halls. Her friend finally letting go of Kagome to also walk.

"So, does this mean our little Kagome finally has someone of interest?" Kagome blinked when a finger poked her in the cheek.

"Please, not you too!" letting her head drop, she let out a quiet whimper when Casey patted her on the back, mouthing 'Sorry', when she looked up. "All. Your. Fault." a sheepish laugh and shrug was all she got in return.

The rest of the day was followed as such, her friends soon learned about her short conversation with Derek and hadn't let her up on it. All she needed now was for Scott to catch wind of it. Then again, he was more focused on the fact that he was going to get to spend time with Allison alone after school. Not a whole lot would ruin his cloud nine.

She was unaware that the subject of her friends question just so happened to be in the school, looking for her cousin and was struggling to listen in on a conversation between Allison and Lydia to one with herself and her friends about last week.

"Come on! It happened last week, let's leave it there."

"That still doesn't mean why you didn't mention how hot he was!" a short gasp was heard. "Oh! What's this, is Kagome actually blushing?" the voice was teasing.

"NO! It's a flush of anger! An angry flush! Can we please just drop the subject? I know him through my cousin, I met him only once. That's it! End of story!" the voices soon moved out of his range, and he was able to focus better on Scott's girlfriend from his position. He was able to learn that the fool was going to spend his time after school at the hunters house, which would actually prove useful to him. He could find the bullet that had been used, and hopefully counteract it's affects before he dropped dead.

All parties moved towards the parking lot, all not knowing what was going to happen in the next few minutes. Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and met up with her cousin who was wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Looks like someone's excited." she sang as she approached her own bike.

Scott looked up, his grin growing when he saw Kagome also unlocking her own bike from the stand. He could help but shrug his shoulders and stand up. He was about to comment or say something to what she said when a horn went off in just a few feet away behind them.

Both looked towards where the commotion was taking place. Scott's heart picked up it's pace when he saw Derek standing in front of Stiles' jeep, swaying before he dropped. A quick glance at his cousin showed that she had a frown on her face and when she started to turn towards him he took off. This was so not good. Why was he even...

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not here." running up to Stiles' jeep he looked at his best friend, who in turn was observing the others that were standing around.

"What the hell?" he made his way to Derek and crouched down, frowning at the fact that he showed up at his school at all. Allison could see him, or worse, Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" he was taking his appearance in, noticing right away that he was panting, pale and looked like death warmed over.

"I was shot." the answer to his question came out breathy, like Derek was having a hard time breathing at all, let alone to talk.

"He's not looking so good dude."

Horns continued to honk behind them, all wanting them to hurry up and get out of the way. But for some reason, Scott was worried for Derek, well not worried, more like, slightly concerned. If whatever was used on him could affect him so, then there were chances that it would pretty much affect him in the same way.

"Why aren't you healing?" maybe it just took a longer time to heal. He was hoping beyond hope that that was all it did. Make them weak and then a few days later, boom. A clean bill of health.

"I can't. It... it was... a different kind of bullet."

Before he could say anything, Stiles opened his mouth. There was nothing else to say to what happened next, other than that.

"Was it a silver bullet?" the fact that his best friend sounded excited, was a little disturbing.

"No, you idiot." if Derek could have growled at Stiles, Scott was sure he would have done it then and there, smacking him upside the head. But then he remembered last night.

"Wait, wait. So that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." he turned back to Derek, who was still having trouble breathing and could barely hold his head up.

"What? Wh-who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." there was a moment of silence over them when Derek tensed. His eyes shut almost as if he were in pain, but when they opened they glowed that blue, like before he had shifted to fight against him last week.

Scott reared back slightly, this was not good. What was he thinking? Whipping his head from side to side to make sure there was no one close, he moved in closer to talk to Derek once again.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" this was not something he wanted Allison to see, especially with her father being the one who shot him just a few weeks ago. The people in their cars were growing more impatient and continued to honk their horns.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" it was snarled from between clenched teeth, Derek's eyes kept flashing between his normal gray to bright blue.

Getting a strong grip on his arms, Scott told in a firmer voice, "Derek. Get. Up." He actually helped the older male up onto his feet, as the older male pulled his lips back and breathed through his teeth, obviously in pain with the effort.

His eyes kept flashing, and Scott moved behind him and helped him to his feet, and got Stiles to open the passenger side door. Who by the way, did not look happy about the situation. At all. While closing the door, Scott pursed his lips and took the time to observe the others that were stuck behind Stiles. He could still hear Derek struggling to catch his breath, and from the corner of his eye, sort of curl in on himself, most likely from the pain of getting into the passenger seat.

When he finally was closed the door, he turned when he heard Derek was talking to him, Stiles standing next to him.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet she used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's and Argent! She's with them."

"Why should I help you?" he was growing more and more angry and anxious the longer they stayed. There was also a more likely chance that Allison would spot Derek and him talking.

"Because you need me."

Glancing back, he saw Allison getting out of her car and start towards them. Not only that, what he said was true. Derek was the only one that could help him better understand all of this, and the alpha seemed to want him to help with killings. So his options for teachers was either one, or the other.

"Fine. I'll try." stepping away from the car, Scott turned his attention to Stiles who had now climbed in behind the wheel. "Get him out of here."

While starting up his jeep, Stiles threw him a mild glare and shifted gears.

"I... hate you so much for this."

Stepping further away from the vehicle Scott watched them drive off, Derek slumping in his seat and Stiles looking less than happy for the situation. He looked over to the bike stand to see that Kagome was looking at him curiously but he waved it off. She nodded her head and started her way back home. Looking up, he mentally cursed when Allison made her way towards him.

"Hey, what's he doing here?"

"Stiles was just...um, giving him a ride. Uh, long story." he hoped he could play this off right.

"I thought you said that you weren't friends with him." he could see she was slightly confused with what was going on, not that he could blame her. He was also wondering about the sanity of the world.

"No! Not... really. Uh... um... We're still studying together right?!" please change the subject, please answer the question. PLEASE! Forget about Derek! "So... I'll, meet you back at your place?" he could tell that the situation that Derek being there still confused her, but she smiled lightly and agreed.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before rushing off to his own bike. Quickly freeing it from the chained lock, he stood up and caught Jackson's gaze, accusation and knowing easily written on his face. This was so not what he had in mind when he woke up this morning. Especially when he was going to study will Allison in a short bit. Not only that, Kagome knew he hadn't told her the entire truth about last night, he wondered and slightly dreaded what she had in store for him.

Kagome herself had already put two and two together. Alpha called in last night, gunshots and apparently, Derek ended up taking a bullet. Why Scott didn't mention it... left her wondering what went through that little brunette head of his. It was a sort of love-hate relationship he had for Derek. Well, not the love part. It was more of a sort of rivalry. He needed the guy for a mentor and to answer all his questions, but also seemed hell bent on getting rid of the older werewolf.

But, she would be having that conversation later. She didn't make anything for her aunt so she would be making extra super and make a quick trip to the hospital to give the woman her share of dinner. So that meant she had to get on that right away. Pulling in the drive way, she she leaned her bike against the back door, and made her way into the house.

Tossing her bag onto the sofa, she made her way into the kitchen and started on dinner, she figured spaghetti and salad would be good. Turning on the radio, she danced about as she cooked dinner. She was just glad that no one was home to see her like this. And soon enough, she was preparing a separate plate for her aunt when her cell started to ring.

Leaving the plate, she went to her bag and fished it out, seeing that it was her cousin.

"Ah! Hey Scott, what's up?" she moved back into the kitchen to finish her aunt's plate.

"Uh, yeah. I'm calling to say that I'm staying over at Allison's."

"I figured. You have been talking nonstop about studying at her place tonight." wedging her cell between her ear and shoulder so she could wrap the plate up.

"No. I mean as in, staying for dinner."

"Oooo~! So that means your meeting the parents! Have fun!" she heard him whimper lightly before he hung up.

Slipping her cell into her jeans pocket, and grabbed a light jacket and made her way to her bike. Placing the plate in the basket in the back, she climbed on and made her way to the hospital. The sun was quickly sinking and the air was fresh and crisp.

She smiled when she rode her bike up to the front entrance, making sure to keep her bike was out of the way. Grabbing the plate, she made her way, and her smile only grew when her aunt looked up.

"I'm here to relieve you of a night of vender food."

"Usually Scott brings me supper. Why the change?"

"Ah, his study session at Allison's turned into a dinner date with the family." her aunt let out a light laughing squeal delight. "Speaking of dinner, I'm gonna head back home and eat my own share. I'm starving."

"Be careful, and thanks for the save!"

Kagome waved her hand as she quickly made her way back to her bike. The thought of the dinner she made back home just waiting for made her stomach protest at it's empty state. Before she could make her way though, her cell went off again.

Furrowing her brows, she pulled out her cell and frowned even more when she caught sight of the caller id.

"Stiles?"

"Ah! Hey! I was wondering if you could come over to the vet's! There's been an accident. But don't worry! I'm fine! Everything's fine! Well not everything or I wouldn't be calling..."

"Stiles! Take a moment and breath. Scott's at Allison's so what happened?"

"Can you just come over? We'll... I mean I'LL! I'll explain everything?" she heard something in the background that sounded like another person. Obviously he wasn't alone.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes and I'll be there." she hung up before he could reply. Slipping her cell back into her pocket, she pushed off and quickly made her way to the vet's. She had a feeling this wasn't something she could take her time with, Stiles only spoke like that when something important was going on.

Like she had promised, she arrived five minutes later, panting lightly as she ditched her bike and made her way to the back where light could be seen. Making her way to the back entrance, which was nothing more than a loading garage, she knocked on the door, shifting from one foot to the other as worry and anticipation coursed through her entire being.

She stepped back when the door was jerked open and Stiles stood there for a moment, almost not believing that she was there.

"Stiles, what's the... What are you doing?" she couldn't help but ask when he suddenly gripped her wrist and yanked her inside and pulled her further into the building, obviously leading her somewhere.

"You said you knew how to deal with poisonings and toxins. Right?" he paused before a door, blocking the glass that allowed to see into the room behind it.

"Yes, what does that have to do with why I'm here?" she gave up on trying to see the reason why she was there and looked him in the eye.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and pulled her into the room instead. What greeted her was not what she had in mind. She merely raised a brow when Derek Hale looked up at her. Nope, that was not what she thought could be her reason of being there. Not a topless, wounded and bleeding Derek Hale.

Her eyes zeroed in on the wound and she frowned slightly as she made her way over to him, disregarding everything else but the bullet wound in his arm. She saw how the veins in his arm was dark, like they were being burned from the inside.

Purification. She knew the signs no matter what form they took.

"What happened?" she took in the glowing blue of where the bullet was still imbedded in his arm. When all she got was silence she rolled her eyes as she began to roll up her sleeves. "Well, I can see what happened."

She moved in closer to Derek, ignoring his glare. She did pause however when her hands moved to grab his arm.

"Trust me, I've done this before. I'm going to try and make this as quick and painless as possible." her eyes narrowed at the point of origin, tsking when she saw that the bullet was still in his arm.

"Stiles, I'm going to need a pair of tweezers or something to get the bullet out. Now!" she looked at the silent teen as he took this whole thing before him in. While waiting for the tool to help pull the bullet out, she ran a hand up the length of his arm to see how far it had spread.

The further up his arm, the deeper below the skin it went, and it was almost near his heart. She'd have to work quickly.

"Here." she didn't even bother to look up, simply presenting him a hand.

Grasping the slightly warmed metal tool, her fingers moved the tool till she held them properly. With her free hand she gripped the arm and pulled so that the wound opened up slightly so she could pull the bullet out. An arm snapped around her waist and tightly gripped her hip as she pulled the bullet out, causing discolored blood to flow.

Tossing the bullet and tweezers onto the metal operating table at her side and placed a free hand just over his heart. Letting it hover there, she called forth her abilities to help heal him. But it was more than just that. She had to draw out the blood that was beyond saving, reverse the purification on the blood that could be saved and repair the damage the had been done. And on top of that, try and numb the pain he was in.

"This will feel... off. But I'll go as quickly and painlessly as possible." she remembered how Inuyasha had described it once. Like someone was pushing the tainted-purified blood from inside. It burned, but a tingling numbness quickly replaced that and when the whole thing was done and over with, he felt stronger than ever for a short while. But Inuyasha was a half demon, Derek was a werewolf, so she wasn't sure how it would be for him.

When she started, she heard Derek hiss slightly and drop his head to her shoulder while the grip he had on her tighten painfully so. But she ignored all that and let her aura try and sooth the pain as much as she could.

"So, you uh, did this before?" at Stiles question, Kagome gave a rueful smile.

"In another life." she started to drag the hand that she had over his heart over his shoulder and down his arm back towards the wound slowly, making sure her abilities were thorough while doing so. When she reached the wound, she kept her hand there to keep the poison from spreading once again while her other hand did the same process from the hand up.

When they met up, she pushed everything out through the wound and when it was all out, his own abilities pretty much instantly healed it. She swept her hands over his arm again, making sure that all traces of the poison and affected blood were no longer in his system.

"There. How do you feel?" she stood there, as Derek panted against her shoulder and neck, while waiting for an answer, she asked Stiles for something to clean up the blood. Taking a wet cloth, Kagome began to wipe away the blood from his arm as he caught his breath.

She and Stiles whipped around when Scott rushed to the door, were Derek slowly lifted his head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Kagome?! What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was silent for a while as Scott took the scene in before him.

Kagome was standing in front of a half naked Derek, where said person had an arm wrapped around her waist and seemed to be keeping a tight hold on her, and Stiles was just standing off to the side. Kagome her self was holding a wet and bloody cloth to Derek's wound while she also held his wrist.

She lifted a brow as she watched him.

"How was dinner?" she turned back to her task of cleaning the blood away.

He watched her hands place the cloth on the table and move her hands so she could pry Derek's hold on her hip off as she made her way to a sink and wash her own hands. She grabbed the mess on the table with her and just acted as if nothing had happened.

"That's all you have to ask? How was dinner? What the hell?"

"Yeah, well unlike you, I'm starving. So I'm gonna go home and eat something and then go to bed." drying her hands, all eyes were watching as she moved about the room like an expert, cleaning the tweezers she had used and threw the cloth out.

"That... was awesome! YES!"

All turned to Stiles as silence took them over once again, and he quickly changed the subject when he asked how Derek was feeling.

"Except for the agonizing pain? Fine." he stood up and ran his hand over where the wound once was before he turned his eyes to Kagome.

"Guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles muttered under his breath

"Did it really hurt that much?" Kagome bit her lip as her brows furrowed. She was sure she had let her aura out to help sooth and deal with the pain. Didn't she?

"What you did was, fine. If Scott had shown up earlier, I would have had to use the same poison to counteract the bullets effects. That would have been painful."

"Mmm, good." she took in a deep breath and fixed her sleeves. "Well then, I'm gonna head home."

"Wait! That's it? Nothing else?" she rolled her eyes towards Stiles.

"What do you want me to do? Tell him to take a couple of Aspirin and then call me in the morning? It's done, I give him a clean bill of health. Now I wanna go home and eat something." she caught their eyes, especially Derek's as he watched her. Intently.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." she waved goodbye at them over her shoulder, before taking a moment to think clearly and grabbed Stiles.

"You're my ride home. I don't need to get into an accident cause I couldn't concentrate properly." she could hear Scott and Derek talking, but doing all that she did in the short span of time after not doing it for a while, left her especially tired. She hadn't used her abilities like that and on such short notice in a long time. Not like there was an abundance of 'more-than-human' beings walking around that needed her help and could keep her in practice with.

"Ya know... Scott is going to be so angry with the fact that you brought me to help Derek. After it sinks in that is." Kagome stated conversationally as she climbed into the jeep.

Stiles paused in what he was doing and let his head fall against the steering wheel letting out a groan when he realized where his actions really just got him with his best friend.

"So, uh, what exactly did you uh, do?"

"It's complicated. But it left me drained."

"I'd still like to know." at least to think on something before my best friend decides to kill me for having you help his mentor slash rival.

"I halted the the process, healed all damage done and helped his body purge the infected blood that I couldn't help heal for him." she yawned and waved a hand about. "Now take me home Stiles."

"What am I? Your personal driver or something? Next time I am leaving where you are so you can make your way home by yourself."

Kagome smiled lightly and playful in his direction. "If you were my driver, you'd be getting paid. You're just doing me a favor."

He drummed his fingers against the wheel as they stopped at a red light.

"So you said you did something like that before. Want to explain a little more than just that?"

"Really?" she turned to look at him. She may be tired, but that didn't mean she could easily have the truth pried from her. "I'm tired, not stupid. But let's just say I've done more than that a few years back." she got more comfortable in her seat, closing her eyes.

"If I fall asleep, please wake me up when we get there."

"How are you not worried about leaving Scott and Derek alone back there? If Derek isn't helping Scott, than he's beating him. And if Scott isn't asking for help, than he's trying to get the guy thrown into jail. Not exactly two people that should be left alone, in a room with sharp tools and drugs. Not that they need them with the whole fangs and claws thing they got going on. I mean, they can rip each others throat out with their bare hands..."

"Stiles! Deep breath and relax. And to answer your question, no I'm not afraid of leaving them alone together. I highly doubt that they'll kill each other. Argue over stupid facts, yes, beat each other to a pulp... maybe, but not kill each other." she smiled as they kept on driving.

"So uh, from your reaction to Derek, I take it that wasn't your first meeting."

"No, we met each other last week after I finished with a study group." opening her eyes, she furrowed her brows when she remembered that that, wasn't exactly true. "No. Wait. I bumped into him at the party, you should remember. Seeing as you were there."

Kagome laughed when she heard a stomach growl, only, it wasn't her own. At least she wasn't the only one that hadn't had anything to eat yet.

"There's some spaghetti and salad at home. Actually, there's too much, you want a plate?"

"Wait. Are you offering me dinner? Cause if you are, does this count as a date? Cause if it does, just so you know..."

"You have a thing for Lydia. I know. And as for it counting as a date... that's up to you." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the boy. "So, think of this as a free meal for the free ride home. In fact, I think I may have over done it this time, so if there's more than enough, you can take the rest home with you." Stiles pulled up to the curb and parked the jeep, sitting there while Kagome just looked at him.

"Well? Did you want that plate or not?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure I guess."

"Well, that means getting out of the car and into the house. You've snuck into Scott's room enough times to have your sexual preferences questioned, walking through the front door shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Right. Wait, what?!" he whipped to face her, eyes wide and slack jawed. "You think I'm gay?! Does that mean Scott thinks I'm gay?! Do you think gay guys would find me attractive?"

"Uh... No, Scott knows your not gay... and I don't know. You'd have to ask a, gay guy. Isn't a teammate of yours gay? Ask him." she got out of the jeep and pulled him with her back into the house, she did promise him a free meal.

Leading him into the kitchen, she pulled everything back out and dished two plates. Asking Stiles if there was something he wanted to drink.

"We've got, water, milk, juice and pop. Take your pick."

"I'll take a coke. Just give me the can." he watched as she moved about the kitchen, opening the fridge and handing him a can of coke.

She moved around like she actually owned the place and had been living there all her life. When the microwave signaled that it was done, she handed him the plate while putting her own in and grabbed a coke to drink while waiting for her own plate.

"Dig in. If there's anything extra you want to add, just say so. I think we have either some shredded or Parmesan cheese."

So he did just that, and ate his free dinner with gusto. Kagome got to learn Stiles better while they ate, and wouldn't be afraid to admit that she would willingly call him a friend. And as she had suspected, there was too much left over so she gave him the rest to take home with him.

"Just make sure you bring the plates back. And in one piece. They aren't mine to begin with." closing and locking the front door after he left, not worried about Scott, seeing as he had a key, she made her way upstairs.

Looking down on herself, she let out a frustrated sigh at the blood stains that her light jacket and jeans now sported. And the worst part of it, she didn't wash it out right away. Wet blood was a lot easier to wash out than dry blood. Years of experience taught her that much. Well, at least she had some bleh clothing now. Something to wear should she need to do something messy.

She made her way up to her room, contemplating if she should go for a shower before bed, or take one in the morning instead. Feeling that she could hardly keep herself awake, she figured that going for one in the morning would be a safer bet. So bypassing the bathroom entirely, she went to her room and closed the door behind her.

Unzipping the jacket, she tossed it at a corner chair to wash later. Already, she could hear Scott making his way through the house and to his own room. Furrowing her brows, she paused in removing her shirt to get a feel on his aura. She really was out of touch with her abilities, if healing Derek exhausted her this much.

His aura was jumping all over the place, making her wonder what exactly happened after Stiles and herself had left him with Derek. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued in removing and tossing her dirty clothes into the corner.

Walking over to her dresser, she removed her bra and opened a drawer and pulled on a pair of sleep pants and grabbed an extra large t-shirt. Slipping her arms in, and grabbed the back of the shirt and was about to lift it over when she suddenly froze.

She felt fingers run down her spine and turned her head slightly to see the Derek was in her room. Letting out a sigh she didn't know she had held, she finished dressing for bed and turned to face him. Internally slapping herself silly for not even noticing that he had been behind her at all. Pausing, she hoped he hadn't been there the entire time while she was getting ready for bed, or why she wasn't screaming her head off. Must have been due to too many times of having to deal with Miroku.

Blushing, she crossed her arms and took his appearance in.

"You know, this could be considered a breaking and entering."

"Where did you get those?"

She let out a huff, upset that he didn't seem to see any fault with the fact that he was in her room, uninvited she might add. The fact that he saw her half naked, also uninvited, and was questioning about the scars she knew he saw on her back.

"To answer your question, I was helping a friend. Still wanna explain what you're doing here? Uninvited I might add." shifting her weight. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep right now.

"Looks like an animal attacked you."

"You are being an ass! You still haven't answered why you're here!" she threw her hands up in the air and let herself fall back onto her bed. Not something one should do with a natural predator in their midst, but she was falling asleep standing up.

Her hands covered her face as her feet hung off the side of her bed. Questions about what she had done buzzing through his mind. Not that he was complaining, had he used the bullet he had sent Scott to retrieve, it would have been painful. There was a slight burning, but it had been quickly replaced by a warm prickling yet numbing sensation. There wasn't any other way he could describe it.

Just what was she?

He had come here to get answers, not expecting to see her in the middle of getting dressed to go to bed. Just when he had been about to announce his presence, that was when he saw them. She had shifted the slightest amount showing the sort of silvery coloring that he recognized in scars. Four of them ran from her right shoulder to her left hip, wide when they reached the center of her back. Very much looking like an animal attack, or more.

Without even knowing it, he had approached her and touched the scars, feeling the difference in the soft of her skin to the slight tightness of the scar tissue. It was only when she stiffened, did he realize what he had done. Quickly he backed away from her as she just as quickly put her top on. He felt something in him shift as she pulled her hair up and free from under the shirt, exposing her pale neck in the process. Biting down on his inner cheek, he ignored it for the matter at hand.

And that was how they ended up as they were now, him backed away from her and leaning against the wall, and her seeming to vent out on her bed.

"I hate my life sometimes." her arms dropped to her sides on the bed and she simply stared up at the ceiling above her. "Please don't tell me, that you hurt Scott into getting some answers on what happened tonight."

"No. I didn't."

"Oh. That's good to hear." looking at him from the corner of her eye, he watched how they narrowed slightly. "But he did say something stupid. Didn't he? And you still want answers as to what happened."

"I think it's only fare. You know my secret, yet I don't know yours." he raised a brow as her face scrunched up slightly and mutter under her breath. When he heard what she said, it only left him with more questions.

"Spend too much time around Miroku, and everything sounds perverted. Damn monk." she took a deep breath before pulling herself to sit on the bed and face him completely. "To answer your question, I'm what you could call a... priestess. I have actual abilities, tonight should be proof enough to that."

She leaned forward and placed her elbow on her knees and dropped her chin into her hands, closing her eyes. He took her posture in, seeing her for the first time, and not just some face that he associated with Scott. She had an ability, if not more hidden up her sleeve.

"What else can you do?"

"I can, set up barriers, to either keep something or some one in or out of a space. Healing is a specialty. I also have the ability to completely and totally obliterate anything evil. And I can track others with their auras like you can with their scents. Though my range is a little, eh, depending on how strong they are. And just for the heads up, Scott had asked me if I could try and, cure, him of all of this. " she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Turns out I am also able to hurt werewolves. Don't worry, I'm more than likely to throw myself in harms way before doing something like that." a hand waved about in the air, but he could tell she was telling the truth. Her eyes went to her window, narrowing slightly when a breeze blew in.

"Are you saying you won't defend yourself?"

She closed her eyes again, and when they opened, they were a light sliver blue in color, lit up from within, much like how he knew his own eyes changed colors when he shifted.

"Make no mistake. I have and will, defend me and mine. Always." her tone was firm, it wasn't a threat, but a warning. "But if that's not detailed enough in answers or explanations as to what I am, go ahead and ask Stiles. I'm sure he has enough pages printed out about what I am to bore you to death with reading them. Just don't... scare him too much in trying to get anywhere with him." she raised a hand to cover up a yawn, her eyes no longer able to stay open.

"Quick question. Wasn't my window closed?" when she didn't get a reply, she peeked an eye open, he just stood there seemingly in thought. So she decided to let him have his time to go over everything she just said.

She looked up when he suddenly spoke up about something that had nothing to do with tonight's events.

"That friend of yours." when she raised a brow in question, he explained which one he was talking about. "The one that runs the garage. He's a wolf, isn't he." her lips quirked up at the corners. It wasn't a question, a sort of accusation that she with held that information from him.

"Yeah. He kinda is, isn't he. He didn't give you any problems, did he?"

"He did mention something about what he would do should anything happened to you." she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Same old Kouga.

"He's like a brother to me, meaning, he's a little over protective. But other than that, no problems?" she let out a breath when he shook his head.

"So you're a part of his pack?"

"Kinda. They still all call me sister. So, I guess you could say, yeah. I'm part of their pack." she smiled fondly as memories of all the interactions between her own group and Kouga's played in front of her inner eye.

"Then why are you here and not with them?"

"That's, a long and complicated story. While I was accepted as pack to them, I was also part of my own at the time. In fact... if I remember correctly, they said I had established myself as alpha of our little group." her brows furrowed as she sort trailed off.

She wasn't sure about now, she'd have to ask Kouga. Sesshoumaru took care of her, so that made him alpha. But on her own... ugh. She had spent far too much time around around canines for her liking, and two years later, she was in deep with them once again.

"You were alpha?" she tried to glare up at him from her spot at the foot of her bed, but being as tired as she was, the key word there was try.

"While werewolves are not really something Japan has, as far as I know, there are... other, form of wolf and canine beings that live there. As my pack was made up of such beings, I was alpha. My friend, Kouga, even stated as such. Don't believe me, take the quick drive to his garage and ask him." letting her face relax from the frown that she wore, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes.

"Well... then. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm sort of falling asleep here. Helping you was a little more tiring than I thought. So, all I ask is, that you don't slam the window on your way out." getting off the bed, she threw the covers so she could climb into her bed and finally get some sleep.

She wasn't worried about him doing anything, that was less than... proper. She had set up her own security system in the room as well as around the house a month after she had moved in with her aunt and cousin. She also set up a perimeter around the yard after she learned what exactly happened to Scott. It never hurt to be cautious and have that little extra protection. Specially when the one that bit Scott was going around killing random people. So, if Derek made his way through, she really didn't have anything to worry about.

"Good night Derek." as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out, pretty much dead to the world. She had drained herself in healing him, and she was so looking forward to that shower in the morning.

He watched her, as she simply fell asleep right there in front of him. Totally at ease and not at all bothered that he, a werewolf, was just a few feet away and could easily kill her. A slight burning sensation over took him when he finished that thought, making him wonder what it was.

Shaking it off, he ran through all that she said. Werewolves were not something Japan had, but there were other wolf like beings? What else was there in the world? He always thought that there had to be more than just werewolves, it would make sense with all the stories, myths and legends that had been told and retold over the centuries. And if what she said was true, then she just proved that theory.

It just left him wondering to what they were. Where they were, were they a threat to himself... the list of questions went on as such. She seemed to bring more questions than answers, and while that did agitate him to no end, he didn't mind for some odd reason. He still thought it odd that she could take on the role of alpha, but then again, his sister was one. Though she was a werewolf. She... Kagome, wasn't.

It also hadn't missed his senses that the wolf friend of hers had been by. At least once within the last week. From what he could tell, he most likely spoke with her. And somewhere deep within him, something shifted, unsettled at the thought. He wasn't prepared with for dealing with the knowledge of why. He knew why, but now wasn't the time.

Standing up, he moved to be just at the foot of her bed. An arm was wrapped around her pillow from underneath, the other tucked just under her chin. How was she not afraid of him? He was a predator. Then again, she said she had gone up against other... beings. Hard to believe, she was that tiny and looked like she was the one that needed protection, but... Scott had proven him wrong in defying the alpha so far, he shouldn't be to surprised that his tiny cousin could pull something like it off.

A breeze circulated through the room, causing some of her hair to shift and fall into her face. Scrunching up her nose slightly, the hand that been tucked under her chin raised and brush it away before she shivered and curl in on herself for more warmth.

It was time for him to leave anyway. He'd gotten the answers he came here for, even though he now had more questions, he could leave and prepare for teaching Scott in helping him track down the alpha. He paused when he remembered what she said about tracking... auras, not that he believed in that hocus-pocus, wondering if she could be able to help.

That would have to wait. She was a wild card in all of this. And as such, the alpha could see her either as a threat or a means to an end. She was putting herself in danger, whether she knew it or not by helping him and Scott.


	9. Chapter 9

How long was she going to stay this way? She groaned and pulled the covers up and over her head after slamming her hand down on her alarm clock. Only after groping about her night table to do so.

When Sunday had rolled around, she had gotten sick. Seems her body had finally succumbed to all the stress and, stating in a way, 'enough was enough'.

"How are ya feeling?"

Kagome managed a groan at her aunt's soft question. Even with her eyes closed, shifting around made her head swim. Peeking at her aunt from under her thick comforter with bleary eyes, she took in her aunt's worried face.

"That great huh." her aunt walked towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed and pressed a cool hand to Kagome's forehead.

"That feels so good." her eyes fluttered shut.

Her aunt had been worried when she had just suddenly become sick, it didn't help that said aunt worked as a nurse on the hospital. As such, she pretty much knew if there was something going around, and while the change in weather was giving people the sniffles, there wasn't really much for anything making people sick.

"Your fever went down, but you still look rather pale. You're staying home today."

"But I already missed two days. And there's that conference thingy tonight at school." despite her own protests, Kagome snuggled down deeper into her bed.

"I'm sure after today, you'll be well enough to go back tomorrow. And as for tonight, with your grades up until now, you don't need to come. Never thought I'd hear the day a teen, under my roof, complain about missing too much school." her aunt's tone was playful as she swiped some sticky strands of hair from Kagome's brow.

"Can I at least go to pick up..." Kagome's question was cut short when her aunt gave her a stern look.

"Scott can pick your homework up, if that's what you were about to ask about."

"Alright." blinking bleary eyes, Kagome moved to look at her night table in a dazed fashion, scowling as best she could when she saw her water bottle was empty, the surface littered with used tissues, and a tipped over empty mug.

Shifting to sit up, Kagome gathered the used tissues and tossed them, her movements slow and sluggish. Returning back to the night table, she picked up the empty bottle and mug and made her way downstairs to make some more tea for herself.

Her aunt had followed after her, making sure she was able to keep herself upright or should she need anything. Even when sick, she and Scott had learned she still put others before herself. It worried them in all honesty, that despite her health she was still concerned with them and others, while she worried about herself last.

"You still don't look that great."

"If you ever see Allison sick, don't tell how crappy she looks. It'll only come back to bite you in the ass." her grunt at her cousin's comment on her appearance caused him to sheepishly scratch at the back of his head.

She shuffled into the kitchen pulling the tea out and leaving it next to the kettle. While waiting for the water to cook, she tossed her empty bottle away and grabbed a new one only to stand before the water cooker and sway lightly. Her aunt and cousin spoke quietly, trying not to aggravate her in any way.

Kagome offered a mumbled good-bye and wished them a good day as she made her way back upstairs, tea and water in hand and fully intending to sleep some more like her body was demanding of her. She would get some more sleep, trying to finish her tea first, and then later she would take a shower and wash the sweat from her fever away.

Scott was somewhat worried for Kagome. She had just gotten sick so suddenly on Sunday, and it had been three days since. Sure she seemed to be getting better, but still she had suddenly and out of nowhere gotten sick. And there had been no signs or symptoms before hand either.

Grabbing his stuff he headed his way towards school, promising to pick Kagome's homework after school. He would admit, it was kind of strange to be riding his bike alone to school, and not have Kagome there next to him. It hadn't been till yesterday for him to realize just how used he had gotten to her presence.

He wouldn't admit it it out loud, but the constant interruptions caused by Kagome's classmates had gotten kinda tiring yesterday as well. It was like they didn't believe each other had had to come to him to hear him repeat himself, that yes, Kagome was at home, sick.

Not only that, the alpha had killed again and this time, there had been witnesses. Jackson and Lydia. He was a killer, going against everything that werewolves did to keep themselves hidden. It didn't help that Derek was pushing him to help him track down the alpha, where said alpha was trying to force him into these killings.

Somehow, Kagome had known too. She had been sitting there, bundled up in her sweaters and an extra blanket, at his desk waiting for him when he returned from being out and learning what he could from Derek. He still felt lucky... and kind of like an ass, at seeing her worrying over him. She had first asked if he was alright, as well as Derek, and then what happened.

He had been upset when she had asked about Derek. Sure, he was either asking for his help or throw him in jail, so that may piss her off, not that he knew why. And the fact that he was trying to put the only werewolf that was willing to help him in jail, without trying to force him into killing others, was something she was constantly reminding him was a rather stupid idea, but he couldn't help it. For some reason, he was at odds with Derek, and having Kagome concerned for him as well did help matters either.

His mind was being tugged in different directions. Firstly of course was concern with Kagome, his odd standing with Derek, Alison, but now there was that curiosity with what Jackson and Lydia could have possibly seen the other night. He couldn't forget parent-teacher conference either. The closer he got to school, the more dread he felt from what would happen after the day ended.

That all flew out the window though when he not only caught sight of Allison's car, but her scent among the others as well, pushing her to the fore front of his mind. So he quickly rode up to the bike rack, locked up and made his way towards Allison.

He couldn't help but feel lighter the moment he saw her, but also far more grounded, more sane and normal as he got closer. His brows did furrow a bit when he caught sight of her locker, seeing balloons peeking out along with a ribbon that lead from inside her locker to a stray balloon floating high above her.

Taking the brief moment to see her reading a card, he quickly put two and two together, "Is it, your birthday?"

He watched as she jumped, slightly startled at his sudden question before answering him while trying to stuff the balloons back into her locker.

"No, uh, no." her hands pawed at the uncooperative balloons. "I mean, yes."

He chuckled lightly, both at her cute pout as well as the balloons barely staying in her locker like she wanted.

"Please don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out."

The smirk he wore withered slightly, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't want other people to know. Cause... I'm seventeen."

If it weren't for his new abilities, he may have not caught that last bit at all. But he did, and he was slightly surprised too. He could feel the surprise, if not a small amount of shock playing on his face, "You're seventeen?"

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I totally get. Uh... you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around you did. Right." it wasn't a question, but he sure as hell wanted to be right on this one.

Things were still unstable between him and Allison. And it had nothing to do with them together, just a lot of things around them weren't helping. Her father shooting him with an arrow was just one of them. And that was because her father was a hunter, someone that hunted what he now was.

She gave him a look, it was guarded, but held a bit of surprised too as she took him in on the spot. Most likely too see something, what, he wasn't sure. When she closed her locker door, did she finally smile, easing something inside of him at the growing silence after his quick statement.

The kiss she gave him was also a welcomed and much appreciated gesture, that he wouldn't mind having happen more often.

"What was that for?"

"For, literally, being the first person to ever make the correct assumption. Everybody's is always like; What, did you get held back? Did you ride the short bus? Uh, did you have a baby?"

He couldn't help but blink. Wow, talk about shallow and stupid, "That what you hear on your birthday?"

"Yup. All day long."

Letting out a sigh at her dejected look, he took in what she just said. Taking in her dejected form, something no one should look like on their birthday, and Allison at all, Scott spoke up without really thinking the consequences.

"Let's get out of here!"

"As in, skip school?"

"Why not?"

"I've never skipped school before, not even a class."

"Then, if we get caught, they'll go easy on you."

"What about you?"

"... Let's not think about that." he took a quick look behind him, seeing that the halls were still packed with students and now was perfect for them to get out. And quickly.

As they walked to her car, him constantly making sure no staff were watching, he told her to simply start the car and drive, that he would lead her to where they were to go. While doing so, he decided to call Kagome, he hoped he didn't wake her or disturb her. She was sick. He felt a small amount of jealousy at the fact that she wasn't required to go to the conference tonight.

Kagome nearly fell out of her bed, not realizing she had fallen asleep. Groaning as vertigo kicked in and the room spun, Kagome reached for the cause of her sudden wake up. Her eyes narrowed on her night table, seeing the time as she reached for her cell. It had been only an hour, maybe a little more since Scott took off for school.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything alright? Did something happen?" she was instantly moving, as quick as that was while she stumbled about in her sickly state, towards her closest to get changed.

"No! Everything's fine!"

Kagome paused mid step and mid reach for her closet door, bent somewhat awkwardly as she mentally caught up with what Scott just said. "You're fine?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to call to let you know that... I'm gonna be busy."

"Busy as in... how?" she shuffled backwards to sit on her bed, relaxing her body as best she could, her heart taking a moment longer to slow down.

"I'm spending the day with Allison."

"Skipping you mean. Is that really a good idea, especially with what's going on tonight?" sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, grimacing at the greasy feel. She'd be taking a shower after this call ended.

"I know."

Rolling her eyes at his bemoan, Kagome huffed before speaking up again. "Listen, do whatever you want. You're old enough, just be careful. If you know what I mean. And if anything happens, call. Have fun. Allison is really lucky to have you, and you're lucky to have her, so treat her well. Cause if not, I'll be your ass for her."

With that, she ended the call, not at all bothering to wait for his reply, and tossed it onto her pillow. Standing, she made her way back towards her closet, fully intent on taking that shower that she promised herself. She wanted to wash the sweat and sickness away, hoping that the shower would rid her of this damn cold. Three days of home sick was long enough in her opinion.

With her extra clothes tucked under an arm, she marched to the bathroom, and changed her mind. A nice hot bath sounded a lot more pleasing than a shower. While she would prefer a hot spring at the current time, there weren't any really in the neighborhood. It was times like these, that she not only missed them, but her friends in the past.

She would remember the promise that she made, that once she was done with schooling, she would return to the past. Live simpler lives, as simple as they could get in the Feudal Era where she was constantly hunted by human, youkai and everything else in between. On top of that, there were most likely still quite a few that sought after the Shikon. She didn't want to stick around to see their reactions to when they were told their searching had been for nothing and that the jewel was gone, forever this time.

Turning on the water, she waited till it was nice and hot, she put the stopper in the tub and let it start filling up. She added a bit of her own bath salts and oils, not a lot, just enough to catch a hint of their scent. A fresh scent of open fields while also being somewhat woodsy. She had come to appreciate the clean air of the past, so she was rather happy to be in a heavily wooded area. While the air wasn't as pure, it wasn't as polluted as Tokyo. She didn't realize how bad it was, till she had been stuck in the past for near a month before being able to return home.

Finally stripping down, she entered the steaming water with a hissed sigh. All she needed now was Sango. Her best friend, confidant, and most importantly, sister. They shared everything with each other. Sure it took a while for the slayer to open up after first joining their little rag-tag group, but once she did, she was fiercely loyal.

As Kagome combed her finger through her hair, absently dunking under the water, she wondered what Sango might tell and share with her about the current situation. Pushing herself back above the surface till only she could easily breath through her nose, Kagome pondered.

Sango might tell her to be wary, constantly be prepared for anything. No the enemy. But the problem was, she didn't know jack-squat about the enemy. Blinking, Kagome came to the realization, that she might have to call up Stiles, if not Derek, to tell her all they could about this so called alpha.

In her personal opinion, this alpha was a terrible one. Not only was he killing random people, but also endangering the lives of others while doing so. She might have to call Kouga to drop by again and explain in better detail what he could about wolf behavior in all it's forms. Wolf, demonic and werewolf alike.

Looking down at her hands, she blinked when she saw that they were starting to prune and that the water was starting to cool. With another sigh, she began the process of washing her self down, happy to be rid of the sweat and sickness that clung to her skin. And with one last rinse, she stepped out, thankful that she locked the bathroom door. Who knew, she might just get an unexpected visitor. There was that time Inuyasha barged in on her while she was in the bath.

Blinking, Kagome felt something click in her mind and had to let out a healthy laugh at the silliness to it all. Her life was constantly filled with canine beings of all kinds, and particular ones that seemed to enjoy using her bedroom window as a means of entering and exiting the house. It was almost like the front door was a taboo for them. Or doors in general.

Still smiling at the silliness of it all, Kagome got out of the tub and dried herself down, pulling the plug from the tub to drain it. Dressing into a set of clothes meant for nothing more than lazing around the house like she would be doing today, she was fully intent of relaxing and kicking this damn cold to the curb.

With that done, she went downstairs, fully intent on doing that, but first it was time to make herself some tea.

He was freaking out.

Lydia was high on meds because she was suffering some form of post traumatic stress due to the previous night, and he found out she managed to catch the alpha on her cell. Scott was skipping school, but the best part, he was no longer answering his cell.

"Hey it's me again." he began pacing his room, hoping that Scott would pick up this time, or at least call back soon. "I found something and I don't know what to do. Ok? So if you could turn your phone on, right now, that'd be great. Or else, I will kill you. Do you understand me? I will kill you! And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how I'm going to kill you, but I'll do it. Okay? I'mma... Arg! … Goodbye."

His grip tightened on his cell before he tossed it on his bed. Standing there for a moment he stared at his cell with frustration before spinning about and throwing himself into his chair and slouched at his desk.

Why was it, that Scott was always missing, when something important was going on? Unlike Kagome who...

He bolted upright at the sudden remembrance and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Damn it! Kagome! Why didn't I think about her before?"

Most likely because she hadn't been in for the last three days and then there was that murder last night, then Jackson didn't show up till later in the day whereas Lydia had been MIA, and lastly, he found out about Lydia's cell with the short clip of the alpha on it. It didn't help that Scott decided to skip on that particular day, where parent-teacher conference night followed closely after.

He practically dove for his cell from his chair and began dialing Kagome's number, mentally urging her to pick up immediately. He knew Kagome should at least know of this, and while Scott was being stupid or gaga over Allison to really think about other things, Kagome would know what to do with the information.

Letting out a frustrated growl when no one picked up, he redialed. She could be sleeping, for all he knew, she had been home sick for the last three days. Hell, she could be praying to the porcelain god. But when he redialed a third time, he picked up Lydia's phone and began playing with the idea of deleting the file before returning her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Thank god!"

"If you're trying to reach Scott, you dialed the wrong number Stiles. He's out skipping with Allison."

"No! No, no, no, no. I know all about Scott and his skipping with Allison. It's the reason I'm calling you. Something came up and it seems Scott turned his phone off, so I can't reach him." he waited as the silence from her end seemed to drag.

"When you say something important, are we talking about 'Stiles important' or real life important?"

"Real life import... Hey! What's that supposed to mean, 'Stiles important'?"

"You tend to find the oddest of things important." a soft cough followed her rather bored tone.

"I do not! Name one thing that I find important that others would think is odd?" he momentarily forgot the reason he called Kagome in his slight laps at being upset.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious. Well, if gay guys would find you attractive or not would be considered odd, unless you yourself was gay. Which you aren't, are you, so why ask."

"Are you saying you don't sometimes wonder if gay girls don't find you hot or not?"

"No Stiles, I don't. I have more important things to think about, than if I'm attractive to other members of the same sex." she cleared her throat before speaking up again. "Why did you call Stiles?"

"Right! I found something, and since I can't reach Scott, I need to talk to you about it."

"What is it?"

"There's a short clip of the al..." he was cut off when his dad walked into the room, making him hastily hide his phone away while also letting out a startled gasp.

"Please tell me I'm going to hear good news, at this parent-teacher thing tonight."

"... Depends on how you define good news."

"I would define it as, you getting straight A's with now behavioral issues."

"Might wanna rethink that definition." he quickly stuffed Lydia's phone into his pocket and pressed his own against his leg, when he heard Kagome's voice sound through the speaker.

"'Nough said."

He watched his dad walk away, already dressed up to attend to the conference. While he did feel a small amount of guilt for not doing well in school, or as well as his dad wanted him to do, there were more important things to do. Such as keeping his best friend alive, trying to figure out who this alpha was, and right now, get over to show Kagome what he found.

"Stiles? Stiles?! Everything alright? Are you still even there..."

"Sorry. Listen, can I come over? I really need to show this to you and get your opinion on this."

Kagome sighed, slightly miffed she had been suddenly put on hold when Stiles had been about to reveal what was so important. And now that he was back on the phone, he wasn't going to tell her. It must be rather important if he felt he could tell her over the phone in his own house.

"If it's that important, then yes you can come ov...er." she pulled her phone away when she got that tone telling her Stiles had already hung up on her, not ever waiting to let her finish.

First he calls her on her cell, if he knew he was at home sick, which he should seeing he was Scott's best friend, then why didn't he just call the house number? Then he called her cell two more times, only to leave her hanging that he had learned something important and then rudely hung up on her when she gave him the go ahead to come over.

She shifted when she heard some knocking at the back door. Blinking, she furrowed her brows in wonder. Did he call her, asking to come over, when he had been there the entire time?

"I swear to god, if you had been here the entire time..." her threat died after she took the person in who had knocked on the back door.

Blinking, she was mentally making sure she wasn't seeing things as she quickly swept her gaze from head to toe and then back up again. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to jump start a reaction of any kind. The cold medicine was at fault, she was sure of it. There was no other reason for the words that came out of her mouth next, or where her thoughts were currently going because of the sight she was currently taking in.

"You're not Stiles."

No, definitely not Stiles. Stiles didn't have dark, near black hair. Stiles didn't have thick black brows. Stiles didn't have dark, brooding gray eyes. Stiles wasn't even showing signs of stubble. And Stiles sure as hell didn't look as fit and tasty as the half naked Derek standing at the back door.

"Uh... why don't you come in." she stepped aside making room for him. All she could do was blink at the empty space he left behind as he took her invitation, her mind going around in circles about the way his muscles moved as he walked past her. She blamed Miroku and his perverseness for all of that. And should she blush at any time in Derek's presence, she'd blame the cold she was nearly over.


	10. Chapter 10

She was still in a daze as she closed the back door. Why the hell was Derek visiting her, while being half naked?

Her brows furrowed when she realized something more important. Derek was visiting her. With her brows still furrowed, she turned to take Derek in, watching him take in his own surroundings. She was familiar with this sort of action, he was technically in a new territory, so he was making sure he wasn't in any way a danger. While he had been there before, once in Scott's room and then her own, he hadn't really been over before. So it left her to wonder why he was here.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality, as he instantly turned his attention to her. Like his sweep of the main floor, his gaze on her was intense and -very- thorough. While she didn't shift, she did feel her cheeks warm with the sure sign of a blush. It was the cold, the cold that was no longer bothering her with it's presence, but it was the cold.

"I..." his own brows furrowed as he stared down at the floor between them obviously having problems coming up with an answer.

It wasn't that the silence at his lack of answer was growing awkward, not at all, but it soon ended when she let out a light sneeze. Great, now her head hurt. Letting out a disgusted sound from the back of her throat as she walked past Derek back into the kitchen. Time for some more tea, as well as some medicine. Her aunt had been kind enough to leave some cold medicine out next to the water cooker.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just my body tripping up over itself due to the amount of stress that had been building up over the last few weeks is all." she waved his question off as she poured some more water into the cooker and turned it on.

Grabbing a glass she poured some water so she could easily swallow the pills. As much as she hated modern medicine, it tended to leave her rather doped up, it was always made for easy consumption. Though there were syrups that tasted just as bad as some of the herbal remedies that Kaede used to make for their little group.

She saw the confusion on Derek's face as she fixed her mug. Smiling softly, she turned her complete attention onto the water cooker that was sitting on the counter before her. With as screwed up as her body was at the moment, meaning her miko abilities were also a little thin, it would only take a short while before the medication to kick in.

"I got a cold. It's not the first time I overstressed myself into getting sick, but I should be better tomorrow. Thanks for asking." her head lolled slightly to take Derek in, using all her willpower to keep her eyes on his face.

His brows furrowed at her answer, making her wonder what it was he was thinking about. She heard the water cooker click, signaling that it was done and she blinked rapidly as she felt the medicine quickly kicking in. She thought it would have taken a little longer at least, she had just taken the stuff.

It was when she began pouring her tea that she realized that talking was not a great idea, seeing as the filter between her brain and mouth was now malfunctioning due to the medicine.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat, drink? A shirt perhaps? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy the view, cause I do..." trailing off, she leaned heavily on the counter and let her head drop when she realized what she just said. "Please ignore that last remark."

She didn't have to look up to know that Derek was most likely staring at her oddly, or to notice that she was most likely putting a tomato to shame with how fiercely she was blushing. Letting out a pathetic whimper, she wished she had just ignored Derek's knocking a few minutes prior, hell, she wished she had just stayed in bed that morning.

Derek was stunned at her boldness. Though she was hunched in on herself when she realized what she just said, she still had said it. Whether the medicine she was taking hed loosened her inhibitors or not, it meant she was honestly attracted to him, at least physically. For now at least.

Something deep within him preened at the knowledge, that she had taken notice of him and was attracted to him. It made him at war with himself and his instincts. While he did want her, he had come to terms with his instincts, they had never been wrong before why start fighting against them now, now wasn't the time for his own pleasures. Sadly.

He still remembered their last conversation, where she had mentioned that she herself had held a position of alpha. The problem was, alphas were rarely made nor was the position merely given away. Instincts made the being an alpha, made the others follow them, turn to them, made them alpha. So he had believed her when she first told him, instinctively at first. It had been later that night when he came to terms that she was an alpha in her own right and seeing her as she was now only made that truth more solid in his mind.

She was constantly looking out for Scott, Stiles and the rest that were near her, only to care for herself last. Instinctively, they allowed her first rights as thanks for that. She didn't use her position over them with greed or with ulterior motives, unlike the alpha that was running around killing others, had killed his sister. She had worked and worried over the others, to the point she left her own care to none existent.

It was with that knowledge, that he was able to squish down that primal urge to take her, dominate her and make her his own. It didn't help when she had let out a whimper after her bold comment about his state of dress. But now wasn't the time, as much as something deep within him tightened at his refusal to make any form of move towards her.

"Please say something so I won't have to." her voice broke him out of his thoughts, drawing his attention once again.

Still hunched over, only holding onto a mug full of steaming tea this time, she still refused to look at him directly. Her eyes were darting over none important objects on the counter in front of her, though they would land on him every so often. The stance she continued to hold was defensive, showing that she was still embarrassed with what she had said earlier.

"Water. I'll have some water."

"Right. Water, hang on a second." her hands were a flurry as the moved about the cupboards after placing her mug down on the counter.

He watched ever move, every twitch, every nuance of her as she filled him a glass of water. With her free hand, she grabbed her own mug and made her way towards him and presented him with a glass of water. Her hand was absolutely still, but she was blushing madly and refused to make eye contact with him. He mentally found it endearing and took the glass from her. He said his thanks and watched her move into the living room and followed after her.

Kagome was still feeling rather frazzled, knowing that he was watching her every move. She was trying her best to ignore him as she placed her mug on the coffee table and plopped herself on the couch and grabbed the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and cuddled into the side of the couch she had claimed as her own.

Reaching from her little warm cocoon, she took her mug to take a sip. Pausing, she raised a brow when she noticed that Derek was standing there, either taking herself in or taking the room in.

"Feel free to sit down." she watched as she finally took a sip of her tea, her entire body easing as the warmth from it spread to her entire being.

Her eyes followed his movements as he took the other end of the couch. The silence was somewhat awkward, her being still slightly embarrassed from her thoughtless blurt a few minutes prior, and him, she wasn't sure why he wasn't exactly talking. So she continued to sip at her tea trying to figure out how to break it.

"So... Scott hasn't been bothering you lately... has he?" the last few days were somewhat a haze for her, all she really remembered was that there had been another killing, that Jackson and Lydia had somehow been involved or witnessed it and that was about it.

"No. Not lately."

"Good. Cause, if he did... I'd make sure it was the last time." she grumbled into her cup, narrowing her eyes slightly as she looked off to the side.

Derek merely raised a brow, surprised to see and hear the annoyed tone. Then again, even past interactions with her had either been short or rushed. Meaning, he really didn't know her all that well. What he did know was little, but mattered. She was loyal, like Stiles she had stuck with Scott even after discovering that her cousin was now a werewolf and about the alpha. She put others before herself first, like a true alpha does. While she was, from what he saw so far, a firm believer in allowing one their own personal space to grow, she also believed in reprimanding for wrong, and in Scott's case, stupid acts.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's being a jerk and an idiot when you're concerned." she let out a huff and leaned on a raised elbow. "If he's not going to you for help, then he' plotting out ways to put you into jail. While I think it has to do with this alpha messing up with his life, there are better ways with dealing with frustration."

He tried to keep himself in check when she muttered about 'cute but idiotic cousins'. Yes, what little he did know about her mattered greatly. But what he didn't know also mattered and still left him with many questions. Raising the glass, he took a drink, contemplating on whether he should use this time to question her or not.

"If you have questions, go ahead and ask them. Your silence is going to make me deaf."

She was looking at him with a lazy gaze, her eyes barely open and he grit his teeth at the picture she was presenting him with. She had shifted so that the blanket was now wrapped around her legs, the large sweater she wore was hanging off of her, baring a pale shoulder. Her hair, as he had noticed when she had first opened the door, was damp and haphazardly piled up and away from her face. Though many strands had been left free or had fallen and framed her face.

The fact that she was in such a relaxed state around him was practically an invitation. But knowing that she wasn't quite herself, most likely due to the medication she had taken, he bit back on his instincts. So he decided it best to distract himself with a few questions that would nag him every now and then.

"How did you get involved with your friend from the garage?"

"Kouga?" when he merely nodded his head, she answered honestly, well as honestly as she could with all things considering. "He kinda... kidnapped me."

"What?!"

"Yeah... that was a few years back, when we were both living in Japan. The group I was alpha of crossed paths with Kouga and his pack, things got out of hand with a friend of mine, and I got kidnapped in trying to stop things from getting out of hand." she turned her gaze back to her mug with a fond smile on her face. "Well, I was the target, but someone I had been watching over sort of got caught up in the kidnapping as well. It was helping him escape and then slapping Kouga that most likely kept me alive. But dear god, it turned his attentions towards me for a long time after that."

"You... slapped him."

"Hey! Shippo was just a kid! If I could help him escape, then I was going to do it. Kouga pretty much allowed me to walk around freely, so it was his own fault. Him and his bully tactics I could handle, it was his constant calling me 'his woman' after the whole ordeal that got annoying."

Something reared and wanted to prove Kouga wrong. Kagome his? His own instincts were pushing forward, just brushing beneath the surface in such a way he hadn't know was possible. And all this over a few words that had been uttered in the past.

"So, I guess when he said he would claim me as his own, the others followed and pretty much accepted me as pack. Thankfully, he and Ayame hooked up like they had promised each other they would. But, as Kouga and the others like to remind me, once pack, always pack." she shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her tea.

His instincts settled somewhat, after hearing that Kouga hadn't kept true to his word of claiming Kagome. But Kagome was right, she was still considered part of their pact, whether she was involved directly with them or not. So his instincts were somewhat soothed, she was protected. The scent of the wolf that had visited a while back still lingered. The scent of an alpha. In fact it was strongest in the very room the both of them were in.

Leaning forward, he placed his glass on the table and stood up and walked towards the window when the sound of a vehicle neared. Call him paranoid, but he had just dealt with those Argents in his own territory, and while he had taken off, he wasn't sure how safe this place really was.

"Every thing alright?"

"Just checking."

"Checking for what?"

"Argents."

"Ah. So that's why you're here."

He turned to her, his eyes somewhat wide at how quickly put it together. Then again, he had just spelled it out. She had twisted so she could keep his eyes on him, looking far too feline with how she was lounging and leaned against her crossed arms.

"Well then, can't remember if I said this already or not, but if anything should happen, you are more than welcome to come here."

"What about Scott, or your aunt?"

"Scott needs to grow up. As for my aunt... well I'll think of something." she turned away from him and muttered under his breath. Too bad for her, he could hear everything she had to say. "Hopefully it won't involve her conspiring against me with my mother about getting a boyfriend."

Raising a brow, he was about to ask what she could possible mean, though his attention turned back to the street and saw a familiar jeep pull up front as yet an even more familiar person jumped out and hastily made his way to the front door.

"What is he doing here?"

"He?"

"Scott's friend."

"Stiles? Oh Stiles! Shit." she cursed as she untangled herself from the blanket and made her way to the front door, brushing past him with some haste.

He watched how the boy raised a hand to knock on the door, only to see a slim hand reach out and pull him in. As much as he found the boy annoying at times, he would admit that he had some good qualities. If he had stuck with Scott all this time, stood up to him and was willing to run around to try and keep his friends safe were anything to go by, then Stiles was alright in his book.

"How did you do that? Is it you freaky spirit powers? Are you psychic as well? Can you see into the..." the rain of sudden questions came to an end when both male parties could finally see each other. "What is he doing here!? Scott is going to freak!"

"Oh, I can't spend time with others, but he can skip with his girlfriend?"

"That's not... It's Derek Hale!" Stiles waved his arms about in the other male's direction, shock still painfully easy to read on his face.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and you're Stiles Stilinski. Names aside, what's with this important discovery again?"

"But he's half naked! Why is there a half naked Derek Hale in your living room?! Why are you half naked? And here in this living room?" Stiles narrowed his eyes in Derek's direction.

"Because I was about to jump his bones, but sadly, you interrupted us." both turned her way at her ratheranswer, Stiles actually chocking somewhat.

Kagome rolled her eyes at Stiles reaction, but she had his attention. "Now, what did you discover at Lydia's?"

"Jump his half naked... Lydia?"

"This might take a minute. I'm going to make myself some more tea. Please keep it... quiet." she shook her head and walked back towards the coffee table and picked up her empty mug before making her way back towards the kitchen.

She left the room with an awkward silence hanging over the two left behind, Stiles taking in Derek's form, which unsettled the werewolf slightly.

Stiles himself rocked on his feet, somewhat startled that Derek was there, he had hoped to show the file to either Scott or Kagome and then they could later tell the other werewolf themselves. He was still slightly... it wasn't frightened or scared, no he had gotten over that when in Derek's presence, unbalanced? Wary?

This was something he hated, his mixed feelings during these situations. Scott, his best friend was a creature of myth, which he found totally awesome. His cousin, Kagome, was also a being of myth and legend, which was once again, totally awesome. But because Scott wasn't really happy or liked Derek, he was always slightly on edge around the older male.

That was the feeling! He was on edge around Derek Hale. But that should be natural, right? He was a werewolf, a natural predator in the disguise of a human. Something that humans were meant to fear. But Scott was his best friend and Derek was trying to help said best friend. Kagome... she was a being that was meant to protect life. While kick ass, not meant to terrify the human population.

"...right. Then I'll see you and Scott later. Thanks for the call."

Kagome walked back into the room, blowing softly on her tea before sipping at it. While she navigated to her original spot she kept her gaze and attention on her cell. With a push of a few more buttons she sat down and curled her legs under her.

"Are we going to go over what you found Stiles, or are you just going to stand there?" she looked up and over the back of the couch, putter her cell on the coffee table.

"Wha... right! Right, and since Derek's here, still half naked, he'll know what to do. I guess. Was kinda hoping you or Scott would tell him, but this works too..." he pulled out Lydia's cell phone and searched for the file and moved towards the couch and leaned heavily on the back and held out a cell to Kagome, but didn't give it to her right away.

Derek narrowed his eyes at how close to Kagome, Stiles was. But he did move forward and sit next to her when she motioned him to. She placed her mug on the table and took the cell from Stiles, but waited for whatever the boy had to say first.

"Like I was trying to tell you earlier, I went to check up Lydia because she didn't show up at school at all today. She had looked pretty out of it last night, and it turned out she's suffering from a mild form of post traumatic stress. At least I think she is. She was high enough on some drugs that were meant for that at least."

"And how does all tie into Lydia's cell?"

"Look for the latest video files. That should be pretty self explanatory."

Pursing her lips, Kagome took Stiles in for a few seconds more before doing as he said and looked for the files, more importantly, the video files. It took a while, the girl had set up her phone slightly differently that what she was used too, but she got there.

And what she saw, she understood why Stiles had been so jumpy on the phone earlier.

"Wow... this is important." keeping her eyes on the short clip that replayed on the cell, she handed said cell over to Derek. "Not sure, but will this be of any help in finding the alpha?"

Derek looked up at the question, still slightly reeling from the fact that the alpha had been caught on video. It was short and blurry, but it still happened. Sadly, it wouldn't be much to help identify who the alpha was. If he had something else to go on, some sort of physical evidence, something where his human identity was shown, that would help. But this, sadly, no it wouldn't.

He watched as Kagome turned her eyes back to the cell he had in his hand and worry her lower lip. The fact that she was still worried, worried him. It made him wonder where exactly her mind could be going.

"Is Lydia in danger? I mean, does the alpha know she managed to catch a him on camera so to say? Because if he does, then he might make a move against her. Won't he."

She reached over and clutched at her mug, and then stared at him, her blue eyes looking tired, but filled with worry. His own thoughts now turning over the information that her questions had made him think about.

Was the girl in danger? He wouldn't say no, but he also wouldn't say yes as well. Things were rather up in the air concerning the alpha, because he wasn't sure what the alpha was doing. Did the alpha know? It all had happened so fast, so it was easy to say that the girl couldn't remember, but as for the alpha, he was unsure. As for the alpha making a move on the girl, once again he wasn't sure. There was far to much unknown factors to say for sure.

"I... can't say for sure. Things are still very unclear with the alpha, so I would suggest that you keep an eye on her at much as possible. And keep eye out for any new faces that she's unfamiliar with."

Kagome returned to nibbling on her lower lip. She had pretty much expected that answer, although she had been hoping for something a little more, positive. Still, she would keep an eye out for Lydia, as best as she could. As well as for any unfamiliar faces that approached the girl in the next little while.

She turned and took Stiles in. It wasn't hard to see that he wasn't happy with Derek's answer. He did have a thing for the girl. But from the silence, it was easy to see that the questions she had voiced, had at some point also been asked. If only mentally.

Letting out a sigh, followed by a yawn, all this was doing was making her exhausted. It didn't help that she had been fighting the drowsiness the medicine was making her feel for the last half hour. She knew that by tomorrow, she would be able to go back to school.

Sipping at her tea, her mind began to wander over other matters. She would be starting her new job next week, so she was grateful for that. A little extra pocket money never hurt anyone, and despite how hectic it might get there, she could go on autopilot and sort out her thoughts there as well.

"What do we do with the file now?" she hummed as she snuggled into the couch a little more deeply. Another yawn escaped her and her eyes began to finally droop.

"Delete it. If this Lydia can't remember the night already as it is, it's best we wipe all evidence away. No need for it to fall into the wrong hands."

Stiles snatched the phone back and began the process of doing just that. He let his thumb hover over the button when something came to mind, "Should we tell Scott about this?"

"He doesn't already know?"

"I told him things were bad this afternoon, but he turned his cell off by the time I found out about this video."

"...No. Despite that the alpha was caught on video, there's no real way to find out who it actually is."

Stiles waited a few more seconds before finally pushing down on the button. While he did feel like he was betraying his best friend, Scott had totally ignored his warnings and then cut himself off from the rest of the world so he could spend some time with Allison. While he could understand that he finally had a girlfriend was sweet and all, this alpha thing should take priority. The alpha was trying to get Scott in on killing these random people after all!

"Then I'll be going and return Lydia her cell phone. Just so you know though, I don't really like keeping this from Scott."

"He's gotta learn then, that when others say it's important, to pay attention then and there."

Both turned to Kagome when she let out a humm and snuggled into Derek's side, already half asleep it seemed. She curled herself to fit into his side as best and as tightly as she could, leaving Stiles to point a raised finger in Derek and Kagome's direction. His mouth opened and closed, trying to work out some for of verbal sounds but snapped it shut at the look Derek gave him.

His hand dropped to his side at the low growl Derek had issued his way. Though it stopped just as suddenly as it started when Kagome wrapped an arm around Derek's waist. It was easy, even for Stiles to see, that Derek had a thing for Kagome. If Kagome knew, he wasn't too sure. If Scott knew, he could only hope his best friend didn't. One thing for sure though, he wouldn't let Kagome live this down.

"I'm... I'm gonna go now." he pointed towards the door as he made his way towards it.

There was now way he was going to tell Scott he saw his cousin cuddle up into Derek's side. He wasn't going to tell him how Derek wrapped an arm around a sleeping Kagome in return. He wasn't going to tell Scott how he last saw Derek lean down towards Kagome before he shut the door. He liked living, and he was sure if he said anything, he'd have both Derek and Scott on his ass.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome smiled to herself as she changed out of her work clothes in the small locker room that was provided for the workers. Though it was to be she start her job next week, after the three days she spent at home sick, she needed to do something that wasn't tied to her home. As much as it was her haven, with all the drama Scott was bringing home with him, it wasn't exactly her haven any longer.

She was still somewhat reeling from the news her aunt and Scott had shared with her from what happened at the conference the other night. Turns out a mountain lion had actually showed up and had caused a panic in the parking lot at school. After aunt Mel had gotten over the shock, she had chewed Scott a new one for skipping the entire day.

Kagome had ignored the pleading look he had sent her way, she had warned him when he had called her earlier that day. But did he listen? No- he brushed it off. While it was a sweet gesture to keep Allison away from something that would upset her on the day of the year where she should be nothing but smiles, but it had fallen on a really shitty day for Scott.

That day at school, Allison had been pretty much glued to his side, telling the both of them that she had been grounded and wasn't allowed to see Scott outside of school. Kagome merely raised a brow. The one time she had anything resembling a love life had been anything but normal, so she couldn't offer any word on the subject matter. She simply told them to find a way to bend the rules, to find a loop hole if not being able to see or communicate with each other for a short time was so hard on them.

That had garnered praises of her genius from Allison and an awed look from her cousin. To think that were all in high school. They would by then know how to think and look for loop holes, and know of her genius by then. Oh well, they were in love and were not able to think much if not than each other.

She had called to see if Scott could pick her up from work, but all she got was that damn per-recorded voice that said the number was unavailable at the time. She could only blink and shrug her shoulders. Either Scott was in a location that got no reception at all, or he turned his phone off again. Rolling her eyes was all she could do.

Blinking, a sigh was released when the house came into view. Despite the work not being all that hard, she could use a shower and then start on her homework. Scott should be home by the time she arrived, or around then at least. If not, he was at Allison's. He did have the car after all. Doing the shopping and all. Her bike wouldn't be able to carry all that they needed on the list that they had made up the previous day.

The sound of screeching tires brought her back to reality and she swerved to avoid her crazy cousin. Grasping at her heart, she got off her bike after she felt she was able to stand on her own two feet and pushed her bike to the back door, more than ready to rip Scott a new one for nearly running her over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you have eyes?" her eyes narrowed on Scott as he rushed out of the car.

Though her brows furrowed when he didn't answer her, he looked somewhat surprised to see her standing there, but simply rushed over to her and dragged her inside and then up the stairs.

"Scott? Scott?! What's wrong?" she winced and hissed when the grip he had on her wrist merely tightened and she stumbled into his room when he practically threw her in.

She tried to soothe her wrist, bending and rotating her hand, hissing at the slight pinch when she went to fast or too far. Her eyes followed Scott's movements as he locked his door and then slammed the window shut.

"Should I even ask..." she brought up her other hand to try and message her wrist, seeing that it was already bruising when Scott turned on a light. "Great... at least it wasn't my writing hand."

So into trying to heal her wrist as far as she would go, continuing to flex her hand and message her wrist, that she didn't notice the extra presence in Scott's room. But she did notice Scott's jump in surprise. Lifting a brow, she turned her attention to the reason, and felt her face instantly warm up.

Hadn't she been trying to avoid any confrontation with Derek since Stiles had told her earlier that day that she had cuddled up to the male the day before. Worst part was, she didn't remember any of it. Furrowing her brows, she thought it over. If she didn't remember it, then it didn't happen, in her mind. So, ergo, there was nothing for her to be embarrassed about.

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" Scott panted out, trying to catch his second wind.

Derek merely sat there in the corner chair, looking far too comfortable and at ease. He eyed Scott, though he did turn his gaze her way with a raised brow. Kagome merely shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what was going on.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

Ah. The alpha. Turning to Scott, she really took him in. He was frightened. Face pale, his aura fluctuating, a slight amount of sweat dotted his brow and he still continued to take in short, quick breaths. If Scott was acting like this, that must mean the alpha got really close.

"Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather. No he didn't talk!"

It seemed, blood or not, sarcasm was a natural defense mechanism in the family. She had picked up on it heavily since she had started the Shikon quest. She absently wondered if it was natural for all everyone or a certain trait in the family.

"Well did you get anything off of him? An impression."

"What do you mean?"

Derek inhaled deeply through his nose before pushing himself out of the the chair to stand before them, more so Scott than herself. Kagome felt like the third wheel, a flat third wheel as she continued to soothe her wrist. Either way, Derek seemed slightly exasperated.

"Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

Scott was already thinking, which was good. Kagome did make a mental note to go over some methods she could try and teach him. They might be able to help him in the long run. They wouldn't be for the exact same thing, seeing as she was taught for mikos, but the principle was the same. To work on one's senses to be in touch, or better touch, with the world around him. But since Scott did have a link with this alpha, it might just work on 'those' senses as well.

"Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"No, not... not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew... drew the spiral."

So, maybe learning how to use this link to their advantage as well. Could she teach him to recognize it in the alpha, when the alpha wasn't... wolfed out? Because the connection was there either way. Unless one could turn it on and off, but Kagome didn't think that was possible. Even Naraku needed Onigumo's heart returned after a while. And as far as she knew, werewolves were physic in any way whatsoever. Save for the pack mentality thing they seemed to have.

"Wait, the what? What did you just say?"

Kagome could only blink at Derek's honest shock at that. Obviously, this spiral meant something. And she was pretty sure it wasn't a good something either.

"He... he drew a spiral, on... on the window of my car. In a condensation, you know."

They were both taking Derek in, obviously this was important to him. It meant something really important. Kagome was at war with herself whether to ask or not, but Scott seemed to have beaten her to the punch.

"What? You have this look, like you know what it means."

Derek didn't answer him right away, his face lacking that brooding look she had quickly associated him with. But then he shut himself down, his face went blank and he finally answered, brushing past them while doing so.

"No. It's nothing."

Scott was quick to follow Derek, obviously wanting to know whatever it was that Derek knew, "Wait. Wait, wait, wait a second!"

Derek paused and looked Scott in the eye, letting his hand drop instead of unlocking the door.

"You can't do that! You can't ask me to trust you, and, and then just keep things to yourself!"

"Doesn't mean anything." Derek's quick answer shot Scott's question down and was once again turning towards the door to leave.

"You buried your sister under a spiral."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit. That was news to her. She wasn't shocked over the fact that he buried his own sister. She had lost -that- innocence a long time ago, after the first village she had helped bury and pray over. So, did a spiral have significance to werewolves? Or was to certain werewolf families? Her head was swimming with endless questions of the like. But they came to a halt as Scott spoke up yet again, demanding an explanation.

"What does it mean?"

Derek merely continued to look at her cousin, his face still blank, but she could tell that Scott had hit a nerve when he had brought up Derek's sister. Instead, he lowered his eyes for a brief moment before looking Scott dead in the eyes and rested his hand heavily on Scott's shoulder. He wore a look that Kagome herself was familiar with. She had seen it often enough on the faces of the group she had traveled with. Even Shippo and Rin would wear it rarely.

She would sometimes catch glimpses of herself in the mirror wearing that look, making her look all that much similar to Kikyo when she did.

"You don't want to know." with his hand on the open door, the other on Scott's shoulder, he let the answer sink into Scott's head before leaving. But not without tossing a glance her way.

Scott watched after him, his face clearly showing confusion. When he swung her way, Kagome merely shook her head.

"...There are reasons for not sharing certain answers, Scott. Most times, it's because others aren't ready to hear them."

Scott's brows furrowed at her words, obviously not expecting her to side with Derek. She had learned after the true first horror of the feudal era she had retold her mother, to water it down and filter the things she shared with her mother. Even then, her mother would sometimes clutch to her and cry, ask how it was possible that she was willing to return to such a world and could still smile after seeing and surviving the things she did.

She had learned the hard way. That was life. It wasn't fair, it was often times cruel, more so back then. But she had learned to live with that knowledge and do the best she could for any that asked her for help. Which had been a lot.

With her piece said, she followed after Derek, feeling that he was still on the property, just waiting outside the backdoor.

"I really hope, you have a very good reason for withholding the answer to Scott's question regarding the spiral." Kagome let the door close behind her and lean back against the door frame behind her as she took Derek in.

"Like you said, he isn't ready to know the answer."

"Is that -your- impression, you do you really think Scott isn't ready?" her eyes narrowed slightly, she knew things were still unstable between the two of them.

"What do you think?"

Kagome took in the dark backyard, thinking over the question. Absently, she rubbed at her slightly bruised wrist. "No, Scott isn't ready. Not yet."

Her hands paused when Derek took hold of them, flipping the one hand over to see the largest part of the bruise. It pretty much encircled her entire wrist, like some sort of sickening bracelet or brand.

"It'll be gone by the end of tomorrow. Nothing to worry about."

"It's one of the reason's Scott isn't ready. He can't control himself. Especially around Argent."

"Allison?! He acts like any other hormonal teenage boy around a hot looking girl. Or thinks about her. If anything, I think he's showing exceptional control when she's involved." and she wasn't just saying that because Scott was her cousin, because she honestly believed that what she said.

Derek's tightened his hold slightly on her wrist. Not to a point that it was painful, but she did subconsciously wince at the action. His hold loosened, but he didn't let go of her.

"She's a distraction."

"I'll admit that one, he does tend to lose his head when Allison is concerned. But that's also natural, isn't it? To think about the one that... you find is set apart from the others. Means something to you?" though she formed it as a question, it was rhetorical. She sure as hell knew she had worn rose tinted glasses when she first knew she had feelings for Inuyasha. But she had taken those glasses off, after they had been removed forcefully from time to time with all his secret meetings with Kikyo.

She felt Derek's thumb sweep over her pulse, making something in her tighten and tingle. Biting the inside of her cheek, she tried to focus on the conversation, and not Derek's sudden physical contact with her. What had changed between now and their last conversation?

"How's the girl?"

"Lydia?" with her brows raised, Kagome tried to understand if it was Lydia he meant and the sudden reason for the topic change. When Derek simply nodded his head, she went over what she had gathered from Lydia that day. "As far as I could tell, pretty normal, all things considering. Then again, I haven't known her for that long, I'm also not in her grade. If anything, you would be better off asking Stiles."

"Nothing else?"

"Like I said, I've only known her since the summer, and barely. So I can't really tell if she doesn't actually remember, or if she acting. Stiles saw her the day after the murder, so he would know if she was acting or not. But, I'll continue to keep an eye on her."

Silence once again washed over them. Derek continued to hold her hand in his own, Kagome unsure on whether she should say something or not about it, so she decided it best just to keep her mouth shut. She knew she would otherwise end up embarrassing herself if she tried to say something about it.

"I need you to help keep Scott away from Allison."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Why? Besides the whole, Allison's family are hunters. What's the reason for the sudden need for him to cut himself off from her?"

"He came to me to help teach him how to control himself. He can't do that if Allison is in the way."

"In the way." Kagome licked her lips, Derek's words and actions reminding her of two brothers that had often said the same thing about the humans in their pacts. "I don't mean to sound insulting, but I think you've been a lone wolf for far too long."

Derek's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on her wrist in warning. He wanted an explanation and she would give it to him, as best she could.

"I met someone once, who told me what his father had asked of him before he died in battle; Do you have someone to protect. I've seen, and even done, some pretty amazing things in order to protect those I care for. Allison isn't in the way. Scott is different than you. You grew up with this gift, Scott is still coming to terms with it. So the methods you are familiar with and work for you, might not be the same for Scott."

She looked him in the eye, trying to weigh down the words she was trying to pass onto him. She more than understood that right now, he couldn't really teach Scott with kid gloves, lives were at stake here, his and those closest to him included.

"All I'm saying is, keep all options open when teaching Scott how to control this. That might mean how to control himself, distractions included." she looked down at the hand that was still wrapped around her wrist with some hidden interest.

His skin was slightly darker than her own, his hand much larger than her own. While it seemed harmless at the moment, he still had the strength to crush her wrist in an instant, as well as how his nails could turn into deadly claws. Her life seemed to revolve around canines, predators hidden behind masks of none threatening faces. The perfect disguise for a predator in all honesty.

Taking a step forward, her free hand eased the grip he had on her wrist, letting her hand slip free, speaking up while doing so, "Derek, do you have someone to protect? You'd be amazed, how much stronger you'd become, if you did."

Derek looked down at her, her eyes taking on a glow in the light of the moon and from the house, making them almost electric blue in coloring. They reminded him of his own eyes when he felt 'the wolf' in him just brushing beneath the surface. With the single step closer she had taken to get him to release his hold on her, it had made her scent all that much stronger.

While he was going over her words, he was also going over what he had come to realize what 'the wolf' in him, his instincts had been telling him about her. He had come to terms with them, accepted them, but he wouldn't act on them. It was far to dangerous with the alpha's identity unknown and killing random people.

He so wanted to close the distance between them, to simply take her and find out if her taste was anything like her natural scent. But he could wait, he had learned to be patient. Sadly, his patients was running thin, and there were many reasons. Scott for one, with his inability to follow simple instructions. The hunters, and their constant need to antagonize him into engaging against them. The alpha, for killing his sister and these random people, that might not be so random at all.

"Good night Derek. And try and stay safe."

He watched as Kagome entered her house backwards, her eyes still on him the entire time. He felt himself shit his weight, almost following after her. Clenching his hand into a fist, he merely let her go. It was then it hit him, this thing Scott seemed to have with Allison. It was a dangerous feeling. It felt like everything was soon revolving around her, made him feel... grounded, and sometimes weak. But the thought of another male, or the alpha getting in any way near her made his blood boil in anger, made him feel that much stronger.

Did he have someone to protect?

At the moment, no he didn't. But if he continued to follow his instincts, he hoped that soon, he would have someone to protect. A very specific someone.

Perhaps she was right, he had been a lone wolf for too long.

Turning on his heel, he made his way back to what was left of him home, his thoughts still trying to sort out logic from instincts with everything that was happening. A certain blued eyed young woman being at the forefront of his mind and dominating those thoughts.

Kagome watched from the window as Derek's form was swallowed up by the shadows before she herself backed away. Letting out a sigh, she turned around and made her way upstairs.

Yup, was she ever glad to have a job, a place away from home. A new sort of, hectic haven. She locked up, making sure the door was actually locked, before turning off the lights and turned to head back upstairs.

"Jesus! Are you tying to give me a heart attack? Cause you almost succeeded." with a hand pressed tightly to her chest just over her heart, she tossed a glare at her cousin, not at all noticing his own narrowed eyes or the slight anger that rolled off of him.

"What was that all about? And since when did you start talking with Derek?" his eyes were narrowed and Kagome could see in the dim lighting coming from behind him, how they were beginning to take on that golden glow that indicated the wolf was just beneath the surface.

"No, 'I'm sorry Kagome, didn't mean to scare you' first?"

"Sorry. Better?"

Rolling her eyes at his gruff answer, far too used to such attitude from Inuyasha, she simply shrugged her shoulders to answer his first questions, "Firstly, you would know if you had picked up Stiles' calls and text messages the other day. And secondly, since you seemed to have forgotten that you happen to be a werewolf."

"I don't forget." his brows were furrowed, wondering what exactly she was trying to get at with that last part.

"You can't only be a werewolf when it's convenient for you Scott! It doesn't work like that. It's not something you can simply turn on and off, it's what you are now! Trust me, I've been there before." she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

Letting her head drop, she tried to calm herself down before speaking up again. She loved Scott dearly, he was her baby cousin. Though he acted far younger than his actual age at the moment, but she would let that slide due to his current situation. But only so far. He had to learn to pay attention and take up responsibilities now as well. Which was something he was being lazy about. Doing that, would only hurt him in the long run, it was best to learn all that he could now, so he wouldn't run into potentially dangerous situations in the future.

"Scott... I'm not going to say that what you're going through is normal. I'm not going to side with either you or Derek when it concerns the teaching methods on how you gain control. I will however offer any aid I can give you in that area, if you're willing to listen to what I have to say and do as I tell you to. Which is something I expect you to do with whatever advice... Except for that thing about Allison... I hate that bit. Women make you weak? What a load of bull if I ever heard of it..." with that she walked past him, muttering about sexism and how men thought women and love made them weak only to be surprised to find out otherwise.

"Remember that Scott! I hear of you saying such shit, I'll pound on you one something painful!"

Scott winced, knowing she was one that kept true to her promises. He was mentally thankful she hadn't done anything rash when he had demanded answers from her after getting the jump on her. It reminded him of the cold shoulder Stiles gave him all day at school. While he could understand, it was still painful. And on top of that, Derek wanted him to stay away from Allison, but Kagome wasn't in agreement of that. But like Kagome said, his situation wasn't exactly a normal one, and Derek was the only one that knew some something of his situation, so he would be sticking with his advice.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome had seriously hoped that her little, chat, with her cousin would have made him think twice about Derek's so called 'Women make us Weak' lesson. Sadly, that wasn't exactly the case. She didn't learn till a free period that seemed to run parallel to one of Allison's that Scott had taken to ignoring her.

The bright side? He and Stiles seemed to be back to talking to each other once again. The down side? She had to answers Allison's questions as to why Scott was avoiding her.

"Honestly? It's sorted of mixed up right now. He talks about nothing but you, believe me. I hate to say it, but I'm getting kinda sick of how much he talks about you. I don't mean that as a bad thing it's just..." Kagome waved a hand about, trying and hoping the other girl understood where she was trying to go with her sentence.

"I understand. But... if he's always talking about me... then why is he avoiding me?" Allison's brow was furrowed, obviously trying to put two and two together, only to somehow end up with three.

"It's about the other day."

"When we skipped school?"

"Yeah. See, he's so over the moon that you enjoyed yourself with his idea to skip school. But, he's beating himself up for what happened to Stiles' dad."

"But, that wasn't his fault. It was an accident."

"You know and understand that. I know and understand that. But Scott, doesn't see it that way. Stiles had been trying to get a hold of Scott pretty much most of that day, for whatever reason. With Stiles, one doesn't know. But anyways. Scott believes, that if he had kept his cell on and took Stiles' calls or text messages, then what had happened... wouldn't have happened."

"Okay... I understand that. But, that doesn't explain why he's avoiding me."

Letting out a sigh, Kagome thought over what she was going to say next. It could either make or break the two of them. "Okay... don't take this the wrong way. Please. I think you and Scott are awesome together, really, I do. Because of what happened... Scott may have mentioned that, he was far too concentrated on you and you alone in his life at the moment."

Kagome chanced a peek at Allison and mentally grimaced at the slightly hurt and betrayed look the other girl was wearing. "If you ask me, I'd be flattered. To have a guy think nothing but me all the time? Sure would be nice."

It was Allison's turn to take a peek at Kagome. She hadn't missed the wistful tone. The expression Scott's cousin wore was, was the type of expression, she had never really seen before, but if she had to describe it heart wrenching, to say the least. The worst part was, she was sure Kagome didn't even know that such an expression was on her face.

To be honest, it was something that didn't really belong on Kagome's face. Kagome was the type of person she felt should always be smiling, like she usually was. There was just something about the older girl that drew others in, she had noticed it early on, and despite all things, Kagome usually always wore a smile of some sort.

She opened her mouth to say something, but at seeing the slightly glazed over eyes and how Kagome was staring off to the side slightly, she closed her mouth and went over Kagome's words. Scott was always thinking about her. She had to smile softly. So Scott was always talking and thinking about her. She would admit, it was kind of sweet, that Scott was so... attentive of her. It was then she came to realize, that she was pretty much always calling or texting Scott when they weren't together, which was barely never. Save for after school when Scott was at his part time job.

"Listen, Scott is going through a boy's version of PMS. His emotions are all over the place, meaning he'll be cuddling you to his side one minute, only to seemingly want to be along the next."

"Boy's PMS?" Allison couldn't help but let a small smile play about the corner of her lips.

"Think of it as... Pathetically Mental Sensibility. Or... Premature Mental Syndrome... Whatever. Just saying, when guys act all, emotional and sappy like. It's sure to pass. Scott is pretty level headed so it's sure to pass quickly."

Looking up at the clock that hung in the cafeteria, Kagome let out a sigh. Free period was pretty much over and she had to make her way towards her next class.

"Well. I hope this conversation helped answer you questions. Though I swear, if this ever happens again, I'll simply lock you two is some room until you sort it all out."

Raising a brow, a sly smirk worked it's way onto Allison's face and she couldn't help what came out of her mouth at Kagome's threat. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, it's me, and Scott. Together. In a locked room. Cause all that lacrosse has made him pretty fit. And who would have guessed that tan went that far down..."

Kagome's face instantly scrunched up in disgust and a fake gagging noise mixed with a whimper came out in a strangle from her throat. "Please! I don't need to hear that about my cousin! Oh god! I need an ability to rewind and erase that from my memory."

Allison laughed as Kagome left pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes, muttering how she would also need eye and mental eye bleach. Once again, Kagome pretty much saved the day, and not only that, she was sure she had wiped whatever memory that had caused Kagome to look so... broken away from Kagome's mind. All in all, while Scott had been avoiding her so far, she had faith in Kagome's words. But more importantly, she had faith in Scott.

Said boy was standing in the field, slightly confused how his best friend was going to help him solve or teach his anger issues.

He quickly took in the duffel bag that Stiles had brought with him as Stiles himself took a seat on the bench behind him. He sometimes wondered what could possibly go through his friend's head, and then he would remember himself and think it was better off as a topic left alone. It was Stiles. And as much as he loved the guy, as his best friend mind you, some things were better left alone.

"Now... put this on."

Looking down, Scott could only blink at the black band Stiles just presented him with. If he didn't know any better, he was sure it was it belonged to the track team, but he couldn't help but ask out loud anyways. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors from the track team?"

"Yeah. I borrowed it."

"Stole it?"

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. And you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

Catching sight of something glaring that measly amount of autumn sunlight from atop the bag, Scott furrowed his brows and asked Stiles a question, hoping what he thought was the answer, was wrong. "Isn't that Coach's phone?"

Stiles nodded his head, not at all looking guilty, "That I stole."

"Why?"

"Alright. Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf. Right?" Stiles had barely allowed him time to nod his head before continuing, though he was pretty sure the question had been rhetorical to begin with. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get... angry. Maybe learning to control it, is tied to learning to control your heart rate."

Blinking, he couldn't believe how simple an answer it was. He wondered why it took this long, and Stiles, to figure something like this out. Then again, Stiles had pretty much figured everything out on his own, with lots of hours spent searching online and whatnot. And Kagome... she had her priestess-powers-abilities, so she didn't count. It didn't fail him to see the similarities with himself and the Hulk.

"Like the incredible Hulk." he felt himself smile, most likely a stupid smile at that, as he let his thoughts become public. Thankfully it was only Stiles.

"Kinda like the incredible Hulk. Yeah..."

He still bobbed his head, happy he had something in common with a super hero. Although, he mentally ignored the tiny voice at the back of his head that reminded him that said super hero had a wicked temper. "I'm like the incredible Hulk..."

"Would you shut-up and put the strap on."

While doing that, Scott raised a brow when he saw Stiles pull out a large roll of silver duck tape. It was at that point he began to worry. Maybe going through with whatever plan Stiles had come up with, wasn't such a good idea. Then again, it was a lot better than Derek's plan of 'leave Allison alone'.

That was, until Stiles duck taped his hands together behind his back. And he was using a lot, and tightly too.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Stiles put the tape away only to pull out a lacrosse stick out instead. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period."

Turning, he watched as Stiles walked backwards, better explaining his crazy plan on how this was going to help him control his new, instincts.

"Alright, ready?"

"No." in all honesty, this was feeling way too weird for him.

He was standing in the middle of the field. With his hands bound together behind his back. Stiles was standing, maybe a of couple of yards away. And he had a lacrosse stick with a duffel bag. This was really weird for him, but then again, it had to be better than Derek's option of learning control.

"Remember, don't get angry."

Kicking at the dead grass around him, he waited for Stiles to start up, whatever it was he was going to start doing. And knowing Stiles, it was going to be somewhat physically painful.

"Starting to think... this is a really bad idea." but Stiles didn't hear him. Either that, or his best friend simply ignored him.

A couple dozen balls were dropped on the ground in front of Stiles' feet, he scooped one up and reared back. It was then Scott physically, mentally and emotionally, prepared himself for what was to come.

Still, a grunt of pain escaped him as the first ball hit his shin. Painfully. He bowed down to get a second wind and too try and ignore or force the thought of the pain away. Already, the phone beeped from within the duffel bag and Stiles chuckled. Obviously he was having fun with the whole ordeal.

Gearing up for the second throw, with some embellish to it, Scott also got ready for what was to quickly follow. He had honestly not expected it to hit him square in the jaw the way it did. His body followed with the direction of the ball, bowing down as another he let out another grunt of pain.

He clenched his teeth as he simply stood back up and faced Stiles. "Okay. That one maybe, kinda, hurt."

"Quite. Remember. You're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, about staying calm."

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he repeated the words again, dodging the next ball out of reflex. "Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. Cause there's no balls flying at my face!"

He hissed as the ball struck his shoulder. The next hit him in the chest, just above his heart. And the one after that, hit a little too close to home. If he didn't know any better, he was sure that Stiles' throws were being aimed and gaining more power behind them.

But still, the last one almost brought him to his knees. "Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving."

With narrowed eyes, he glared through his pain towards Stiles. He panted lightly, still trying to remain calm and to ignore the pain. He grit out the words, already feeling his heart pumping and his anger rising with every beat, "I... wonder why."

"Ah-buh-buh! Don't get anger!"

"I'm not getting angry."

A sudden strike to his hip bone, which hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Pain suddenly blooming in his left shoulder. A ball painfully grazing his left thigh, followed by a hit to his right shoulder. His stomach and legs were the ones to get the most hits, and he wouldn't be surprised if he discovered bruising and welts under his clothing at abuse he was putting himself through.

His neck and jaw weren't safe from Stiles' hits either. Though he was mentally thankful that those areas were not as targeted as the rest of his body. Either way, he could feel himself slipping, feel the pain get to him, feed his anger. And as the anger grew, his grip on his control dwindled.

"Stop! Just quickly. Just one sec-!"

The last ball that hit him, pretty much destroyed his control and he finally dropped to his knees. His breathing sounded ragged as he breathed through his clenched teeth. Quickly though, low rumbling growls mixed in with each exhale, making them sound much deeper. The annoying beeping coming from the phone atop the duffel bag wasn't helping the situation either.

The pressure of how tightly he was clenching his teeth, made it feel like he would break his own jaw pretty soon. His entire body felt tight, he could feel his muscles straining. Especially his arms against the band of tape around his wrists.

"Scott?"

Stiles' voice was barely heard over the sound of his pounding heart, of his blood rushing through his body. He felt the tape give way, so he threw his hands forward and clawed at the ground beneath him. He could feel the dirt digging almost painfully beneath his nails, but he concentrated, forced the anger to leave him the hell alone.

He felt his heart begin to slow down, could hear that damn phone's beeping also slow down. But right now, he was more concerned with taking in as much as air as possible. He felt drained, tired. Both mentally and physically from what he just went through. But he realized something through this recent experience.

"Scott? Are you okay? You began to change."

Rolling to his side slightly so he could look his friend in the eye a little easier. He answered Stile's unasked question, still panting to take in the air around him, "The anger... it was... It was more than that. It's like... that angrier I got... the... stronger I felt."

"So... it is anger than. Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison."

"What? Just because she makes you happy?"

"No... because she makes me weak."

With that said, Stiles took Scott in for a few moments before standing and picking everything up. He would give Scott this time to calm down. While they were best friends, Scott, when wolfed out, seemed to try and kill him if he was ever near by. Which, was a lot. They were best friends.

After a few more minutes, everything packed away and Scott once more calmed down, they headed towards the locker room. "Alright, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that."

He watched as Scott tossed and caught a ball as they made their way towards their lockers.

"Is it a few days, or is it forever?"

"You know, this whole 'women make you weak' thing, is a little too Spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." leaning against the locker behind him, Stiles watched Scott pretty much beat himself up over the current topic they were discussing.

"But you've seen Derek. I mean the guy is totally alone. What if I could never be around her again."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Stiles kept what he had seen of Derek so far to himself. Especially the day before. Like he had thought the day before, Derek made him edgy enough as it was, but telling Scott what he had seen the other werewolf do in regards towards Kagome... Not only would it piss Scott off, but he was sure he would be physically harmed as well from both werewolves.

So he tried to look, or help Scott see, the brighter side to this whole ignore Allison lesson of Derek's, "Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing."

Defeated looking, Scott leaned heavily from his own locker, "I'd rather be dead."

"Okay, you're not going to end up like Derek." although that is questionable with how he was acting towards Kagome, half naked, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. "Alright, we'll figure it out."

"...kay..."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

He slowly started towards the exit, Scott pushed himself off of his locked and pulled his hood up and shrugged his bookbag on, "Something smells terrible in here anyways."

His mouth was already running before a thought had actually entered his mind at what Scott was saying. "Really?! In a boys locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"No. It's like, something's rotting. Or dieing."

Shrugging it off, that was also not surprising. It was the boys locker room, and things did tend to be shoved into lockers and dark corners, only to be forgotten. So he simply shrugged it off. It wouldn't be the first time. There was that dead... animal, that had been found the year before. He still couldn't remember what it was.

Kagome let out a sigh... she had gotten a text from Allison. The other girl had thanked her repeatedly, saying she had been right and that Scott had finally returned to normal. Kagome seriously wondered if life would ever be normal for Scott again.

She, mostly her mother, had thought life would return to normal after the whole Shikon quest. Sadly, for her mother, it hadn't. Kagome had pretty much cut herself off from society, save for those closest to her. Instead, she threw herself into her studies as best as she could.

As she made her way home, she was happy that she didn't have to work tonight. Her new boss had been shocked she had come in the other night as instead of next week. But another worker had called in that night she she was pretty much given the shift. Her thoughts cleared somewhat as she noticed the light snow fall that had started.

Smiling, she looked towards the heavens. She'd have to take a picture to send the others back home in Tokyo. Still smiling, she went over Scott's request. Call in his part time job to let his boss know that he would be coming in late, due to after school activities. It was a different way of say detention. But either way, she'd wait until she was inside and warm.

With that thought in mind, Kagome also made a mental note to start dressing a more warmly and that riding her bike to school would soon no longer be an option. At least, she thought it would no longer be possible. There were people that did ride their bikes in the middle of winter back in Tokyo. But depending on the district one lived in, the level of snow varied.

She had just entered the house when her cell went off. It was starting to feel like she was everyone's favorite psychic hot line with how every one was calling her suddenly.

Unlocking the door, she fished out her cell and answered the call. "Yes?"

"Hey, Kagome... uh, no need to call my boss. Detention was let out early."

"Oh. Alright."

She blinked Scott continued the line. Letting out a sigh, it could only mean one thing. "What happened this time?"

"Uh... my boss... may or may not be... the alpha."

"Is everything alright? Should I come over?"

"No! No need for that. I don't think he's the alpha... but to help prove him, Stiles and I are going to head back to school. I'll call if anything happens."

Pulling her cell back, she pushed a button to end the call, seeing Scott had hung up on her as soon as he told her about him and Stiles going back to school. Blinking, it made her wonder, how him going back to the school was going to help prove or disprove his boss' innocents at being the alpha.

She furrowed her brows when a new thought crossed her mind. How did Scott's boss get to be a suspect at being the alpha? She knew that Scott wouldn't have come to the idea himself, nor Stiles for that matter, so it left only another person that had been looking for the alpha since the beginning. Derek Hale.

She was seriously hoping that she hadn't stuck her neck out for the guy, only to have him do something that would end up tossing it all back in her face. But, then she realized, Derek must have either gotten or been given something that would have led him to the local vet.

Deciding she would be better off cooking dinner, something she hadn't been able to do for a while now, she set her book bag down by the door and her phone on the kitchen table and set to work. Looking through the kitchen she let out a tsk at the lack of ingredients, she decided to do something simple. And with the weather cooling rapidly, it would be perfect.

Soup. They had small amounts of meat, either pork or beef, some veggies and potatoes and an almost empty bag of some form of noddle. Mix it all together, add some spices, water and she'd have the perfect dinner for this type of weather.

With the radio going, dancing and singing along with whatever song was playing, Kagome felt somewhat energized as she chopped at the potatoes, only to swipe them into the large pot. With the veggies done, she moved onto the beef.

Hips swaying to the beet, she hummed lightly. Looking at the clock, she shrugged her shoulders when she noticed it had been almost an hour since Scott had called and left a message. Turning back to her work, she let out a hiss when the knife nicked her finger. But it was the reason she nicked her finger that continued on.

A low rumbling howl echoed in the air. It wasn't the alpha's, she would remember that damnable howl if she ever heard it again. Quickly turning to the sink, she thrust her cut hand under the warm water and grabbed the soap and washed the cut out, still wondering who could have made the howl.

Derek, while desperately trying to find the alpha, was trying to keep a low profile. So it left with only one other option. Her sweet cousin, Scott. Problem was... how the hell did he managed such a howl. When her hand was clean, she wrapped it in some towel and pushed the cubed meat into the pot and left it on the lowest setting.

Unlike Scott, she knew that that bit he just did would have concupiscence that he hadn't thought of. So first she would make her way towards her aunt's and pick up the car. A bike could only get her, and her alone, so far at a certain speed. And she didn't want to test he speed on a bike against the alpha. But firstly, she call ahead and let her aunt know she needed the car.

"Hi, I need to speak with my aunt, Melissa McCall please." she wedged the phone between her shoulder and and ear as she quickly pushed her bike away from the wall and towards the hospital.

"Hey kiddo, everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just got a call from Stiles, he and Scott are experiencing some car problems, so I need to pick up the car to give them a lift. Is that alright?"

"That's fine with me. Are those two alright?"

"Are your really asking if Stiles and Scott are alright?" she tried to keep it sarcastic, but honestly, she herself was worried.

"Right. Knowing those two they did something idiotic and are stranded. Alright, come pick up the car and pick those two up."

"Already on my way to the hospital. I'll see you then, and if not, later tonight or tomorrow."

"Alright, be safe."

When the call ended, Kagome pushed as hard as she could to get to the hospital as fast as she could. The sooner she could get to the school, the sooner she could pound on her idiot cousin for doing something stupid yet again, and get them all to safety, away from the school.

Pushing her bike to the side of the entrance, she panted as she rushed into the hospital. If her aunt asked, she said she wanted to stay out of the cool night after she had just got over her cold.

"That was fast. I really hope everything's alright."

Smiling and trying to play it off as nothing but some harmless car problems, Kagome met her aunt at the front desk, accepting the keys her aunt presented her with.

"Oh, I wanted to get off my bike and into a warm car. The nights are getting colder faster. It even snowed a bit earlier."

"Don't I know it. I'll call you when I meet up with the two of them."

"Please do. Be safe out there."

With quick steps, she went for her aunts car. While doing that, she pulled her cell out and called Stiles.

It wasn't a few rings later, when Stiles picked up. What she heard from his end though, gave her a pause for concern.

"Stiles!?"

"Oh god Kagome! Listen... the... he came, we're trapped in the school." she heard the sounds of rustling, scoffing and voices, more than just Scott's voice. " tell her... call police!... Hale killed... one... you didn't... text..."

"Listen. I want you all to find a safe place. If you have to, arm yourselves. Did you already call the police?"

"They got a call earlier saying there would be prank calls involving the school. They hung up on Lydia."

Cursing under her breath, Kagome nearly stabbed the steering wheel before fitting the key into the ignition and starting the car up. Her need to rush off and get the others out of danger, but also maintaining a normal composure made her driving out of the hospital parking lot jerky and hectic at best.

"Alright, keep together and your wits about you, and try to contact your father. If he doesn't pick up, then call again. Try not to panic or separate from each other, I'm on my way."

As soon as she was a good distance away from the hospital, she pushed her foot down as hard as she could against the floor and sped her way towards the school. The night was still young, and things were already going down hill.


	13. Chapter 13

During the drive to the school, she ended her call with Stiles, and dialed up Allison's number. She wanted to maintain any form of contact with the group while she was driving. This way, she could tell them what to do should anything happen and she would be able to hear should anything happen.

"Tell me what's happening."

"Scott said it was Derek Hale. That he killed everyone, along with the janitor tonight."

"Listen to me Allison, listen to me. It wasn't Derek Hale. If anything, the killer would most likely attack Derek."

"Why..."

"Because, Derek is as much a victim as you guys are right now." she pulled a sharp turn, the tires screeching and skidding against the asphalt.

"Scott and Stiles were probably confused. The killer is out there, they got trapped in a school and then..." her tires screeched to a halt in the school parking lot, the headlights showing her Stile's jeep.

The hood was completely bent, she could see the claw marks. The shiny metal was a stark contrast against the slightly dirty underside of the hood. Derek's car was parked just behind it, completely untouched. Turning the car off, she quietly made her way towards the cars. If she only had a flash light, then this would have been a lot easier.

It was when she finally made it to Stiles' jeep, what was left of it that is, did a familiar scent reach her nose. Looking down, she noticed a dark patch that shined in whatever light the night had to offer. Seeing it went off in one direction, she followed it and let out a gasp as she noticed Derek Hale in a corner near the steps to the front entrance of the school.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Is everything alright? Are you almost here?"

"I'm already here. How are you guys doing?"

"We just locked ourselves in the chemistry lab. If your already here, what are you waiting for?"

"Is the... killer still behind you?"

"He was, why?"

"Because I'm looking at Derek Hale right now. And he looks like he's either knocked out or badly injured. I'm going to check on him, then make my way towards you guys."

On quiet feet, she made her way towards Derek's side, the metallic copper scent only growing stronger with each step she took. Glancing around to make sure that the alpha wasn't near by, she knelt down to get a better look at Derek.

The back of his jacket looked shiny and seemed like it was stuck to his back. It didn't take long for her to realize that he had been struck from behind. Placing her phone on the ground next to her, she carefully lifted the bottom of his jacket and shirt and pushed a hand slowly up his back until she finally reached the source for all the blood.

While she was worried about the wound, his body was still warm, the area around the wound hot even. Werewolf healing. Proved he was still alive. Pushing forth some of her healing abilities, she knew it would be better for them all in the long run, if she helped heal him as far as she could go.

Letting the clothing in her one hand drop, she picked up her cell phone to get an update on the others, still maintaining a steady flow of her healing abilities into Derek. It probably wasn't such a good idea, seeing as she had just gotten over a cold, but she would do what she could.

"Allison. What's happening?"

"We're trying to figure out what to do. We can hear him, but it sounds like he's going away. But we're not sure, and he could be heading your way. Are you sure it's not Derek Hale? Scott is rather positive it is."

"It's not him, he's out cold on the ground in front of me. Looks like he was caught by surprise." she wavered lightly on her spot and decided to pull her hand out from under Derek's shirt and wiped as much blood off her hand on the dry grass beside her.

"Remember, stay together. I'm on my way towards you guys."

While she wouldn't normally leave an injured person alone, the alpha was running about in the school and they were trapped. Seeing as Derek couldn't do anything at the moment, it was up to her. She knew for a fact that she was a little rusty, it had been years since she had done anything to defend herself, but she would do anything and everything she could to protect them.

"Okay, you said the chemistry lab, right?" she stood up and made her way towards the front steps, keeping everything as quiet as she could.

"Yeah. Please hurry."

With one last sweep of the grounds behind her, she made her way into the dark school. After everything she had been through, who knew school could look so... ominous, especially at night.

 

Scott was pacing back and forth.

Allison doubted his words since Kagome told her that the killer couldn't be Derek, as she had just checked up on him and found out that he was, in fact alive. But the explanation she had give Allison also worked. Dark, they had been on the run, who wouldn't have confused the killer for Derek? Well, now that he thought about it, Kagome wouldn't have.

Since she had called, they had followed her instructions. Stick together, don't panic, Stiles was trying to get in contact with his father every few minutes. But, the stress was getting to them, and they were beginning to fall apart at the seems.

Allison had been jumpy as soon as she had learned that he hadn't sent her the text, Stiles was pissed at him since he blamed Derek for the whole mess, Lydia had been either quiet or continued muttering about mountain lions, and he knew, knew for a fact, that Jackson was out to get him. What a better time than being trapped in a school with a killer on the loose.

To top it all off, Kagome was now in the school as well. The alpha knew who he considered close, and Kagome was as close as they got. Now she was walking about the school, alone, with the damn alpha lurking in the shadows. He dreaded the thought of what could happen to her. At least she had her own abilities. They found him the first night the alpha forced his first change, so knowing it wasn't him coming up behind her shouldn't be too hard for her to know.

That was another thing that had bothered him since the whole thing started, but had left alone for the longest time. These abilities of hers, were they there since she was born, or did something happen to her as well? Not only that, what else could she do?

He kept glancing at the door, wondering if Kagome was alright. He could actually -feel- the alpha and it freaked him the hell out. He hadn't been this close to the alpha since the night he had been bitten, so it had been easy for him to ignore. But this close, his instincts -wanted- to follow the alpha. It felt like some sick game of follow the leader, and he really didn't want to play along. Or he did, and was having a hard time saying no.

"Where about are you now?"

The sound of Allison's voice speaking into her phone drew him out of his thoughts. It was amazing, how a calm level headed voice from a phone could help keep them together.

"I'm passing the cafeteria... the blockade is yours I take it?"

Blinking, Scott had to wonder how she could keep so calm to begin with. And on top of that, she was asking sarcastic questions?! What the hell!?

"Yeah. We would have stayed in there, if Stiles hadn't pointed out the wall of windows."

"Good thinking Stiles."

Stiles himself gave a look that showed he was giving himself a mental pat on the back. As of lately, Kagome didn't praise either of them for much of anything. It seemed she was only doing so now when things mattered most.

"Okay, look around you. Is there anything you can use to protect yourselves with?"

"Like what? We're trapped in a fricken classroom." Jackson spoke up with a grunt.

"I don't know. You mentioned it being the chemistry lab, use your brains and be creative. You'd be surprise what people are capable of in such times."

"How... how is it you're acting like you've been through something like this?"

"You mean trapped in a school with a killer? I haven't." there was a silence that settled over their small group.

"But then how do you know what to do?"

"She doesn't alright! We're trapped in this classroom, while she and this killer..." Jackson tossed a glare his way. ", that isn't Derek Hale, are running around the school."

"You know Jackson, it's an attitude like that, that will..."

Everyone turned to Allison, more importantly, the phone she was holding at the sudden cut off in the middle of Kagome's sentence. When the silence continued on for a good few seconds longer, did Allison's hands start to shake and she began to hyperventilate.

"Kagome?" it was barely a whisper, but he was sure it made their ears ring with the deafening silence that followed. They all let out a relieved breath when Kagome answered.

"Shhh. I think I heard something."

The answer was just as quiet, if not more so than the questioning one Allison had managed to use. And they all leaned in closer towards the phone, their ears straining to catch something.

Worst part was, they did.

The sounds of Kagome lightly breathing was the first thing. But soon enough, the sounds of pawed and clawed feet grew closer. Along with that, the sounds of rumbling growls and panting breath.

Kagome's rushed voice hissed through the phone, and what she said didn't help them in the least. "Whatever happens, stick together, don't panic. Stiles call your da...!"

Allison jumped when the sounds of a crash, large snarls and scuffling sounded through the phone. More crashes, a few of Kagome's cries and shouts sounded through. What made it worse was the sound of something... -wet- followed by a pained cry from Kagome.

The silence rang in their ears. The panting grew louder, telling Scott and Stiles that the alpha was nearing the phone. A low growl followed, to which Allison whimpered slightly before letting out a cry when the line suddenly went dead.

"Oh... oh my god... Is... is she...?"

Scott was suddenly at her side and took her in his arms. Allison was shivering terribly, and it seemed despite her trying to burrow into his skin, wasn't able to stop. Scott himself wasn't too sure, and as much as he wanted to think positive, the facts were, the alpha was going around killing people. It wasn't like he would suddenly stop at Kagome. Or would he?

Kagome was different, if that alpha turned her, would her abilities stay with her then as well? The fact that the alpha might turn her was a chance that could keep her alive. As much as he hated the fact of Kagome turning into a werewolf as well, and suffering through everything he was suffering right now, it would mean she was alive.

His hold on Allison tightened. Or the alpha might end up using her as bait to lure him out. He was sure if he did go out there to find her, and Kagome was still alive, she'd beat him for doing something so stupid. But the problem was still the same. They were trapped in school with 'a killer'. And Kagome herself may of may not be dead.

"I need to go find her."

"What?! No!" Allison jerked and pulled herself out of his hold. "I understand that you're worried, but..."

"She came here to help us! All we did was stay in this room while she walked out there, alone, to come for us. We should have at least met her half way. Now she's... she could be hurt, the killer could be..." he grimaced at the thought of what the alpha could be doing to her. He did leave Jackson and Lydia alive, there must have been a reason for that, so there was a chance that Kagome was alive as well.

"And what are you going to use to defend yourself with McCall? That pointer there?" Jackson spoke up for the first time since the call between them and Kagome ended.

"I don't know, alright! But we still need to get out of here, and I'm going to find Kagome. I promised to watch out for her, and look where that got her... trapped in school at night with a killer."

"Scott, please. Please don't go out there and leave us. Don't leave me." her hands came and to clutch at his own. They were still shaking, and cold to the touch.

"I have to do this. We can't stay in here. We have to get out of here, all of us. That includes Kagome." he pressed his brow to hers, wishing and hoping, that she'd understand that he was trying to save them all, including his cousin.

"But you still don't have anything to arm yourself with."

"Yes we do."

Everyone looked towards Lydia's soft spoke words. Not only were they surprised at how calm it was, all things considered, but how confident it sounded as well. The weirdest part, she was wearing a small smirk. Her gaze turned towards the cabinet next to Jackson, and inside, were various bottles filled with chemicals.

Stiles, not seeing where she was getting at spoke up. "What are you gonna do, throw acid at him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb. In there, we have everything we need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Self igniting..."

"Molotov. Cocktail."

Furrowing his brows, Scott had to wonder, what else did Lydia think about, or know of, besides fashion. Now that he remembered it, all her grades were pretty much top notch. She wasn't your typical captains girlfriend, blond and dumb. Apparently, he wasn't the only one thinking such thoughts, if Lydia's defense came out due to their constant staring.

"What? I read it somewhere."

Their nerves were a little loosened from this whole thing, a new was given with Lydia's idea. Self igniting fire bombs were a lot better then nothing. Especially against the alpha.

"We don't have a key for that either."

And then Stiles pretty much killed it with pointing out the obvious. Only, Jackson rammed his elbow through the glass, making them flinch at the sudden loudness of the glass breaking and echoing in the room around them. Carefully, they started to pull the bottles and flasks out, all following Lydia's instructions.

 

Kagome groaned, trying to remember what the hell had hit her. All she could tell right now was that she was in pain, other areas more so, something was near her, and it didn't feel friendly.

The ground beneath her was slightly warm, meaning she must have been out for a short while. Raising a hand, she brought it to her brow, wincing and flinching when she made contact with a very fresh wound there.

Whatever was with her moved closer, but despite her best efforts, Kagome couldn't remember at the moment what it was. So she decided to follow her instincts, while trying to remember what the hell was going on.

A groan slipped past her lips when her face was suddenly washed with moist warm breath. In fact, the entire front of her body was beginning to warm. Whatever it was that was above her, was radiating such amounts of heat, that it was almost uncomfortable for her.

Something cool and damp pressed into her hair, snuffling loud and clear in her ear as she came to realize it was a nose that was being pressed into her neck. She winced and bared her teeth with a low hiss as it followed up to the fresh cut on her brow. Whatever was above her let out a low growl when she tried to push it away, but she ignored it, and it ignored her pushes. Instead a tongue swiped up the side her of face, it was slightly rough and it agitated her wound, somewhat painfully.

The being above her moved to other areas, sniffing and licking at whatever wounds and blood it found. While she was still coming too, she started to remember a few things. Derek visited the other day, telling her about how Allison seemed to make Scott weak. Scott had avoided Allison pretty much all day. Scott and Stiles ended up in detention. And then for some reason the two of them returned to school. The others also showed up for some reason... Derek injured... and the alpha...

She let out a whimper when she realized just who... what, was above her. Furrowing her brow, she had to wonder, why it kept her alive. Not that she was complaining, but the alpha had a streak of killing all that came across him.

Well, he turned her cousin Scott into a werewolf, and it didn't kill Jackson or Lydia. But it did kill the school janitor, among other random people. So why was she still alive? What was he thinking? What did he have in store for her? And why the hell was he taking care of her wounds?

She finally managed to blink her eyes open, the world was very dark and very bleary, making it almost impossible for her to recognize anything. After a few more blinks, did she realize just how close the alpha was to her, and unconsciously, scuttled backwards.

A large clawed hand wrapped around one of her ankles and dragged her back towards the alpha, and the cry that escaped her was unwanted. But she was in a very vulnerable position. Since her cold, her miko abilities had only just started growing again, and then she used them to help heal Derek. So she was pretty much defenseless.

That is, until she struck out with her free leg. It took a few to land on his jaw, for him to let go, but as soon as he did, she was scrambling to get the hell out of dodge. Turning over onto all fours, she pushed herself out of the room. She knew she wouldn't get very far, but she wanted nothing more than distance between herself and it.

Another cry echoed throughout the hall as she was taken down from behind, the alpha pushing down heavily, using his entire body to keep her pinned to the floor. A large hand wrapped around the back of her neck while his mouth came down and issued a deep menacing growl in her ear. The position wasn't lost on her, he was trying to force his dominance on her, she had dealt with canines, of all kinds, in Jr. High. But she wasn't about to roll over and let him have his way.

Hearing something above the alphas growling breathing, she tried to shift her head to look down the hall as best as she could.

"...ome? Ka...go...me? Kagome?!"

"Scott!" she let out a cry as the pressure on the back of her neck became painful and a set of claws dug into her side.

The entire world spun as she was instantly on her feet, only to be pulled up and pinned to body much larger than her own. The hand that had been on the back of her neck was now at the front, forcing her to tilt her head to the side, the other arm clamped around her, pinning her arms painfully to her side. But she struggled to get out of the hold, the panting breath that felt sticky and moist against the skin of her neck unnerved her.

"Kagome!"

"Scott, get the others and get out!"

His shoes squeaked against the floor as he skidded to a halt. The cocktail in his hand sloshed when he saw the situation that waited for him in the hall he just turned down to face. As soon as he heard Kagome's voice, he took off. She had the keys to his mom's car, and they could cram themselves into it to get the hell out of there.

He tensed as he really took the scene in. The alpha had Kagome in his hold and his mouth was hovering over her exposed neck. She looked completely vulnerable in his hold, the alpha forcing her to bend her face away. She was so... tiny.

"Wait... please don't."

"Scott, take the others and...!" her eyes clenched shut and she bit down on her lip as the hands wrapped around her gave her a none to gentle squeeze.

"Stop it!" his grip on the bottle tightened, to the point he heard it starting to crack.

He noticed how the alpha was eying the bottle, as if knowing what was in it. Gritting his teeth, he started crouch down so he could place the concoction on the floor gently.

"Scott! Don't!"

Another cry was forced from her throat as the alpha forced said throat to bend more than what could be comfortable. Ignoring his cousin, he started to stand up slowly and back away from the bottle. He wasn't prepared for the sudden howl that shook through the hallway, nor the searing pain that engulfed his entire body that quickly followed.

Over his own sounds of pain, he could hear Kagome struggling, the sounds of ripping fabric, punches and kicks. Lastly, something heavy being tossed at the lockers only to drop on the floor and not get up afterward. Somewhere in his mind, he knew the alpha had just tossed Kagome against the lockers, painfully, but the pain and sudden want to follow the alpha overcame him. And then it felt like his humanity had been taken away.

When -he- came too, -he- looked around, seeing the familiar settings of the school hallway. Scott wasn't present at the moment, Scott didn't know that -he- took everything in while he was awake. So the first thing -he- did was take in the fallen form of his pack mate. While -he- was upset that she was hurt, she had gone against -his- alpha. Leaning down to get a better look, he sniffed at the air around her. Drying blood was the first, but then -he- quickly realized that she was also drenched in the alpha's scent. -He- did have to wonder what exactly -his- alpha wanted with her, but it was important, whatever it was.

Moving back and walking away, -he- felt the keys Scott managed to take from the janitor's body. Running the claws of -his- free hand along the walls lightly, -he- made his way to where the others had locked themselves. They wanted to be locked there? -His- alpha was more than happy to oblige. Although, what -his- pack mate had been telling them all night had put his plans on hold for a bit, but -his- alpha seemed to have found something he wanted with her as well.

Whatever it was, -he- was honored that the alpha had taken an interest in -his- pack mate. But -he- had more important things to do, which involved with following -his- alpha's wish, and locking the others in their little safe hole. And then killing them one, by, one.

-His- head whipped upwards when -he- heard a voice that belonged to Jackson. As much as -he- wanted to drag things out against the male, -his- alpha needed things done, now. So as -he- approached the door, -he- inserted the key into the lock and turned it quietly so that the others wouldn't hear or know.

But -his- need to follow -his- alpha's wishes, and -his- own wants fought with each other when -he- heard the sound of -his- female's voice speak up. If there was one thing -he- and Scott agreed on, was their chosen female. But the alpha's orders pounded at -him-, so he broke the key while it was still in the lock and stumbled away from the door. -He- internally whimpered at the thought of leaving his female behind, but -his- alpha was much stronger.

The night air was soon being filled with the sounds of sirens, and -he- felt -his- alpha was leaving. Not only that, -he- could feel Scott start pushing and struggling for control. And he was growing stronger, the farther away the alpha got.

Scott gasped and panted as he finally came too. He remembered the forced transformation the alpha brought on him, such as that Kagome was still laying in the hallway, alone. He got up and ran towards where she had last been, hoping that the alpha didn't kill her, or for whatever reason, take her, while he had pretty much blacked out.

His shoulders sagged with relief when he saw that she was still there, injured and knocked out, but still there. But realizing that the alpha could have bitten her made a cold fear grip him and he dove for her and began to check her over.

The search didn't get very far as Mr. Stilinski shined a flashlight at them, "Scott? Is that you?"

"It's my cousin... she's been hurt. The others are trapped in the chemistry lab."

"It's alright, we called a paramedics, they're on their way." the man approached them and took Kagome in.

The next half an hour was nothing but hectic. Never ending questions, Kagome being ushered into the paramedics as soon as they arrived, and then him explaining everything he remembered to Stiles. He hadn't felt great about that, the fact that Derek was missing, and now a suspect thanks to him didn't help. His boss mysteriously showing up again also didn't make him look less suspicious. But they were all alive, and all because he hadn't followed through with what the alpha wanted.

Kagome woke up a few minutes ago and was answering the questions she was being asked to the best of her abilities, allowing him to run after Allison to try and apologize and explain things as best as he could.

"Allison!" he quickly caught up to her, hurt that she wasn't even looking his way. "Are you okay?"

"My dad's on his way."

"You uh, you need anything from me? You want me to go with you? Want me to-"

"No. I don't." her reply was short, and cool, leaving him with nothing to work with to try and get back in her good graces.

"...okay..."

"And I don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but, right now... I don't, I don't feel like I can trust you."

When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears, but she was holding them back. He spoke up, needing to say something, anything, that would make this all better.

"Allison, I can explain..."

"I don't care."

"Just okay, don't say anything else. Please don't say..."

"Scott! I can't..."

"Please just stop. Don't say anything. Stiles' dad is going to give me a ride home, I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I... I'm going to get a new phone tomorrow morning, and I'll... I'm... going to get a new phone and I'm going to give you a call..."

"Scott... don't."

"Wha..."

"Don't call."

He took her in, his own feelings now rushing forward. Hurt, betrayal, frustration, anger... everything negative he had ever felt in his life... nothing really compared to this moment. She was crushing him, and he felt the weight, almost as if it was physical, crushing and squeezing on his heart.

"Just... just, don't call me."

He stood there, watching her walk away her to where she would wait for her father to come pick her up.

Never in his life had he felt so alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, the bruising was a stark contrast against her normal skin. They were large, blotchy, and a reminder of that she almost died the other night.

She wasn't afraid of death, per say. She was more afraid of what would happen to the others, especially the situation she had been in where the alpha had been a threat towards those she cared about. That included Jackson and Lydia.

Her eyes followed up to the small bandage on her brow. Scowling lightly, she hated the fact that she would have keep her abilities from speeding up the healing process. No, she had to heal like a regular person. Not that there was anything wrong with being normal, but sadly, she had gotten so used to having her abilities that, they had somewhat become a crutch. Well, time to get better at doing things the normal way.

It would involve hard work, and it wouldn't be easy, but the results leave her far better prepared and able to defend her and the others should anything happen again. But that would have to wait until she was alone, because she didn't need others that didn't know about her abilities, to catch her doing things she shouldn't be able to do so soon after she had been tossed around so roughly.

Lifting the collar of her turtle neck back up, she stepped back and walked out of the bathroom. Only, she didn't get very far, her aunt had wrapped her up in a fierce hug.

"It's okay aunt Mel, I'm still here and alive." she brought up her hands and hope to give the arms around her a comforting squeeze.

"I know, but it's the fact that might -not- be is the thing that still has me upset. I'm just surprised that your mom is letting you stay here after everything that's happened so far, that she's been nothing but calm and patient."

Her and her mother had an understanding, that weird things were bound to happen around her, no matter where she was. Though when she had been put on the phone, her mother had been rather upset that she was once again involved with something dangerous. Dangerous and supernatural.

She had explained as best as she could, that she wasn't really involved, but that Scott was and that she was doing her best to make sure he stayed safe until he could figure things out for himself and protect himself. While her mother was proud of her for taking care of family, she had also made Kagome promise that she not do anything foolish or dangerous.

It wasn't a promise she could really keep, but she promised to do her best and -try- not to do anything too foolish or dangerous.

Though Souta had taken control of the conversation as soon as he heard that she was involved with the supernatural all over again. Though he had sobered up when he heard how close to home it was this time around and that they didn't know who the killer was. She had kept the fact it involved werewolves, that her cousin was now one as well and that a certain main suspect that she was interacting with was also one. Or the fact that Scott's girlfriend... ex-girlfriend... whatever she was right no, was the daughter in a family of hunters, with said hunters hunting down werewolves, which Scott now was.

"You okay Kagome?"

Shaken out of her thoughts at her aunt's worried voice, Kagome turned her head to look at her from over her shoulder, hiding the wince of pain. Those bruises were going to be a major pain in the ass. Offering her aunt a soft smile, she decided it was best to answer her question with the truth.

"Yeah, just thinking about the phone call home the other day. Mom was concerned, but she is happy that I'm alright, as well as Scott and the others. Souta is being a typical little brother and asking for all sorts of gifts from America. And Grandpa is being... Grandpa and calling all the shrine guests that he doesn't like demons."

"Your mother is pretty amazing. If I were in her situation, I would have demanded that Scott be on the first available place home."

"Yeah, she really is. Oh, she also said to be prepared to receive a care package from Tokyo soon!" she smiled brightly at the thought of all the things she could be getting. As long as it wasn't Ramen, then she would love whatever she got from them.

With that she moved out of her Aunt's hold and made her way towards Scott's room, she could feel Stiles was in there as well. Knowing Stiles the way she did, she knew he was there to try and cheer Scott up with another hair brained plan of his. But she wanted to talk to them first.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

Her lips twitched in amusement as Stiles jumped up and tried to hide a liquor bottle under his jacket. Biting down on her lip, she watched as he tensed when he realized it was only her, and not her aunt. So when he let out a relieved sigh, she went neutral and raised a brow.

"I hate it when you guys do that! How is it possible -you- can do that to begin with? You're not even a werewolf!" the last bit came out as a hissed, whispered shout... if that was even possible.

"What if I was actually trained by a... ninja?" Sango was no ninja, but the skills of a ninja, to her, were below a slayer. A slayer went up against far more dangerous foe.

"Yeah right. You getting training from a ninja." he paused for a moment and really looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly before they widened and his brows shot up.

"Were you seriously trained by a ninja?!"

Lifting a brow, she lifted her nose in the air with a huff and looked off to the side casually. "I can't really tell you that. I've already spoken too much."

"I knew you weren't trained by a ninja. Unless you were saying that just to confuse me and you really were." his brows furrowed for a second. "But then again, you could have said that, knowing it would confuse me, thus making me think you were trained by a ninja, only to prove you weren't. But a true ninja would know that, so you -must- have been trained by a ninja!"

"So which is it?" Scott's sudden question was most likely the only thing that had stopped Stiles from continuing on the way he was.

"Huh?"

"Which is is? Was she trained by a ninja or not?" he was asked going along with it because it was rather amusing, but he was actually curious himself. Was this a part of Kagome's past that she had promised to tell him, but wanted to wait until the alpha problem was settled? If she was, it would explain a few things that she showed she was able to do that others couldn't do unless they had the training.

"Uh... she... was trained by a ninja?"

"Why does that sound like a question?"

"Didn't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?"

Both boys turned towards her, forgetting the topic of their current conversation was still there with them. She giggled lightly, trying to keep from jarring her upper body too much while doing so. She would honestly say, it was nice. The atmosphere around her cousin was no longer so down.

"As for the answer to your question, I was... indeed trained by a ninja. Well... she wasn't exactly a ninja, but I consider her style far more proficient that that of a ninja."

"That must be why you're still alive after your encounter with the alpha."

"Could be, but we'll never know unless we find out who the alpha really is." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, wincing slightly when the move pulled on her still sore and healing muscles.

"Speaking of which, how are you doing? I thought your abilities helped heal your wounds quicker?"

"They do, but everyone pretty much saw me with these bruises and such. I really don't want to have to explain why they healed quicker then they should have. But other than that, I'm doing fine." moving over to her cousin's bed she sat on the end of it, while Stiles took up a spot in Scott's desk chair.

"I also heard your mom was told everything. How is it you're not already packed and ready to leave for Tokyo."

Letting out a sigh, Kagome ran a hand through her hair, figuring now was as good as any to start sharing her own past and experiences. "When I started jr. high, I was pretty much dragged into a situation that was nothing but supernatural."

"Are you saying this is a supernatural situation?"

Leaning back on a arm and looking over towards Scott, she had to raise a brow at his question. "And you think turning into a werewolf isn't?"

"She's kinda right there, buddy."

"As I was saying, I was dragged into the supernatural. But it was different than this one, but also not so different."

"That didn't make any sense."

Rolling her eyes, she turned back towards Stiles. "If you'd let me explain, it will in a minute. Like Scott's, mine had a bad guy that was killing people and trying to get me to... join his side, so to say. But that's were the similarities end. Because, unlike Scott, my abilities were easier to learn how to control, I had a group who understood the situation and needed to stick with each other to help stop the bad guy. After a while of me... being kidnapped, assassination attempts, and me being the target in general, I had enough. So despite the others saying they would continue to protect me, I forced them to teach me."

"Sango, my best friend and the one who I saw as above a ninja, trained me hand to hand combat, as well as how to handle a blade."

"You mean like a sword!? You actually know how to use a sword?! That is so sweet... and also hot."

Both cousins shot Stiles a look, Scott's reading more of a 'back off', Kagome's was more dead pan than anything. It was a rather typical Stiles reaction.

"As I was saying, I had my best friend teach me that. Another, who also had spiritual powers help me further understand my own and how to harness and use them in as many ways as possible. And as a result of all that, an... ally of ours also decided to help me. I was pretty fierce back then, sadly, I slacked off in the last two years." she pouted at the thought, and then shivered of what would happen if Sesshoumaru ever got word what just happened.

He would most like look down on her or force her to go through all that training. Again.

"Wait. So what was the differences between your best friend's training, and this ally of your's?"

"Sango, while she was quick and stealthy, her strong point was using the heavy weight of her weapons, and that of her enemies against them. Our ally, now he had been all about speed and precision. So much so, he could put a doctor to shame."

"I don't get it. Put a doctor to shame?"

"One of his teachings... know your enemy. Not just mentally... but physically as well. I really don't have to explain -that-, now do I?" she really hoped she didn't have to.

"I don't get it. As soon as mom got the call about asking if you could live with us, she had searched online for anything remotely similar to the reasons why. But... she didn't find anything."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Kagome sheepishly looked away. She had really hoped that she had finished explaining a very short summary of her past to the two of them, but no. Scott had to bring up -that- bit and ask why.

"What aren't you telling us?" Scott's tone was curious, but also slightly demanding.

So, letting out a sigh, and gave the two of them a hard look, trying to relay the seriousness of the situation. "What I'm about to tell you must remain an absolute secret, do you understand me?"

They both nodded their heads, Stiles a little more eagerly than Scott, but then both leaned in on her to hear the answer.

"Okay, just, don't laugh. The reason there wasn't anything about it in the news is because... it all happened before there even was the news. About five... centuries before." she trailed off slightly at the end, blushing slightly at their intense stares.

"Did you just say... five centuries -before-?"

"Wait... isn't that, five hundred years ago?"

"Yes."

"Your family is... so cool! You're a werewolf, and your cousin has kick ass powers and traveled through time?! I'm just happy I can be your friend. Although, you shit is invading my life Scott, and as much as I want to ignore a problem until it goes away, the alpha isn't really going to do that."

Kagome couldn't help but blink, not exactly expecting -that- reaction. She woodenly turned towards Scott, needing to see what his reaction was, to put a sense of reality on things. Stiles did have a way to turn serious situations somewhat surreal.

Scott seemed to have ignored Stiles' reaction altogether and was staring at her. With wide blinking eyes.

"Traveled through time?"

"You're a werewolf and my teachers were a slayer, perverted monk and an lord assassin. There's pretty much nothing I don't see as impossible anymore these days." she shrugged her shoulders. "Think about it, there was nothing in the news, nothing what-so-ever about some of the things my mom told yours. And trust me, if anything I went through happened in Tokyo or near Tokyo, it would have been in the news."

"How sure are you?"

"I helped bury hundreds of people in the span of the first eight months. I'm pretty sure if I did that after school, it would have been in the news."

Her somewhat harsh tone seemed to have brought the mood down once again, as they seemed to actually believe that. And with that, they understood that what she said about her ability to time travel must also be real.

"What was it like, in the past?"

"As a whole, different. Everything was freer, cleaner, and far more wild. Every day was a gift, because with me and my group, the next day wasn't a guaranty. There was nothing modern, save for the few things I brought with me. There was no way I was going to travel for days on end without bathing, among other things."

"Other things?"

"Stiles, if you have to ask me that... you haven't paid enough attention to health class." she raised a brow in his direction, waiting for realization to kick in. She wasn't disappointed.

His face went through a series of expressions, first realization, disgust, understanding, disgust and then embarrassment. In fact, he was having problems looking her in the eye now that he knew what she was talking about.

Shaking her head, Kagome shared a bit more, before finally letting Stiles do what it was he came here to do. So with a quick farewell, and telling them to both watch each others back and to be extra careful. The full moon was tomorrow, and already she could sense a slight change in Scott.

Knowing her aunt was a work, Kagome went straight to her room. She wasn't all that surprised to see Derek Hale sitting in the corner chair waiting for her.

"I take it you heard everything." it was a statement, and they both knew it.

So instead of answering her, Derek stood up and made his way towards her and pulled down the cloth of her turtleneck hiding the bruising that was wrapped around her neck.

"Not everything, but enough." when he looked up, having assessed her wound long enough, his lips twitched at his next question. "Time travel?"

"Hey, never said I was your average school girl." shrugging her shoulders, couldn't help but smirk.

"I hardly think after all that, you can still consider yourself a girl."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." if only her experience in love were any better, she might tell that he actually was.

Derek simply raised a brow and watched as she moved towards her closet and start changing into a set of more comfortable clothing, obviously not at all put off that he was in the room with her. Either she was totally at ease with him, which he didn't mind, or she had grown far too used to being around males with no real sense of privacy, something that didn't sit well with him.

Seeing that she was struggling with her top, he unconsciously moved forward and helped her. Once again, he realized that she was totally at ease with his presence and didn't say anything against his aid.

When the shirt was removed, he got a first look at her back. It was covered in a rainbow of bruises, covering the scars he had seen the first time they had been in a similar situation. The darkest ones were the ones at the back of her neck, in the shape of the alpha's hands. One on the back, the other at the front.

He had no idea he had been growling, until Kagome spoke up.

"No need to be upset, they'll heal soon enough." with that said, she slipped the looser shirt on, letting the hem fall to her knees before she slipped out of her jeans and into some old shorts.

Her legs were no better. One ankle sported such a bruise, he was surprised she was able to stand and walk on it. There was also light claw marks on the same leg down her entire calf.

"It's a wonder your still alive."

"You're about the... nth person to say that to me. I'll have you know, I got my own hits on the alpha as well. Only, his wounds will look more like burns. Problem is, I don't know if they're healed already or not. Werewolf healing and all that." she casually shrugged her shoulders once again.

A comfortable silence fell over them, that is until Kagome remembered that he had gone through his own against the alpha, had nearly died because of that. "How about yourself? Your wound was far more serious than mine."

"Werewolf healing and all that."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as he playfully tossed her words back at her, ignoring the flutter in her chest because of the smirk he wore. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the closest thing next to her, which happened to be her pillow, and tossed it at him. She ended up scowling when he caught it with ease, that wasn't exactly what she had hoped would happen.

With a huff, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. "Jerk. Last time I show concern for you."

The sound of her pillow hitting her in the side of the head, a startled cry that was followed by her falling at the sudden weight unbalancing her. Floundering about, she finally managed to get the pillow off her face and sit up, only to blink wide eyes at a smirking Derek Hale. Narrowing her eyes once again, she decided it was in her best interest to clutch her pillow to her instead of throw it back at him.

"You're really pushing it. I show you concern and you act like a smart ass. I reprimand you, and you toss it back at me." curling up on herself, she was reminded of how Inuyasha would scoff and belittle her whenever she worried over him. It was only natural to worry for an injured friend.

Did she even consider Derek a friend? Furrowing her brows, she decided to think it over, in the midst of completely ignoring Derek for the time being.

Derek, could scent the hurt and anger coming off of her, and all due to the full moon being tomorrow, making her scent somewhat bittersweet, with a hint of something spicy. Like all werewolves, the closer it was to the full moon, the more heightened their scenes were.

Ignoring the warm spicy scent, though it took everything he had, he moved forward and sat on the free space at the foot of her bed. He honestly hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, yeah. Men and their pride and all that. Does it really make you weak if you admit you were hurt? Sheesh, it's almost as bad as trying to get a guy to admit their lost and ask for directions." Kagome plucked at her pillow, admitting, if only to herself, that her reaction had been a little over the top.

She looked up towards Derek when he bumped her lightly on the shoulder with his own. Blinking for a second, she felt herself blush and put her pillow up to put a a barrier between the two of them. "Don't try and use puppy eyes on me! You're a man, act like one!"

Sadly, she didn't realize or understand the words she had just said, her mind still trying to stop itself from malfunctioning when she had realized how close he had been. Derek, he had heard her loud and clear, and acted on them.

Kagome gasped when her world tilted and her mind quickly supplied her with a few interesting facts. First, she was no longer sitting up right, but was now on sprawled out on her bed. Secondly, her pillow barrier, and a poor one at that it seemed, was no longer in her grasp. Third and lastly, a Derek Hale was hovering over her.

Derek on the other hand was taking Kagome in. The way her hair haloed about her head, the moonlight that seeped into her room making parts of it shine with silvery blue highlights. It also made her pale skin seem to glow and bring out her features, like those kissable lips of hers. And her eyes, those wide, deep blue eyes, seemed to shine with a silver light from within.

Returning to her lips, he watched the way she panted slightly, a near silent groan escaping him as her tiny pink tongue darted out and swiped the full bottom lip. He leaned down closer, hearing her heart increase to such a point, that his eyes darted to her exposed neck, easily making out the wildly beating pulse in the small amount of moonlight.

Following his instincts, he leaned down into the space between her shoulder and neck, brushing his nose up her racing pulse and groaning at her natural scent. Though he growled lowly when he picked up traces of the alpha's scent still lingering on her, his instincts seemed to be in control as all sense of self, disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth and took his first taste of her.

He growled contently when she let out a low moan as he swiped his tongue up her neck. She tasted so sweet, with a sharp spicy undertone, and while he knew that now wasn't the time, he couldn't help himself. Following up her neck again, he nipped at her earlobe, very much enjoying the way she gasped and squirmed beneath him. From the way she reacted to his touches, she had never been with a man, which very much pleased him, meaning he was her first. And he wanted to be her first, and only, in everything.

With that in mind, he went for her lips. Those full, soft looking, passionate and pliable appendages that got them in the situation they were now in. Without a second thought, he dove in and molded her lips to his own. While she was hesitant, he softened the kiss until she finally returned it.

Soon enough, he was swiping his own tongue over her lower lip, but she refused to allow him into that sweet mouth of hers. Opening his eyes, he saw that she her own were open, and he could feel her lips curve up in a smile as she continued to deny him entry. So, taking on a new tactic, he nipped at her lips, earning a gasp to which he used to slip his tongue in past her lips.

The instant their tongues met, her eyes slid shut as her hands rose up so her fingers could comb through his hair. A near purr like growl rumbled in his chest as her fingernails scraped against his scalp, where his own hands took hold of her hips. He twined his tongue around her own, suckling on it, forcing her to take part in the kiss, pulling her closer as he swallowed her moans. When she tried to move away for air, he kept her in place for a minute more before he knew she couldn't go any longer and moved to the other side of her throat.

Kagome panted heavily when he finally released her, swiping her tongue over her abused lips and still able to distinguish Derek's own personal taste. She let out a soft cry when she felt Derek begin to suck at a tender spot of where her shoulder and neck met. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she'd have a large love bite when he was through. She got the feeling, that -that- was exactly what he wanted, and somehow, she didn't seem to mind.

She let out a pained hiss when he nipped at her earlobe. Not from what he had been doing, but because her back had automatically arched up as a reaction, stressing the still bruised muscles on her back. Derek instantly stilled above her, but he swiped his tongue one last time up her neck, even kissing where she knew he left his own mark before moving away from her.

Instantly, she missed the warmth his body provided her, the sense of protection she had when he was above her. "Not exactly what I meant, when I said you should act like a man."

Derek nipped where his own mark now was, his lips curving up in a grin at Kagome's low moan from the action."I don't hear you complaining."

Opening her eyes, she took in his face, her lips twitching slightly as she saw that she had messed up his hair and absently began fixing it up. When she deemed his hair as good as new, she had to force herself to drag her hands away, only for his to catch one. Looking into his eyes, she was not at all liking the guilty look he was showing.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened to Scott, that you're hurt, that..."

"Hey." she smirked when she caught his attention at her interruption. "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I may get a few bumps and bruises, but they'll heal in time. As for Scott, that wasn't your fault, so you have no need to apologize."

She continued to smile up at him, even giggling lightly when he huffed and let his head drop till his brow rested on her collar bone. With her free hand, she once again combed her fingers through his hair, humming when he weaved their fingers together and wrapped his other arm around her waist gingerly and let out a low content growl. Kagome laughed under her breath as Derek made himself more comfortable, brushing his nose against her collar bone, tickling her in the process.

"Comfortable?"

"Very." he nipped her collar bone when she shifted lightly, smirking against her skin at the startled gasp that followed.

Soothing the nip, very much enjoying the reactions he got from the woman beneath him, he rested his ear over her heart. Never before, had a heart beat soothed him in such a way. It was steady, calm, and a sign that she was alive and in his arms.

While he had never been the type to simply 'snuggle', he was content at the moment. The alpha had had her in his hands, could have killed her, but instead, he kept her alive. Drenched her in his scent. He hadn't been sure why, but he had a few ideas, none of which he liked. But tonight, tonight proved, that she accepted him. And that made her his.

And he'd kill any, who thought to take her away.


	15. Chapter 15

Monday rolled around, and with it a fresh start as the school was announced that it would be opening up once again. Along with that, they also announce that Derek Hale was a favored suspect in the cases with all the killings.

Kagome had blushed even at the mentions of Derek's name. It had become obviously clear of what his intentions towards her were, and in all honesty, Kagome felt exhilarated at the thought. She had no idea what it was, but she always seemed attracted towards the bad boy type, or them to her. Look at Inuyasha, or Kouga. Not only that, they were both alphas, in their own right.

But this time, she had feeling that this time, the attraction was mutual and went both ways. She only hoped she didn't get hurt like she did with Inuyasha. Her heart might not be able to take it.

She was walking around the school towards the front with a few of her classmates, Miles offering to carry her bag as they had heard she had been involved in the incident last week. All they got that she was hurt that night, and had offered to help her out in any way they could. Which included carrying her bag and keeping the nosy people away.

"I'm just so happy that you're alright. Why were you there to begin with?" Casey's voice was highly stern and upset.

"Stiles and Scott had called saying they were having car problems. By the time I got there, things had already gotten... well bad." Kagome shrugged her shoulders lightly.

After last night, she allowed her abilities to help with the healing process. It wasn't as fast as she would have liked it, and while it was faster, it wasn't to the point it would be noticed by others. Her neck had already started to heal by the time the police and paramedics had arrived, so those ones were practically gone, though Derek's love bite was still very much visible. Obviously, her abilities didn't see it as a wound.

"I'm more interested in that love bite on the side of her neck!" Ashley spoke up smiling like a lunatic at a blushing Kagome.

The instant those words left Ashley's mouth, her friends were surrounding pulling at the neck of her shirt to get a closer look to said love bite. Her embarrassment had quickly died down, she simply rolled her eyes to allow them to poke and prob, though lightly as her neck still sported some lingering bruises.

Kagome saw Kyle huff, she understood that he had feelings for her, but she had been clear from the start that she wasn't interested in him like that in the least. He was sweet and all, but reminded her too much of Houjo, only less naïve and more... whatever Houjo wasn't.

"Wait. Did that fine specimen of male we met a while ago after our first study group the one to make that?!"

Kagome blinked herself out of her thoughts and turned towards Casey and raised a brow, she hadn't really been paying attention. "What?"

"Oh come on! That really hot guy we met at the gas station!"

"Kagome!"

Turning in the direction she heard, she could only blink when she saw Allison standing next to a large dark vehicle. So Allison didn't drive herself that morning, but she wondered what the other girl could want. Turning back to her friends, she blinked, "Can I have a moment?"

"Sure, we'll see ya in class."

Making her way towards Allison, she smiled at seeing she was alright. The other girl had been rather out of sorts since that night, but even after everything, Allison had called and asked if she herself was alright.

"Hey Allison, good to see you again."

"I'm surprised you came to school at all."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I called you over because my dad wanted to talk to you."

Furrowing her brows, Kagome pointed to herself lightly only to see Allison nod her head. Turning towards the vehicle next to her, she leaned down slightly and looked in, her confusion obvious on her face.

"Hello Mr. Argent and... Ms. Argent?"

"Please call me Kate. Ms makes it sound like I'm old." the woman smiled, waving a hand and leaned against the open window.

"Kate." blinking once, and then a second time, Kagome shifted lightly as the silence stretched a bit. "Is there something you wanted Mr. Argent?"

"I wanted to ask how you were doing?"

"Oh, still a little sore, but I'm healing." she seriously didn't want to stay there. Not only was Mr. Argent hunting the alpha, ended up shooting her cousin in the process, but Kate gave her the weirdest vibes.

"Haha! You sound like my kind of girl!"

Shifting once again, Kagome got very uncomfortable, not sure what Kate meant, but spoke up either way. "Ummm... I'm sorry... I'm not sure I understand... but I don't swing that way."

A silence settled over all of them, she could hear Allison trying to stifle her giggles behind her. Mr. Argent let his head drop into his hand as Kate blinked a few times and let out a laugh. Now Kagome was really confused, she obviously didn't understand what Kate had meant. That was something that still confused her. The same saying could be said from a boy, but said from a girl, it meant something completely different. Obviously.

"I see why Allison likes you so much!"

"Right... I'm lost. Mr. Argent?" turning, maybe Allison's dad could end this awkward situation. And soon.

"Well, it's good to see you're alright. But I also wanted to thank you."

Kagome's eyes darted between Mr. Argent and... Kate, even turning to glance at Allison who still stood just behind her. Allison just shrugged her shoulders, also not knowing what her father was obviously trying to get at. So, she returned her attention to Mr. Argent.

"Thank me for what?"

"For what you did at the school. You tried to get Allison out of there, safely."

"She's a friend, and the others were there as well. I would've done everything I can, if it meant they would have gotten out of there safely." she kept her gaze on Mr. Argent as she explained herself.

"And that's what I'm thanking you for. Most in your shoes would've stayed as far away as possible. Instead you walked in there, not knowing the full situation."

Offering a half smile, Kagome nodded her head and was about to offer her fare wells and head into school for her first class. Sadly, Kate spoke up, asking the one question she really don't want Allison's family to ask her, especially with Allison near by.

"Out of curiosity's sake, did you happen to see who it was?" Kate furthered her question as Kagome was about to answer. "You know, the killer?"

Waiting a moment, Kagome was about to answer who she thought best, but Kate once again interrupted her. "Because the news say that Derek Hale is a favored suspect. Is it true?"

Blinking, Kagome took the two before her in, waiting to see if she would actually get to answer this time. Pursing her lips, she waited a few seconds more before finally being able to answer.

"No, I didn't see who it was." wasn't a lie, the alpha's identity was still unknown.

"As for it being Derek Hale, I doubt it. He was out cold by the time I arrived, and while it was hard to tell, looked heavily wounded." Kagome could see that Mr. Argent was somewhat upset with Kate for her latest string of questions. "Well, it was, nice, talking to you again Mr. Argent. Kate. But I have to be going now, class will be starting soon."

Giving both Argent's a nod of her head, she stiffly stood back up to her full height. Turning to Allison, she gave the other girl a small smile and made it to her side.

"So how's the, you know." Allison pointed to her brow, indicating Kagome's own brow.

"Oh this? It... itches. Doctor says it's a sign that it's healing, but I'm also not to touch it." absently one of Kagome's hands reached up to scratch when it started to itch up again.

Pursing her lips, she forced her fingers to curl in on her hand instead of scratching at the white bandage that covered the wound and few stitches she had. Letting out a whimper, she sent a sad looking glare in Allison's direction when she hear her try and stifle her laughter.

"Not funny. Anyways, we should be going, class really is about to start soon."

Not even a few seconds later, Kagome let out a quite cry when Allison slapped her hand. It had raised on it's own to try and scratch at the white bandage.

"Why'd you slap me?!" Kagome cooed dramatically over the slapped hand, playfully putting on a show.

Allison, understanding, went along with her. "Oh, I was just trying to help you keep up with the doctor's orders. You know, me being a good friend and citizen and all that."

Snorting, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right. But did you have to slap so hard? That actually hurt."

"Sorry."

"Sure you are. I see you smiling, you obviously have a sadistic streak in you. Le sigh..." placing a hand over her heart with flourish, " and to think, I braved such an unknown time for..."

"Kagome?"

Both girls turned back towards the jeep, Allison's aunt and father watching them. Kate looking rather entertained at their interactions, but it was the sudden seriousness of Mr. Argent's expression and how he had called out to her that caused her to wonder what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"I know this is going to sound strange, but, were you bitten at all the other night?"

"...bitten?" furrowing her brows, she turned to Allison, seemed Allison was not also confused with the suddenness of the question, but the subject related to the question as well.

"Just wondering. I had heard from a police contact that the first victim had numerous bite marks on her body."

"Uhhh... no. There were no bite marks. And the doctors had been very... thorough."

"Come on dad, what's with the interrogation?" Allison eased up next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just concerned for your safety."

"Okay, but do you have to ask such... weird questions? A minute ago you were thanking her, now you're asking her weird, if not personal, questions."

Kagome watched how Mr. Argent took Allison's words in before turning his gaze to her. "I'm sorry if my questioning made you uncomfortable. I just want Allison to be safe, all of you to be safe. So any information that could help put this end would be greatly appreciated."

"I... understand Mr. Argent. But I really didn't see who it was. Though I promised the police that I would tell them anything, should any sort of memory, come up."

"Good girl. Allison? I'll be here to pick you up after school. Have a good day girls."

The two occupants watched as both girls headed into the school, quickly and easily being swallowed and disappearing in the mass of other students also entering the building. It was surreal. Last week that very same building could have ended up being where Allison may have very welled died.

"You think she's lying?"

"No, she's telling the truth. Which is what unsettles me. Why kill everyone else, but keep the girl alive?"

A silence settled over them, as they contemplated the reasons. The first and basic reasoning, was that the girl could be a possible for the unknown beta that Chris shot at when they first moved into town.

With one last conversation, the two drove off, the girls they left behind in the school not knowing of their thoughts, intentions or their plans.

 

It was just before a test that she knew Scott, Stiles, Allison and the rest of them had to take that she came across Stiles. She had been on her way to her next class when he suddenly pulled her over and away from the others, most likely to talk to her about... Scott and werewolf stuff.

"Easy there Stiles, I'm still healing here, remember?" she shifted slightly.

"Huh? Right sorry about that. Just used to you using your abilities to deal with all your wounds right off the bat."

"It's alright. What's so important? I thought you had a major test during your next period. Which is now, if I think about it." she trailed off, her brows furrowing a bit, only to wince at the action as it pulled on her stitches.

"It's about tonight. Scott and I came up with a plan to simply lock him in his room, try and keep him away from others."

Blinking, Kagome could only see the down sides of that plan right off the bat. Shaking her head, she asked if that was the reason why he dragged her off to some deserted corner. "Is that why you pulled us here? We'll be late for class unless otherwise."

"What? No. Just thought to warn you about what we had planned tonight. But I also wanted to tell you about something else. My dad called in state detective on the case."

"Oh. Okay. What am I supposed to do with that information?"

Stiles gaped a bit before realizing, that she was absolutely right. But he was also warning her, because they might also pull her aside to question her all over again. Not only that, his dad had called them in because they had dealt with this sort of thing before. Now he wasn't sure if that meant an unknown killer killing random people, or hunting down werewolves. So he told her that.

"I see what you mean. Thanks for the heads up, and I'll be sure to pay attention to whatever questions they ask of me that would be considered, odd. I'll tell Derek whenever I get the chance. If this state detective has dealt with werewolves before, then Derek might know him, or of him."

They parted their ways, needing to get to their respective classes otherwise they would end up being late. But not even five minutes into her class, did Kagome sense a spike in Scott's aura. Since she knew today, and mostly tonight he would not really be himself, she was using her abilities to keep on high alert. Mostly to keep a track of her cousin as the day went on.

Sensing that Stiles was going after him, did she relax. She had a feeling, that today was going to be a long and tiring day. Not only that, she had to fight all instincts that wanted to go after her cousin and make sure that, not only he, but all others were safe as well.

She absently thought of asking Derek the next time she saw him, to ask if there was a way that they could help Scott, or Scott himself, to keep himself under control so they wouldn't have to walk on egg shells ever full moon.

The rest of the day wasn't much better, sadly. She knew it would be a harrowing day, what with Scott suffering due to the full moon being that night, but his aura was constantly jumping all over the place. First it was panicked, then tired, upset, she mentally cringed and scrunched up her face when she had felt lust as she prepared for her last class, and then at the end, fury. She did not want to know what he was thinking about or doing, as Allison had been no where near him during his moment of... desire.

Mentally, even physically, shaking herself, she did not want to know anything about her cousin's sexual appetite. It was just as bad as that time she had walked in on Souta and his girlfriend, Hitomi, making out one day after school in the living room. The only thing upsetting about that, other than the fact that she caught them making out, was that her brother's love life was far more better then her own. Which had been none existent since Inuyasha.

Because really, whose confidence wouldn't be shot after losing to a walking clay pot?

Forcing her mind to other matters, such as her new developing love life. She felt her cheeks warm as she thought of Derek. Like Casey has said, he was one fine specimen of male. And she didn't care that Kouga approved of him, she wouldn't care what Sesshoumaru had to say about him either. Though she did cringe slightly when she thought of explaining things to her mother. She would wait for that conversation when she knew where they stood for sure. No use in exiting her mother, and only end up disappointing her.

So into her thoughts, she ended up jumping when she heard her aunt's voice call out her name.

"Easy there kiddo."

"Sorry, just not really paying attention, thinking a little too deeply I guess."

"It's alright." her aunt pulled her into a hug.

Ever since the other night, and her trip to the hospital to make sure the killer didn't do anything to her while she had been knocked out, her aunt was constantly hugging her. In all honesty, Kagome was used to being knocked out by unknown enemies. It was her easy ability to shrug those moments off that was more concerning to her then anything else.

"Ah, there's a detective here. He want's to ask you a few questions. I already told him that you told the police everything you know and remembered from the night before, but he was pretty instant. I'll in the other room if you need anything. And I also told him, if you felt uncomfortable and told him you didn't want to answer any questions, then you don't have too. If he becomes pushy..."

Her aunt pulled away, but kept her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Raising her own arms, Kagome hugged her aunt around her middle. Her aunt and mother, while not being blood related, they shared the same strong characteristics and because of that, she loved and admired them all the more for that.

"Thanks aunt Mel. That really means a lot for me. But I think I can handle him."

"I know you can, but still, I'll be in the kitchen. So, just shout if you need me." her aunt kissed her brow and made her way to the kitchen, while Kagome turned to the living room.

Indeed, there was a man in the living room, dressed in those stereotypical suits that she saw people of the law in movies or tv shows. He was observing the room, taking in the various pictures that her aunt had placed around the room.

"I take it you're the state detective that wants to ask me some questions." she spoke up, loud enough for him to hear she was in the room, but not enough to startle him.

The man turned around and took a quick sweep of her from head to toe and back again. His eyes lingered a few seconds a various locations, the bruises that were visible, the love bite on her neck and lastly the white bandage over her right brow. When his eyes met with her own again, he offered a, polite, smile and nodded his head.

"Yes. Sheriff Stilinski called me and my partner in to help him with the case."

"Well, I told Sheriff Stilinski all I could about the other night. And I don't have anything else to share that could really be of any help to the case."

"I understand, but I'm the type that likes to hear it from the source. Sometimes, a bit of time between questionings allows the person to remember a few details that they couldn't the first time round."

Letting out a sigh, Kagome nodded her head, and offered the man a seat and took one opposite of him. Like she had told Stiles' dad, and which ever police officer after him, she shared with this detective what she could remember from the night at school. And too be honest, she hadn't gotten any new memories back. She didn't know the identity of the one that attacked her, that she still believed that Derek Hale couldn't have been the one, as he had been knocked out cold by the time she had arrived.

After about an hour, of the man asking questions on the night alone, even the strange one of bite marks the Allison's father had asked her earlier that day, Kagome let herself fall back into the couch when he finally left. But not without leaving her a card with his number should she remember anything else she felt was important.

"You did great there kiddo. I'm really proud of you." a mug of hot chocolate was soon in her line of sight.

Smiling, Kagome took the mug and turned towards her aunt. "Thanks, I really needed this. I see you're already ready for work."

"You're welcome, and unfortunately, I am. I'm not really looking forward to tonight either. Full moon and all that, makes the ER almost as bad as a mad house. Brings out all the crazies."

Standing up, Kagome took a sip and followed her aunt as she moved towards the front door. She was about to say something, but raised her brow instead when she felt Stiles approach the front door, which was quickly followed by the sound of a key unlocking the door itself. Not even fifteen minutes earlier, did Scott come home. Only, he obviously climbed in through his window and stayed in his room. She wasn't about to say she knew that, because then she'd have to explain why, so she let it be. For now.

"Scott..."

"Stiles." Kagome hid her amusement behind her mug at his sheepish smile.

"...key."

Lifting his hand, a single shiny key was displayed for their view. "I had one made. So..."

"That doesn't surprise me. Scares me, but doesn't surprise me."

Both her, and her aunt's, attention landed on the large black duffel bag Stiles let drop to the floor. The sound of heavy metal, most likely chains of sort, caused them both to raise their brows. Just what the hell did those to cook up for tonight?

"What is that?"

"... Ah, school project."

"Mmm. Stiles... he's okay, right?"

"Who, Scott?" his voice broke slightly at the sudden question, and most likely his sudden need to lie.

Seeing where this was going, Kagome interrupted the two of them to wish her aunt a good night, smirking at the pleading look Stiles sent her way as she went upstairs. He was doing fine by himself. Not only that, she wanted to check up on Scott. Who knew what he was like at the moment.

Opening the door and switching the light on, she didn't even jump when she spotted Scott sitting in the corner chair. Leaning against the door frame, the two took each other in, Kagome sipping at her hot chocolate.

"How long have you been home?"

"A while now."

She raised a brow at his disinterested reply. It was like he was trying to sound calm to keep her calm. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to simply go with the flow. "Then I take it you know that a state detective was here, asking me some questions about the other night."

"Yeah. What did you tell him?"

"The same thing I told Stiles' dad and the other police officers, and doctors, and everybody else that is involved in all of this."

"Whoa!"

Both turned to Stiles. He had to walk around her to get into the room, and apparently, he wasn't expecting Scott to already be home. Or sitting in the chair the way he was. Even she would admit it, it was a rather creepy way to sit in a chair. And she had seen a lot of things.

"Well, I'm going to let you two do whatever it was you planned for tonight. But... just, be careful. Both of you." she patted Stiles on the shoulder and went to her own room.

She knew some things had happened that day between the two friends, and she thought it best not to be there at the moment. Probably not the best idea, seeing as Scott wasn't being himself. But either way, she threw herself into her homework, or writing Souta some messages in between. It took everything she had to ignore the two best friends as they argued, or Scott's howl's, growl's, and angry cries.

Soon it got to the point where -she- felt like a caged animal. Leaving her room, she walked the short distance to Scott's door was, Stiles still sitting next it. His face was buried in his hands, and she knew why too. Scott had pretty much shouted it to the heavens half an hour ago.

She was about to ask if he was going to be alright, because asking if he was alright now would be plain idiotic. His best friend had a make out session with his biggest crush, of course he wouldn't be alright. But as soon as she opened her mouth to say anything, all noise ceased in Scott's room. Both shared a look, and scrambled towards the door and nearly ripped it open to see what was going on.

Scott wasn't in sight. In his place was a pair of open cuffs, some blood on the floor next to them, and an open window. Flaring out her senses, she let out a hiss of displeasure at how quickly Scott was getting away.

He wasn't the only one. Spinning about, she barely saw Stiles' retreating back as he left the room and then the house just as quickly. Leaning heavily on the open window sill, Kagome let her head drop. Things went from worst to up shit end creek, as Stiles sometimes put it.

The next half hour was the most harrowing. Now she knew what her mother went through every time she jumped down the well. She sat atop Scott's bed, feeling rather useless and unsure of what to do. All she could do was hope no one got hurt, especially Scott or Stiles. She also knew that whenever Scott returned home, she's most likely not have anything nice to say. Sway of the full moon or not, what Scott did was reckless, for not only himself but for those close to him as well.

Whipping her head to the side, she watched with wide eyes as Derek helped carry Scott into his room. Scott himself was panting heavily, sweat dotting his brow. But most importantly, he was not only looking and acting himself, but from the feel of his aura, was actually himself as well.

As soon as Derek let him go, Kagome had her own arms wrapped around him, thanking any and all Kami she could remember that he was safe and in one piece.

"Don't you, ever, do that again! Ever!" rearing back, Scott slumping a little without the support, she gave him a good hard look, completely ignoring Derek at the moment. "You run off like that, then Stiles..."

"Stiles took off?"

"Don't interrupt me." her eyes narrowed on her cousin, lips pursing when he actually let out a almost audible whimper. "Do you know how worried I was?! You could have... The alpha could have... Stiles left... Arg!"

Letting out a angered huff, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting till tomorrow to talk to you. Good night."

With that, she stormed past the two, muttering about boys, full moons and idiots. Once reaching her room, she paced. She had no right to be angry with him, but she had been so worried! Letting out a deep sigh, she finally understood the reason her mother sent her as far away from the well as possible. It was the not knowing that most likely tortured her.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Kagome looked out her own bedroom window and scowled at the full moon. How could a chunk of space rock cause so much problems? With Inuyasha, it was the lack of a moon that caused him to be human once, sometimes twice, a month. Now, it was the complete opposite with her cousin. A full moon drove him, and his ego apparently, through the roof. Along with his scenes.

A pair of large warm hands gripped her upper arms, she didn't even jump. Instead, she leaned heavily against the source of warmth that radiated from behind.

"You do know, that this was the alpha's plan. Without teaching Scott proper control, he would be weak against the full moon, thus his instincts as well." as Derek spoke, his chest rumbled deeply, sending vibrations to her through her back.

"I kinda figured that out while I was waiting for him to come back home. I'm just more mad at myself that I couldn't really do anything to help him in this situation."

The hands let her go, only for a pair of arms to wrap around her shoulders and bring her that much closer to his body. The scent of leather, the woods and Derek's own personal musk invaded her senses. A nose nuzzled in her hair behind her ear and a low near silent growl shook from deep within his chest.

"You're helping him as best as you can. And I would rather you stay here, then be out there with the alpha still on the loose. Especially during nights of the full moon." he took in her scent, it was still sweet with that underlining spice, and he would gladly drown in it, in everything that made her, her.

While he could understand her reason for being upset, he was glad to know that she hadn't wandered out after Scott or Stiles this night. The alpha had covered her in his scent the last time, pretty much a sign of ownership, to any and all that could pick it up. But, Kagome had come home and washed herself of it, with her own natural scent being tainted the slightest amount due to the alpha. He didn't want her out there, where the alpha could easily get to her.

"Still! I could've been out there, or stopped him somehow, or- !"

His nip to her earlobe silenced her protests, and when she let out a quite whimper, he soothed the bite with his tongue. She still tasted sweet. His eyes following her throat, he felt pride well up in his chest when he saw his own brand stand against her pale skin.

"Promise me, if the alpha is still around by the next full moon, that you'll stay inside. Preferably with someone."

"It's been proven that being indoors doesn't really stop him."

Her hands rose up and clutched at his arm, one of which dropped to wrap around her waist and grip her hip. He swiped a tongue down the side of her neck, to which she whimpered again, causing him to smirk. She was a stubborn one, he'd admit that, but he'd seen her relent on certain matters. It was just a matter of making her see that now was also a time to back down, and he'd do anything that would help her in the process. That he was also deriving pleasure from it, was an added bonus.

"Promise me." he nibbled on her pulse, slowly working down until he reached his mark.

Instantly, her head tilted to give him more room, to which he let out a low pleased growl. She obviously knew how to act around him, how to please his instincts. His response was to tighten his hold on her and latch onto where he left his mark, and begin to process again.

Her breaths came out in short, quick pants, "Not fair."

Raising his head, he brought his lips next to her ear, "Never said I would be."

He may have been moving fast, but he had denied his own instincts about her for long enough. Now it was time for her to realize, that she was his, and no amount of fighting him would change his mind. The fact that she understood, understood what was happening between them, pleased him immensely.

So, he nipped at her ear before pulling the lobe into his mouth. He dropped his other hand so that both were on her hips and began to message them. He needed her to relent, to promise him, that she would stay inside and as far away from the alpha as possible. It would also show her submission to him, something she hadn't shown even the alpha in the face of danger.

"You're really not making this fair." her hands gripped his upper arms, her nails digging into the sleeves of his leather jacket.

"Promise. Me." when he saw her lips part, he lifted a hand to her face, forcing her to turn towards him and claimed her lips.

Their tongues met in a feverish dance, and she turned fully in his arms, her own rose up to wrap around his neck to pull herself up, so that she was that much closer to him. His hands returned to her hips, giving them a light squeeze. He eagerly and happily swallowed any and all noises she made.

When she finally pulled back, he followed after her, if only to keep the contact between them. So he nibbled on her lower lip, swiping his tongue across it, he near purred when her nails scrapped at the back of his neck. When he himself was done, he rested his brow against her own, taking in her flushed cheeks, panting lips that were swollen from his abuse to them.

"Fine. I promise."

He smirked, pulled her closer and brushed the tip of his nose against her own. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Cheater."

He smirked, he was happy. She promised him that she'd stay where it was safer for her, should they not find the alpha by the next full moon. And the way he got her to keep that promise was an added bonus. Mentally, he promised himself to make her his completely once the alpha was dealt with. While he wasn't about to complain about only being able to be with her during the nights, it was putting a strain on his self control after each visit.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome would admit, she liked the nightly visits from Derek.

There were certain things though that were adding far too much pressure and a girl could only take so much before the shit hit the fan. Such as Scott for starters. He was still... wary of Derek, and seeing how Derek was trying to earn her cousin's trust, he wanted to keep their relationship on the down low. Seeing as the alpha was also interested in her, for whatever reason, they didn't know how they would react should they be open with their relationship.

While it sucked, she understood. She still wasn't exactly happy about the whole thing, and it was far too... urg, Romeo and Juliet for her tastes. And look how those two ended up.

Pursing her lips, Kagome continued on with her day, or what was left of it. She had heard the others talking, she would merely offer a few of her own thoughts, nothing more. She had to concentrate on kicking her own butt into shape. More meditation, more work outs to keep herself in shape, or back into it. Sesshoumaru would have chained her to a fricken doujo if he had heard about her getting her ass kicked, which she wouldn't mind at the moment.

It wasn't like she could ask for a sparring partner. And she doubted that Derek would accept such a request. Which sucked, cause she could -really- use the practice, especially since the alpha was now including her in whatever plans he had. Something she wanted no part of and would use anything in her arsenal to keep herself out of it.

It had been a few days since the full moon, and since Derek was the favored for the suspect of all the killings, he had been laying down low. Scott and Stiles were still trying to figure things out, which set of things, she would never really know. The alpha, Allison, the Argents, Derek... She could only say they were still trying to -sort- and figure things out.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a jog after school..." seeing Scott's worried look and that he was about to interrupted, Kagome lifted a hand. "I know, I know, not really smart, all things considered. But it'll still be light out, and I'll have my cell with me. I'll also keep my laps within the town."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Especially after, well, you know..."

"It's because of that night that I'm doing this. It made me realize, that I haven't been keeping up with certain... practices. The other night reminded me, that I could have done a lot more, should have. But I let myself go slack."

Seeing the he was still worried, she smiled and with a hand reached up and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, I'll be more prepared this time. Trust me."

Pushing off on her bike, she headed home before him, thankful that she had the next few nights free. It would allow her to do what she needed in order to shape herself up.

Once she was home, she quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room, fully intended on changing into something comfy for her jog. Her lips pursed again, it would have been far more better if she had someone to spar against. Maybe she could call Kouga up and see about getting him or maybe Ginta or Hakkaku to spar with her. It would be better than jogging alone.

Changing, but also grabbing a light jacket Kagome let her mind settle into a sort of meditative state as she jogged. It would be hitting two birds with one stone.

Scott grimaced as he turned over what Kagome had said to him. While what she said was true, the alpha only struck at night, when it was dark, they still didn't know -who- the alpha was. What made it worse was that Derek had found a few leads left behind from his sister and wanted to use tonight as an opportunity.

Which would mean that Kagome would be totally alone for a while. And call him crazy, but he had a feeling that if anything happened to Kagome, for any reason, Derek would be upset. He had a feeling Stiles knew the reason why behind that. He had brought the subject up once, but Stiles had managed to redirect the topic of their conversation.

His heart skipped a beat when Allison walked by, but he felt his hope crash and burn when she continued to walk past him without so much as a glance.

The grip on the straps of his book bag tightened, to such a point that he actually heard the fabric protest the abuse. Easing up, he waited for Stiles so they could go along with this crazy plan of Derek's. Who was supposed to be laying low... No thanks to him. He was just glad that Derek had yet to mention it.

"What's up? You look like you just lost your favourite puppy, in a horribly depressing sort of way I might add."

He merely glanced at his best friend. Why did he always have to point out the obvious in such... ways? Oh right, it was Stiles.

"Kagome just told me that she would be out jogging right after school."

"She... what?!"

He was actually surprised when Stiles looked around them, his eyes darting all over the place. It made that feeling that Stiles knew something, and wasn't telling him, grow. Narrowing his eyes, it made him wonder all the more, on what exactly Stiles knew.

"Is she crazy?! What about the alpha? Didn't Derek say to keep a close eye on your cousin because the alpha might have something in mind about Kagome? Or that you said she actually had the alpha's scent all over her from that night?"

"Yes, Derek did, and yes she did. I asked Derek about it, but he wouldn't explain why that was with Kagome. And I think that Kagome may know why as well. But she isn't saying anything either."

He noticed how Stiles fidgeted with worry. His suspicions grew about whatever secret that Stiles was obviously keeping when he wouldn't look him in the eye. Narrowing his eyes lightly, he shook his head and moved towards his own bike.

"Well, it could be they don't actually know why the alpha did what he did, you know. It could be they have a few ideas, but don't want to say anything until they have something a little more solid to go on. It happened only once, whose to say it'll happen again? I mean, the alpha could end up killing Kagome the next time the two meet, or perhaps turn her like he did you..."

Scott glared at Stiles, not liking what his best friend was saying. It was true though, it had only happened once, and it wasn't a known fact how the alpha was operating at this time. In fact, Scott didn't want to know why the alpha was doing what he was doing. He simply wanted to find a cure and get Allison back.

But first things first, tonight's plan.

It felt odd to be in Derek's car, behind the front wheel, without the guy himself present. But, it was part of the plan. Lead any and all away from him, should something go wrong. Derek was still the favorite as the main suspect in the killings. Which made him question, why they were doing this to begin with.

Stiles was more concentrated with admiring the interior than the reason why they were in there to begin with.

"I wonder if this Italian leather." the sudden comment from Stiles broke the heavy silence.

Furrowing his brows, Scott turned to his best friend. Though one of them shot up at what Stiles was doing. "Italian... leather?"

Not really paying attention to Scott, Stiles continued to stroke his seat. "Yeah, I hear that stuff is really expensive."

"Are you... actually petting your seat?" frowning at his friend, he wondered how he could enjoy their current situation.

"Have you felt this stuff?! It's what dreams are made of!" Stiles didn't even look up as he explained himself.

Rolling, his eyes, Scott readjusted his hold on the steering wheel."I thought Lydia was the one that made your dreams."

Stiles looked towards Scott, blinking wide eyes. "Well, yeah, of course she is. Just imagine, Lydia -and- Italian leather!"

Scott grimaced at the look Stiles was now wearing, or the scent that was quickly filling the car. He remembered that same scent when Stiles had asked him if he could actually scent desire. He had picked it up from Stiles when he had started talking about Lydia.

Trying to focus on something else, Scott started up the car.

"Oh, we're going?" Stiles stopped petting his seat and began to pay actual attention.

"Yeah, so turn that on." Scott indicated the police radio that Stiles 'borrowed' from his father.

Stiles grumbled under his breath, not happy to having his fantasy time interrupted because of werewolf and alpha issues. And his last one had really been a good one. Really, it was Lydia and Italian leather! Maybe a car that was just as hot at this one.

They were driving around for less than five minutes before the police radios were going at it, talking how there had been a disturbance at the school. They kicked it into over drive, speeding down the streets, whipping their heads, when they saw that they were no longer alone.

"Well, they sure didn't wait long." if Scott didn't know any better, he would have questioned at how easy Stiles just said that.

"Can you tell which one it is?"

"No, I can't. I'm trying to keep my eyes on the road so we don't crash!" Scott gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

"Sheesh, no need to bite my head off." Stiles slouched while muttering under his breath.

After a few more minutes of being chased, Stiles looked back behind them taking in the jeep that was keeping up with them. A little too easily at that. Turning to his best friend, he took in the serious and concentrated look on his face for a second, before taking in the jeep once more.

He eyed the speedometer and mentally rolled his eyes. "I'm seriously starting to think you don't understand the concept of a car chase. Go faster!"

"If I go any faster, I'm going to kill us." Scott let his own eyes fall to the speedometer before turning them back to the road.

"Well, if you don't go any faster, they'll kill us!" Stiles waved a arm wildly to indicate the jeep behind them.

Seeming to need no more encouragement, Scott pressed down on the gas making the tires screech against the pavement at the sudden increase in speed.

Pushing himself into a twisted position in his seat, Stiles glanced back again, blinking suddenly that the jeep was no longer behind them. Leaning a little and checking the sides as well, he wanted to make sure before.

"They're gone." even though he said that, he continued to search for the jeep a little longer before turning around and facing forward once again, heaving a relieved breath.

Scott took a quick glance, obviously shocked at the sudden change in their current situation. Blinking confused eyes towards Stiles, he took another glance behind them before turning his eyes back onto the road. He was just about to relax, now that they were no longer being chased, but that changed when Stiles took up the police radio and hit the on button.

"All units, the suspect is on foot and heading into the iron works."

Gripping the wheel tighter and letting out a harsh breath, Scott turned the wheel sharply and headed towards Derek's location. Shaking his head, this entire plan was going down hill, and fast. As they quickly approached the iron works, Stiles climbed into the back, gripping tightly onto the passenger seat as Scott steered them through the maze of the factory.

Leaning between the passenger seat and the front door and opened it up and leaned out when they saw Derek ducking behind tractor as Chris held an armed bow as he watched what was going on.

"Get in!"

Waiting a few moments, Derek got up and ran for the open car door, his shoulders hunching on instinct when the hunter open fired now that he was out in the open. The sound of the gun firing and bullets hitting the ground echoed in the still factory.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Scott once again pushed as far down as he could on the gas, flinching when the first bullets hit the car. He was a little surprised that they were merely bouncing off the car, not actually penetrating the doors or breaking the windows.

After leaving the factory and once again on the road, Scott spoke up, his ire more than easy to read in his voice. "What part of laying low, do you not understand?"

Apparently, the feeling was infectious, as Derek hit the dashboard in front of him. "Damn it! I had him!"

"You mean the alpha?" Stiles excited question, an underline of hope sounding through felt out of place in the tense car interiour.

Derek turned to face Stiles as the boy leaned forward between the two front seats, his face momentarily blank. Or bewildered, it was hard to tell at the moment.

"Yes! He was right in front of me. Then the, fricken police showed up."

"Whoa, hey. They're just doing their jobs." the words were spoke before he even thought about it, feeling the need to somewhat defend his father's profession and those he worked with.

Turning to face Derek, something he mentally questioned himself on why he did so, froze at the sheer pissed off look that was directed towards him. Cowering slightly, not that he would admit to such, Stiles pulled back for the male and sunk down till he was more or less crouching on the back floor of the car.

It was then that Derek turned his irritation towards Scott. "Yeah. Thanks to someone that decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it." Scott checked in the rear view mirror, as his hands get re-gripping the wheel in agitation.

The tension quickly rising, Stiles figured is was best to change the topic before things got out of hand and the two went all werewolf in the tiny space of the car. So, waving his arms about as if trying to clear the air, he spoke up."Alright! How did you find him?"

It was a logical question to ask. Really, after all this time, and they finally had the alpha in their sights, meaning identity within their grasps? Something was up, and so far with the alpha, that never really meant good things.

Derek and Stiles stared each other down, one wanting to know the answer, the other in irritation at the entire situation. Derek finally turned away, letting out a huff. Sensing that they weren't about to get an answer, Scott turned to the other werewolf.

Having enough with the silence to their questions when it involved the alpha, Scott spoke up. "Can you try and trust us, for at least half a second?"

"And -both- of us." at Derek's glare, Stiles felt the corner of his lips automatically turn down. "Or just Scott. I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. About two things. The first was about a guy named Harris." Derek rolled his shoulders, attempting to get as comfortable as he could while discussing such matter with outsiders.

Stiles pulled himself between the front seats, confusion and disbelief on his face as he asked Derek. "Our chem teacher?" things were just getting weirder and weirder, and far too confusing with the randomness that, obviously wasn't random to the alpha. They just couldn't seem to put the pieces together.

Turning to face the two, Scott furrowed his brows. "Why him?"

"Look, I don't know yet." furrowing his brows, even Derek couldn't see how everything fit together.

"Well, what's the second?" Scott asked, thinking perhaps they could work on this other piece of evidence and then see how their teacher fit into the whole thing.

Derek pulled out a folded piece of paper, quickly unfolding it showing a very familiar pencil sketch on it. "Some kind of symbol."

Taking a quick double look at it, Scott felt his stomach not only drop, but twist in on itself. He couldn't of held back the groan of shock and disappointment if he wanted to. He prayed to god and any other that was willing to listen to him, and hopefully help him, that Allison was not going to be dragged into all of this.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek seemed a little shocked that he recognized symbol, with as clueless as he was about the rest of his life.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott slapped the steering wheel in his agitation before pushing down on the gas.

First their chemistry teacher and now Allison, two people that wouldn't be giving him answers to his questions. One was somehow involved in the deaths of Derek's family, so they wouldn't answer his questions as to how or even admit to their involvement. And the other one didn't want to give him the time of day currently.

They drove to his place first, why, he wasn't sure. It seemed some how that his home was home base while they went about trying to solve the mystery that involved the alpha. Though it wasn't really that great of an idea, since he blamed Derek for the murders making him most wanted in all of the state. So having him over was not all that great.

"So, do you have any idea on how to get that necklace from Allison?" Stiles asked out loud as they made their way up the stairs, pausing to look as they walked by Kagome's room.

"No, Allison doesn't really want anything to do with me at the moment. Or did you forget that." Scott grumbled under his breath, not paying attention to his two guests.

"What about Harrison? He's your teacher." Derek growled lowly under his breath when he saw what Scott's friend was doing. Dropping his hand heavily on the back of his neck, he took hold of collar and pulled him away from the door with more force than the boy had been expecting.

"Oh, yeah, like he's going to admit to being involved in arson and murder." Stiles muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders.

Derek threw him another well patented glare that had him drawing back half a step and waited until Derek was once again facing forward. Stiles muttered something about sour-wovles under his breath which had Derek releasing a low growl in his direction. Gathered in Scott's room, uncomfortably at the tense situation, they discussed on how they could get the information needed. And by they, it really meant Scott.

Despite knowing the late time the boys came in, Kagome had let them to their own devices. Boys would be boys, no matter how old or what they were. And even though she had a good night's sleep, she trudged down the stairs and dropped heavily into a seat at the table. Burying her face into her arms that were folded across the table, her brows furrowed when she realized why she felt like crap. Her damn time of the month was finally rolling around.

Letting out a pained groan and cursing in Japanese, she ignored her cousin's question for breakfast she instead whimpered when her aunt patted her head in sympathetic understanding.

"I hear ya kid. There anything you need, or I can do for you?" the words were whispered, causing Kagome to turn her head to head a give the woman a more than likely pathetic look.

"Knock me out for the rest of the week?" Kagome blinked her eyes in a lazy fashion at the small smile her aunt threw her.

"Sorry kiddo. Other than that?" warm brown eyes took in her state.

Pushing herself up, Kagome quickly combed a hand through her hair. "Some tea would really be great, nothing with caffeine though."

Another warm smile was her answer as Melissa turned into the kitchen and began puttering about on getting that done as Scott took a seat and watched her with confusion. He munched on his cereal, his spoon clinking against the bowl each time he scooped for more food. Feeling his stare beginning to burn holes into the side of her head and growing easily irritated at hearing ever detail of Scott eating his breakfast, Kagome finally snapped.

"What!" her snap ended up startling Scott into dropping his spoon with a splash into his bowl, leaving a slight mess of spilt milk.

Scott blinked wide eyes, obviously startled at her sudden out burst. Floundering about, it took a while to recollect himself as Kagome continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes. "Uh, I was just wondering if everything is alright..."

The corner of her lips dipped down, an obvious sign that she was upset. Mentally, she knew how she was reacting wasn't all that great, but every little thing at this moment was seemingly the last straw of her hair-trigger happy roller coaster of emotions. Usually they weren't so bad, but every now and then she got the crappy end of the stick. Looks like she would be writing for another care-package to help keep the symptoms to a minimum.

"Fine, just... fine." she turned away, not really in the mood to explain anything to her cousin. She loved him like a baby brother, but if he couldn't figure it out on his own, it wasn't her job to say anything.

A thermos was place in front of her and following up the arm that placed it there, Kagome offered a tired smile in thanks as she took it and left. She hoped the ride alone in the still agreeable autumn weather would help.

As for Scott, he watched in a confused daze as Kagome flipped-flopped her emotions before leaving. He looked up when his mom handed him a piece of paper towel, and absently took it to clean up the spilt milk. "What was that all about?"

His mom raised a brow in his direction, looking like she was surprised and somewhat disappointed that he asked that question. "Are you really asking me that?"

Eyes darting to the side for a moment, Scott was having a hard time figuring out if she was serious or being sarcastic. As if sensing his dilemma, his mom walked over to him and gave him a hug around the shoulders.

"Honey, you've learned about this in school. And then asked me about it when you were confused. Just, go easy around Kagome is all I'm going to say. If you're still confused, then you have a lot of work ahead of you." she planted a kiss atop his head before ruffling his hair and moving back into the kitchen.

It took him a few moments after his mom left for it to finally click into place, and when he did, his face flushed before just as quickly paling as his face screwed up. Knowing that girls went through that was one thing, but knowing your cousin was currently suffering from... that... was all too much information.

With a scowl still on his face, he pushed the rest of his breakfast aside having lost his appetite. Knowing with how Kagome currently was feeling, he wasn't about to ask her with any questions for answers or help with him and Allison. Taking his half empty bowl back into the kitchen, he offered the rest to his mom before offering a quick good bye and heading off to school himself.

The ride was surprisingly quiet, he wasn't used to not having his cousin next to him on the ride. But it allowed him time to think things through, or so he thought. He had to figure out a way on how to getting that necklace from Allison, and how his chemistry teacher was involved in all of this. To be honest, he pretty much went around in circles until he got to the point he was thinking nothing but Allison.

Turning into the school parking lot, Scott moved his bike to the free spot that was next to Kagome's and then met with Stiles outside the door. While the current situations were more or less weighing him down, Stiles looked stoked. Then again, the was the night of the big game and Stiles was going to be actually playing. It was something he had been looking forward to since joining the lacrosse team.

Kagome was keeping mostly to herself, her tea had run out by the end of first class. And while it had helped, she could tell the effects of the tea wouldn't keep her... symptoms at bay that long. Leaning her chin heavily in her hand that was propped up on her desk, she barely paid attention to the current class. History had always been her favorite for obvious reasons, but right now, she was more or less dreaming about hot springs and wanting to allow herself to soup in one for hours. They had always been blissful in dealing with the-!

Rearing back in her seat, she shook her head after feeling a light object sharply hit her in the forehead. Blinking down at her desk, she blinked at the piece of chalk the slowly rolled to a stop atop her note book. Looking up, ignoring the snickers and chuckles of her classmates, she took in the slightly amused expression her teacher was wearing.

"Good to see you've returned to us, Miss. Kagome." he smirked as he walked down the aisle and reclaimed the piece of chalk.

"Sorry, Sir." she rubbed at her forehead, the spot where the chalk hit her. "It's just, has not been a good so far."

When he returned to the front, he eyed her for a moment. "I'll let it slip this once, but only this once. Now, about my question."

A blush stole across her cheeks when she realized she didn't know what question he was talking about. "Could you please repeat the question?"

Another round of snickers and chuckles filled the room as the teacher pointed to the chalk board. "Genealogy came up. We were wondering what you can tell us about your family genealogy."

Nodding her head, Kagome sat up straighter. "Well, we can trace our family line back five or six hundred years and have been shrine caretakers for about four to five hundred years."

The teacher nodded his head, seemingly impressed with her answer. "Is that all?"

Humming, Kagome thought about what else she could share about her family. "Well, with running a shrine, we also keep documents of each birth and death of the families that live in the community of the shrine. So I guess we can also trace back various family lines that were start of the community, when they joined and which generation left. My family name can be translated into sunset, twilight, evening, dusk. It's a matter of preference I guess.

According to my grandfather, some of my ancestors were some of the most powerful mikos, priests and monks to ever have lived, along with many legends tied to our home. But I'm not to sure about that, since he once scared me into doing my chores by saying dust demons would get me unless I cleaned them. And giving me certain 'ancient and holy' artifacts as birthday gifts, where were nothing more than trinkets and knock offs." she shrugged her shoulders as the class laughed at her confession about her grandfather.

"Nice. Very nice. Now I'm not too familiar with Japanese traditions, but does your family have a crest?" he leaned against his desk as Kagome prepared her answer.

"I'm not to sure about that. And that's because of the shrine, so I'm not sure if the kamon belongs to the shrine, or to our family. I'd have to ask my mom or grandfather to be sure." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. Now since genealogy seems to be such an interesting topic, I've already prepared a small packet of questions I want you to answer as best as you can on your families. Expect, for you Kagome. Since you already have such knowledge on your own family history, I'd like for you to chose a different family."

Sighing through her nose, she could understand the lack of challenge compared to the rest of her classmates, but still! "Does it have to be someone out of the class, or can it be a family of my own choosing?"

"It may be a family of your own choosing." he handed her the small packet to which she instantly leafed through the pages on what was wanted from her and the list of questions.

Well now, it looked like things were in her favor. Find out what she could about the Argent family to help Scott and Derek while also doing her latest history homework at the same time. What were the odds? First, she'd have to survive the rest of the day. Slouching in her seat, Kagome let out a groan when her body was hit with some cramps. The day was beginning to look long indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time lunch break rolled around, Kagome made a bee-line for Allison with hopes of starting on her history homework. As well as seeing how the girl was doing since that night and the breakup. Spotting her with Lydia and Jackson, Kagome tossed a shaky smile towards her cousin as Stiles was just sitting down next to him.

Taking a free spot across from the girl she had been looking for, Kagome plopped herself heavily in the chair. She immediately slouched in the uncomfortable piece of furniture in an attempt of relaxing her stressed body.

"Everything alright, Kagome?" the concerned, yet still maintaining a chirpy note, of Lydia's question drew Kagome's attention.

"Give me a second, and I'll be... better." she rolled her shoulders as she pushed herself into a proper sitting position only for her body to slump forward to the point it looked like she was trying to curl in on herself in the damn chair.

"I have to say, this is not your best look." Lydia raised a brow in Kagome's direction, to which Kagome could only blink. She was pretty sure that was Lydia's way of saying she looked like crap.

Nodding her head as she combed a hand through her hair, she managed to reply while trying not to sound too despondent. "Not my day."

"I can relate." Allison's tone sounded sympathetic, though the girl wore an expression the resembled a cornered animal. She was most likely thinking that she was going to be discussing about her cousin.

"Listen, I'm not here about Scott. I'm actually here because I need your help." Kagome shifted yet again in the chair with hopes of becoming as comfortable as possible without actually fusing into the damn plastic.

The emotions that ranged across Allison's face were of shock, relief to earnest confusion before the girl finally spit out her question. "Sure, but what can I help you with?"

"I just got assigned a project in history class. We're supposed to look up our family history. But because I already know so much about my family history compared to my classmates, I was told to research another family." she pulled a water bottle from her bag and took a large swig, feeling somewhat sick and hungry at the same time.

Allison nodded her head in understanding, but not understanding where she came into the picture. "Okay, but how can I help you?"

"Well... I remembered you showed me the necklace your aunt gave you for your birthday and was wondering if I could use your family for the project." she played with the water bottle in her hands, twisting the cap back and forth as she waited for a reply. "If you don't want to, because of Scott or other reasons, I understand."

"No, no! Uh sure, I don't see why not. But you'd have better luck talking to my parents or aunt. I'm sure you can come over after school, but I usually take a run." she trailed off, not sure if that would be alright with the older girl or what more to say.

"Thanks, this really saves me a lot of future headaches. You. Are. A. Lifesaver." her shoulders slumped, as is a great weight were finally lifted.

Allison chuckled lightly under her breath. "Anything for a friend."

The conversation shifted to lighter topics, such as the upcoming game that night. Sadly, Kagome was only paying half attention, though she was smart enough to not get lost in her thoughts to the point she was surprised back into reality.

It was interesting at how easily they could easily forget what happened the other night and focus on the upcoming game. She wondered if it was a survival mechanism, forget the bad and focus on the good. In the past, is was near the opposite. Focus on surviving and maybe, just maybe, if you were lucky enough you'd get to live long enough to see your happy ending. Sure, she and the others had pretty much had celebrated coming out victorious with every confrontation against Naraku, but the lingering feeling that they could have died was never truly pushed to the back.

Kagome dazedly blinked and nodded her head when Allison told her to wait for her after school before they headed to her house together when their lunch break came to an end. It was when another set of cramps wracked her body that Kagome was wishing for some pain killers, herbal tea and a long dip in a hot spring. It really was one of those days, it seemed to drag on and yet somehow end quickly enough so she didn't have to introduce her head with any hard surface that was conveniently close by.

As promised, Kagome met up with Allison in the parking lot at the end of the day. The younger girl was resting against the bike rack with a small smile on her face as Kagome approached and quickly unlocked her bike.

"I hope you don't mind, but my dad is picking us up. I told him about your project so he's giving you a life." she explained to Kagome as they both walked to where they were going to be picked up.

"Oh, I don't mind. Just, what about my bike?" she glanced down at said bike as she nibbled on her lower lip with worry. While she would be returning for the game, she still didn't want to leave it there.

"We can put it in the back, no worries there." Allison waved it off easily, almost as if there was no need to actually worry about the bike.

They waited at the curb, a comfortable silence between them that Kagome was currently relishing after how long the day felt to her. Apparently, the silence was comfortable only on her end, Allison was shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with the strap of her bag or sleeve end. At first, Kagome hoped Allison would settle down, but as she continued to move about on the spot as they waited for her father, Kagome sighed through her nose before speaking up.

"If you want to talk about Scott, we can. I'm not going to push you, take sides, or ambush you with plea stories from my cousin on why the two of you should get back together. So whenever you're ready, I'm willing to listen." facing the nervous girl she offered a tired smile, one that she hoped to ease Allison's worries.

Allison returned with a small shaky smile. "Thanks. I just, don't want things that happened between me and Scott to effect our friendship. Despite us being in different grades, you're a really good friend, one of the few I have here."

"Awww, you're making me blush." Kagome playfully slapped at Allison's shoulder just as her father was pulling up to the curb.

Allison was jumping into the front passenger seat as her father got out and made his way around the jeep to open the trunk. He easily hefted her bike into the vehicle so that it leaned against the back seats while she climbed into the back. Just as she was buckling up, he got back in behind the wheel.

"Hey Mr. Argent, thanks for the lift." she offered a polite smile to the man, despite the fact that he was currently hunting Derek and Scott down and had already shot at her cousin. It was best to keep up appearances.

"Anything for a friend of Allison's. She said you needed help with your history?" his question hung in the air as he quickly looked at her through the rear view mirror.

Nodding her head, Kagome began to give him the basic run down of her project. "Genealogy came up in history, but because I already shared about my family I have to pick a different family to research on. I asked Allison if I could use her family for the project and she said it was alright."

"Interesting. May I ask why you choose our family?" while his tone sounded nothing more than curious, his aura was fluctuating with wariness, concern, protectiveness and other such defensive emotions.

"Allison showed me a necklace she got from her aunt as a birthday gift, saying it was a family heirloom. I figured you would have a better understanding of your family history to keep a hold of a family heirloom. Or at the very least have an interesting story around it." she shrugged her shoulders, knowing her expectations were more on the latter than actually getting all that much detail about their family history.

Kagome would have to admit, Mr. Argent was good at keeping a poker face. But she had come across the prince of cool and had yet to meet anyone that could top Sesshoumaru. Mr. Argent had subtle signs, easing of tense shoulders as well as relaxing his hold on the steering wheel from the white knuckle grip.

It was his turn to nod his head. "That we do. We believe that family is very important, and knowing ones history is also just as important."

She could find that commendable and noble, if it didn't involve hurting her loved ones. But she doubted they knew that fact and she wasn't about to point it out to them. And on top of that, she wasn't sure if Allison was aware of what her family did beside their day jobs, and she really didn't want to be the one to open that can of worms.

The drive was short, and Kagome thanked Mr. Argent once again for the ride as he unloaded her bike and placed it to the side so she and Allison could enter the house.

"Mom, I'm home." Allison called out as they waited just inside the threshold of the house. Allison paused at the foot of the stairs while Kagome waited at the front door.

A woman around Allison's height, with short red hair wearing a modest outfit came into the living room from what Kagome could only guess was the kitchen carrying a small tray with a pitcher of some sort of red juice and three glasses.

"Oh do come in, Allison mentioned bringing a friend over." she placed the tray on the coffee table with practiced ease.

Kagome's eyes darted to Allison herself when the girl spoke up.

"Actually, I was planning on going for a run. Need to clear my head. I hope you don't mind, Kagome." Allison was still standing on the first two steps with her hand on the banister and looking ready to bolt.

"Not at all, if that's alright with you, Mrs. Argent?" Kagome's eyes darted between mother and daughter, feeling the awkward tension that was growing around them.

Mrs. Argent played the part of a disappointed mother well, but she let Allison go upstairs to change and do whatever she needed to prepare for her run while she invited Kagome into the home and to take a seat.

"So, from what Chris explained to me, was that you needed our help with your history homework. Could you please explain." her tone was polite, a small smile on her face as she poured some juice in both glasses. But what Kagome picked up was the fact that she was demanding she explain herself, not asking.

"We're doing family genealogy for a small history project. But because I already explained about my family, my teacher thought to challenge me by having me research another family. I hope I'm not intruding with having chosen to research your family." Kagome accepted the glass offered to her with a polite smile, that she was sure would have her cheeks aching by the end of this visit.

"Oh not at all, I find it a rather interesting." the woman took a sip of the juice, to which Kagome quickly followed and was shocked at how good it actually tasted.

That was another thing she was picking up from the Argents, their use of 'interesting' when she mentioned she would like to research their family and family history. It was obvious, now that she actually knew what they were hiding, that they were actually hiding something. If she in fact didn't know about their secret, she would have thought it nothing more than a family quirk.

Placing the glass carefully down on a coaster, Kagome pulled her school bag forward and pulled out her note book and the small packet with the listed questions and got herself prepared. Once everything was settled and in place, she looked Mrs. Argent in the eye with a small polite smile. "I want to thank you for helping me with my history. And before we start, if there are any questions you don't want to answer for any reason, please just say so. I understand, and I'm sure my teacher will as well."

The smile that Mrs. Argent gave her was a little more honest, which meant that Kagome had just earned herself brownie points. And let's not forget the night she pretty much offered herself up to the alpha, not that she knew that bit, to protect the woman's daughter. Kagome was sure if the woman was handing out golden stars, while most would go to other members of her family, Kagome may very well be in line at receiving one.

"That's very kind of you, most your age want a lot of things without considering the feelings of others. I hope Allison picks that up from you. Speaking of which, I would like to thank you for what you did that night in the school. While as a mother, I don't think what you did was the smartest thing. But the fact that you were trying to help my daughter, your cousin and friends was a noble effort." Mrs. Argent folded her hands in her lap as she made herself more comfortable in her seat.

"I was just thinking and concerned more about their safety than thinking of myself. I didn't really find out what was going on until by the time I got there. I'm just glad we all got out of there safely." more or less, but she wasn't about to give up anything to this woman.

"Yes." by the way Mrs. Argent dragged the word out, Kagome could tell she was itching to ask about that night but was doing a very good job of keeping those questions to herself. "I understand there's a big game tonight and that your cousin in playing in it. Let's get to those questions before it gets too late."

Looking down at the first page of questions, Kagome began working through them with her pen at the ready. "Okay, first question. What is your family name, and do you know its origin?"

Mrs. Argent voice was calm as she answered the question. "Argent. It comes from northern France and is actually Old French for silver."

Kagome quickly scribbled the answer in the space provided under the question, a little tense as she knew and felt Mrs. Argent watch her every move. Without looking up, Kagome moved right onto the next question. "How far back can you trace your family line? By generations or by years is up to you, Mrs. Argent."

"Oh, now that's a little difficult. May I have a moment?" at Kagome's quick nod, the woman looked towards the the fireplace and was counting her fingers by tapping them against her knee. "At least a good, five to seven hundred years. I'm not exactly sure, but it's around there I think."

Nodding her head, Kagome quickly wrote the answer down. The process continued on as such, ask a question and quickly write down the answer. Some of the questions were basic, such as how many were in the current family. Others were more interesting. Any relations to well known historical figures, where did the family first come from before moving to America, any family traditions and so on and so forth.

"Alright, we're almost done, Mrs. Argent, just three more questions." Kagome threw the woman a polite smile, she was getting really tired of those fake polite smiles. "Is there a famous family story that has been passed down through the generations?"

Mrs. Argent inhaled deeply, her shoulders rising and tensing a little. But she managed to swing the question back in Kagome's direction. "Could you give an example? I'm not sure I quite understand what your teacher wants exactly."

"Hmm, well according to my grandfather one of my ancestors, whom was a powerful priestess, helped rid Japan of the Spider Lord. According to legend, the Spider Lord was a human bandit that pretty much sold his soul and became a monster that plagued the land. My ancestor gathered mighty warriors that were wronged by the Spider Lord to hunt him down and destroy an artifact that could have given him ultimate power. I think, I'm not sure if the texts meant actual power or not. That's the hard thing with ancient texts the the evolution of a language over centuries." Kagome furrowed her brows and shrugged her shoulders, playing the part of a confused young woman. She was sure Miroku would be very proud of her acting skills right about now. She pretty much summarized her own adventures and replaced herself with a historical figure. Even with this woman being a hunter, she was sure time travel would be considered something only a crazy person would say.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of her old friends, she looked back towards her hostess. "Anyways, I think that's what my teacher meant."

Mrs. Argent nodded her head. "Well, there is one that has been passed down through the generations. So much so, I'm not even sure how old it is or if it even is true. But back in France, it was the Argents that helped stopped a brutal killer. The only reason it's so famous, is because of the strange circumstances that surrounded the killings. It was a wood cutter, but the killings looked like they were done by a wolf. So I guess our ancestors had more in common than we think."

Blinking Kagome hesitated in writing the answer down before looking up. "In common... as in?" she wasn't sure if the woman was hinting at the supernatural or not, or the bit about riding the world of killers.

"Well, your ancestor dealt with a man that turned himself into a monster, the same could be said for my ancestor." the smile that Mrs. Argent gave her, while still polite to anyone else, was something much more manic. It truly frightened Kagome.

"So this killer was some sort of... wolf monster?" Kagome continued to play confused foreigner. She just hoped she wasn't laying it on too think.

"You could say that." it was then Mrs. Argent showed the first signs of suspicion. "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not all that familiar with western monsters, myths and legends. I'm far more familiar with those belonging to Asian cultures. And while there have been introductions into western monsters and the such, the media is not that much of a reliable source. So your family legend may mean one specific creature, without it's actual name, it could be a... wolf that sucks the blood of cattle and eats the hearts of goats for all I know." it was all a lie, Stiles had been more than happy to give her the information he had found when digging up all that he could to help Scott.

"Right, I forget that you're actually from Japan. I'm talking about a werewolf dear. Don't you have werewolves or shape shifter lore in Japan?" she canted her head to the side slightly, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Well, we do have shape shifter lore, yes. Although, it's actually foxes shifting to look like humans, not humans shifting to look like animals." as Kagome explained this, Mrs. Argent seemed a bit surprised. But she quickly shook it off as Kagome began to write the answer Mrs. Argent gave her.

"Does your family have a motto or saying?" Kagome sniffed, finding the question odd, but there were families that had those sort of things.

"Actually we do. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_. Translated, it means 'We hunt those which hunt us.' The original Argents took on the role of protectors for the villages they lived in. A fear of wolves and other forest predators was much greater in those times, especially since they solved those mysterious killings." her voice was filled with pride, so much so that Kagome wondered why she was being so forth coming. Then again, she could be lying off her ass.

Kagome lifted her pen to write the answer down when she realized something, she had no idea how to write the actual words. Sure she knew they were french, but she had no actual way of being sure she wrote them down correctly. Looking up with a sheepish smile, she offered her pen and note book up to Mrs. Argent with a slight hesitance. "Do you think you could write that down? I, can't write french myself and I'm bound to trip and fail miserably."

Mrs. Argent accepted the proffered tools with an indulgent smile, almost happy to have one upped her and quickly wrote the words down. When she was done, she paused in returning Kagome her belongings and quickly added something before actually returning the borrowed materials.

Accepting her things with a smile, Kagome looked down at the last question only to pause at seeing the small sketch that was already below the last question. The sound of Mrs. Argent's voice drew Kagome's attention away from her homework and onto the woman.

"I hope you don't mind that I skipped ahead. Saves the both of us time, time I believe you need in order to get back home and prepare for tonight's game." she gave one more smile as she stood up and began cleaning up the glasses and pitcher and took hold of the tray.

Kagome blinked a few times before scrambling to pack her things away. It was obvious that this little interview was over, though she was mentally wondering if all of it was true or not. Sure, certain facts were more than likely manipulated and left out, but in essence, the woman was surprisingly honest with her. It left Kagome suspicious and on guard.

"Right, thank you for your time and the punch, which was great by the way. You're not coming to the game?" she asked for conversations sake, while mentally praying to the gods the manic woman didn't show. She gave an energized Lydia look like a cute little kitten.

"No, I'm going to be preparing a warm dinner for Allison and her father for when they return from the game. Temperatures are dropping quickly these nights with winter right around the corner. So dress warmly." with that the woman spun about and left Kagome to show herself out.

Pursing her lips, Kagome watching the woman turn around the corner before making her way to the front door. She did not trust the woman enough to expose her back. Quickly zipping up her book bag, Kagome nearly bolted out the door, glad it took only an hour to get the interview done and over with.

Turning to close the door behind her as quietly as possible, she was sure the woman inside would come charging if she slammed it, she jumped back surprised when Scott dropped down from above. "Scott?"

Her cousin spun about, obviously startled and surprised himself, where he had to catch himself from losing his feet out from under him. "K-Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Absently pointing to the front door behind her, Kagome answered while mentally debating whether she wanted to know why Scott was there. "Mrs. Argent was kind enough to help me with my history project."

Blue eyes darted to the man that halted his walk to the front door when his sight landed on Scott. As if sensing her gaze, he looked towards her with a smile. And while it was polite, it was much more honest than the ones his wife gave him. "Everything all done then, I take it."

Scott spun about once again, nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of Mr. Argent. Apparently, he needed to working on paying attention to his surroundings. "Mr. Argent!"

Ignoring his stuttering cousin and deciding to save his ass, she should really start up point system for how often she was doing such, Kagome spoke up. "Yup! Thanks again for letting use your family for my history project. Scott here came by to pick me up. A sort of reminder that I don't get too carried away and forget about the big game tonight."

"History project?" at his confused tone, both turned their attention onto him, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Wow, you really weren't paying attention when I told you before I left school. I told you I would be at Allison's, because, of a genealogy project for my history class." at his blank face, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Genealogy, researching ones family history. By the gods, I don't even want to know what runs through your mind while your in school if you're not paying enough attention to know that much."

Mr. Argent chuckled when Scott actually had the decency to blush while Kagome grumbled under her breath and reached for her bike that was leaning against the closed garage door. Pushing her bike down the pathway that led to the sidewalk, she turned to Mr. Argent and her cousin. "Thanks again, Mr. Argent. Coming Scott?"

"Uh, y-yeah!" sadly, he was stopped in the process of leaving when Mr. Argent stepped in.

"It wasn't a problem. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a few words with Scott before he goes home. If you don't mind." he placed hand on Scott's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch at the sudden action.

Eyes darting between the two, she picked up on the tone he used. While polite, she was sure the entire family had practiced in front of a mirror every morning, was more or less a demand. "I guess so. Just make sure it doesn't run too late, he does have that upcoming game tonight. See you later."

Try as she might, she didn't see a way out for Scott, so she continued on to the side walk. Mounting her bike, she gave the house one more look before pushing off to home. By the time she did get home, she quickly realized she was no in the mood to make dinner. Instead she ordered pizza. Sadly, she knew it would put a bit of a dent in her wallet, what with her cousin's appetite and that her aunt would want something to eat as well. So one large pepperoni, cheese and Hawaiian pizza, just to be on the safe side. Perhaps the delivery would be late and she could get one of those discount deals.

Psh. Right, her luck wasn't -that- good and she figured she had used hers up with that interview with Mrs. Argent.

When Scott returned home, he was highly agitated and made a bee-line straight for her. Before he could even start, Kagome went for her book bag and pulled out her history homework. "Before you start, this is why I was at Allison's home. A basic history of the Argent family, done without Stiles doing any long winded research or illegal means."

Scott exhaled a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding and looked down at the papers on the table before him. Looking up at her, she simply pulled out her wallet and made her way to the front door before the doorbell even rang. Seeing no other way of getting answers, Scott picked the papers up and began reading through them. He could only blink at the questions and answers that were written in plain text before him.

"According to Mrs. Argent, an ancestor started the whole hunter family business when a werewolf was killing villagers and their own family members. Been doing it ever since. Why don't you jump to the last question and take a look at her answer." she gave a slight hiss as she quickly slid the pizza onto the counter and took a look at her hands.

Scott took a deep breath of the air when the sent of pizza hit him, but quickly returned to the papers still in his hands. Flipping through the pages, his gaze dropped to the last question and his heart skipped a beat at what was staring back up at him.

"It's their family crest, coat or arms or whatever you want to call it. Interesting that it depicts a wolf at night, and not a hunter over a defeated wolf." her comment was more muttered before she took a bite from a slice of pizza.

Scott stared in disbelief at his cousin as she simply munched on her piece of pizza. "So go ahead and call or text Stiles the information, before he does something stupid." Kagome leaned against the counter and watched her cousin. "So, what's got you so tense?"

"What makes you think I'm-" Scott huffed when she interrupted him.

"Please. You're so wired, I'm just waiting for the fall out of the ticking time bomb that is going to happen. So tell me, it's not good to bottle things up. A person can only take and keep so much." she sniffed before taking another bite of her pizza.

Scott stared down his cousin, but after a while she merely raised a brow at the silence as she continued to eat her pizza. It was unnerving how she could stare him down. She was so tiny compared to him, and he was physically stronger than her, but there was something in her stare that wasn't so promising for him if he didn't relent. Letting out a harsh breath he opened his mouth and let everything spill.

"Jackson knows and wants to be turned, Mr. Harris is somehow involved in all of this though we can't figure out how, and now so is Allison's family but yet again we don't know how." he dropped into a chair with a deep shuddering sigh. Staring at the symbol that was sketched on the piece of paper, he grunted when a plate was placed before him.

"And then there's still the fact that you're trying to get back together with Allison, there's the alpha, tonight's game, and a normal life to worry about. Welcome to the club." Kagome ruffled his hair as she took the seat next to him.

"How did you do it, back home in Japan?" maybe if she told him how, he wouldn't be so stressed all the time.

"Firstly, I panicked like the little school girl that I was. Then denial and fought against everything before finally accepting that the supernatural was just as real as the natural world. I trusted my family, I didn't keep everything bottled up. If I needed help, I asked those that I could trust for help." Kagome leaned her elbows on the table as she looked her cousin in the eye.

Scott watched his cousin as she finished off her piece of pizza as he contemplated her words. Looking down at the papers, he dug out his cell phone and began texting the information to Stiles. He would admit, Stiles was his go to guy in all of this, and when worse came to worse, he would go to his cousin. She was like the older sister he never had, and apparently, was always watching his back.

He jerked when his cell was plucked from his hands and watched as Kagome deleted the message only to dial instead. "Eat your pizza and worry about the game, I'll talk with Stiles about this. As I said, trust your family and stop bearing all of this on your shoulders alone."

Kagome walked away before Scott could comment as she made her way into the living room to allow him some time to himself. "Scott, about time! Do you know whose-!"

"Stiles, I have some information that could be useful." she smiled at the panic tone of Stiles as she calmly interrupted him.

"Kagome? What are you doing, on Scott's phone? Scott alright? Nothing happened did it, cause I've been waiting for a text from Scott, but you're calling instead." the rush of words from Stiles was not that all unusual.

"Relax, he's here at home enjoying pizza. Next time you guys think you're being quiet and sneaky, don't bother. I sincerely hope you didn't do anything too stupid involving Allison's necklace." the reply she got had her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's important! So Scott... borrowed it." at Stiles hesitation, Kagome easily picked up on what the boy was saying.

"Right. Well, it's a family heirloom according to Allison, and it depicts their family crest." her brows furrowed when she heard the quick tapping of of a keyboard. "Who else is with you, Stiles?"

"Danny, and my cousin, Miguel." Stiles' tone was completely awkward while Kagome was trying to figure out who the hell the boy was talking about.

"Who?" her brows were pinched as she tried to place a face with that name.

"Danny. You know, goalie for our lacrosse team and well-!" he sputtered when she interrupted him yet again.

"I know who Danny is you dork, I'm talking about your cousin. I wasn't even aware you had one." she let out a puff of air to blow some bangs out of her eyes, the situation was getting strange, more so than that was normal when Stiles was involved.

"Of course you know Miguel! You've met my cousin a few times, like at the vet that one night." the way he stressed out said night had Kagome rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. That boy had no idea of the word subtle.

"Oh, that cousin. Listen, put, Miguel, on the phone please." she could hear his protest before a new voice spoke through the phone.

"Miguel... here." Derek's voice sounded strained, and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his introduction.

"Hi, Miguel. I have some information that may be of some help. I'm sure you heard about Allison's necklace and family crest I take it." she plopped herself in the comfy sofa as he agreed with her statement. "Well, then it's safe to assume that a member of Allison's family is involved. They either received a necklace or piece of jewelery with the family crest, or they passed theirs on to Allison."

A quiet hum of understanding was all she received before the sound of shuffling and then the creaking of what sounded like a chair under added pressure. Danny's voice could be heard in the background, and what he had to say piqued her interest. "There. The text was sent from a computer, this one."

Kagome knew when to ask and when to pay attention, so right now she was straining to pay attention to what was being said on the other end of the phone call.

Derek spoke up, his question sounding like he was honestly shocked and surprised at what he what he was most likely seeing. "Registered to that account name?"

Hearing Stiles speak up, had her completely confused and more than worried. "No. No, no, no, no. That can't be possible."

"What is it?" she tried to keep calm, so she barely managed to whisper her question.

"Stiles managed to track a text. The one Allison got from Scott." Derek spoke up, she could hear him moving about, most likely trying to get some privacy from Danny and Stiles.

"Yeah, I remember that conversation. Scott didn't send any messages." her brows were furrowed when that was being brought up and how it played any significance.

"Well Stiles and his friend managed to track the origin of the message. It came from a computer at the hospital, registered in you aunt's name." by Derek's tone, he was just as confused as she felt.

"That's not possible. My aunt isn't capable of sending a message to a phone when she doesn't know the number and make it look like it came from an actual cell." that required a sort of tech-savi that even she didn't think she could comprehend.

"Meaning..." Derek dragged the word out, the tone of his voice sounding tight with worry.

"Meaning it's either a patient or someone that works there." at least, Kagome really hoped that was the case. Well not really, that meant they were hitting close to home and that pissed her off.

"Kagome, Scott, I'm home! You both ready for the game?" the front door opened and quickly closed as the sound of her aunt's voice rang through the house.

Kagome whipped her head to the front door where her aunt was standing with an energetic smile. The woman didn't even bother to wait for an answer before she flew up the stairs. Kagome sat there in a stunned silence, Derek still on the other end of the line while Danny and Stiles were discussing something or other in the background.

Looking over to the doorway, she spotted Scott looking just as shocked at the fact his mom was indeed home early.

"I think that's my cue. Remind Stiles not to be late for the game." she ended the call and stood up from the couch and moved towards Scott, tossing him his cell back.

He fumbled before managing to finally keep a hold of the device, but he continued to stare up the stairs after his mother. Kagome turned to Scott, debating about telling him what she had just learned before settling on keeping it from him for now. At least until they knew for certain that it wasn't her aunt. The shit was about to hit the fan, and it frightened her that it was hitting so close to home.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome hung out with some of her classmates for a bit as they waited for Scott to finish changing and freshening up before they went home to celebrate Scott's victory together. It was especially nice to see Scott include Danny after what happened between the two a short while back on the day of the full moon.

She had also noticed how a few people had been acting during the time of the game. There was a lack of Stiles, which she found odd since he had been looking forward to playing this game since he became a first liner. Lydia was more or less moping in the back ground, Jackson was gloating despite being made from captain to co-captain, and Scott's emotions had been jumping all over the place.

Mentally, she wanted to be able to sit back from all of this and watch how all of this played out like some sort drama. All that was missing were her old friends back in Japan and a large bowl of popcorn. Ah, they could have made it into some sort of girls night out while commenting on the relationships between certain people and being able to point out the obvious or be surprised at the certain reveals.

Yeah, she really missed those girl nights.

Somehow as she was waiting for Scott, her Aunt said she would be going on home ahead with a parting warning of not being to late. She also ended up hanging around Lydia. It was odd, now that she thought about it, but she hung out with Scott and his own friends more than she did with her own. It wasn't that it bothered her, hanging out with those from a grade under her. She was one that marched to her own beat. Even if a few that hung around Scott were... energetic. And she meant that in the most positive way possible.

"So, you going to the winter formal?" Lydia's question startled Kagome out of her thoughts.

"The winter... Oh, right, that school dance... party... gathering thing." Kagome furrowed her brows. Now that she thought about it, she remembered vaguely the few that asked her. Sadly, they were mostly people she hardly knew. "Uh, yeah. You?"

"Definitely. You already have a dress for it?" Lydia raised a brow, a corner of her lips also curling up in a smirk.

"No..." Kagome was a little wary of the sharp look Lydia was giving her.

"Perfect! Then you, me and Allison can get together and go shopping!" now Lydia was all smiles, once again seemingly her old chirpy self.

"Oh, uh, alright. Yeah, it's been a while since I've had a girls night." Kagome nodded her head in agreement to the plan, and actually looking forward to a shopping trip and being a modern day girl. That didn't have to worry about anything supernatural for a short while.

"Great. So do you have a date?" it seemed Lydia was trying to act her natural self, by using her. Now usually, Kagome would be against that sort of thing, but with how Lydia had been sucked in on herself, she was sort of glad that she was being used to create less drama.

"No. Is that a problem?" she meant it more as if it were some sort of school dance taboo than a personal one. Not that she cared really.

"Not at all, you always did remind me of a sort of lone wolf character." Lydia waved a hand in the air about her. "Or more like a pack leader than a sheep and followed what everyone else did."

Now Kagome wasn't sure if Lydia was just using metaphors, or was actually onto the whole werewolf thing but was unsure of who was an actual were wolf. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"Oh it was a compliment. While I don't mind being pampered every now and then by boys, I do hate it when they underestimate you just because you're a girl. But you, you've shown everyone here that you don't take any bullshit. You're a leader, but you listen to what others have to say, you're fierce and gentle... You're just, really well balanced. What's your secret?" Lydia canted her head to the side, blinking her wide eyes as she waited for an answer. 

Kagome herself was blown over, it wasn't often that Lydia complimented anyone. The girl herself had an alpha role amongst peers, so admitting such facts and giving out such compliments to another female was very rare. She showed favoritism through who she hung out with and offered fashion advice and the such, but other than that she didn't hand out compliments.

"Wow, thanks. As for my secret... I'll tell you when I know myself." she could only blink at the chirpy response she got from Lydia.

"Fair enough!" the smile and attitude was all Lydia.

Before either of them could continue with their odd conversation, the sound of tires screeching against asphalt drew their attention to the parking lot. Lydia muttered something under her breath and quickly departed when they both realized it was Stiles. He didn't even turn off his jeep before he jumped out and bolted to the boys locker without so much as a passing glance her way.

Well, at least she would have a ride home, since her aunt already left about fifteen minutes ago. So leaning against the wall, Kagome made herself comfortable knowing it was only a matter of time before her cousin and Stiles left the locker room. Though she had to wonder what had been taking said cousin of hers such a long time. Most of the others had already left.

Scott felt like he had been hit by a freight train, his head was still pounding after going down memory lane of someone else's life. Not only that, all the emotions that came with the memories. On top of that, Derek was now with his uncle, who was the alpha.

He had managed to drag himself from the showers and up onto a bench, his entire body felt like heavy burning weights were attached to him. He wasn't sure if that was a reaction to the forced memory share, or some sort of physical reaction to the memories like his brain thought he had physically gone through all of that.

Instead, he concentrated on his breathing and trying to calm his heart. He could hear Lydia talking to Kagome just down the hall about the winter formal, and for some reason, knowing his cousin was safe made him feel a whole lot better. And that presence that was always about her, that calming air, helped him. Breathing in slowly and calmly and releasing each breath in the same manner helped to calm him down. But mentally, he was raging, trying to figure out why Derek was suddenly with the alpha... his uncle, who was still trying to get him to join in on the killing.

Didn't Derek make it absolutely clear, that werewolves were hunters, not killers? What did he and Stiles learn to change his mind?

The sound of screeching tires on pavement echoed down the hallway and to his ears, Lydia muttered a quick parting to his cousin before leaving herself. He just as easily picked up on the pounding feet heading towards the school from the parking lot, the crashing of a body into the doors before sneakers squeaked against the hallway flooring. Leaning his elbows atop his thighs and letting his hands dangle between his knees and bowed his head when Stiles finally came running into the locker room.

"Dude! We have a serious problem." he panted his words out when he leaned against the end of a row of lockers and stared him down.

"Trust me, I know." looking out of the corner of his eye, he felt his face set itself into a scowl as the two of them communicated silently.

It was a few short moments later when Kagome finally made her own appearance. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest and head canted to the side. Her brows were furrowed in concern, but she stayed quiet. He wasn't sure if it was for his sake or for her own, but he greatly appreciated at the moment.

When the silence dragged on, it was then she finally spoke up. "Everything alright?"

The both of them turned towards her, obviously their expressions weren't all that great because she was instantly on alert. Pushing away from the door frame and took a step forward her eyes darting between the two.

Stiles turned to him. "Should you tell her, or should I?"

Turning to face his best friend and cousin, Scott let out a sigh before speaking up now that his head didn't feel like it was being used as a drum at a rave party. "Give me a minute to change, and then you can tell us what happened."

Stiles hesitated a moment before nodding and heading out of the locker room. He threw an arm around Kagome's shoulders and began to drag her along with him, though she waited a moment before following after him.

Scott waited another few moments to get his bearings straight before getting up and making his way back to his own locker. He threw on his cloths, not really caring if they were on properly, just that he was dressed and all buttons and zippers were closed. Slinging his bag over her shoulder, he made his way towards the hallway where Kagome and Stiles waited for him.

"Let's wait until we're alone to talk about it." his request was met with silence, but Stiles quickly agreed. Kagome looked like she wanted to protest, but she bit down on her lip and followed after them to Stiles' jeep.

The short walk felt like forever, heavy and the silence all bearing down on them. It was after Scott climbed in after Kagome and closed the passenger side door before she finally broke the silence.

"Is anyone going to talk? Because I think this is about as private as it's going to get." she leaned forward between the two front seats and kept turning between the two of them. When neither one of them said anything, she seemed to have finally snapped. "Somebody talk!"

The both of them jumped at her seemingly loud words, it caused Stiles to veer suddenly into the other lane before he corrected himself. Thankfully, the street wasn't busy so there was no worry of an accident happening.

"Are you trying to cause an accident!" Stiles griped when he finally got his jeep back under control, along with his frantic heart.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she leaned more comfortably against his seat and stared Stiles down. "Well no one was talking. So somebody, spill."

Scott looked at Stiles, who in turned looked back at him. When they continued looking at each other before returning their gaze to the road, Kagome muttered under her breath in Japanese. He was pretty sure he picked up her calling them idiots, it was only time before he picked up what a few words meant.

"Hey, we're not idiots." he turned to glare at Kagome.

"She called us... You called us idiots? Why would you... Wait which word was idiot?" Stiles kept tossing his head back to look at Kagome who merely raised a brow.

"Yes I did. Because you're both acting like it's the end of the world without explaining why. And the word was -baka-." she let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "So please, some one explain to me what's happening."

Scott clenched his teeth so hard and to a point that he was sure the others could hear them protesting the abuse. Slinking deeper into his seat with a sigh, he jutted his chin towards Stiles. "You start. What happened tonight?"

"Well, Danny came over to do lab work and I managed to convince him to trace the text Allison got. You know, the one she said came from you." he paused to quickly look at him. "We found out where it came from and decided to check it out. Which by the way, turns out it was someone using your mom's computer at the hospital, specifically nurse Jenny that was taking care of Derek's uncle Peter."

"Wait. This nurse Jenny was the alpha this entire time?" Kagome threw Stiles a highly confused expression.

Scott on the other hand, he was a little more upset. "They used my mom's computer!"

"They? So it wasn't this nurse?" Kagome leaned forward a bit more to look him in the eye. "You know what's going on. Guys, tell me."

"No, it wasn't nurse Jenny. Well, the using Scott' mom's computer bit, yes. But the alpha is Peter." with a shrug of his shoulders, Stiles eased the jeep around the corner.

Scott watched from the corner of his eye how Kagome furrowed her brows deeply and shook her head. "Didn't you tell me, in your own words, that he's a vegetable in a wheel chair because of a fire years ago?"

"Yeah, well, his werewolf healing had been working in overdrive over the years. But killing his niece gave him his alpha status." Stiles kept readjusting his grip on the wheel. "And then he went and killed those other people, which we still don't know the reason why. But the best part... he somehow managed to convince Derek to join in on his psycho plan on his."

Stiles ended his speech with a hit to the wheel, to which he immediately apologized to his jeep. Kagome had whipped her head to face him so quickly, he was sure she would have given herself whiplash. Her eyes scanned his form before landing on his face and searched, for what he wasn't sure, maybe the truth. Swallowing thickly, Scott nodded his head.

"They both showed up after the game, trying to get me to join in on their plan. When I told them it would never happen, Peter did something, like some sort of alpha thing. He showed me his memories of the night of the fire." he ground out the last bit, said memories still fresh in his mind.

He could feel both Stiles' and Kagome's gaze on him, one in disbelief the other in worry and he knew which emotional gaze belonged to who. When Kagome spoke up it only solidified that fact.

"Are you alright, they didn't hurt you, did they?" her eyes were once again scouring his form, looking for any obvious signs that he had been hurt.

"Well, Peter dug his claws painfully into my neck in order to share the memories. But other than that, no." Scott grunted when his head was forced to bow forward and Kagome's hands were instantly looking for any signs of what Peter had done.

"I don't see anything..." she trailed off and slowly drew her fingers away from his neck.

Scott could feel that strange sensation that came from her whenever she was using her abilities to heal. It eased his tense muscles and helped him relax and breath easier. The moment it stopped, he tossed a thankful look to his cousin. She offered a soft smile and ruffled his hair.

"So... tonight turned out to be pretty exciting then." Kagome finally tossed herself into the back seat completely.

It was Stiles that had reacted, once again nearly driving them off the road. Scott reached over to keep the jeep steady while Stiles was busy to stare Kagome down. "That's all you can say? What about Derek switching sides? What about Peter being the alpha and everything else?"

Scott became confused at the accusing tone that Stiles was using towards Kagome, he was once again hit by a feeling that he knew something and wasn't telling him. Quickly growing tired of the uncomfortable stretch he was putting himself in to keep the jeep steady, Scott drew Stiles' attention. "Stiles! The wheel!"

Stiles whipped forward, his hands instantly wrapping around the wheel allowing Scott to return to his seat and roll his shoulders. Kagome's lack of reaction confused him as well, but he was far too exhausted to care. He figured Kagome was as well.

"What do you want me to say, Stiles?" her voice rose an octave in a obvious play of a panicking girl. "Oh no! What are we going to do? The world is going to end and I think I broke a nail!"

Scott snorted, trying to hide his amusement despite the seriousness of the situation. Stiles threw him a disbelieving look to which Scott cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile.

"That about do it for you? Cause I learned not to panic in these sort of situations. Yes, it's confusing, irritating, and it down right pisses me off, but there's nothing I can do at the moment. We're all exhausted and could really use a good night's rest. In the morning, well, we'll take it one step at a time in the morning." as if to prove a point, Kagome released a large yawn and stretched as best she could in the back seat. She spoke around the yawn, her words slurred with sleepiness. "Are we home yet? I wanna go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah, we're there." Scott muttered. He chuckled and shook his head as he turned away from his cousin. How she could go from an energetic bundle to a zombie like state at the drop of a hat, it still blew him over.

But the fact was, ever since he turned, he knew she didn't sleep as deeply as he thought. He wasn't sure if it was worry that the smallest sound in the house had her up and alert, or if she had been able to do that since her own trip into the supernatural. Then there was the fact that she was usually up near half an hour to an hour before her alarm clock, right as soon as the sun broke over the horizon. Actually, the only time she had slept like the dead had been when she was sick.

As for himself, he was sure he was going to have a hard time actually falling asleep. Derek and Peter were together and pressuring him to join in on killing people, the ones that deserve it apparently. Who they were, he wasn't sure, but he didn't care either. It wasn't just the ones Peter said deserved it, but his friends as well, mainly Stiles.

He quickly glanced towards his best friend. He was concentrated on the road before them, though his eyes were always darting to the darker shadows that lined the street or tucked in the corners behind the houses. If it wasn't that, Stiles was constantly checking in the rear view mirror. He still didn't know what happened and where Stiles had been, but he had been on edge ever since he did show up.

What had been interesting, and perhaps confusing, was that Peter didn't mention his cousin, Kagome. He'd figure she would be at the top of his personal hit list, especially with what happened that night at school. She had her own strengths, and he knew she wouldn't go down without a fight.

He didn't know the truth behind that fact.

As for Stiles... his mind was running itself round in circles, almost to the point he was making himself sick. He was sure he had witnessed Derek have a moment with Kagome while she had been sick. Then again, he could have been simply caring for a sick young woman that was simply trying to help her cousin through his struggles as a newly turned werewolf. And he had noticed Kagome with that certain type of glow he had seen other girls get when they were with someone... so did that mean Kagome and Derek were a thing?

Glancing in the rear view mirror, he took in Kagome's profile as she curled herself up on the back seat. He wasn't sure if she really was tired and dozing, or just faking it. It was really hard to tell with those ninja like skills of hers. Maybe he could get her to start training him in those ninja like skills, then he would be able to better protect himself and be of more use. Like Batman.

Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and focused on the road ahead. His eyes darted to the house where the cousins lived. Slowing down his jeep, he observed the shadows that surrounded the house, but he didn't see anything out of place. Sadly, that didn't mean much with his vision strength compared to that of a werewolf's.

Stopping at the curb in front of the house, he leaned forward a bit as he once again observed the surrounding area. Giving up on the feat, he turned to Scott, not surprised to see his best friend doing the exact same thing. Though his gaze and vision were stronger and more thorough. When he was seemingly done, Scott turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride. Sorry you didn't get to play tonight." Scott sat there, his face showing no emotion.

It made Stiles wonder if Scott was apologizing for just tonight, or was going for a deeper meaning. It really was hard to tell these days.

"Are the two of you trying to have a moment? Because if you are, I could give you some privacy, if one of you lets me go inside." at the sound of Kagome's calm, and rather clear sounding, voice both of them swung around to look in the back.

Kagome was still curled up in the back seat with her arms crossed and tucked in close for warmth and she had yet to open her eyes. For all they knew, she looked like she was asleep. Maybe she was sleep talking. She remained in the position with her eyes closed, still and looking highly uncomfortable.

Stiles started reaching towards her to poke her awake, only to pause when she spoke up again. "There's no need to poke me, Stiles. If you both need a moment alone, I'd be glad to give it. I just need someone to let me out because I'm not crawling through the window."

An eye cracked open before she turned towards them and took them in. She raised a brow before smirking at Stiles' dumbstruck look. Chuckling under her breath, she uncurled herself from her position and turned to Scott with a raised brow.

He seemed to return to the present and quickly eased out of his seat and onto the sidewalk, standing to the side as he waited while Kagome exited the jeep behind him. She gave a stretch once she was out, though she quickly turned and smiled at Stiles. "Thanks for the ride, and get home safely."

With that, she started walking towards the front door where both of them watched her and waited until she was inside safely. Scott turned to Stiles when said boy spoke up.

"How did you learn about Peter and Derek?" Stiles was leaning against his steering wheel once again.

Letting out a harsh sigh, Scott threw one last glance towards his house. He was comforted by the fact that he wasn't able to pick up anything from Derek or Peter as something in him always pulsed when Peter was near, and he could make out the light from Kagome's window that fell on the driveway.

"They showed up after the game." he climbed back into the jeep and closed the door, a subconscious move for added privacy and security for what he was about to share.

Kagome had silently made her way to her room, easily picking up on the fact that her aunt was already in bed. She had been shocked when had showed up home early, Kagome had been sure her aunt had the night shift. But perhaps it wasn't so busy that they allowed her to get off early enough.

Pausing outside the closed door, she pushed out her senses and could only smile softly at the deeply relaxed state her aunt's aura was in. That was good, her aunt worked hard enough, so knowing her aunt was getting time to relax felt good.

Inhaling deeply, Kagome crept onto to her own room and silently turned around and closed the door. Flicking on the light she began the process of getting ready for bed. Putting her clothes away, she let her mind wander, her moves and actions seeming on autopilot. Odd thing was, her mind was more or less blank, blissfully blank for once in a very, very, long time.

Shaking her head, she switched off the light and turned towards her bed. Pausing, she canted her head to the side, her eyes on the window with furrowed brows. "I see you're learning to leave no trace of evidence."

She didn't get an answer right away, so she shook her head. Maybe it was her exhausted mind playing tricks on her. Continuing on to her bed, she stopped short at the silhouetted figure she spotted sitting on the edge. Wide blue eyes blinked in surprise and confusion as he just continued to sit there.

"How's Scott?" his voice sounded oddly loud in the silence of her room.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head, she was still trying to figure this male out. Apparently, despite his change in view point, he was still worried about her cousin. "He's... well he's not fine. He's extremely confused, pissed off, and highly worried. I've been told you've... changed your view on all of this."

"My uncle, Peter, he told me what really happened that night. It was the Argents." his form was slumped over. Shoulders hunched up, head bowed and when Kagome canted her head to the side, she noticed with what little light there was that his hands were clenching.

She slowly moved towards him. As much as she wanted to be upset with him for deciding to go with his uncle, whom had been making Scott's life his own personal purgatory, she understood the loss of losing a family and decided to let him mourn his family now that he knew the truth. Her in the past were that, in the past and have long since passed centuries ago. His had been ripped away from him brutally and violently. She was once again an outside looking in on someone in her life that had lost their family by a psycho and wanted revenge.

His arms came up to wrap around her waist the moment she was within reach, and for a moment she just stood there. But remembering the pain Sango had gone through when she realized had happened to her entire family, and then to Kohaku, Kagome moved to comfort him as best she could despite her conflicting emotions. An arm wrapped around his shoulders while her free hand began to comb through his hair. The entire time she stared out her window, her mind at war with her current situation.

Half of her wanted to comfort him for what he had lost, to help him as she had once helped Sango. The other half wanted to shout and scream at what he was doing to her cousin, that what his uncle was doing was wrong... that a blood feud between them and the Argent family was not the answer. But this was something outside the law, outside of normal. If the law were to become involved, many more lives could end up ending badly and the supernatural world would be put under a microscope. And to think, she had fought for a world where this sort of thing would no longer be needed.

She currently felt like all those battles, losses and victories, the scars she now bared, were all for nothing. But if there was one thing she learned through all that, taking a life, whether human or other, still haunted her to this day. And she was going to protect her cousin from that with all she had.

"I'm not going to say words to stop you and your uncle, because I know you won't listen to them." she continued to run her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp lightly with each pass. "But I beg you, that you don't force Scott into it."

His grip tightened around her, his nails digging into her skin slightly drawing her shirt taunt against her waist. He removed his face from her stomach, and she felt his gaze on her but she continued to gaze out her window for a few moments longer as her hand continued it's petting of his hair. It was when her hand was going to go for another pass that he pulled one of his own from around her waist to take hold of it, that she looked down into his face.

He looked as conflicted as she felt, but he kept his thought to himself. With his hold on her loose, she kneeled in the space between his open feet and looked up at him. Her hand slid from the back of his neck to the side of his face. "If the first thing that came out of your mouth was to know about Scott's well being, then that means you do care and worry for him. Despite his stubbornness and all the trouble he's put you through, you care."

Closing her eyes she pressed her brow to his own with a soft sigh, the entire day and all that she had learned was finally crashing down on her. As well as the trip down memory lane, the painful ones, were not helping her mentally. "Taking a life is not easy, and I don't want Scott to be in that position, or forced into it. He'll be haunted for the rest of his life, and only hate himself even more if he ever went through with it. So please, don't make him."

She refused to open her eyes, even when he moved her free hand to the back of her neck and tilt her head up to his. His nose, slightly cooler than her own at the moment, brushed against her own. His breath felt warm and moist against her own lips, but she refused to move. His other hand griped the one he took a hold of, it wasn't until then she realized that she was trembling.

"Always looking out for others, and making sure they're safe. When will you put yourself before others for once?" his words were quiet, but still sounded loud in her ears, and she could feel the movements of his lips against hers that were but a hair's breath away.

"Please..." her brows furrowed as her worry for her cousin grew. She felt like she was grasping at smoke in making him promise her this one thing.

He sighed as he drew her closer to him, his nose quickly burying itself into the hair behind her ear. "I'll make sure he's safe to the best of my capabilities."

She rose to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him since she was basically asking him to go against his only living relative over some one that wasn't of his blood. It wasn't exactly what she was asking for, begging for really. Her cousin wouldn't be going anywhere without some sort of protection outside her own mean, and for that she was grateful.

"Thank you." her hold on him tightened, knowing that outside of these nightly visits, of her room, he would be seen as the enemy. And perhaps he was, but she wanted what he was offering her, whatever that was. Perhaps she had been hurt too often in the past that what he was giving her, in the secret of the night and seldom, that she took hold of it and wasn't willing to let go.

But her cousin and Stiles thought with the mentality that they grew up with in the modern, natural world. Derek, her grew up in the modern world, but had to adapt to the natural world to blend in. But that didn't make him any less of a predator and hunter that he really was, or take away the wolf that was as much a part of him as the miko a part of her. And as for her, she grew up with the mentality of the modern and natural world, but she quickly adapted to that of the past and supernatural

In fact, the supernatural was so natural in the past that it was considered natural. The natural felt odd and off to her ever since the past. And she felt as out of place in the natural world as Scott did now.

Her mind began to drift and grow hazy, sleep quickly taking hold of her. She tightened her arms around Derek once again, her mind vaguely relaying the fact that she was being moved and easily tucked into her bed.

The last thing she remembered before sleep finally took a hold of her was the scent of Derek, a last glimps of his face illuminated by the light outside her window and then darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up groggy and still feeling crappy, but surprisingly refreshed after everything that happened the night before, Kagome made her way downstairs to the kitchen. If she had ever been on a roller coaster of emotions, last night was it. The most wild ride ever really, and she had sadly been on one quite a few times. She didn't know how long Scott had stayed with Stiles outside, but apparently long enough to miss Derek. In a sense, she felt relieved with that fact. In another, she felt guilty that she was in sense hiding Derek from him. But she was far more concerned with this plot for revenge that Pete had, which involved her cousin.

When said cousin came in behind her, she uttered a quiet good morning as they passed each other. Sitting at the table, she watched his motions as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sit across from her. There was a comfortable silence between them, and for once Kagome basked in the warmth, safety and sense of family that this home provided for her.

"How long was it before you came in last night?" and then she went and screwed it up.

"Later than I thought. Did you worry?" he scooped another spoon full of cereal into his mouth and she could only chuckle at his rather naïve way of questioning.

"Of course silly, you are my baby cousin. I worry for you all the time, like now. I mean, you're bound to blunder about in some way, and one of these mornings, you're going to choke on your breakfast." she threw him a smirk as she snickered. Spooning her own cereal, she paused when he did seem to choke. "I meant that as a joke, no need to make it literal."

"Morning you two. Feeling better this morning, Kagome?" at the sound of Melissa's voice, both turned towards the foot of the stairs and watched as the woman made her way into the kitchen.

"Much, thank you." Kagome hummed as she quickly finished her breakfast. She waited for her cousin this time, feeling she should enjoy this quiet time she has with him while it lasted.

Sitting on her bike and enjoying the peace and quiet, she waited for Scott to follow. She smirked when she heard him come up only to pause. When he continued to stand there, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Chuckling, she spoke up. "Well, you coming along or what?"

Almost absently, Scott mounted his bike and pushed forward. Kagome was right beside him, the both of them quiet. It was a lot like their first day of school, which felt like ages ago. The world was a whole lot simpler back then, there was no drama. Well, besides the normal high school drama that is. No, the most she had to worry about back then was... the differences in the education system, cultural differences, idioms that usually flew right over her head much to the enjoyment of others. Let's not forget what she planned on cooking for when, or if Stiles was going to make any surprise visits at the most random moments.

Yup, she missed those days where there wasn't a man bent on a bloody revenge of such epic proportions that it could basically be the beginnings of a family feud. And she really didn't want -that- to happen with the specific family said man was targeting it would drag in Scott simply because of what he became against his will. If the man in question didn't already force Scott into a less than favorable positions or situations.

"You're awfully quiet." at the curious tone in Scott's voice, Kagome turned to him with a smile.

"That's because I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. It feels like forever since we last rode our bikes to school as simply cousins." Kagome momentarily paused in pushing on the pedals and simply cruised along the street. It was a rather nice morning, rather warm for this time of year though there was still that autumn crispness in the air. "Though with the winter formal now two days away, Lydia planned a girl's shopping trip for dresses. Personally, I think it's so no one buys the same dress as herself."

She heard Scott sputter, as well as feel his questioning gaze. Turning to look at him, she outright laughed at his dumbstruck expression. "Don't look at me like that, I like to have girl moments as well you know. I may have been trained in the ways of the warrior, yes don't give me that look and don't tell Stiles that or he'll beg me to teach him, I'm still a girl at heart."

"I can't see you doing girl stuff... I mean like, girly-girl." Scott furrowed his brows as he looked forward.

"I'll have you know, I took part in many slumber parties, went on shopping trips, had make-over parties and girls night out back in Tokyo." Kagome stated the facts, upset that her cousin was only able to see her as some sort of... well whatever it was he saw her as.

In fact, he most likely saw her as -his cousin-. His cousin that could cook and kick ass in one night, take on the supernatural and study for a math test the day before said test. He most likely didn't view or see her as a female, which was kinda nice... but also frustrating. She wondered how he would react should she walk up to a guy and make out with him. Probably grossed out, ignore or get so lost in his thoughts of Allison that he wasn't paying attention.

She bet he viewed his mom the same way, as his mother and not a woman that more than likely wanted to go out on dates and... stuff. She officially drew the line in the mental sand right there. Knowing that your aunts, uncles, parents and any other relative were sexual active was one thing, witnessing the facts in any way was still uncomfortable. The act of sex itself wasn't what bothered her, but putting a relative and sex in the same combination... it gave her the shivers.

Her body was momentarily wracked with shivers and she quickly shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. The actions almost caused her to ram into her cousin, to which he reacted with a startled call.

"What's wrong with you?" he served suddenly, if not rather wildly, to avoid being hit while Kagome herself quickly corrected herself.

"Sorry, my mind went to some questionable territory. And please don't ask." her voice quivered slightly, which piqued Scott's interest.

When he turned and looked at her, his mouth silently closed on the very question she most likely didn't want to hear due to the pained expression she wore. Her face was slightly pale and the smile she threw him was more or less a grimace. "Alright then."

Facing forward, Scott concentrated on the rest of the ride to school. It wasn't that much longer actually, so his mind was quickly forced to pay attention to the oncoming traffic of the other students as they made their way into the parking lot. Ether on foot or by car, he really didn't want to hit anyone.

Slowing down when they got closer to the bike rack, they absently went through the motions of locking up their bikes. But before Scott could got to his locker so he could get ready for his first classes, a grip on his arm caused him to turn to Kagome. When he raised a brow, wondering what it was she wanted or needed. His other brow shot up when she leaned in towards him to whisper whatever it was she needed to say. "Don't forget to return Allison's necklace, alright?"

Blinking as she smiled and ruffled his hair, a habit he noticed she was greatly enjoying, most likely because he would scowl and attempt to putting his hair back into place, she then walked off towards the nearest entrance. It wasn't until she was half way there that he called out after her. "How did you know?"

He watched as she turned around, continuing towards the door by walking backwards, and called her answer back at him. "It's you and Stiles, you're bound to do something stupid!"

Her laugh echoed in the area, drawing a few to look her way though they quickly returned to their own thing. She shook her head and gave him a final wave just as she spun about and walked her way into the school. As for Scott, he rolled his eyes and felt a smile grow. She did have a point, but he highly doubted that her pointing out the fact was going to change anything. Not that he would want them to change.

With a quick scan across the parking lot, and then the surrounding area, Scott made his way inside when he couldn't spot Stiles anywhere.

Sadly, when he did find his best friend, things kept interrupting them when they tried to talk about the new change in the situation. Jackson wasn't helping, with his constant reminding him to get Peter to give him the bite. Allison was still basically ignoring him, unless it actually counted for something that needed to be done school wise. So all in all, the day wasn't as great as it had been that morning.

By lunch time, he was about ready to give up and let life steamroll him. Or let either Peter or the Argents take him out... but that would be defeating the purpose of what he was trying to do, which was live his life as best as he could despite him being a werewolf. And he was still looking for a cure, while killing Peter did sound tempting, he really didn't want to kill anyone.

He did feel for them, really he did, losing a family like that... he couldn't even begin to imagine. That didn't mean he was going to jump on board and start killing Allison's family. Once again, he morally couldn't do it, and it was counter productive with him trying to get back together with her.

His day pretty much ended up flying past him in a haze. Worst part though, was having to trail Jackson when he remembered what he heard the Argent's talk about at last night's game. It had relieved him when he realized that they didn't suspect him as the second beta, but if they followed Jackson, they would end up figuring it out that he was the actual beta. There was no telling what that family would do should they find out, not only to him, but his family as well. So while trailing Jackson in Stiles' jeep, they weren't really all that surprised when an opportune moment appeared and Mr. Argent managed to corner Jackson. Alone, he could question Jackson about the claw marks on the back of his neck, and no one would be around to stop him in his interrogation.

The moment Mr. Argent's SUV was out of sight and earshot, Jackson turned to him with and aggressiveness that pissed Scott off. "What, now you're following me now?"

"Yes, you stupid fricken idiot. You almost gave everything away right there!" his heart was beginning to race, and he couldn't hold back on the strength of his words if he wanted to.

Jackson screwed up his brows, obvious in his confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Quickly turning away, Scott inhaled before explaining the situation to him. "He thinks you're the second bata!"

The confusion on Jackson's face only increased. "The what?"

"He thinks you're me!" he turned around and decided to take his anger out on something that wouldn't get hurt due to his increased strength and wouldn't hit back. So he took a punch at the jeep behind him.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles' exasperated voice was easily ignored as Scott returned his attention back onto Jackson.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away. Literally. Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep you safe, so he doesn't kill you too!" he screamed the last bit in Jackson's face, hoping it would get through his thick skull. But when Jackson continued to give that look of his, that 'I don't care, do as I say' sort of look, the rage in him felt like burst so he stepped back and moved to make another hit on the jeep behind him

Stiles though, had other plans. He jumped in and quickly held Scott back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, okay, okay, okay. How about we step away from Stiles' jeep." his fast pace talking was not only managing to calm Scott down, but he also managed to redirect him back to facing Jackson.

"You know what, this is your problem, not mine. I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's going to get me killed! Okay, this is your fault!" he emphasized his opinion by pushing Scott into the jeep, which of course set Stiles off once again.

"Okay, stop hitting my jeep!" while he was observing his beloved jeep to see for any noticeable dents, he was quick to jump between the two arguing and push them apart. "Ok- Alright! Guys, stop!"

He waited a few short moments until they were calm enough for him to step back. "Alright?" when he saw that neither one of them was making a move, did Stiles make his.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you! I can't protect anyone." when Scott trailed off, his gaze had landed on Stiles.

Stiles blinked a few times, wondering why his friends attention was suddenly solely on him when the cause of his anger was across from him. And continuously poking him with the idiots stick. "Why are you looking at me?" obviously, there was something Scott didn't tell him. And it was apparently, something serious. The silence that had quickly settled over them was tense, but was just as quickly interrupted when Jackson spoke up once again. Calmly this time, but his attitude still affecting Scott's own emotions.

"You know what, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I'll be fine protecting myself." his words were sharp and to the point, and really naïve in Stiles' point.

He did have a front row seat at what was going on, and it honestly didn't look all that great. From the look on Scott's face, he looked like he couldn't believe how stupid Jackson could actually be.

"No you won't. Trust me, all it does, is makes things worse." maybe if he took the scare tactic instead of intimidation, he might get through.

Sadly, Jackson shot that idea down when he spoke up to contradict Scott yet again. "Oh yeah? Really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship McCall!"

"Yeah, I can run really fast now. Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me!" his voice once again raising in volume unconsciously. As for Jackson, he merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. But Scott pushed on. "I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore, right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you!" he took a few deep panting breaths to try and calm himself down. "It ruins your life."

Jackson gave him a sort of half smirk as he shook his head, like he couldn't decide whether he was amused at Scott's attempts at scaring him away from being a werewolf or was not aware of himself smirking to begin with. "It ruined your life. You know, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You-you know what it's actually like? It's like you just turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche, when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche."

With that, Jackson walked back to his car and quickly sped off. Leaving the two to stand there and watch after him. The silence this time was more or less welcomed. Without a word the two climbed into the jeep and set out. Scott still had to return Allison's necklace to her, so it was off to her house with the hopes that she would be there.

Meanwhile, Kagome let out a relieved and tired sigh as she was finally back home after finishing her hours at her part time job. Rolling her coat off her shoulders, Kagome sluggishly made her way upstairs to her room. She had barely managed to walk down the short hallway before she was ambushed and dragged into her aunt's room. Letting out a startled squeak as she spun about, Kagome raised her free hand to press against her temple as she watched her aunt fluster about her room in a worried manner.

"Um, everything alright?" her brows were furrowed in slight confusion and worry.

"Yes. No. Yes... no. Maybe? I don't know, I'm going out on a date." Melissa paused in her motions and tossed a pleading look towards Kagome.

Kagome blinked wide eyes when the news settled in her brain, but she quickly smiled and congratulated her aunt on the good news. "That's great!"

Her aunt offered a tired but happy smile. "Thanks, but I have absolutely no idea what to wear, make up, hair style. I could really use your help."

Nodding her head, Kagome tossed her jacket to the side out of the way before making her way to her aunt's closet. "Okay, let's see what you have in your closet. Then we'll go from there."

Throwing the doors open, Kagome's eyes scanned what her aunt owned with a critical eye. Most of the clothing was more for comfort than to dress herself up. There were a few pieces that jumped out at her, but she felt they weren't right. Pushing up the sleeves of her top, she inhaled deeply and decided she would need to dig in deeper. Pushing the articles of clothing that she didn't deem suitable, she would pull one or to to get a better look before pushing on. Until she found it, the outfit she thought would best suit her aunt this night.

It was a skirt and jacket combo in coal black with a sort of burnt copper detailing to sort of distract the eye. It would flatter her aunt well with her slightly tanned complexion and sable hair. Going through the closet again, this time looking for a shirt, her eyes settled on a midnight black scooped neck top. It was lighter than the jacket but it would complete the outfit nicely.

"Here's the outfit. Now for accessories." she carefully laid the outfit on the bed and moved to where her aunt kept her jewelery.

There were a few pieces, some she picked up and held them in line towards where the outfit laid, Most she tossed back, deciding to keep the feel simple. A simple silver colored necklace, silver drop earring. She plucked a tarnished bronze bangle and a watch in matching tones, she placed them next to the outfit.

"As for hair and make up, keep it simple. It's all about accenting what you already have, not covering up. Now I'm going to put my jacket away and then get myself something to drink. You want anything while I'm downstairs?" Kagome reached for her jacket and placed her hand on the door frame to pause before leaving her aunt to herself.

"Thanks for the help, and no thanks. I still have a bit of time, and I want to use it to freshen up." she tossed Kagome a smile and got busy once again preparing for her night.

Nodding her head, Kagome walked the short distance to her room where she haphazardly tossed her jacket onto her bed and kicked her shoes off into some dark corner to deal with later. Feeling more at ease, she skipped down the steps and turned to head off into the kitchen, but paused at the light knocking at the front door. With one foot just raised off the floor, she easily spun about to make her way to the front door. Another soft knocking echoed around her ears but quickly halted when she opened the door.

Kagome blinked when a pale hand, fisted slightly, fell through the air where the door had once had been. Dark and surprised eyes flew up to meet her own before Allison's hand quickly retreated and she shifted a little on the spot.

"Come on in." Kagome stepped to the side and swept her arm in a subconscious move of inviting the other girl in. "Um, Scott's up in his room if you wanted to know. So just go ahead."

She closed the door softly as she watched Allison toss her a grateful smile and then calmly make her way towards the stairs. She had seemed rather relieved she hadn't been asked why she was there, so shrugging her shoulders, Kagome returned on her quest to the kitchen. Now, not only was she thirsty, she was also hungry. So she made a bee-line towards the fridge.

Humming quietly, she opened the fridge and checked to see if there were any leftovers that she could quickly reheat to sate her hunger. There was actually a small selection for her to choose from. Some pasta from earlier in the week, a salad she had made at her aunt's request a day ago and last night's leftover pizza. She decided to pull out a couple of slices of pizza, those she could either reheat or eat as is, as well as the salad.

Setting her picked slices on a plate, she popped them into the microwave wanting something actually warm to eat. A minute later, she pulled her plate out and began to add a small helping of salad and put the rest away. Grabbing a fork, she made her way to the table. She had placed her food down and was literally in the middle of sitting down when the doorbell rang. Pausing in her motion, she eyed her food with a whimper before she called out to the others upstairs. "Got it!"

Pushing herself up to her full height, she made her way to the door. Pinching her lips when the doorbell rang yet again, but eased her expression and patted her stomach when she felt it protest in leaving the food behind. At least it wasn't protesting loudly, but it would get to that point sooner or later.

She practically ripped the door open when the doorbell was rung a third time. "I'm sorry. Please, come in. My aunt will be down shortly."

Her eyes followed the male as he tossed a... charming... smile her way. His blue eyes were... chilling, not really matching the smile he wore. His outfit was dark, it sort of unnerved her how it seemed to match her aunt's almost perfectly. As for his face... well she would admit he was attractive, in a sort of chiseled way. In fact, he sort of reminded her of Derek, though his features were not at pronounced as they were with Derek.

"Everything alright?" at the soft tone he used to question her, Kagome was actually startled a little.

Shaking her head, she turned away for a moment to softly close the door. "I'm sorry. It's just... have we met before? You seem... familiar somehow..." she trailed off as her brows furrowed in confusion.

She honestly couldn't put her finger on it, and it was annoying the hell out of her. And she had a feeling it was staring her in the face, literally. Releasing a little of her aura, she allowed it to trickle around her and get a taste for the air around him. His posture seemed to stiffen slightly, and his gaze sharpened on her which left her... feeling very much like prey in the gaze of a predator.

Humming, she shrugged her shoulders and slowly eased what little of her aura out back into her. What she had learned, didn't settle right with her. Glancing out the corner of her eye, her brows deepened at the seal that rested above the door. It hadn't warned her, none of the seals did. But the moment he did something untoward any of them, he would be feeling it.

"Perhaps, I did just recently return to town a while ago. I've been pretty reclusive as I've been setting things up though." his reply was still soft spoken and calm, but his words held so many meanings. The fact that was, she knew who he was now, and his reply was nothing but the truth, just without him mentioning anything about his running around killing people.

"Ah. Well, my aunt will be-!" she gave a startled jump when she turned around and took a step back when she noticed Scott was right there. "Baka! Warn a girl next time!" she placed a hand over her heart, as if it would help slow it's wild pace.

Instead, her cousin was pretty much staring the man down and shifted so she was more or less behind him. "Your pizza is getting cold."

Rolling her eyes at his macho-maleness rearing it's head, she let her hand drop back to her side as she eyed her cousin with a raised brow. Was he even aware of what he was doing? "Big whoop. That's why microwaves were invented."

To be honest, she was glad she wasn't alone in the man's presence. She rolled her shoulders when the memory of their first official meeting came unbidden to her mind. Yeah, she didn't want a repeat of that happening in any way, shape or form anytime soon. Not only that, should he act out suddenly, she wasn't going to let her cousin face him alone.

"You don't look blood related." Peter's comment had them both turn their undivided attention onto him.

Seeing as Scott was trying everything in his might to -not- react, Kagome spoke up. "We're not. However, it doesn't make us any less family."

Her fingers twitched at the smirk he threw them, but it was quickly replaced with that charming personality when Melissa came down the stairs. It hurt to see the woman was all smiles and excited to actually be going out, only to know it was some sort of ploy from Peter.

"Sorry for making you wait. Ready to go?" she looked awed when he took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm as he opened the door and began leading her outside.

"Mom!" Scott's tone was all sorts of frantic, causing her to turn around and give him a brief worried look.

"Yeah, hun'?" while she was worried, she also sounded hopeful that it wouldn't deprive her from this outing.

"...Have... have fun." his hands fisted at his sides, his insides twisting when she threw him a bright smile.

"Drive safely!" Kagome called after them, to which Peter gave a wave at them from over his shoulder.

As softly as she could, Kagome closed the door and waited until she heard the car start up and slowly drive away from the curb. Spinning about and facing Scott, she clutched to the front of his shirt. "Hurry! I'll stall Allison for as long as I can!"

His jaw clenched as he glared holes at the door. With a quick nod of his head, he stormed up the stairs and began searching through his room. Taking in a deep breath to calm her frantic nerves, Kagome put on the mask of a slightly confused young woman as she made her way upstairs after him and peeked in on him and Scott.

"Everything alright?" her tone was light as her eyes watched her cousin move about his room, easily tossing a few articles of clothing in his search for something. A brow quirked up when she really did wonder at what he was looking for.

"Yeah, something... really... important came up. Think you can stay with Allison while I quickly deal with it?" he threw her a relieved look over Allison's shoulders when she nodded her head.

"Uh, sure, I guess so. It shouldn't take you too long, should it?" she leaned herself against the door frame as Scott shook his head and turned to Allison.

"Look, I wouldn't be doing this unless it was really important. In fact, there's nothing more I would rather do than talk to you. So, could you please wait, a few minutes?" he pleaded with her, even tossing her his puppy eyed look.

Allison nodded her head, smiled when he quickly embraced her and then raced out of his room and down the stairs. She and Kagome heard him leave the house and then that was it.

The silence had Allison sighing, her plans of talking with Scott having been shot from one interruption to another until it died pitifully.

"You want something to eat? Drink? Talk? It might just help pass the time until he gets back. Because trust me, he's going to be rushing back like an idiot. He's been wanting to talk to you for the longest time, so whatever it is that came up, most be really important to have pulled him away from your side." she nodded her head in the general direction of the stairs, indicating she meant to take this to the kitchen where she could hopefully eat something.

"A drink would be nice. And... I wouldn't mind talking." Allison hesitated almost a moment before standing up and then following Kagome down to the kitchen.

Mentally, she was praying to any and all Kami she knew and remembered for the safety of her aunt and that Scott either got to her in time or knew of a way to keep her safe. And also wondering how she was going to distract Allison long enough from the fact that Scott literally ran out on her to chase after a killer.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome was stunned when Allison said she needed to leave suddenly, a family emergency. So playing the concerned older friend, she offered to give the girl a ride home. Allison had declined with a statement that her aunt was picking her up. Mentally, Kagome was panicking. If it was a family emergency, that involved her aunt, it was most likely involving Scott, Derek, Peter or all of the above.

So with a mask of concern, she went with Allison to the front door and waited for said aunt. The silence was... somewhat stifling for Kagome, and only because she knew what was most likely going on. She still had to wonder if Allison was in the dark about all this.

"So... are you and Scott...?" she trailed off, unsure if they were getting back together or what was going on.

"Oh! Uh, no. I mean yes! Maybe?" she threw her a helplessly confused look. "I honestly don't know."

She whimpered when Kagome chuckled, it broke out into a all out laugh when Allison muttered under her breath as she buried her face into her hands. Her words came out muffled, and she peeked out from between her fingers. A blush overcame her cheeks that Kagome couldn't help but find adorable.

Chuckling once again, Kagome drew the girl into her arms. "Well, at least you're honest on where you stand. It's a whole lot better than most."

"Thank you. That... actually makes me feel a whole lot better." Allison muttered as she stepped away with a small smile. "I have to wonder, how is it you're always helping us?"

"I just do. I care about you guys. Scott's my cousin, you are my friend. I always watch out for those I care about. Even if being between two people who are at odds makes it difficult for me, like I'm babysitting but not being paid." she turned her gaze off into the distance with furrowed brows.

Allison chuckled at the expression and look on Kagome's face. Their moment of friendship was broken however when a honk echoed in the air around them causing them to jump at the suddenness. Both whipped their heads to the street and saw an SUV parked at the curb just in front of the house.

"Looks like your aunt's here. Whatever this emergency is, I hope you pull through. If anything, you can call me." she gave the girl a one armed hugged before Allison left towards the vehicle.

Kagome gave a last parting wave when Allison gave a parting wave from in the vehicle as it drove off. When the SUV turned the corner, Kagome's arm dropped back to her side and she scurried back inside. Going straight for her room, she dove for her jacket where she had placed her cell. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she immediately pressed Scott's number and pushed the device to her ear.

"Come on Scott... pick up!" she muttered under her breath as she paced her room, frantically running her hand through her hair.

Hearing the front door open and close, Kagome hung up and rushed to the stairs. Pausing at the sight of her aunt, Kagome blinked a few times at the sight of her aunt walking up the stairs. "Aunt Mel?"

She knew Scott had gone after her to stop the date, but she was more confused at her being home first than Scott. She had thought he would have rushed home to act surprised that she would return home from whatever plan he had managed to concoct to sabotage the date between her and Peter. So she was honestly surprised to see her home.

"Hey kiddo. Everything alright?" she had stopped her climb about half way and furrowed her brows at the confused expression Kagome wore.

"Uh, yeah. But... what are you... doing home so early? What about the date?" Kagome was honestly curious as to how Scott had managed it.

"We got into a little accident on the way there." she paused, but she quickly jumped into saying she was alright. "But I'm alright! It was just... Stiles being... Stiles. I'm still trying to figure it out. Well, the mood was shot and we were tired by the time things cleared out, so he dropped me off before leaving."

Her head was swimming with the information that had just been unloaded on her. Stiles had caused a mini accident. It wasn't exactly how she would have done it, but using a third party eliminated Scott from the suspect pool. Well, from her aunt's suspect pool, Peter on the other hand most likely knew her cousin was going to do something or other to keep his mother out of danger.

"Accident... Stiles." shaking her head, Kagome let out a relieved breath as she sagged against the wall beside her. "I'm glad to hear you're alright. What about Stiles and your date?"

"Stiles is fine, despite his complaints about whiplash. As for my date... he seemed pretty ticked off, but appeared fine as well. Wasn't much for talk afterward so it was hard to tell." she began removing her earrings and then began climbing the stairs.

"Sorry it didn't go as planned. Maybe next time?" she offered hopefully with a sheepish smile.

She was beginning to feel like an asshole with all the secrets she was keeping from people. And not just strangers, but the people she loved. It was the one thing she absolutely hated to do, to keep secrets from those she cared about. Certain things weren't her to tell though, she was just lucky enough to know what was going on. Or unlucky, depending on how one looked at it.

"It's alright, there's always tomorrow." she said with a pat to her shoulder before closing herself in her room.

Well, she learned of that part of the night and Scott's plan, but she still had to figure out where the boy of the hour actually was. Silently walking back to her room, Kagome hastily redialed Scott's cell, but when it went to voice mail, she bit her lip and tried a different tactic. Searching her phone, she found Stiles' number, hesitating for a moment before calling him.

After a few rings, Stiles finally picked up. "Where's Scott?"

"Nice. Thanks for calling by the way. I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking. Not sure if you heard, but I was in an accident a short while ago, but I'm fine." at the rushed words from Stiles, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I heard. Thanks for pulling that to protect my aunt." Kagome's eyes darted to her door and wall, keeping her voice down so she wouldn't be overheard. "But Scott didn't come home. Is he with you?"

"What? No. I thought he ran back home so he wouldn't be caught. He isn't?" Stiles dragged his words out at the end.

"I wouldn't be calling you if he were." her tone was flat, but disbelief at his question tinged it.

"Well he took off, I saw him running back down the street. I assumed he was going home." his words didn't soothe her worry.

"Could you try his cell? I tried, but he isn't picking up. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did." nibbling on her lower lip, she eyed her door with worry.

"Yeah. I can do that. I'll call you in about 15 with any news." he said a quick good bye he hung up as Kagome did the same.

She was really learning to hate this, this bit where she was sitting at home worrying and wondering about her cousin. After having been in the past, and learning about what Allison's family did, her imagination sometimes went to places. Darker places.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such thoughts, Kagome decided to focus on something else to keep her mind busy. She began to put away her clothes, changed into her sleep wear and then shuffled about her room. Things were tucked away, neatly sorted to be placed to the side only to be resorted and placed else where.

It was the longest 15 minutes in her life.

The sound of her cell buzzing and vibrating across her desk had her jumping across her bed to get it. Picking it up she answered the call and had it instantly pressed to her ear. "And?"

"I'm not getting through either. But there are many, logical non-threatening, reasons why that is. His battery could have died, he's in a dead zone, an area of bad reception. Or he turned it off, again, despite our warnings of what happened last time." he continued of with that, into such ridiculous theories as to why Scott wasn't picking up that Kagome had to let out a chuckle.

"Thanks, Stiles." she smiled as she fell onto the edge of her bed.

"Or he's rabbit hunting... Wait. What? What for?" at his tone, Kagome could actually picture him looking confused. That rather adorable frown of his whenever someone threw him off on of his... Stiles moments.

"For distracting me, and trying to cheer me up in your own Stiles way." she smiled as she plucked at the corner of her blanket.

It was silent on his end for a few moments before he spoke up, his next words making her feel even better. "Hey, what are friends for."

"You think of me as a friend?" she sounded honestly surprised at that. Boys were weird like that, and with Stiles even more so, it was hard to tell.

"Yeah! In a... my best's friend hot cousin sort of way... but yeah!" his voice cracked a bit at first, but he cleared his throat and coughed lightly.

"You think I'm hot? I'm flattered." she chuckled under her breath as she teased him. She knew of his crush for Lydia, so him to admit he noticed another female and admitted that they were attractive was saying a lot.

"Uh, yeah! Have you looked in the mirror? You're hot. But... not my type. You know, I'm not saying that as a bad thing! Just that I'm not attracted to you like that and I mean that in the best sort of way possible. Plus... I like living. I don't think... Scott... would take it very well if I even mention you and hot in the same sentence." his words were once again rushed, his tone rising and falling depending on what he was talking about.

Chuckling softly, she shook her head when he finally finished his verbal essay. "Easy Stiles, I get it. I was only teasing. I'm going to let you go. But if Scott does show up at your place..."

Stiles interrupted her words. "Yeah, I'll call to let you know. And smack him upside his head, cause he totally deserves it."

"Give him one from me while you're at it. Talk to you later." with that she hung up and flopped back onto her bed.

Seeing that worrying wasn't going to do her much good, Kagome decided it would be best if she tried to get to sleep. Hopefully by morning, Scott would be home safe and sound from whatever held him up.

By the time morning did roll around, Kagome was the first one up as usual. Instead of what she had done the last two days, she got up and got ready for school. Though she did peak in on Scott's room, only to worry her lip when it revealed to be empty and no sign of Scott having shown up last night either.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen to prepare a simple breakfast. It was while she was scrambling her eggs that Scott came in through the back door, trying to sneak past her and up to his room

"You okay? You didn't come home last night." she didn't look up from her task, knowing he would most likely continue up to his room where he would shower and change.

"Yeah, I'll explain later." his answer was short and to the point.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome pulled out some extra eggs and two packs of bacon. She had learned early on, that whenever Scott had one of these all nighters, he was usually ravenous the following morning. Piling the finished eggs onto a extra plate, she was just starting on the bacon when her cousin finally came back down. A quick glance showed he had showered and changed.

"Stiles is on his way as well. Thought it best to explain this once." he pulled out a chair noisily and plopped down into it. Obviously, things weren't going great in his world.

Kagome nodded her head, and grumbled as she pulled out the last of the eggs. Stiles could really pack it all away, and he didn't gain any weight from it. It was rather unfair, in her opinion. Then again, she kept an active lifestyle and she wasn't really all that conscious of her weight as some other girls were. Surprisingly, or very well planned, Stiles arrived just as Kagome was laying breakfast on the table. He jumped for a free chair and began eagerly helping himself to the food.

"You're going to save some for the rest of us and my aunt." when it looked like he was about say something, she simply narrowed her eyes on him.

With a piece of bacon hanging from his lips, he dropped the last helping of eggs onto his plate and slowly returned to his seat. All the time keeping a wary eyes on her, or the spatula in her hand. When he was completely in his chair, she gave him a small smile and moved to grab some glasses and place the milk and a some juice on the table as well.

"I don't know whose more dangerous in all of this. I think Kagome could take everyone on and win with that look alone." Stiles leaned towards Scott and whispered, who in turn absently nodded.

Kagome returned from the kitchen, smile still in place as she placed a glass at each spot and the milk and juice next to the food. "I heard that Stiles."

He chocked on the food he had in his mouth while Scott snickered. He quickly stopped when he received a look from both Stiles and Kagome, when Stiles was able to learn how to eat and breath properly again.

"So, you going to share what happened with us?" Stiles waved a crispy piece of bacon about in the air before taking a large chunk of it.

"Derek lured Jackson to the old Hale house. I'm not sure, but I think it was to scare him into backing off, but it wasn't to turn him into a werewolf. Then Argents showed up and started shooting the place up. I got hit and Derek ran into the line of fire to give me time to escape. I passed out and then woke up at work. My boss... is apparently not just a vet. He knows... but that's not all, I just don't know what else there is. And Peter is now targeting Allison." he sat there, clenching his fists as they rested atop the table.

"Well... that's quite the turn of events. So Derek's dead now?" Stiles' eyes darted to Kagome, wincing at the look she wore. It was confused, upset, anger, and pretty much every other negative emotion he could think of.

"No, they're probably using him to try and get to Peter. But we need to find him first so he help protect Allison." he looked up after a few moments when all he got was silence. "What?"

"Uh... but isn't Derek with Peter now? Wouldn't he be -for- making Allison a werewolf or something?" Stiles leaned forward, putting his weight on his arm which was propped up on his knee.

"If he was trying to scare Jackson to back off and then willingly let himself be captured by the Argents, knowing they'd do whatever it is they do against werewolves, I don't really think he's playing up to being Peter's lackey as he seems to be." Kagome slowly piped up, her brows furrowed as she held up a glass of milk.

When both boys turned to her with shocked looks, she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink. "I'm just saying what Scott's trying to get across. Peter must have said something about Jackson, Scott knew Peter was more or less inclined to killing him. But Derek, despite all that's been going on, has been looking for his sister's killer, which turned out to be his uncle sadly, and see justice. Throughout all this time, Derek has been keeping a low profile and doing everything in his power to keep people -alive-. Doesn't sound like a killer to me."

Scott furrowed his brows slightly as he watched his cousin finish her breakfast. "Yeah. It kinda hit me when Derek just kept ranting into Jackson's face. I also didn't figure he would simply go killing now after everything he's done."

They cleaned their plates before Scott realized that in order to reach Derek he needed his cell, so he bolted up the stairs with Stiles hot on his heals. Kagome sighed when she realized that meant she was left with the dishes. At least all she had to do was rinse them and put them in the dishwasher, but it would still be nice to have some help every once in a while. At an easy pace, Kagome went up stairs to check up on the status of Scott's plan. A brow shot up when her eyes followed Scott running from one end of his room to the other, tossing clothes and shoes and other belongings of his, in his search for his cell. It was a more chaotic search than last night when Allison had been over.

"What's wrong now?" she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame behind a seated Stiles.

"Scott lost his cell. I think it may have fallen out of his pocket during his little scramble with Derek back at the Hale house." Stiles also watched his friend look everywhere for the little device.

"How am I going to contact him if I can't find my cell?" Scott's question wasn't directed towards anyone in particular, as he kneeled next to his bed and clutched a hand full of his own hair in frustration. He quickly got up and moved to the shelves next to his desk and began searching there, only to have the same result. With a frustrated sigh, he turned around and leaned heavily against his desk.

"I think you're right, Stiles. It's easy to loose something like that during the confusion when you're under fire." her comment had Stiles turning to face her.

"You talking from personal experience?" his hands gripped the back of the chair as he leaned back to get a better look at her.

Kagome continued to watch her cousin as she gave a very brief explanation to Stiles. "I have faced armies. Being rained upon by arrows is not the same as bullets, but you're still under fire. Then there was those cannons... throwing knives, fire wires, and acid just to name a few. I'm glad I didn't have anything modern on me during those times."

The more Kagome spoke, the wider Stiles' eyes got. It was still hard to believe she was an actual time traveler, ass kicker, savior of the world. Even more so when she was going to school like everybody else without so much as a complain from such an exciting life to one so mundane.

Kagome blinked when Scott suddenly whipped his head to the window. "Everything alright, Scott?"

"Mom's home." he whispered his reply.

Stiles turned away from Kagome to observe his best friend. When Scott remained quiet longer than he thought he would, he spoke up. "Everything alright?"

"No. She's crying." he slouched against his desk as Kagome turned her head away.

Stiles pinched his lips, feeling like an asshole knowing it was more or less over the date she most likely had been excited about to go on last night. The same one he ruined. Why did saving people make him feel like an asshole? Wasn't is supposed to be where the villain got crapped on for doing villainy?

"Come on, let's go. We still have school." the steady tone of Kagome's voice, that was more or less always the voice of reason, broke the silence and the boys begrudgingly followed after her.

Now, not only did he feel like crap because of what his mom was going through, but he still couldn't find his cell. Maybe Stiles was right, it dropped back at the Hale house. That meant he would have to go back there to check, but it was more than likely crawling with Hunters and he really didn't want to deal with them. Instead of riding his bike to school, he and Kagome hitched a ride with Stiles. One it was quicker and two, they didn't have to go by his mom. Not only that, Kagome ended up getting a call from Lydia saying that she would be going with her and Allison to get their dresses right after school.

"You're getting your dress tonight?" Scott seemed to be having a bit of trouble wrapping his mind around that fact.

"Yeah. Lydia pretty much strung me along since she's getting Allison her dress. Thought, why not make a girl's shopping trip out of it." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she watched the world pass by the window.

"You're getting your dress with Lydia and Allison. Tonight." his brows furrowed in worry. After Peter pretty much said he was going to target Allison, he wasn't sure if Kagome being near Allison was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kagome furrowed her own brows as she turned to observe her cousin, wondering what was going through his mind. "I did just say that. What part was so hard to understand?" her question wasn't sarcastic, but actually honest.

"Sorry, just wondering and worrying I guess." he leaned against a propped up arm and looked out his own window.

Kagome leaned forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things will work out." It was a cookie cutter thing to say that could fit every sort of situation, but she sincerely hoped things would work out in the end. For everyone's sake.

He gave her a sound from the back of his throat that had her pursing her lips. Retracting her hand from his shoulder, Kagome shook her head. At least he didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders, but then again she knew it wasn't easy to try and live a double life and keep it a secret from others. The ride was short, the only talking done between Stiles and Scott, and mostly about his lost cell phone. Kagome tossed in a comment here or there if she felt it would help, but otherwise, she let her mind go blissfully blank. In fact, that's how she dealt with most of the day, blissfully blank. She didn't worry about Allison's family of hunters, she didn't worry about Peter being the alpha, she didn't worry about the life she left in the past, nor any and all tests that were coming up. She actually acted like a modern high school girl that was excited about the upcoming formal.

Lydia had even made sure to drag her to sit with her and Allison so they could set up where to meet after school let out so they could all go together to get their dresses. Lydia was sure to emphasize that she be punctual. By the time classes actually ended, Kagome had called both Scott and her aunt to remind them she was getting a dress with Lydia and Allison had wore a sly smile when she climbed into her own car to follow Lydia.

"So, not that I'm not grateful, but why invite me on this shopping trip?" Kagome tossed Lydia a raised brow as they rode down the rode towards the mall.

"I had a feeling that spending all that time with your cousin and Stiles was denying you your much needed girl time. And no offense, but the girls in your classes look like they don't have much of a fashion sense." Lydia shrugged a shoulder while wearing an impish smile.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Kagome shook her head. "Well, I'll admit to missing out on shopping sprees with girlfriends. And as for the others in my classes, to each their own."

A soft snort came from Lydia before she reached over and turned on the radio. "Enough talk about the lack of fashion sense in others, let's listen to some music!"

The short ride was filled with them acting somewhat childishly and singing along to songs they knew and laughing at their own antics. It was the first time Kagome see the other girl actually let herself have fun without worrying about what other may think.

It was nice, being a girl and not having to worry about anything supernatural. And she really wanted it to last for as long as it could. Because she knew, it was just the calm before the storm.


	21. Chapter 21

Observing the other people that rode along the escalators, the scenery around her was one she was more than used to. Malls, shopping centers, shopping plaza... whatever you wanted to call them, it reminded Kagome of her shopping trips back in Jr. High before she fell down the well.

Lydia and Allison were just before her while she leaned lightly against the banister.

"Smile Allison. Have you ever heard the saying, don't frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile." Lydia gave her own smile. "Smile Allison, I'm buying you your dress."

"I'll have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison smiled at that, tossing Kagome a wink that had her hiding a giggle.

"Excellent." Lydia tossed a victorious smile before turning to observe the world around her.

Allison also wore a victorious smile as she turned and spoke to the red headed girl next to her. "But not as much as what I'm going to ask."

Both Lydia and Kagome furrowed their brows, obviously wondering what the other girl could have up her sleeve.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia stepped off the escalator only to turn to Allison.

"It means, you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, bruited up jock that you said yes to, and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison moved a step to the side to allow Kagome off the escalator, all the while keeping her face neutral.

"Who?" it was at Lydia's question that the sly smirk overtook Allison's face.

She turned to face the perfume department that was just a few meters away, Lydia and Kagome following her line of sight. "Him."

Blinking wide blue eye, Kagome couldn't believe at exactly the who Allison was talking about. He stood at a counter, testing one of the various bottles of perfume that were displayed for customers to try, only to sneeze when he sprayed himself. Kagome couldn't help but smile, Stiles sure was a adorable.

"Oh, don't frown Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison's tone was just a might condescending, her own smile smug at the corners and Kagome figured this was also part of her own form of retribution for when Lydia made out with Scott.

Although, Allison had broken up with Scott the night they had been trapped in the school, so technically, Scott was free. But then there was that unwritten code about dating your friend's ex's. Shrugging her shoulders, they walked forward to where Stiles stood with a large goofy smile on his face. He looked so happy, she had caught more than once of his crush on Lydia.

"Hey Stiles." she chuckled when he spared her a brief nod before turning his attention back onto Lydia.

Lydia herself pursed her lips as she brought her crossed arms closer to herself in a moment of contemplation. "So... I'm letting you take me to the formal. I mean, I'm free for the formal." she rolled her eyes when Allison lightly elbowed her in the side.

"Great! Would you like to go with me?" his hands swung out slightly, his energy nearly all over the place.

"Love to." Lydia gave a tight smile, turning to Allison with a raised brow before turning on her heal and quickly made her way to where the dresses were.

Allison chuckled as she followed after leaving Kagome and Stiles behind. Kagome turned to the excited boy, seeing that his happiness couldn't be killed at the moment so she moved to follow the other girls to let him have this moment.

"Come on Stiles, you may as well help your date since you're here!" she called to him from over her shoulder, laughing when she heard him mutter something under his breath and the squeak of his sneakers as he ran past her to be next to Lydia.

Quickening her speed so that she was next to Allison, Kagome hummed under her breath and thus drawing the other girls attention. "When did you come up with that little idea?"

"Oh? Not to sure, it sort of just... came to me." Allison shrugged her shoulders as she observed the two ahead of them. Canting her head to the side, she blinked when she came to a sudden realization. "Though... they do look cute together."

Kagome hummed in agreement, grasping her hands behind her back as they walked at a more leisurely pace behind the two. That they did.

The moment they arrived to where the dresses were, Lydia dragged Stiles off for him to carry her chosen selections while Allison and Kagome browsed at a more sedated pace. The two of them shared a laugh when Lydia strutted past them with a Stiles carrying a heavy load behind her, asking if the store was open long enough for her try them all on.

Shaking her head, Kagome continued down the racks taking in the amount of options she had to chose from with a critical eye. Most were short, satiny material and looked like they fit tight to the body. Looking up from the rack she was currently standing at and sweeping her eyes over the section, it was easy to see that metallic, pearls and pastels were the current color palettes of the season. Pursing her lips, Kagome shook her head and decided she wanted something different.

Peeking out from between some dresses, was the skirts of one dress that caught her eye. Making her way towards it, Kagome pulled it off the wrack and took in the dress she now held up. The top was a fitted semi-sweetheart with the skirts flaring out due to the black lace netting. Over all, it was a wine satin coloring, but a black detailed lace over top. It had a classic feel to it that spoke to her.

Taking it with her and flipping to observe the back, she walked her way back to Allison as she looked for the price tag. Canting her head to the side, she blinked at the price for the dress. It was more than she was used to when buying clothing, but it was also going to be worn for a special night. And it was in her price range.

"Hey Allison, what do you think about this one?" she nibbled on her lower lip as she rounded the corner. Looking up, she paused when she saw Peter standing there holding up a silver colored dress to one of Allison's hands that was in his grip. Peter looked up, the polite smile on his face souring a little when his gaze landed on her but quickly righted itself. Allison didn't see the minute change as she had quickly whipped her head about to face her.

"Hi... Peter." Kagome trailed off, her happy shopping spree with some girls having plummeted to the deepest part of the ocean at sight of the male.

"Kagome, what a surprise." his tone was honestly surprised as well as tight, but he easily masked it with a polite smile.

Allison whipped her head back and forth between the two, brows furrowed as she shifted closer towards Kagome. "Do the two of you know each other?"

Kagome turned to Allison, though Peter was still in her peripherals, and her own brows furrowed the tiniest amounts at the twitchy edge that Allison had. "We met the other night, when he came to pick up my aunt for a date. But it was canceled because of an accident. Everything alright, I take?" she returned her attention back to Peter, her entire being reading innocent curiosity.

"Yes, thanks for asking." he turned to replace the dress back to the wrack he had taken it from before facing them once again. His eyes darted to the dress Kagome was holding and his head tilted slightly. "Nice choice, it really compliments you."

Kagome's eyes darted towards Allison when the girl shifted closer yet again and then quickly back to Peter. "Thank you." her words were slightly dragged out, having not expected those words.

She was about to turn to Allison when an announcement was made. "Would the owner of the blue Mazda with license plate number..."

"Did she just say blue Mazda?" Allison looked down before brows furrowing and she began digging through her purse. "Oh, that's my car!"

Kagome stood there with wide eyes as she watch Allison storm off. Blinking, she pursed her lips at the feeling that the shopping spree had come to an end. Sighing through her nose, she contemplated the idea of dragging Stiles away from Lydia to get a ride home the moment she paid for her dress along with a few accessories.

"How's Melissa doing?" at the sudden question, and completely change of topic, Kagome whipped her head to face Peter.

"She's... doing good." Kagome's eyes trailed off to the side, in the direction Lydia and Stiles were, which was towards the changing rooms. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go." she absently pointed towards said changing rooms and mentally banged her head.

She had made a few short steps before Peter spoke up again. "You're date is very lucky."

Blinking as she stood there, she turned her head to observe the male behind her. "I'm no going with anyone." she had no idea what possessed her to announce that she was going alone, but she couldn't take it back now. Shaking her head, she continued on her way towards the changing rooms, blinking when she noticed Scott sitting on the base of manikin displaying a dress. He was well hidden however with the racks behind him and blocking Peter from actually seeing him.

Smiling at seeing Stiles slumped in an uncomfortable looking chair, she laughed when he noticed her and quickly scrambled to sit properly. "That's all you found?"

"I'm a simple girl with simple tastes." she giggled when Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered something about her being anything but simple.

They both turned when Lydia stepped out of one of the changing rooms wearing a two toned dress. It was a nice dress, but... it just didn't quiet suit the girl. She blinked when she noticed Kagome there, her eyes quickly zeroing in on the single dress. "Oh? That was fast."

"Was just telling Stiles that I wanted something simple." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I see." Lydia blinked, obviously not expecting that sort of reply. She quickly shifted however, into drawing attention to her. "Just means I can hear your opinion. What do you think?" she gave a small twirl with a smile on her lips.

"It's nice, but it makes you look pale. No offense." she quickly raised her free hand at the narrowed eyes that were suddenly directed towards her. "In my opinion, I think this one would look best on you." she reached into the cabin, shifting through the dresses that hung there until she pulled one she had seen Lydia had eyed earlier. It was a pale peach pearl color with a thin black sash wrapped high on the waist to add some contrast.

Holding it up, she smiled before handing it to Lydia. It complimented her strawberry blond hair and fair peach skin. And knowing Lydia, she would be able to flaunt it with all she got wearing it. "There you go."

Lydia observed the dress in her hands with a critical eye, though they would dart up to her and then to Stiles before going back down to the dress. Pursing her lips, she watched Kagome with a raised brow. "Hm."

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly as Lydia darted back into the cabin before making her way to a free cabin herself to try on the dress she had picked out. While she was in the process of stripping down her clothes to try on her chosen dress, Kagome went over what Allison had been talking about when they met up. It had to do with her family, with having learned something and she was having some difficulty dealing with, but that it was nothing major to worry over.

Reaching behind her to zip the dress up, Kagome blinked when it suddenly clicked. Allison knew about her family. Hands dropping to her sides, she brought them to the front as she looked off to the side as her mind went over this new sudden information. What did that mean for Scott? So far they didn't know who the second beta was, but how long was that going to last. Absently going through the motions, she pulled back the curtain so she could see how she looked in the full length mirror they had installed in the hallway of cabins, and looked at her reflection without really seeing it. She was lost on what to do with her new found information, and she wasn't even sure if it was the truth to begin with. She couldn't very well ask Allison without explaining herself either, that she knew of werewolves or pointing out that Scott was in fact the second beta.

Her brows furrowed as she smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. She jumped suddenly when a wolf whistled echoed from behind her. Spinning about, she blinked wide eyes as Lydia sauntered her way towards her.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you got it in one go. It's really unfair, the rest of us girls have to go through a throng of dresses before we find the one. But not you." Lydia circled her with a critical eye, humming as she eyed her up and down.

Looking down at herself, she placed her hands flat against her stomach wiggling her toes when she just barely saw them over the edge of the skirts of the dress. "You really think so?"

"I know so. I also should thank you for helping pick out mine. It really does suit me." Lydia's voice trailed off, drawing Kagome's attention into observing how the girl was fixing her appearance in the mirror.

"I see you two found your dresses then." both turned to see Allison standing at the end of changing cabins, a dress in her own hands.

Kagome raised a brow when she noticed it was the one Peter had pointed out. Seems despite how uncomfortable Allison had been around him, she obviously took his fashion advice to heart.

"Well, we're not the only one. Hurry up and try it on! I want to see how it looks." Lydia shooed Allison into a cabin to try the dress on and the moment the curtain closed, she was back to adjusting her appearance in the mirror.

Hearing a tired sigh from the area for those waiting just outside the changing cabins, Kagome made her way towards where Stiles was more than likely still sitting. Peeking around the corner, she observed how Stiles slouched in his chosen chair, letting gravity pull him. Giggling, she leaned against the wall of the cabin next to her and crossed her arms.

"Tired or bored?" her question had Stiles loll his head towards her and she had to admit he was doing a rather great impression of a sloth.

"Is that a trick question?" his whimper had her giggling again.

Shaking her head, she tossed a quick look over her shoulder to where Lydia was still checking herself out in the mirror and Allison still in her cabin. "Well, I think we're almost done here. Just waiting for Allison to try her dress on and then I think Lydia is going to either drag us to where we can get shoes and accessories, or we're going home."

"Oh thank god." the words came out in a rush as Stiles adjusted his position to something more comfortable.

"Speaking of which, think I can hitch a ride home?" her eyes scanned the store that was in her sights, wondering if Peter or Scott were still lurking around.

"Yeah, sure I guess." he absently waved a hand in the air, and Kagome wasn't sure if he was being honest in giving her a ride or indicating he heard her request.

A curtain being pushed open drew her attention and she watched as Allison stepped out. She had to admit, the dress looked good on her. Which meant Peter really did have good taste in fashion, funnily enough. Moving forward, she smiled at Allison to indicate her opinion.

"And?" her question was hesitant and posture slightly unsure.

"It looks great." Kagome placed her hands atop Allison's shoulders and directed her towards the mirror, making her stand next to Lydia who was once again observing with a critical eye. "See, amazing."

The three of them stood there before the mirror, Kagome watched from the corner of her eye how Allison became more confident the longer she stood before the mirror. Her expression also became somewhat dreamy, the same one she wore whenever Kagome was sure the girl was thinking about Scott.

"Well, I have my pick. I don't know about you two, but all I need now is a pair of shoes and I'm set to go." Kagome gave a playful spin before making her way back to her cabin to get back into her own clothing.

A few minutes later, she was tapping the toe of her shoe against the floor to help it fit properly and left the changing cabins. Noticing that Allison and Lydia were still changing, Kagome called out her farewells. "I'll see you two tomorrow. And Lydia?"

The girl in question peeked her head out from behind the corner and gave her a questioning look. "Yeah?"

Kagome smile as she pulled Stiles out of his chair. "I'll be stealing Stiles, just to let you know!"

She gave him a look before pursing her lip before muttering a 'I don't care' and ducking back behind the curtain. Stiles sputtered as he was dragged behind her to the shoes.

"I just need shoes, hopefully that won't take too long." she released him to carefully fold the dress over her arms as she observed the store setup.

"Oh thank god." he sounded relieved, letting out a harsh breath.

"If Lydia were your girlfriend, you would more than likely be forced to sit through more and longer shopping sessions. You do know that, right?" she threw him a sly smirk before facing forward and walking down the aisle of shoes as she hunted down a pair for herself.

Pausing before the aisle that had the 'proper' shoes to go with her dress, she carefully handed her dress to Stiles and looked for her new to be shoes. 15 minutes later, she had a pair of black high heels and dress and was walking with Stiles to his jeep.

"Thanks again for giving me a ride." she playfully placed her head against his shoulder and battered her eyelashes at him.

He gave her a playful push as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The things I do for you and your cousin. One of these days, I'm going to be asking for a return favor." he pulled out his keys and unlocked his jeep and climbed in.

"Don't worry about it. Now how excited are you to be taking Lydia to the formal tomorrow?" she threw him a sly smirk, chuckling when a blush stole across his face and he gave her a goofy smile. It was answer enough for her.

The next day went by in a buzzing blur, and the only incident was when she heard that Scott wasn't allowed to go to the dance due to failing three classes. It was either that or he be cut from the team, but apparently, the coach wasn't about to let him walk away.

Getting home had been a rush, promising to see her ride to the dance later as she ducked around other rushing students. The halls were packed, more so than normally, that it took longer than to get to her bike. And then making her way out of the parking lot was a whole other mater entirely. She had thought fighting against hordes of demons had been chaotic, she was sure they would turn tail at a horde of hormonal teenagers getting excited about a school dance.

If there was one thing she was thankful for, was that biking to school instead of taking a bus or train allowed her to get home in record time and rush up the stairs so she could quickly shower. She was just rinsing out her shampoo when she heard Scott cry out her name.

"Come on Kagome! You aren't the only one that needs to shower!" he banged on the bathroom door with a grumble.

"You have your own bathroom, go a head and shower!" she called out, applying and lathering conditioner into her hair.

She was in the process of twisting her hair to rest atop her head and rub her body down when Scott gave an annoyed growl. "If we both shower at the same time, there will be no hot water for either of us!"

"I'm used to taking cold baths or showers, so go ahead. I'm almost done anyways." she rolled her eyes when he gave a frustrated huff that she could hear through the door and over the sound of the water rushing over her.

Shaking her head, she gave a pained 'eep' when a drop of soapy water landed in one of her eyes. With a frustrated sigh of her own, she figured she would have to end her shower a littler sooner than she had thought and stood beneath the hot spray. She hissed when the temperature dropped suddenly but pushed herself to take the cold temperatures. Well, looks like her cousin would be finishing his shower with on a warmer note than herself, but she still had a lot to do before she was ready.

Jumping out, she nearly slipped on the floor as she wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed a second one to dry her hair as she ran back to her room. Rushing to get ready for a school function had her adrenaline pumping like it hadn't from a long time now. She was excited that she was rushing around and in a mild panic for something that wasn't life threatening, even if she was tripping over herself in getting dressed. She nearly tripped once again on a discarded towel as she made her way back to the bathroom so she could finish her hair and do her makeup. Giving the fabric on the floor an evil look, she muttered under her breath in Japanese before shaking her head. At the moment, she could care less that she was running around in her underwear, her cousin was still in the shower anyways.

Pulling out the blow-dryer, she eyed the contraption warily before plugging it in and turning it on. It had been... a rather long time since she trussed herself up like she would be now. Contraption on full blast and hot air hitting her full force, she forced herself to ease up as she began brushing through her hair. It was during moments like these that she hated the length and thickness of her hair, it took far too long. She figured when it was near dry enough she put the blow-dryer away and began fixing her hair. Pulling it to one side, she began twisting it to put it in a bun and tucked and pinned stray strands to hold it all in place. Twisting her head from side to side to observe her work, she grabbed a bottle of hair spray to lock the style into place.

Coughing lightly, she waved a hand before her to help clear the air and once again rushed back to her room to put on her dress. When she nearly tripped on the damn towel once again, she grumbled and went back to pick it up and hang it nicely on the back of of her desk chair so it was out of the way and she wouldn't accidentally kill herself over the damn thing. Going over to her closet, she pulled out her dress and stepped into it, pulling it up and securing it before zipping it closed. Readjusting to it fit properly, Kagome moved to where she stored her new shoes and slid into those. While she would admit they were more than likely to be worn rarely, she did enjoy the added height they gave her. Moving to her dresser, she pulled on some simple accessories such as a three strand silver necklace, silver earring and a thick black bangle.

Running around was done far more carefully now that she was wearing the ankle breakers, she returned to the bathroom to do her makeup. Like everything else, it would be kept simple. Tinted lip gloss, the lightest amount of blush and light smoky eyeshadow. Doing a check, she smiled at her reflection and grabbed the lip gloss and left the bathroom feeling triumphant. It was on her way back to her room that her aunt came out into the hall.

"Wow, wish I looked that good at my high school dance." her aunt made her way towards her, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you looked beautiful." Kagome smiled at her aunt brightly.

"No, no I did not. Big hair, neon colors and big clunky jewelery, were not the greatest of mixes. But did I enjoy that night." her aunt closed her eyes with a chuckle as she allowed herself to recall the memory.

"Okay, from that expression, I really don't want to know!" Kagome raised her hands as she laughed at the expression and dreamy sigh from her aunt.

Walking into her room and needed to raid her closet in order to look for a jacket. Spying the jacket she had worn to the first party after school start, her lips quirked up into a half smile. It felt like so long ago, it had also been the one she worn when she first met Derek, even if she didn't know it at the time. Pulling it out, she put it on and took a look in mirror.

"Oh, I have to get a picture of this. Just wait, one, second!" at her rushed words, Kagome blinked as she leaned back to catch her aunt racing out the door in order to hunt for a camera.

Looking back at her reflection, she tilted her head to the side. She had never been one to toot her own horn, especially after meeting Inuyasha, but she had to admit, she looked hot. Meaning she couldn't blame her aunt for wanting to document the outfit. She was in the process of pocketing her set of keys, cell phone and lip gloss when her aunt returned in a rush, smiling brightly as she was turning the camera on.

"Okay, let's go downstairs to take this, your room looks like a hurricane passed through." her aunt tossed her a teasing smirk that Kagome rolled her eyes at.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow, I promise." she walked arm in arm with her aunt downstairs.

"Oh I'm not worried about that, my son cleaning his room on the other hand... it'll take an actual kick in the butt for that to happen." the two shared a laugh while her aunt separated herself from Kagome to be able to take a picture. "Now smile!"

Kagome smiled, indulging in the rapid fire of pictures being taken only to turn her head when a horn was honked outside. "That's my ride!"

"Go knock em dead. Make those boys regret not asking you!" her aunt called out after her, to which Kagome wished a farewell and made her way to the car already full of classmates that were cheering and wolf whistling as she made her ways towards the car.

Skipping a beat, she rushed the short distance with the full intent of being able to enjoy the night with her friends.


	22. Chapter 22

The ride had been filled with excited chatter, ideas of whom was wearing what, what drama would more than likely happen at the dance with which couple. It was all very normal, and for a blissful moment, Kagome forgot about the supernatural, of creatures that went bump in the night, werewolves and werewolf hunters, of Peter and his blood feud against the Argents. She was just an 18 year old girl on her way to a school dance.

They tumbled out of the vehicle when they arrived, a fit of laughter and giggles at something that had been said that had most of them near tears. As a group, they walked up the steps, taking in the decorated stairs with slight awe. After they presented their tickets and entered the gym, they all went their separated ways. Or more along the lines of others approaching them and being pulled off to do something or other.

Kagome managed to enjoy a few dances before making her way to where the punch table stood. Humming, she held her clutch between her arm and side as she served herself a cup of punch and turned to observe the crowd, her body stiffened when her gaze passed over Peter in the far back behind the bleachers. His suit allowed him to blend and merge with the shadows his shirt the only break in the pitch blackness, but when she blinked he was gone. Her grip tightened around her cup, and she had to hold herself from whipping her head about to seek him out. Instead, she had her eyes scan the crowd once again, pausing when she saw Lydia on Stiles' arm walk in behind Allison and Jackson.

Both couples looked good in their own right, but it was Stiles' beaming face that had her smirking again and deciding against ruining his moment. Though she was sure she would regret it later, she just didn't have the heart to take his happiness away from him. He had practically waited his whole life to be where he was right now. She bowed her head in greeting towards Jackson and Allison when they approached the table, though her eyes quickly darted away in search of her cousin. She found him quickly enough, hunkered down on the bleachers, away from prying eyes and watching Allison.

She had to wonder how long it would take before he noticed Peter, waited before taking Allison away, or both. Sipping her drink, she walked around. Not only taking a break from dancing, but to also keep an eye out for Peter before he decided to do something. While it would be stupid to do such with such a big crowd, it all depended on how desperate Peter was at getting his revenge. If his continued attempts at recruiting Scott through every underhanded method were anything to go by, then he was very desperate.

A sudden shout from the coach drew her attention towards the man, seemed Scott had been caught. With a raised brow, she watched as her cousin scrambled down the bleachers and weaved his way through between the people only to suddenly stop before Danny. Her cup paused before her lips when she watched Scott draw the other boy to his feet and began to dance. Resuming the actions of taking a sip only for her body to freeze when a frighteningly familiar voice spoke up form behind her.

"The dress looks lovely, Derek is very lucky." Peter's voice broke through the silence around her like a freezing knife.

Turning to eye him from over her shoulder, she tried her best to keep her face neutral as she regarded the man behind her. "And some would say the obsession you have with my cousin is borderline pedophilia. Congratulations, just another to add to your list." her voice was icy, showing her obvious distaste.

There was a low growl, a subtle sign of his own displeasure. Slowly, a large hand wrapped around the back of her neck, a warning threat when claws scrape against the skin over her pulse. "Remember, I can easily snap your neck with a turn of my wrist..." he leaned in closer, his breath far too hot and moist against her skin and it left her highly uncomfortable. Hearing the deep inhales didn't ease her any either. "...or perhaps, I have a better chance at winning Scott over, through you."

"If anything, it'll make him hate and fight against you all the more." she knew her cousin, he was stubborn and would use his new found abilities to fight against Peter should anything happen to those he cared for. She stared at him from the corner of her eyes, only able to see his profile with him still holding the back of her neck.

Peter stared at her before he smiled, it was nothing like those polite ones he wore in public or around those that didn't know what was going on. It was darker, and showed he was... pleased. "We'll see."

His hold from the back of her neck slipped away, his claws dragging until his presence was no longer behind her. Turning around, she eyed the shadows even though she knew he was no longer there. Licking her lips, she shot back the rest of her punch and now knowing it was time to let the others know that Peter was present and obviously up to something. As she made her way back into the dance, she absently tossed her used cup into a nearby trash can, and began her search for anyone. She even asked around when she spotted people that Scott or Allison hung out with besides the immediate group that she was part of.

Mentally cursing when she learned that Scott took off with Allison, she then decided to search out for Stiles. Her brows furrowed when she spotted him slouched in a chair at a table... alone. "Where's Lydia?"

"She went off looking for Jackson, seems she still has feelings for him." Stiles grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So... she's alone right now?" her eyes immediately began searching the crowd for anything familiar of Lydia.

Stiles sat up, his own brows furrowed having obviously caught onto something, either her tone or her frantically searching eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Peter's here. And he's up to something." at her words, Stiles jumped to his feet and forced her to look at him.

"He's here, at the dance?" he tightened his grip on her upper arms to an almost bruising point. When she nodded her head, he immediately dragged her away, searching through the crowd for the girl in question.

"Stiles. Stiles... Stiles!" she had continued to call his name, finally succeeding in getting him to stop him from dragging her around through the empty hallway towards a set of bathrooms that were open for them. "Wait! Instead of running around blindly, give me a second."

He pinched his lips as his jaw ticked, obviously restraining from saying some sort of smart ass comment. Seeing he wasn't going to say anything or start dragging her around once again, Kagome inhaled deeply to calm herself as best she could and began to push her senses outward. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on finding Lydia, it was a little difficult that with the gym so full of people and many still lingering about. But when she didn't feel Lydia herself nearby, just a lingering trail, she followed that until she found the girl outside, in the lacross fields. Tilting her head to the side in wonderment, her eyes snapped open when she felt Peter reenter the school grounds from the woods, and daringly pushed against her senses in a show that he knew it was her.

"She's in the fields... and so is Peter." they both took off running the moment the words left her lips, she was either going to defend her friend, or hopefully treat whatever happened to her. She was honestly hoping it was the former, because she was honestly unsure of her ability to actually treating lycanthropy.

The moment they were clear of any witnesses, the broke out into an all out run, which was made all that much harder in the heals she was wearing. Though through some form of grace and luck, Kagome managed to run across the field behind Stiles without killing herself. Lydia turned when Stiles called out her name, and that was when Peter struck, the attacks were far too fast that the girl didn't even get a scream out before she fell to the ground.

Stiles fell to his knees, sliding a foot against the cold and damp grass his hands hesitating in reaching out to the unconscious girl. Peter watched the both of them with a predator sharpness, but it was something Kagome was used to and didn't let it hinder or stall her approach. She let herself drop to her knees the moment she was next to Lydia, taking in each blood gash with critical eyes before she bypassed Peter's hunched form and gently eased Lydia's hair away to feel for a pulse. It was however the moment she brought her powers forth to heal the girl did Peter snatch her hands away and dragged her over Lydia into a constricting hold.

"Ah, ah, ah... can't have that now, my dear." one of his arms wrapped in a crushing hold, pinning her arms to her side, while his other hand was poised over Lydia's neck. He halted her struggles when he propped his blood smeared chin atop her shoulder, positioning his mouth close to her neck.

"I'm not your anything." she sneered at the feeling of the cool wetness that that was now smeared against her neck.

Peter chuckled before turning his attention back to Stiles who was still eying Lydia's prone and bleeding form with loss. "Now Stiles, you're going to help me find Derek."

Kagomes brows furrowed, wondering why Peter needed help in finding his own nephew when the two had come to some sort of agreement. Stiles shook his head, but refused to raise his gaze. "I don't know where he is."

"I already know that. But you know how to find him. You're the smart one, remember?" his tone was chiding, and still soft as if he wasn't threatening all present.

"I don't know, alright? Can't you like... sniff him out or something? Use your werewolf abilities?" Stiles finally looked up, his brows furrowed as he curled his fingers deeply into the grass.

Kagome raised the shoulder Peter was hovering over to shield her neck when he nudged his nose behind her ear before answering Stiles. "If it were that easy, I would've found him by now and not be asking you for your help."

Stiles narrowed his eyes the slightest amount as he watched Kagome shift the smallest amounts whenever Peter moved or spoke, they were the only signs of her discomfort. Her face was neutral, though her brows would pinch and relax every so often, but other than that she showed no signs of any emotion or what was running through her head. Her fingers twitched or her hands would rotate as she strained to reach for Lydia, and he knew it was in attempts of her using her abilities to heal and he hoped she would be able to reach out and be able to do it. But Peter simply tightened his hold on her to the point she finally let out a pained hiss and bared her teeth towards Peter.

He was at a loss to the interaction between the two, because Peter had narrowed his eyes on Kagome and a low growl could be heard but that damn smile didn't disappear. If Stiles didn't know any better, he would think that Kagome was already a werewolf with how she was acting, but he did know better. So that meant she was familiar with how to act with or around werewolves... or wolf creatures. She had admitted to that Japan wasn't big for werewolves, but there were other beings and some of which she had admitted to being of wolf or canine persuasion.

"Tut, tut, Kagome. Behave." his tone was still infuriatingly soft as he scolded her, chuckling when Kagome bared her teeth once again before she turned to face Stiles with a huff.

"The last male that tried to control me failed, it's not going to be any different with you." she tilted her chin up, and even Stiles knew she was not going to back down simply because he had her pinned.

Another chuckle, but Peter returned his attention back to Stiles after giving her a warning squeeze. "Now Stiles, you are going to help me find Derek." his tone, while still soft, was anything but polite and kind. In fact, it was dark and chalk full of dark promises of what he would do if Stiles didn't help.

"Fine! Fine... there may be a way to find him." he tried to reach out for Lydia only for his hands to lurch back at a low growl.

"How?" Peter was slowly and teasingly retreating his hand away from Lydia's throat, plucking a few strands of hair to rub between his fingers before smoothing them from her face in a show of tender care.

"I think... I think he took Scott's cell. If it's still on, I can look up it's GPS to find his location." his was struggling with himself, his hand hovering in the air to reach out for Lydia though it would quickly retract.

Kagome felt Peter smile against her neck before standing up, his hold on her gone for only a few moments before he took hold of her hand and pulling her up to her feet. His arm was then wrapped around her waist, and when she shifted to put some more room between the two of them his hand tightened painfully to a point she knew there would be a bruise. She let out a pained hiss drawing both Stiles' and Peter's attention onto her. When he loosened his grip and handed her a white handkerchief, and she blinked at the innocent piece of white fabric in his hand.

Furrowing her brows, she turned to Peter. He simply smiled and cocked his head to the side the slightest amount. "If you don't mind, could you?"

She gritted her teeth when he indicated to his chin, and when she hesitated, he gave her another reminder that he was in charge. Swallowing the words that so wanted to break free and lash out at the male, she raised a hand to take the piece of fabric and began cleaning the smeared blood from his chin trying everything she had to ignore that damned pleased look he was currently wearing as he stared down at her. Oh, how she wanted to simply blast him away, but with his healing factor and Lydia and Stiles right there and her not having any weapon, she calculated that it would turn in his favor. And she had learned to never run from a predator, especially one of canine persuasion.

As she continued to clean the blood from his face, Peter turned to Stiles and eyed the boy as if he were already the victor of his plans. "Now, you are going to come with me, Stiles."

Stiles looked up, his eyes darting to her for a quick moment before returning to Peter. "I can't leave her here, not like this."

There was a sigh, one that sounded like a parent tired of arguing with a child. "You don't have a choice in the matter." he let out a tisk when he turned his attentions to her, snatching the stained piece of fabric and returned the favor in removing the blood he had smeared onto her own skin.

She jumped the slightest amount, surprised at the show of... something frighteningly close to care from the man. His touch was soft and careful, smooth strokes. When he was done, he took hold of her chin and forced her to turn her head before facing him completely. "There, can't have that beautiful skin dirtied, now can we."

His smile dropped when Stiles spoke up and he absently tucked the piece of fabric into a coat pocket. "Look, just kill me, I don't care anymore!" his voice was desperate, something Kagome was not used to seeing or hearing on the boy that always had the ability to make light of any situation.

Peter took the few steps forwards and placed clawed tipped fingers at the underside of Stiles' chin, forcing him to stand to his feet. "Call your friend, let Jackson know where she is. That's all you're getting." he removed his hand and began walking towards the woods, dragging her along with him.

Kagome turned to watch Stiles over her shoulder, watching as he pulled his cell out and began dialing Jackson. But his eyes were on Lydia the entire time. Watching Lydia while she was still being led away, she finally faced forward and paid attention to the ground and where she had to step. Despite her guide. "She's going to be scarred for life. In more ways than one."

The comment drew Peter's attention to her, though he was still mindful of their surroundings as he effortlessly walked into the edge of the woods. It was away from the lights and prying eyes. "She's a strong girl, she'll get over it. And if she becomes a werewolf, there won't be a trace. She'll be a luck girl."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how she feels. You forced that upon her." her eyes turned towards him, her face contorted in her show of how upset she was at the whole situation.

"Once she realizes the gift she's been given, she'll over look the circumstances of how it was bestowed upon her." his reply was quick, calm and steady.

Snorting under her breath, a very unladylike action but she figured the situation called for it Kagome opened her mouth as she turned to face Peter as they continued to wait for Stiles. "You make it sound like some sort of honor."

He finally looked down at her, his face an emotionless mask before a slow smile worked it's way and he leaned down to be at eye level with her. "Oh, but it is. Just as I know for a fact, that you would make an exceptional werewolf as well, my dear."

Despite that her lip lifted in a silent bearing of her teeth, he continued to smile down at her in an amused fashion. "I told you before, I'm not your anything." her tone was harsh as she hissed out through her teeth at him.

The arm around her waist pulled her towards him in a sudden movement that had her stumbling across the uneven terrain and had her hands flying up to catch herself against his chest. His other hand gripped the back of her head, tangling in the strands of her hair to force her head away to bare her neck towards him. But he did so that they could still look each other in the eye. "Care to change that? All it would take is a single, simple bite."

Kagome watched as he inched closer, seeing his canines lengthen and grow as he lowered his head to her bared neck and goosebumps rose when he panted against her skin. She felt relief when Peter paused his decent and his eyes flicked towards the field behind them and she heard Stiles quickly approaching. Though her brows furrowed when he remained where he was, mouth closing with a snap and a low growl echoed around them. The only reason she knew he was growling was that she was crushed to his chest and she felt it more than she heard it, and she tried to push away when she heard Stiles pause just behind her and began to stutter at the picture she and Peter most likely made.

"Wha... what's going on?" his tone sounded confused, angry and concerned and the sound of something jingling sharply cut through the night air.

"Nothing, Peter thought he was being generous." Kagome grunted as she continued to push against his chest, letting out a small huff when he finally pulled away and she felt herself breathing calming after she stopped her struggles. Her hands were smoothing down the front of her dress and then fixing her hair, it was all in efforts not to strangle the male before her or doing something stupid that would put everyone's lives at risk.

When she finished, she kept her eyes forward and chin raised the slightest amount, showing her defiance about the entire situation. Peter simply chuckled before leading them on towards where the parking lot was, his hold around her waist still present. It was more of a warning for both her and Stiles for them to continue to do as he said than anything. Peter and Kagome knew, that while she could and would put up a fight, he was physically stronger than her and that her abilities, while painful for werewolves, were not permanent. Kagome was also mentally grumbling, when she realized that her clutch now rested next to Lydia. Though it could be seen as a positive, because when Jackson found her, he may or may not pick the clutch up. And when the authorities got involved, they would realize she was missing and then come looking for her.

Then again, Scott's secret then may end up in the open and she was more than aware of what people were capable of when they were faced with something... different. So into her thoughts that she didn't realize she had accepted the hand that Peter presented her with to help her over a fallen log or continued to hold her hand as they trekked through the woods until they finally walked out onto smooth pavement. She pulled her hand back and let it drop to her side as they made their way towards Stiles' jeep. It pissed her off with the gentleman act that Peter was pulling, helping her into the back seat. She raised a brow when she realized that he was standing with the door still open and looked down at her expectantly, only to roll her eyes and scoot over to make room for the man. She had hoped that he would allow her the small freedom, but the moment he was settled in and behind Stiles' seat, he reached over and dragged her across the seat only to plant her firmly against his side.

"I think you could allow me this space between us. Not like there are a lot of options for me to go anywhere." she grumbled quietly as she fixed her dress.

"I'm hurt. And here I thought I was being a gentleman." his eyes watched every of Stiles' moves with a sharp eye, obviously making sure the he didn't try to pull anything.

"You have plans on killing people tonight. Not exactly something that allows a person to call themselves gentle." Kagome huffed as she tried to maintain some form of space between them. She wasn't exactly comfortable being this close to Peter. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a werewolf, but more along the lines of the fact that she was being kidnapped and held hostage. She had gone a year without having to take up the role of damsel in distress, and it had been such a wonderful year. And now Peter was throwing that out the window. But it would be expected on some sort of level when one got involved with the supernatural.

"Only the ones responsible, and they're more than deserving of what they're about to get." the air around Peter turned darker, to the point her own abilities bubbled beneath the surface and her instincts were screaming to fight or get away.

They were quiet, no talking, no radio, or even the walkie-talkie that Stiles had tucked between the front seats was left off. Though he was constantly looking through his rear view mirror. It wasn't really to check on Kagome, though their eyes did meet on occasion, it was more or less indicating his thoughts were still on Lydia and the state they left the girl in. It was a few more minutes of silence before Peter spoke up, shattering the tense atmosphere that had settled around Kagome and Stiles.

"Don't feel bad. She lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful." his tone was... somewhat supportive, as if he really cared for how Stiles was currently feeling.

Stiles looked at Peter through the mirror, his grip tightening around the steering wheel. "Yeah, and once a month she'll go completely psycho and try to kill me."

"Well... since she's a woman, it'll actually be twice a month." Peter smirked at the back of Stiles' head, obviously amused at the reaction that his comment had caused. He let out a slight grunt when Kagome elbowed him in the side. With a brow raised, he turned to her in a silent demand to explain her actions.

Huffing, Kagome acted innocent of any wrong doings. "I take offense to that comment."

With his brow still raised, his lips slowly rose up at the corners before he leaned down invading her personal space all the more. "You prove that comment true."

Turning away to face forward, she tried her best to once again ignore how close he was. "I was fighting for my life."

"Oh, I wouldn't have killed you." the way he said it made it sound like he had more to say, but it was left hanging, just out of her reach and she didn't like the ideas it brought forth.

Pursing her lips, she thought it best to remain silent. She listened to Peter giving Stiles directions as well as orders to maintain normal speed so as not to alert anyone that could very well be out at this time of night. Her hands suddenly clawed at her dress when the hand Peter had wrapped around her wait began to move, tapping of fingers or a slight sweep of his thumb. She deeply, sincerely hoped it was an absent action, and not a conscious one. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable with Peter around and she felt herself become wound up tighter and tighter and she had no idea when or how she would end up lashing out.

When they began to slow down, Kagome opened her eyes and observed the parking complex they were entering. She hadn't paid enough attention to know which parking complex, but she figured it hardly mattered really, it wouldn't be the final stop for Peter. When they pulled into an empty spot, Stiles carefully left the jeep, only to be followed by Peter as he helped a reluctant Kagome. She knew that two hostages were more than a normal person alone could handle, but Peter was far from normal and more than capable of running them down should either one of them came up with the idea to run or call out for help.

With her tucked into his side once again, Peter painfully gripped the back of Stiles' neck and forced them to follow after him. To any outsider, it would look like a father dragging his two children or something of the like. There were no actual outward signs to show that they were in fact on thin ice with a killer. He dragged them to a parked car only to pull out a set of keys.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles eyed the vehicle with furrowed brows, as he and Kagome didn't realize this was the first time since they approached Peter that he wasn't gripping tightly to keep them in line.

Peter scanned the area as he began with opening the trunk. "Belonged to my nurse."

Kagome quickly caught onto how Peter had used past tense, and so had Stiles. Unlike Stiles, Kagome was better prepared at seeing the body that was revealed while Peter finally lifted the trunk and grabbed a bag that was actually under the nurses left arm. Stiles flinched back as he managed to call out his shock, only to jump when the bag was pushed into his arms. Peter at seeing Stiles' reaction, stared at the boy before turning his attention to the dead body of the one that had assisted him. "I got better." He slammed the lid back down, took the bag back and began placing its contents atop the trunk. Stiles and Kagome watched, one knowing that this was where Peter was going to start tracking Derek down.

"You're not going to get a signal down here." Stiles' comment, while lightly hopeful at the hurdle in Peter's plans was shot down when he was handed a small device. "Oh, my file. And you're a Mac guy! That go for all werewolves or is it a personal preference?"

The two locked eyes for a few moments, before Peter canted his head to the side. "Turn it on and get connected." it wasn't a question or a request, it was an outright demand.

Stiles pursed his lips as he turned to the laptop. "You're really killing the whole werewolf mystique." he began setting things up, connecting the small black device only to pause as his hands rested idly against the laptop. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

Peter hardly gave him a pacing glance as he once again began scanning their surroundings in making sure nobody came up on them unaware. "You know both of them."

"No I don't." Stiles' hands remained still against the laptop, as he continued to stall Peter.

Peter looked at Stiles, his expression silently asking if Stiles really though he was stupid enough to fall for such and act. "Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I'd still know that you were lying."

"Look I don't-!" his words ended quickly when Peter tightly gripped the back of Stiles' neck and slammed his head into the roof of the trunk. Kagome gave a short distressed cry and moved forward to help him, only to pause short from not only that sharp look Peter gave her, but also the near crushing grip that snapped around her wrist.

Peter turned and leaned in close to Stiles, his words coming out in a deadly whisper as Stiles breathed heavily and finally managed to place his hands against the trunk next to his head. "I can be very persuasive. Don't make me persuade you."

Slowly, painstakingly so, Peter leaned back and released his grip on the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles himself shot back up to his full height and was immediately rubbing at the back of his neck as he eyed Peter. His eyes did dart down to where Peter gripped Kagome's wrist, grimacing at the sight of claws tipping fingertips that were lightly digging into pale skin. But when he looked up to lock gazes with Kagome, he was shocked to see that she was showing concern for him. Though he shouldn't have been all that surprised with everything she's done for them and put herself last, even in her own need and well being.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck a few more times, finally turning to the laptop and let his fingers being typing away. The air was filled with the soft tapping of keyboard keys, but other than that, the night was dead silent in an unnerving way. It wasn't until the grip around her wrist eased up, that Kagome looked down and her brows furrowed at the quickly forming bruise in the impression of Peter's hand.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles tossed the question out so suddenly, though he continued to type away at the laptop.

Peter gave Stiles a look when the boy stopped working. "Don't think, Stiles, type." he leaned in closer, bearing his teeth in an aggravated warning.

Stiles managed to simply stare the threat down, lips pursing when he returned to the laptop. "Your going to kill people, aren't you?" it wasn't an actual question as it was more a statement.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter turned to Kagome when she raised an arm to try and ward of the chill that was finally getting to her.

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of this." his eyes darted to Kagome quickly before returning to Peter. They both knew that Peter intended for Scott to join in on the killings, and while the condition wouldn't be met, there was no hurt in trying.

Peter drew himself up to his full height, his tone going rather philosophical as he began on a short lesson. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey can't be taken down by one wolf alone. That's why I need Scott, and Derek. I need both of them." his words ended bluntly, harsher as if he were trying to verbally pound his meaning into Stiles.

"He's not going to help you." Stiles was quick to shoot down the lesson and words, once again stalling in actually typing in the last two things needed to find Derek.

"Oh he will, because it will save Allison. And you will because it'll save Scott. His best friend, who you know so well, that you have his username and password." Peter leaned in closely, near hissing his words as he revealed just how much he knew of the relationship between Stiles and Scott. It appeared to work as Stiles began typing."His username is Allison? His password is also Allison?"

The look Peter wore was one of... disbelief. It was a wrinkle in all of Peter's well laid out plans that Kagome took actual delight in seeing him trip up in anyway at this new found information. He seemed stumped on what to do or what to say, and it felt good knowing that Peter didn't have all the angles thought out or covered.

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles' smug tone only add to the fact that Scott was indeed a teenage boy, head over heels in love with a girl who was part of the family that may or may not have been involved with the Hale fire.

Peter turned away, sparing her a look with a raised brow to which she could only shrug her shoulders. Personally, Kagome found it adorable. Not exactly computer safe, but adorable nonetheless. They waited for the signal to start searching for where Derek was, Kagome awkwardly standing around knowing nothing of how it was all possible. She was not the most tech savy of girls, which was awkward with her coming from the tech capital of the world. Though she was thankful they didn't have to wait long. Stiles leaned in closely all of a sudden, his brow pinch in confusion as he made a taps against the touch pad of the laptop.

"Wait, what? That's where their keeping him? At his own house?" his words drew Kagome into leaning in closer to get a look at the screen as she took in the bright yellow marker that pointed to where Scott's phone was located. Her attention turned to Peter when he stood back up to his own height and began packing things up.

"Not at it, under it. I know exactly where that is." he paused in packing the laptop away when a distant howl reached their ears and their attention turned towards the direction it came from. "And I'm not the only one." he returned to packing his things away, leaving Kagome and Stiles to stand around and watch him, both thinking he was now done with them as he opened the back door, tossing the bag into the back seat. After he slammed the door shut, another howl echoed off in the distance, a distinctive second from the first they had heard. All turned their heads in the direction, listening to it draw out and fade away. Peter turned to Stiles, an expression of determination set on his face.

"Give me your keys." again, it was not a question or a request, but Peter didn't seem to care. He had what he wanted and now the polite act was... a seemingly distant memory.

Stiles let out a suffering sigh, most likely not wanting to give up the keys. It was just one of the few things he considered important to him. "Be careful, she grinds in second."

Peter accepted the keys, though instead of pocketing them or making off for the jeep itself, he merely raised a hand. There was a quick squeezing, a sound of grinding metal, and the keys themselves were then displayed to Stiles. Peter had just ruined any chance Stiles had of being able to use his jeep. Taking back his keys with an expression of shock, Stiles' eyes darted between his keys and Peter before he opened his mouth as his hands dropped back to his side. What he had to say had Kagome rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" when she turned to him and silently scolded him, even he realized that it hadn't been one of his greatest of questions. When Peter stopped and turned around and approached them, Stiles took a few steps back and quietly muttered under his breath. "Oh dear god..."

He opened the back door, tossing the bag into the back seat. After he slammed the door shut, another howl echoed off in the distance, a distinctive second from the first they had heard. All turned their heads in the direction, listening to it draw out and fade away. Peter turned to Stiles, an expression of determination set on his face.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." his tone was tinged with hurt, that it actually shocked Kagome, though she tried her best not to let it show.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and your not the bad guy here?" turning at Stiles' comment, she wondered if that was how he thought of Scott, somewhere deep down. She really hoped not, because she knew that Scott already thought himself a monster enough as it were.

"I like you Stiles." Stiles blinked in surprise at the sudden comment and reared his head back as if her were physically slapped. "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" the question had been so... blasé that even Kagome had to double take.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth for a few floundering moments before he finally manage to spit out a simple, "What?"

"Do you, want, the bite? If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us." Peter slowly closed the space between him and Stiles, making sure his movements were in no way threatening.

"Like you." Stiles more or less repeated Peter, his mind seemingly still trying to wrap around what Peter was suddenly offering him.

"Yes. A werewolf. Did you want me to draw a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack, but it could have easily have been you. You'd be as every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, quicker and more popular, him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more." when he was finally close enough, he took hold of Stiles' wrist and raised it close to his mouth. "Yes or no?" the words were whispered, almost as if he didn't want to break seductive hold the idea of becoming a werewolf was to Stiles.

As Peter drew the wrist closer to his now fang filled mouth, Stiles managed to rip away his wrist to which Kagome released a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. "I don't want to be like you." his words were strong, and he took a step back to put extra room between him and Peter.

Peter blinked, seemingly shocked that someone was willingly denying the opportunity of becoming a werewolf. His lips twitched up in a smirk however, as he shared a secret with the boy. "You know what I heard just now? Your heart beating slightly faster just now at, I don't want. You may believe you're telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye stiles."

Kagome relaxed when Peter turned around and began making his way to the stolen car, only to let out a surprised cry when she was dragged with him. Turning her head to watch Stiles, she could only blink at the wide eyed and frightened look he gave her. Keeping her eyes locked with his own made walking forward slightly difficult and for her to stumble slightly. She winced when he handled her more roughly than compared to earlier.

"Wha... what are you doing? You have what you want now! You don't need her!" Stiles called out as he took half a step forward, only to stop short when Kagome let out a pain hiss when claws dug into her flesh and blood began to slowly trail down her arm.

"She's my insurance plan, you could say." he tossed Stiles a look as he opened the driver side door and forced Kagome into the car.

Kagome scrambled into the passenger seat, already were her hands flying to open the door before her and book it out of there. She had no idea what Peter had planned, nor did she actually want to stick around to find out. Her escape plan came to a halt when Peter reached over and grabbed at the back of her neck painfully and forced her to sit in her seat. Swallowing thickly, her entire body froze when he snarled fiercely into her face. It was a warning, a threat and a promise of pain should she attempt anything. And she knew it wasn't just for her, but for those she cared about. With her still in his grasp, he slammed his door shut and locked the doors and then started up the car the moment his hand was free.

She watched Stiles as they backed out and drove away, her heart beating frantically and she was aware that Peter could hear it clearly with his sensitive hearing. Despite knowing where they were going, her eyes darted to whatever that caught her attention with a frantic edge. It had been forever since she had been this close to danger, this close to knowing what the ultimate plan was but not the means of how the person was willing to achieve them, and more importantly alone. It was the first time in a long time she felt this defenseless. She jumped when Peter broke the silence, his tone once again soft and polite, more likely trying to lull her into a sense of ease and comfort or as a means of distraction.

"No need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." everything about his didn't give away any sign of what he had planned, of what he was.

"Says the man that kidnapped me." her tone was snappy, and to offer herself some extra protection, though meager as it was, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the passenger side door and kept a wary eye on Peter.

He turned to her, something between a smile and sneer on his face though somehow not taking away from his attractive looks. "If anything were to happen to you, both Scott and Derek would be upset and make things far more complicated then they already are." his eyes darted down to her arm before he returned his attention back to the road. A few more seconds later, he was looking at her again and reached out for her arm. When she shifted away from his hold, he smirked at her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you." she snapped at him, easily growing more and more upset at her current situation.

"No need to throw a fit." he pulled his hand back, though she watched how he pulled the used handkerchief and held it out for her. She eyed the stained piece of fabric before she slowly accepted it and began to wipe the small amount of blood away. "See. I didn't hurt you, now did I?"

"It is a first, I'll admit." she handed him the handkerchief back and resumed to watching him with a wary eye as well as observing the world outside the car. "So, what exactly are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. I'm just making sure Scott and Derek go along with the plan. If not, I am afraid I'm going to have to punish you." he looked her way, looking and sounding truly apologetic.

She spared him a glance to show she was paying attention, but returned to watching the road before them. So he really was just using her to keep those tow in line, nothing more. But she had this tickling at the back of her neck, that couldn't be all. "Is that all then?"

"Was there something else you thought I had in mind for you?" he pulled off the street and slowed when the way was down an old forest road, uneven, littered with a deep layer of autumn leaves, dark and twisting and walled in by the forest on either side. In fact looking ahead, it seemed the trees moved to allow them to pass, and as she looked through the side view mirror, only to swallow them and hide the way back out.

"It's hard to tell. Someone either ends up hurt or dead after crossing paths with you. So you tell me." she turned to face him, taking in his profile. She could see the resemblance between him and Derek. They both had the straight noses, defining jaw line and strong chin. But Derek had a slightly more broader face to Peter's slimmer face line, Derek's hair was close to black compared to Peter's rich brown and Derek had a natural olive tint to his skin that made his skin look warmer.

"Well, I could turn you into a werewolf. Unlike Scott, you would accept it." he tossed it out it out there with such a casual air as if he were contemplating a choice he himself was unsure of what he wanted. It honestly unnerved her.

"So, force it on me you mean." it wasn't a question, because she knew he wasn't above the idea with what he had done to Lydia.

"Of course not. I'd ask you first, I do like to think myself as a gentleman." he looked slightly appalled that she thought he would force her into such a situation.

Snorting at his comment, her brows furrowed when the makings of a building began to enter her vision. "What about Scott and Lydia? You didn't actually ask either of them if they wanted it."

"Those were done out of necessity of the situations. And you're practically family, it would only be the right thing to do by asking you first." as soon as they got close enough, he turned them and drove slowly around back and a little away and parked the car behind the house. The car was completely hidden from those that would come from the front, or the side they came up due to overgrown shrubbery. Before them was a short rise in the land, high enough and steep enough to also hide the car.

Kagome sat in her seat, knowing that Peter had the keys to the car she was shit out of luck trying to escape. They both knew she was well enough away from town or the road, that if she managed to out run Peter, she wouldn't meet anyone. Especially with everyone so worried about a killer on the loose. She simply watched as Peter walked around the front and opened her door and offered her a hand in assistance out the car. As far as kidnappers go, she would begrudgingly admit Peter really was a gentleman about it.

"Family? You have a interesting definition of family. I don't see the connection between you and I that makes me family. And you'd only ask me at first? Meaning what, you'd ask me, but regardless of my answer, still turn me into a werewolf?" she stepped carefully over the ground littered with fallen leaves and branches.

"Just call me Uncle Peter." he leaned down close to whisper the answer into her ear, smiling when she shivered at the differences from his hot breath to the chilly forest air. "And, to be honest, yes."

"Ha, me calling you uncle. Now that's funny." her eyes darted all over the interior of the burnt down home. A feeling of being trapped suddenly crashed down on her, in more ways than one. She highly doubted Peter would simply put her in a room, tell her to stay put and expect her to listen. He was going to restrain her in one form or another.

Nibbling on her lower lip, her eyes automatically darted to the windows and doors, looking for any way out. And then to the dark corners, just waiting for something to jump out and attack her. The air smelt of charred wood, heated metal, the tint of melted plastic, and the lingering scent of burnt flesh and bone. It hit her where they currently were. This was the Hale house, the one Derek lost his family. Her eyes darted to Peter next to her, well, almost all of his family.

Scott had explained how Peter had been trapped in the house trying to save his family while it burned around him. He had had been the only survivor, but had been left in a comatose state and until recently, slowly healing himself from the inside out. She felt for him, while she couldn't imagine losing her family in such a way, she had seen the horrors of such sights, had helped bury the victims of such acts. It didn't mean she agreed with what he was planning to do, killing one family wouldn't bring back his own nor would it dull the pain, anger and loss, but she understood why he felt he had to do this.

A sudden flash of reflected light, a light jingling of metal drew Kagome out of her thoughts and she first observed the room they were in. It appeared it was once upon a time, a family room, a couch facing a fire place, a shattered light fixture barely hanging from the center of the ceiling, the walls had pealing wallpaper and the floor was littered. But Peter led her to the side and out of the way and the next thing she knew, she was being handcuffed to a radiator.

"What?" she rattled the handcuff, huffing when it proved it was the real deal and not some prop. She twisted her hand around and struggled with both ends, hands halting when long fingers gripped her chin and raised her face to look Peter in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you running around and ruining my plans. As soon as I've finished, I'll let you go." he dangled a set of keys, and of course Kagome went for them, twisting to reach out as far as she could go handcuffed. "Ah-ah. Not yet. After tonight, you're free, but not anytime sooner."

Brows angling downward in her anger, Kagome stared Peter down. "I can still scream."

When Peter tucked the keys back into his inner coat pocket, he started on the beginnings of something that would end up him saying he had something in case she resorted to such methods, but he snapped his mouth shut and turned to the boarded up window next to Kagome. When her brows furrowed at the sudden change in him, she faced the window as well and pushed her senses out and her heart rate sped up when she felt Scott and Derek were fast approaching. She inhaled deeply, mouth parting the smallest amount, but her attempt was thwarted when Peter was instantly behind her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to pin her to his chest while the other hand clamped tightly across her lips.

"Ah-ah, can't have you ruining the surprise." his whispered words hissed in her ear.

She strained her ears to listen in on them, cursing at not being able to. But she did hear the sudden call from Derek for Scott to cover his eyes, and then a small explosion. She let out a whimper at the complete feeling of helplessness. Never before was she unable to to anything, even in the past when her skills had been lacking and she had been nothing more than a bumbling school girl that constantly scraped her knees.

Raising her free hand, she tightly gripped Peter's wrist and began pushing her powers through in hopes of burning him enough that he released his hold on her. Instead, a low growl shook through her and then searing pain. When Peter spoke this time, his voice was deeper and far more gutteral. "I told you, to behave."

Kagome panted through her nose, his hand was still clasped tightly over her mouth and she jerked against her restraints to try and reach for the pain and sooth it away. By the Kami, did it burn! And it was spreading so quickly. Pain like this she had not felt for the longest time. Clenching her jaw and eyes shut, she let out another set of soft whimpers as she listened to the struggle going on outside. Derek was once again helping Scott, she could hear the struggling, staggered movements and grunting as someone fell.

"Allison, I can explain."

Her eyes snapped open at Scott's voice and to whom he was talking to. Frantically, she searched for an opening between the boards, but the glass was so fogged over from years of weather and no proper care that she could see nothing. So she pushed out her sense as far as she dared to hopefully get a feel for where everyone was. Scott was just beyond the window she stood before, Allison quickly approaching. Derek was down off to the left a bit and behind Allison, and a final aura stood just on the edges, belonging to a person she had only met one and knowing who it was made her stomach roll.

"Stop lying. For once, stop lying." her tone was firm, sharp and angry and was quickly approaching.

Scott spoke up once again, his words coming out in pants and Kagome heard shuffling and she felt his aura crawl backwards and closer to the window."I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because... everything that I've said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me." her tone and aura were hot with anger, despite the soft tones she was speaking in. They were heavy with betrayal and hurt, a position Kagome was also familiar with.

"Yes." his reply was open and honest, it came out smooth and sure.

But Allison waited with her own comment to his honesty, one Kagome was sure broke Scott's heart. "I don't believe you."

The silence didn't last long, and when the Allison's aunt finally approached and spoke up, Peter reacted almost violently. Kagome inhaled sharply at the sudden constricting grip on her, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes in pain and her struggle to breath. Shifting in Peter's hold only had him clamp down even tighter and for claws to dig into her flesh.

"Thank god. Now shoot him, before I shoot myself." at those words, sounding sick and tired of what was going on, Kagome felt her anger direct itself to the woman Allison called aunt.

"You, you said we were just going to catch them." Allison's tone flipped a complete 180° of anger to confusion, showing she was unaware of all that her aunt had planned out for tonight.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." a gun shot rang in the air, Kagome jumped at the sudden disturbance in the relatively quiet night as well as the disturbing ease the woman fired a gun at a living person. "See! Not that hard."

As she continued her approach to where Allison and Scott were, Kagome once again began her struggles to break free and defend her family. Peter continued his relentless hold against her, then he leaned down and began to whisper, distracting her from what was being said outside and furthering her anger at the entirety of the situation.

"She's threatening your cousin. She's threatening Scott like it's nothing to her. She is willing to kill any and all she deems unworthy of living, a twisted woman who thinks if they aren't human, then they're nothing but mindless beasts that need to be put down." his words grew heated and angry, letting go some of the pent up rage that boiled deep within him. "Imagine, your entire family locked up and dying slow and painful deaths. Some suffocating, some burning, others buried beneath what they once called home. All because she thinks she has the right, because she is a hunter!"

His last words came out in a harsh hiss, as he stared at the window as if he could see what was going on outside. Kagome swallowed, her body shivering as if the heat of the fire and his anger were actually physically there. He didn't need to describe such a person, such a situation, she had dealt with both far too often in the past, and she had hoped such people, such situations would have stayed in the past.

"Kate!" Mr. Argent's voice rang through the air, bringing down a silence like an anvil that Kagome's body froze in apprehension. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

Trying to calm her breathing down, Kagome tried to ignore the ringing in her ears to listen to what was being spoken outside. Sweat began to dot her brow as a feverish sensation started to overcome her body.

"I did what I was told to do." Kate's voice was low, that Kagome barely caught it.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones that were human. Look at what you're doing! You're pointing a gun at a 16 year old boy! No proof that he spilt human blood! We go by the code." his tone was firm, disappointment ringing along the edges of his words. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

The silence continued, seemingly stretching on forever before another shot rang through the air. Peter spoke up once again, she felt his smile as he whispered into her ear. "That's my cue. Remember, be a good girl."

He slowly pulled away from her, clawed finger tips teasingly scraping along her shoulders before he silently left the room and made his way for the front door. Breathing in deeply and as silently as possible, Kagome waited a few moments before crouching down and examining the handcuffs. With her free hand, she frantically searched for a bobby pin in her hair and managed to tug a few strands in her haste. Biting the protective plastic end up, she bent the end as best she could and began fiddling in the key hole with hopes of escaping.

Her hands began to shake as adrenaline began pumping through her body when the sounds of a something heavy crashed on the front porch, her body also beginning to grow weary and seeming to be on fire. Whipping her head up when she heard the sounds of someone walking into the room, her hand froze in it's twisting as Peter reentered the room holding Kate by her throat. She kept her eyes on the two, ignoring the raised brow Peter threw her way when his eyes flicked to her hands. Instead of acting out, seeing she was indeed 'misbehaving', he turned around and faced the entrance as if waiting, expecting, someone to come in.

Kagome returned to her work on freeing herself, looking up when Allison stumbled to a stop in the open archway. Her hand kept twisting the bobby pin furiously, the situation was everything she knew was all sorts of bad. With her hand still busy at work, she twisted her head around looking for anything she could use as a weapon to strike at Peter even from her chained location.

"She's quite beautiful, Kate, though not as broken as you are." his tone was somewhat mocking, at first, but then it began to take on ragged and suffering edge to it when he continued. "I'll give you one chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry, for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six long years. Say it, and I'll let her live."

Turning away to look at the damn handcuffs, she let out an upset whine at the fact that she was still in such a helpless position while her friend was being forced to watch what Peter was doing to her aunt. Then her eyes caught sight of something on the rung of the radiator she was cuffed to, it was cracked and crumbling. While she knew such a thing was rare, the thing was made to take heat and over long periods of time, Kagome shifted and began kicking at it in hopes of being able to free herself that way. As she was kicking away, painfully she might add, she twisted around just in time to catch Allison's brief look and hear Kate apologize.

"I'm sorry." her words came out in pants, one could easily hear she was on the edge of crying.

As for Peter, he paused for a moment, as if breathing in the moment of victory or a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But when Kagome noticed his body tensing, she knew for a fact that he was going to strike. She didn't know how, but she knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be a sigh Allison she be forced to see. She was innocent in all of this Argent and Hale war, she shouldn't be forced to pay for crimes she did not commit or forced to watch those that were guilty pay for them.

She reached out towards where Peter and Kate stood. "No!"

Wide eyes blinked when a few drops of warm blood landed against her cheek, her hand dropping as Kate's body was left to fall. As she leaned back on her haunches, she stared blankly at her freed hand and turned to look at the radiator. She had managed to cause a break, just big enough for the cuff to squeeze through. The cuff was still attached to her own wrist, her bobby pin still crammed into the key hole.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but that didn't sound very sincere." Peter give his hand a flick, getting rid of those few extra drops of blood before he started to stalk towards Allison.

Scrambling to her feet, she bypassed Kate and as she made her way to Peter, she was torn with either tackling him or sweeping his legs out from under him. Seeing she was already on her feet and quickly closing in, it looked like she was going to tackle him. However, that proved quite the task. He was solid despite how his more wiry frame looked and she was sure it was due to him being a werewolf, she only managed to force him to stumble half a step and brace himself and her weight.

"I thought I told you to behave, Kagome. Looks like you are in need of some punishment." he quickly pulled her form before him, forcing her much into the same position Kate had been a few moments earlier.

Kagome struggled in his hold, eyes locked with Allison's. Though they all froze when two growls, that weren't from Peter, rumbled deeply in the room. Flinching when Peter's grip on her tightened, she looked towards the sides, to her right was Scott and to the left was Derek. Both looked wound tight, and Kagome had to wonder where Derek stood in all of this. When Scott looked her way, she managed to see the shock turn quickly into fear and then rage, but she turned back towards Allison.

"Run!" it came out in harsh whisper, almost as if she were afraid to break the tense atmosphere that had settled over the room.

Allison shook her head, as if breaking free of some sort of daze and took off for the front door. Kagome however let out a gasped breath when a searing pain exploded from her where her shoulder met neck. She knew then, that Peter had bite her, and in some deep part of her mind she thought it very cliché that it had been there of all places. But her thoughts were interrupted when he tossed her at the couch that sat against the back wall facing the fireplace. Pushing herself up, she instinctively reached for her neck, hissing at the sting and pulling back to eye her wet fingers. Turning to Scott, she saw the rage in him build. She knew he thought of himself as a monster, and that he would not wish being a werewolf on anyone, especially those he cared for. Looking at Derek however, she couldn't get a read on, his face was a mask, an emotionless mask.

And then Derek struck, going for the element of surprise and while he and his uncle fought in the corner, Scott turned to her. "Go!"

Knowing when she was able to help in a fight and when she would only be in the way, Kagome scrambled out of the room and out of the door into the fresh forest air. Stumbling over the moist ground, she turned to face the window she had been locked in front of. Hearing scuffling, snarls, growls and crashing in the air, Kagome searched for Allison, and made her way towards the girl. She was crouched over her father's form, tears silently running down her face as she shook him. Making her way towards the two, Kagome crouched across from Allison, she looked over Mr. Argent's appearance. Reaching for a pulse, she breathed a sigh or relief when it pulsed strong and steady.

"He alright, just knocked out. But I think we should move him out of harms way. Help me." she looked up at the still shell shocked face of Allison. "Allison?"

Allison shook her head, clearing her mind and looked up at Kagome, blinking her eyes rapidly and looking surprised to see Kagome there at all. "Right! Right, um, over there. Behind the log."

Both took an arm and began dragging him around the log and carefully put him back down. He let out a quiet moan, and Kagome took it as a sign that he wasn't as unconscious as she had thought. Her thoughts were brought to an end when a body came crashing through a window, landing where Mr. Argent had been just moments before. Kagome bit her lip when she realized it was Scott when he began to pick himself up. She and Allison ducked down when Peter, in alpha mode, came crashing through immediately after and picked Scott up as if he weighed nothing.

A sudden honk from behind them, causing all to whip around and watch a Porsche come to a stop. What was even more surprising was Stiles jumping out of the drivers side and tossing a large glass flask at Peter. Kagome was more than confused when Jackson got out on the passenger's side as he watched the proceedings with wide eyes. Kagome turned to Peter when he let out a bone shaking growl and bared his teeth at Allison. Of course, Kagome was more than ready to get the girl out of harm's way, though she doubted she would leave her father unprotected.

"Allison!" both turned to Scott as he reached for a discarded bow and quickly tossed it at Allison. The girl easily caught it, the air around her shifted as she smoothly began pulling an arrow out and locking into her bow. Peter let out another growl as Allison took aim and pulled back on the bowstring. If she hadn't been any quicker, Peter would have tossed the flask at them. A good thing too, the moment the arrow flew through the glass and shattering it's contents over Peter's arm, the concoction ignited engulfing his entire arm in flames. It was cruel, even she knew that, after everything Peter had survived only to end up in flames again.

A second flask shattered against his chest, now his entire form was in flames. He whipped about, as if trying to shake the flames off of him as he growled and snarled into the air. They all stood there, frozen in place at the sight before them. But when Peter turned to where she and Allison stood, they all tensed, getting ready for whatever that was most likely going to happen. He let out another growls and shifted in preparation to lunge at them, but Scott intervened and managed to kick Peter away.

Easing as Peter stumbled away, finally succumbing to the flames, he landed with a heavy thud and stayed there. Kagome and Allison climbed to their feet, Allison a little more shook up of the two. Allison made her way to Scott, her moves careful and slow as if not to fright Scott away. Kagome herself dusted her skirts, though she knew it was a lost cause. She more than likely looked like a mess. Her right side had been torn into when she had tried to get Peter away from her earlier, her hair she could feel was hanging limply from all the pins. Reaching up, she began to pull out all the bobby pins, shaking her hair loose as she walked around the log.

"Kagome... you're bleeding." at Stiles somewhat shaky statement of the obvious, she turned towards him. Her hand left her hair and her tips lightly brushed against the still open wounds.

"It'll heal." the problem was, would her own abilities heal it, or would she become a werewolf.

"Did... did you... ask for it? Want it?" he licked his lips and his brows pinched as he eyed the bloody bite mark left behind.

"Oh yes. I threw myself at him, begging for him to bestow upon me a great honor!" she reached for the stars, only to bring her hand down and smack him upside the head. "Idiot. I'm fine with who and what I am." she smirked when he let out a pitiful whine and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" the words were dragged out in a whine as he looked at her, hands still rubbing at the back of his head. He pouted with watery eyes.

Biting down on her lower lip, Kagome fought to hold back the smile but it was no use. "Aww, come here. Let big sister Kagome kiss it all better!" she chuckled when the moment she reached out to him he jumped back, scrambling and stumbling over his own feet.

"Uh, that's alright! I'm actually... it actually doesn't hurt all that much!" he waved his arms around frantically. "No bumps or bleeding, so I'm all good!"

Lowering a hand, she ruffled his short cropped hair. "Good to hear. Glad you showed up."

"Wait!" at the sound of Scott's call, all turned to him, only to follow his gaze to where Derek stood over Peter's form. "You said the cure came from the alpha. What about her father and family? If you do this, I'm dead!"

Biting down on her lower lip, Kagome was at war with herself. While she did want Scott to be able to cure himself, the idea of her still innocent cousin taking a life to do so didn't sit well with her. The idea of Derek enacting his revenge by killing his uncle also didn't sit right with her either. But one way or another, she knew Peter was going to die tonight. Mr. Argent had regained consciousness and had drawn Allison to him to shield her from what was about to play out. Scott was frozen in his place but reached out to where Derek stood in hopes he didn't go through with his plan. Stiles was looking unsure, a sort of morbid fascination playing across his face that looked like he was a at war with himself on whether or not he should watch. And Jackson, his face was alarmingly blank.

Peter's voice washed over the clearing, but from where she stood, she couldn't make out what exactly he was saying. But his snarling growl was loud and clear, an obvious challenge at Derek, taunting him into doing it as though he wasn't capable of doing such. Kagome closed her eyes as he swung his arm down, not wanting to witness yet another death. But that didn't block out the wet slashing sound that she knew was claws slashing through flesh. Allison's shocked gasp also rang through the air along with a strong and heavy pound against the earth that Kagome knew had been from Scott.

After a while, Kagome opened her eyes and swept them over the everyone. Allison had her face tucked away from the sight, Scott had his head bowed in defeat, Stiles looked pale but seemed as if he couldn't drag his gaze away from the sight, and Jackson looked frighteningly determined. Kagome's own eyes snapped up to lock with Derek's when he shifted to face all of them.

"I'm the alpha now." a barely there smirk worked it's way across his lip, his eyes taking on a red glow that just spoke of power.

The silence that followed was thick, no one knowing what to do or say. Most turned away from Derek's heavy gaze, knowing that he was a natural predator and they were the ones beneath him. Though Mr. Argent narrowed his own eyes before turning his attentions onto his daughter. The silence only grew thicker and thicker until Stiles pulled a move that seemed to ease the tense situation.

"Ow! What the hell Stiles!" Kagome's body automatically flinched away from the painful jab to her side. She looked down at her side with a hiss, the wound having now been aggravated was more than likely sluggishly bleeding again.

"You're bleeding." his brows were furrowed as he observed his wet finger tips.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome relaxed her body. "Yes, you've stated such earlier. Anything else you would like to make obvious? That it's night? We're in the middle of the woods? Sheesh, you don't just poke open wounds like that."

"Those look like claw marks." Stiles' brows pinched once again as he wiped his hand across his pants.

"Yes, well, I was not being the quiet little hostage Peter had wanted me to be. So he 'punished' me. It'll heal." she waved a hand in the air rather flippantly. What was another wound from claws to her going to do, besides adding another scar. Letting out a tired sigh, she had really been looking forward to a regular school night, she raised her hand only to stop short at the dangling handcuff still attached to her wrist. "Oh. Stiles, you have a key for these?"

Stiles blinked at the wrist presented towards him, his brows skyrocketing at the handcuff that swung back and forth. "Uh yeah, in my jeep."

"Damn it." her arm dropped back to her side. Though it was gentle picked up by Derek who inspected the metal contraption.

Stiles took half a step back, though his eyes darted over to Scott and he mentally whimpered at the confused look his best friend was wearing at the exchange between Kagome and Derek. Kagome watched how the cuff was easily broken, though her wrist remained trapped, only now in Derek's hold. She canted her head to the side when his thumb brushed across the inside of her wrist, his eye boring into her own.

"I'm fine." her words were spoken softly, quietly, meant for his ears alone. When he released her hand, it dropped to grip the bottom of his jacket, shaking slightly when he pushed back the hair that covered the bite mark. Her hair fell behind her shoulder, his hand brushing slightly along the edges of bites. When his worried eyes returned to her own, she offered a small smile. "I'm fine. Really."

His lips were at her own, powerful, dominating, and needy. She raised her arms to wrap around his neck, bringing him closer. When he nipped at her lower lip, asking for entrance, she could only let out a sigh. His tongue was a greedy thing, forceful as it insistently tapped and pushed against her own. The shocked gasps and angry questions from Scott went unheard as the two continued their lip lock. Her hands dove into his hair, forcing his head to tilt to the side and bring him that much closer. The move had him rumbling deep in his chest and he in turned pulled her closer to his body, the noise and vibrations doing such wonderfully wicked things to her.

When his hands gripped at her waist, she pulled back with a pained hiss. Panting, she tried to control her pulse and breathing when in all reality, she wanted to continue. She had grown addicted to his taste, the scent of him, feeling him in her arms. And now that they were out in the open, there was no need to hold back. With her head tucked under his chin, she let out a final eased breath and hum when she felt Derek nuzzle the top of her head. It was rather cute how affectionate he could be.

"What the hell, Kagome!" at Scott's frustrated question, both turned to the teen as he shot up to his feet. He gaped at the two of them, disbelief written across his face as clear as day.

Derek wrapped his arms securely around Kagome's waist, though he was sure not to aggravate her injuries, and pulled her closer. He eyed Scott with slightly narrowed eyes, obviously displeased at the preverbal cockblock. His entire being was pumping full of adrenaline, and he had a few ideas of how to release that pent up frustration he was sure she wouldn't mind going along with based on her eagerness. But not only was she injured, he had just killed his uncle, and Scott was more than likely throwing a mental temper tantrum and being denied the cure.

So leaning down, watching Scott until a curtain of Kagome's black hair block the boy from sight, he whispered in her ear. The tiny shivers and sudden rush of gooseflesh pleased him and he didn't hide his satisfied smirk. "Looks like we'll pick this up another time."

Kagome shivered again when a hot and moist tongue traced along the edge of her ear, followed by a nip to her lobe and kiss below her ear. Her face flushed at the promises, both out loud and silent. Her lips quirked up at his next words. "The dress looks good on you. To bad it's ruined." his hand lightly skimmed down the side where the tear was.

Snorting softly, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "What is it you want me to do? I don't exactly have a needle and thread on me." her gaze went down to the torn side where her pale skin looked paler in the dark and against the red of her dress.

A low chuckle sounded in her ears, and hers alone. "There are other options." his lips pressed lightly against her ear again.

Face losing all forms of emotion, Kagome stared at the muscled chest in front of her. "I am not about to stripe down in the middle of the night, in the middle of the forest to run around in my panties and heels in front of all these people." she raised a brow and a corner of her lips at the low amused growl Derek let loose.

"...tly how long has this been going on!" the shouted question from Scott drew Kagome's attention, the action baring her neck to Derek's gaze.

As Kagome contemplated on how exactly to answer Scott, her eyes darting to where Mr. Argent stood with Allison still in his protective hold, while Derek wrapped himself around her and buried his nose in her hair behind her ear. "For a while now." she wrapped her own around Derek in return, pleased and content at the warmth and safety she felt from being with him.

A awkward discussion took on between the two of them while the others continued to stand around. Stiles, despite the situation, wore a goofy grin. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and he felt light headed, but they beat the bad guy! Looking towards Scott and Allison reaching out to calm him down and then to Derek and Kagome, he felt it was a little unfair that he didn't get the girl in this. Or odd that Kagome was alright with hanging out with Derek after he literally ripped his uncle's throat out. Though he was pretty sure Derek had a free pass, or get out of jail card, since Peter had hell bent on killing everyone close to Scott, himself included, and then kill the entire Argent family.

If not that, Kagome was a very forgiving person. After she smacked a person upside the head, and those hurt.

Though he did have to wonder about a few things, such as what happens now. Would the Argents back off? Would Kagome become a werewolf, because she had been bitten. Were Scott and Kagome now part of Derek's pack, since he was now alpha? And what the hell were Kagome and Derek talking about that had her blushing like that? Cause really, he could use some tips on how to get that sort of look directed towards him. He just really hoped that they didn't jump each other right there, not only was there a body a few feet away, but it would just remind him just how he so did not get a girl.

Things were going to get harry, that's for sure, between the Argents and Scott, as well as Kagome. Regardless of her becoming a werewolf or not. She freely associated herself with Derek through the whole ordeal, while many had suspected the guy as the killer. Stiles was pretty sure that put her in there little black book of shame. Did they even have such a thing? His mouth opened up and the words he had been thinking about earlier spewed out, almost of their own violation. "So now what?"

All attention turned towards him, to which his eyes darted from person to the other before he shrugged his shoulders and offered a lopsided smirk. Kagome was the first to speak up, breaking the silence with her rather lazy words.

"Now we all go home. Whatever needs to be discussed, can wait until tomorrow." she let out a tired sigh as her head came to rest above Derek's heart. "What I wouldn't give for a hot spring right about now." her comment ended in a whimper.

"Hot spring?" Stiles wasn't seeing the connection between what just happened, her suggestion and a hot spring had in common.

"Mmm. I'm sore all over, exhausted and bleeding. If I could, I would strip down and spend hours in a hot spring right now." her eyes were closed as she rested against Derek, who looked more than happy to hold her up as well as perked up at her words.

"I don't know about a hot spring, but I have a large bath at my place." his lips curled up in a rare show of emotion other than sour wolf, at least to the others seeing he had his face buried in Kagome's hair the moment he wrapped himself around her.

"Ooo, you're evil, teasing me so." Kagome turned her face up to him, though she kept her eyes closed as she pouted.

"Who said I was just teasing." he leaned down, brushed his nose against her own. While his body ached for her, he knew nothing be happening this night. She was still bleeding sluggishly from the wounds Peter had given her, and there was still the fact that her becoming a werewolf was a high possibility. Didn't mean he couldn't ease some of the tension until then.

Her lips curled up in a lazy and tired smile, her eyes opening to reveal hazy blues. "Think you could give a girl a ride?"

"I can do that." without so much as a glance to the others, they walked to wherever Derek supposedly had his car parked.

Though Kagome was sure to toss something Scott's way before the two disappeared completely. "Tell Aunt Mel I'm at a friend's tonight, so no need to worry!"

Scott sputtered and stared long after they left. Whipping his head about, his eyes darting to those still left behind in confusion and frustration. He floundered about for words to say, not knowing where to start on subject matter. There was just so much that needed to be discussed about but the problem was which was more important and where to start.

"She was right, we'll discuss it all in the morning. Until then, it's time for your kids to back home." when no one moved, he raised a brow and gave them all a pointed look that had them jumping into action. His next words gave them all pause. "I don't have to warn you about keeping all this a secret, now do I?"

When the boys quickly shook there heads, he gave them a nod of his head. When he turned to come back the way he came, he had to force Allison to turn with him and steer her away from Scott. The moment the darkness and forest swallowed them out of eveyone's sight, Scott's entire body slumped. After a few more minutes of silence, he eventually shuffled his way over to where Stiles stood and gave him a pitiful look.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles slapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Come on ya big puppy, let's get you back home."

"Not in my Porsche you don't. With the way you drive, you'll get us all killed." Jackson scoffed as he made his way to the driver's side of the car and opened the door. When he noticed that the other two hadn't moved he rolled his eyes in a very Jackson way. "Get in, cause I'm not going to offer you again."

The both of them shared a quick look before rounding their way to the other side and crammed themselves into the only other seat in the car. The ride back into town was awkwardly quiet between the three of them, until Stiles broke it with a comment about how gay they must look. The silence that followed grew even more tense and awkward, though Stiles did cry out in surprise and pain when both Scott and Jackson gave him a smack upside the head.

Scott passed on Kagome's message, stuttering when he tried to explain which friend Kagome was with. Though he was relieved when his mom finally understood what he was so hard trying to explain, with a revealed sigh Scott climbed his way upstairs to his room and collapsed atop his bed. He was glad that he know longer had to keep secrets from Allison, he still hoped that Mr. Argent wouldn't go after him anymore because he also knew what he was now. He had to wonder how long Kagome was keeping her relationship with Derek a secret... then thought better. That would just give him a headache and he was already far to exhausted enough to think about that. So he managed to fight out of his clothes and craw his way into bed and fell asleep.

Kagome hummed as she walked out of the bathroom, messaging her scalp with a sigh at the feeling of relief after her long and warm bath that Derek had promised her. Of course, since she had no other clothing, Derek had offered her one of his shirts. It just covered everything, barely, though from the pleased rumbled and arms wrapping around her from behind, she could easily say Derek didn't mind. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a lazy happy smile.

"I'm not sure which you looked better in, that dress or my shirt." he pulled her closer.

"Mm, sounds like someone is getting territorial." she leaned up on the tips of her toes, her lips a hair's breath away. "But I'm extremely tired and I can hear your bed calling our names."

Derek smirked, reaching down so his hands could grasp at her and hoist her up his body. His hands gave a pleased squeeze to the soft and supple flesh of her derriere as he walked towards said bed. To finally have her in his arms, and soon enough, in his bed was enough to excite him. Though she had been right, seeing her in his clothing, smelling the scents of his soaps cling to her made her his, and he was more than ready to instil that fact in everyone's mind. With those thoughts in mind, he claimed her lips in a dominant kiss, plundering all she had to offer him. The kiss turned into more relaxed and lazy, showing just how exhausted Kagome really was, though it didn't take away from the heat and passion between them. A desperate need was at the edge of their kiss, to make sure she was really there after being so close to being taken away from him. They clung closer to each other, though Kagome broke away from the kiss when they tumbled into his bed, Derek let out a low chuckle as he took pleasure in how at ease she was with him and in his territory. When they rolled to the middle, he pulled her tired form closer to his own. He watched as she slowly drifted off into sleep, though when she gave him one last look, there was a flash in her blue eyes that had him pulling her closer to fit more tightly against his own form.

A lazy smirk worked it's way onto his face as he buried his nose where her neck and shoulder met, his hand cradling the back of her head. Her wounds were already merely pink markings that were just as quickly disappearing and he could easily pick up the change in her scent. It looked like tomorrow was going to be the start of something new and far more exciting. He couldn't wait.

Entangling himself around her, he ensured she wouldn't be able to leave the bed or him without him knowing, Derek finally allowed himself to settle into sleep. He was sure he would be having the most restful night he had in a long while since coming back, and he was looking forward to more nights with Kagome, regardless of there being anything beyond them simply sharing a bed. He was looking forward to a future with Kagome involved in any way shape or form, just as long as she was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And~ we are done! Another story has come to an end, and I am glad. It was an experience, full of ups and downs to get to this point and I have everyone to thank. My friends that kept bugging me to finish this, you awesome readers that also kept at it despite the ridiculously long break in between, and the vast amounts of time spent rewatching every episode and consumed high sugar and high caffeinated products that helped kept me going. 
> 
> Thank you, legal drugs, thank you.
> 
> I sincerely hope that everyone has enjoyed this story, and especially this last one. It took forever to end, and I'm glad I figured out how to close it off. I look forward to your reviews, and to whatever projects the future may hold! Until then!
> 
> \- BunnyWK


End file.
